Dystopia
by The Chronicler Fox
Summary: Judy jamás descubrió los planes de Bellwether y esta se hizo con el poder, sometiendo a todos los depredadores. Inspirado en el argumento descartado de Zootopia veremos cómo Judy junto a Nick y a un enigmático desconocido llegarán hasta el final para evitar que Bellwether siga con su carrera política, así como para descubrir por que los depredadores se vuelven salvajes.
1. Introducción

**Prólogo:**

Zootopia ya no es lo que era, ya no es un lugar feliz. Al menos eso pasa con la mitad de sus habitantes, los depredadores. Debido a que se vuelven "salvajes" sin razón aparente, la nueva alcaldesa Bellweather a optado por una medida que sorprendió a todos: los depredadores estarían obligados a usar collares de protección, que los electrocutarían en caso de volverse salvajes. No importa el tamaño, raza, sexo o edad, todos deberían usarlo, siendo castigados de lo contrario.

En este contexto, basado en uno de los hilos argumentales descartados de la película de Zootopia, podremos ver como Judy Hopps buscará la verdad para enmendar sus errores. La redención puede tener un precio demasiado elevado.

 **Nota del autor:**

En lo que es mi primer FanFiction, les agradezco a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo para darme una oportunidad. Si bien los estudios no siempre me deja tiempo para abocarme de lleno en todo lo que quiero, haré un esfuerzo para actualizar tanto como sea posible. Nuevamente, gracias por acompañarme en mi primera experiencia como escritor.


	2. 1-El nuevo chofer

Raro o no, ya no sentía lo mismo. Las últimas veces que volvió lo hizo con menos ganas, ya no era la conejita rebosante de alegría que se emocionaba por ir al lugar donde "todos pueden ser lo que quieran ser". Tal vez, el hecho de que el slogan ya no iba acorde a lo que se vivía en Zootopia, era una de las razones.

Era curioso cómo, pese a todo lo que pasó en los últimos dos años, tenía la necesidad de volver a Zootopia. Sus padres le ofrecieron cobijo, pero la ciudad la reclamaba. Ya no trabajaba en la ZPD como había sido su sueño, por lo que tenía menos excusas para volver, pero sin embargo siempre que tenía la posibilidad de alejarse termina regresando.

Estaba sentada a la par de un tigre, que usaba su collar como todo ciudadano depredador corriente. Tiempo atrás, posiblemente no le hubiese gustado del todo viajar con alguien tan grande, con una mandíbula tan fuerte y garras tan grandes. Ahora sin embargo sentía lástima.

Todos los depredadores en Zootopia y alrededores, sin importar su raza, sexo o edad, tenían que usar sus "collares de protección". Ante el aumento de ciertas feromonas, hormonas y de la adrenalina en sí, el usuario sería electrocutado hasta quedar inconsciente. Era injusto, pero la medida fue aceptada por la mayoría pública. Cabe recalcar también que la mayoría de habitantes de Zootopia eran herbívoros, lo cual condicionó claramente la votación sobre la implementación de los artefactos.

Como era de esperarse, los collares de protección abrieron una gran grieta en la sociedad. Los depredadores ahora formaban una minoría mayormente marginada. Si eres depredador ten casi por asegurado que no estarás en la recepción de ningún negocio, tu carrera política no será la mejor, no podrás formar parte de alguna junta directiva, cobrarás menos y serás desplazado por tus compañeros de trabajo. Era injusto, efectivamente, pero era real. Años atrás esto sonaría impensado, pero al día de la fecha las presas terminaron por dominar a los depredadores.

Los cambios que se dieron en Zootopia terminaron por afectar la conducta de la gente y Judy no fue la excepción. Quienes la contrataban por su trabajo como investigadora privada afirmaban que era muy seria, un tanto distante e indiferente. Sin duda alguna había madurado y aprendido de las malas experiencias. A diferencia de otros, no le molestaba trabajar con depredadores, como hizo en el pasado. Era una de las pocas que ayudaba a cualquiera que se le presente.

Escuchó una voz femenina afirmando que en menos de dos minutos llegarían a la estación. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, la forma en que todos se sentaban en el tren daba a entender el modo en que se pensaba en Zootopia. Ella era la única que desentonaba con el orden establecido por una sociedad ahora más racista y prejuiciosa que nunca. Depredadores atrás, presas adelante.

Bajó con su equipaje, era un bolso bastante grande y pesado. Levantó la vista e inspiró hondo, pasando por un buen o mal momento Zootopia siempre era imponente. Le pasó la primera vez y le pasaba ahora, sentía mariposas en el estómago.

Pidió un taxi estando ya afuera de la terminal. Savanna Central seguía siendo el mismo lugar agitado y frenético de siempre, con animales yendo de un lado a otro. El taxista era un lobo que le resultaba presuntamente familiar, pero evitó entablar una conversación. Quizás lo conociera de su paso en la ZPD, pero no podía recordarlo.

Pagó lo acordado una vez que la dejaron frente a los apartamentos Grand Pangolin. _"Buena suerte, Hopps"_ , exclamó el lobo una vez que aceleró. Vino a su mente tan rápido como un cheetah con energizante. Teniente Colmillo, trabajaba en la división de secuestros. Estaba muy cambiado, pasó de tener esa sonrisa boba a un estado de depresión absoluta. Incluso notó un cambio en su pelaje, posiblemente varias canas por el stress.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar en cuanto puso la llave en la puerta. Era un mensaje de Fru Fru, no la veía desde la noche previa en que se fue a Bunnyburrow. _"Escuché que volviste, podríamos juntarnos esta noche. Hay una bar nuevo en Tundratown."_ No tenía ganas a decir verdad, por lo que declinó la oferta.

 _"_ _Tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero sólo podrás verla si me acompañas."_ La musaraña no se detendría hasta convencerla. _"Ok."_ , respondió Judy. Le pasarían toda la información de la fiesta, mientras ella se acostaba para reponerse del viaje.

. . . . . . . .

Estaba todo listo, sólo quedaba esperar a su amiga. Tenía un bonito vestido de color verde claro, dinero suficiente como para comprar algo para beber y su teléfono completamente cargado. También guardaba en su bolso algo para defenderse, por si acaso. Uno nunca sabía cuándo algo podría pasar.

Bocinazos, más bocinazos. Judy estaba en recepción cuando Fru Fru la llamó. No hizo falta atender, con avanzar unos pocos metros dejó atrás el edificio. Fiel a su estilo, la hija del temido Mr. Big llegó en una estrepitosa limusina.

Gritó su nombre con su típica voz chillona. Ambas se abrazaron en medida de lo posible, dada la diferencia de tamaños.

-Bien Fru Fru, se supone que estoy aquí para una sorpresa.- dijo la coneja, cruzándose de brazos.

-Se supone… que estás aquí para que ambas podamos tener una noche de calidad como amigas. No puedo creer que haya tenido que recurrir a una sorpresa para que vengas.

-Fue un día pesado, uno de los tantos que llevo en las últimas semanas. Lo único que tenía pensado en cuanto llegué era dormir como si fuese a invernar.

-Somos jóvenes, Judy. Tenemos que disfrutar nuestros años de gloria.

-¿Qué hay de tu marido? ¿Está de acuerdo en que pases tus años de gloria en un bar?

-Sólo le dije que iría contigo para ponernos al día, así que lo que pase esta noche no saldrá de la limosina.

-¿No hay sorpresa entonces? Esperaba una botella de champagne o un buen licor de zanahorias.

-Como gran amiga que soy, por supuesto que te tengo una sorpresa de bienvenida. Seguro que te gustará más que un asqueroso licor de zanahorias.

-Dices eso porque nunca has probado el que hace mi abuelo.- Fru Fru tocó un botón que estaba a la par de la puerta y la ventanilla que las separaba del conductor comenzó a bajar lentamente. Judy Hopps quedó sin palabra alguna.

-Saluda a nuestra invitada, Nick.

-Es un placer tenerla con nosotros, señorita Hopps.- el zorro no había cambiado en absoluto, al menos en apariencia. No le dirigió la mirada, sino que seguía enfocado en el camino. Al igual que todos los depredadores, tenía un collar en su cuello.

-Nick… Fru Fru…- Judy se sentía confundida.

-El señor Wilde comenzó a trabajar como chofer de la familia hace un mes.- indicó la musaraña.- Supuse que ambos estarían más felices por el reencuentro.- Fru Fru no entendía el descontento general.

-Intento mantener la compostura, _madame_. Por dentro estoy que salto de alegría.- dijo en su típico tono sarcástico.

-Pasaron dos años, Nick…

-Veo que sabe ubicarse temporalmente, no deja de sorprenderme señorita Hopps.- se hizo un breve silencio.- ¿Le gusta mi collar? Combina con mis ojos.- exclamó con la mejor falsa sonrisa que pudo dar.

-¡Nick! ¡Dónde están tus modales!

-Está bien, Fru Fru… Nick tiene sus razones para…- sin que nadie se dé cuenta, una luz los embistió. La conversación quedaría en el olvido luego del choque.

 _"_ _¡A por ella!"_ , gritó alguien. Estando todavía aturdido, Nicholas Wilde sabía qué es lo que tenía que hacer.


	3. 2-Héroes inesperados

Los chocaron del lado derecho, en la parte delantera de la limusina. Luego de dar un gran giro, quedaron enfrentados con sus atacantes. Nick pestañó un par de veces de forma forzada para volver en sí. Miró hacia atrás y tanto Judy como Fru Fru estaban bien. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese pitido no paraba de sonar en su cabeza!

Intentó encender el auto, pero el motor no respondía. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás, al lugar donde suelen ir los pasajeros. Judy tenía la mano en su cabeza, intentaba recomponerse. La hija de su jefe, en cambio, yacía inconsciente en el suelo. La pequeña musaraña no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad y salió despedida luego del impacto.

 _"_ _Judy, cuídala por mí."_ , exclamó el zorro mientras buscaba algo debajo del asiento del acompañante. _"No hagas una locura, Nick."_ Las palabras sensatas de Judy fueron omitidas por su remitente, quien abrió la puerta del conductor y salió con una escopeta semiautomática, con un cañón estriado.

-Sal con Fru Fru, por el mismo lado que yo.- un par de coyotes se bajaron del auto negro que tenían frente a ellos.- Vayan a la parte posterior de la limosina, llamen a la policía y una ambulancia. Luego comiencen a correr en esa dirección, al callejón. Tienen que llegar a Tundratown, a la florería de la Novena Avenida.- Nick le lanzó una llave.- Protege a Fru Fru, yo les daré tiempo.

-Saldremos de esta, Nick. Nos vemos en la florería.- tomó a la musaraña y siguió las indicaciones del zorro. No le gustaba para nada la idea de dejarlo solo, pero no era un simple ataque. Si quisieran matarlos ya lo habrían hecho, pero necesitaban llevarse a su objetivo. Querían secuestrar a la hija de Mr. Big.

-No mires atrás, Judy. Sólo corre a la cuenta de tres. Uno. Dos.- fueron los segundos más largos de su vida.- Tres.

En cuanto Judy comenzó a correr con su amiga en brazos, uno de los coyotes comenzó a apuntarle mientras caminaba a paso ligero. Un fuerte disparo resonó en el ambiente. Nick la salvó en el momento justo, luego de atinarle a su enemigo. Su heroico acto, sin embargo, tuvo consecuencias. El segundo coyote le disparó con su pistola y le dio en su brazo izquierdo. Judy pudo escuchar como Nick maldecía a los gritos.

Otros dos tipos bajaron del auto negro. _"Malditos novatos."_ , dijo uno mientras cargaba su arma. Los tres coyotes tomaron cobertura para flanquear a Nick. El chofer de la familia Big corrió hacia donde estaba Judy junto con Fru Fru, hasta hacía un par de segundos. Calculó sus posibilidades, sabía que era zorro muerto.

Los coyotes se arrimaron lentamente, uno por la izquierda y otro por la derecha. El tercero iba de frente, si Nick giraba para un lado él ayudaría al coyote que lo necesitase. _"Les demostraré que yo también puedo jugar en una cacería de zorros."_ , se dijo para sí mismo. Entonces escuchó los disparos.

. . . . . . . .

La florería que le indicó Nick estaba a sólo un par de calles más. Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerían los coyotes a por ella y Fru Fru, por lo que se movía tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

En lo que era una noche despejada, las calles estaban completamente vacías. Salió del callejón y cruzó la calle, luego correría a la intersección de la Novena Avenida y la Cuarta. Escuchaba sirenas, seguramente una ambulancia o la policía. Rezaba porque Nick estuviese bien. Hacía dos años que no se veían, ahora podrían ya no verse nunca más. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Pudo sentir el motor de un vehículo acercándose a gran velocidad. La florería estaba a menos de cien metros, allí estaría segura. Era uno de los lugares donde la gente de Mr Big trabajaba.

Ahora no sólo lo escuchaba, las luces la seguían y estaban cada vez más cerca. Un estallido quebró con la armonía de la noche, pudo percibir la bala rozando su oreja derecha. Fue el primero de muchos disparos, tomó cobertura con un auto que estaba estacionado.

No estaba del todo perdida, la gente que suele estar en la florería podría haber escuchado los disparos. Podrían auxiliarla, pero no estaba del todo segura que hubiese gente.

El auto que la cubría estaba lleno de agujeros. Disparos, más disparos. Los últimos no fueron hacia ella, sin embargo. Levantó la cabeza y pudo observar tres coyotes, pero ellos no le prestaban atención. Comenzó a correr, no entendía por qué la dejaron pero debía aprovechar el momento de confusión.

No hizo falta que entrara a la florería, el silencio se volvió a apoderar de la noche por un breve momento. Una parva de osos polares salió corriendo, todos armados. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba. Todos prepararon sus armas, Judy se asomó por la puerta en cuanto dejó a Fru Fru en el interior de la florería.

Para sorpresa de propios y extraños, Nick Wilde apareció frente a ellos. Tenía bastante sangre en uno de sus brazos, pero por el resto estaba ileso. Al verlo, Judy corrió para abrazarlo. _"Sé que me amas, Judy, pero esto es muy precipitado"_ , exclamó con una sonrisa pícara el zorro. En la lejanía, una motocicleta azul se alejaba en el horizonte.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó en la limosina?- preguntó la coneja, no podía creer que su viejo amigo estuviese vivo y frente a ella.

-¿Viste ese sujeto en la moto azul? Apareció de la nada y los acribilló por la espalda.- tomó un poco de aire, la adrenalina bajaba y el dolor comenzaba a hacer lugar.- Ese tipo me salvó el trasero.

-Supongo que tu corazón ahora le pertenece a alguien más, tendré que esforzarme por recuperarlo.- ambos sonrieron con la broma.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Nick.- él asintió.- Nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme por lo que pasó en la conferencia, ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos.

-Sí… estuve enojado durante un tiempo.- dijo llevándose la mano derecha a la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Y tenías tus motivos, fui una completa idiota al decir todo lo que dije. Todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces es mi culpa, yo les di el motivo para que implementen los collares.

-No puedes culparte por eso. Fru Fru me dijo que seguiste trabajando en el caso, que nos defiendes a los depredadores. Sé que no fue tu intención que las cosas sucedieran de este modo, tu nuevo trabajo lo demuestra.- se hizo un silencio entre ambos.- Te he estado esperando desde que te fuiste, quiero ayudarte. Quiero que volvamos a los viejos tiempos, que trabajemos juntos.

-Me encantaría trabajar con el hombre que me acaba de salvar la vida, pero de momento tenemos que ir a un hospital. Tú y Fru Fru necesitan atención médica.- uno de los osos polares lo tomó del brazo, los guiaron al interior de un auto. La gente de Mr Big los llevaría al hospital más cercano.


	4. 3-El fantasma llorón

Los animales que estaban en los pasillos se abrían así como Moisés abrió las aguas, en cuanto Mr. Big pasaba con sus temibles osos polares. Lo de Fru Fru no pasó a mayores, sólo había sido un golpe. De todos modos, el doctor Wolf quería que se quedase para futuros exámenes. _"Sólo podremos afirmar que todo está bien en cuanto pasen 48 horas."_ La musaraña se quedaría allí un par de días con varios guardaespaldas.

Salieron de la habitación, si bien Fru Fru estaba despierta tenía que descansar. Uno de los hombres de Mr. Big se acercó a ella y le dio su bolso, se lo había olvidado en la limosina. Revisó su interior y estaba todo en orden.

-Nicholas, aun no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi hija.- exclamó el pequeño y maléfico ser al que todos en Zootopia temían.- Has aprovechado tu oportunidad.

-Ha sido un placer, jefe.

-Tú también Judy, gracias por salvar a mi pequeña. Tengan por asegurado que esos coyotes pronto quedarán en el olvido.

-Sé que fue un ataque directo hacia su familia, Mr. Big, pero, con todo respeto, no sé si una guerra de mafias sea lo mejor en este momento. Fru Fru lo necesita a su lado y Zootopia no requiere de más problemas.

-No te preocupes, Judy.- dijo con sus aires similares al Padrino.- Los únicos en tener problemas serán los coyotes.- exclamó con una sonrisa diabólica.- Nicky, voy a recompensarte por tu sacrificio. Tendrás un adelanto en tu cuenta y te daré un mes de vacaciones para que te repongas.

-Generoso como de costumbre…- se inclinó a besar su anillo, para mostrar respeto.

-Yo en tu lugar buscaría una enfermería, tienes que sacarte esa bala del brazo. El pequeño Igor te acompañará, los depredadores suelen ser ignorados en la enfermería. Te ayudará a acelerar las cosas.- cabe recalcar que el pequeño Igor era el más grande de los osos. Tenía una cicatriz que pasaba por todo su ojo izquierdo y llegaba hasta su mandíbula, a simple vista aterraría a cualquiera. En cuanto comenzó a caminar, Nick fue tras él. Sería mejor no hacerlo enojar.

-Si no le molesta, Mr Big, quiero quedarme aquí un rato más, en caso de que su hija necesite algo.

-No solo no me molesta, sino que me estás haciendo un favor, uno más. Tengo una reunión a la que no puedo faltar, me hace falta gente de confianza para cuidar a mi pequeña.

-Lo informaré de cualquier novedad.

-Pronto llegarán más de mis hombres, no hace falta que te quedes toda la noche.- y dicho esto se retiró.

Tomó asiento frente a la habitación doce, donde estaba su amiga. _"Vaya bienvenida me has dado, Zootopia"_. Estaba agotada, pero no podía dormirse. Quería esperar a Nick, así como a los hombres de Mr. Big. Luego se iría.

Si bien el golpe no parecía la gran cosa, según el médico, Fru Fru estaba en la sala de cuidados intensivos. Era uno de los privilegios de tener un apellido como el que tenía. Pensó en Nick y en lo que dijo Mr. Big. " _Los depredadores suelen ser ignorados en la enfermería"_. Era increíble ver hasta donde habían llegado las cosas. No importa si alguien salvaba una vida, el hecho de ser un depredador hacía que tengas que esperar a que las enfermeras tuvieran ganas de atenderte. Era una completa locura.

Pestañó un par de veces, la cabeza se le iba hacia adelante. Fue a por un café, se desmayaría en su silla de lo contrario. Pasaron sólo diez minutos desde la partida de Mr. Big. Volvió a sentarse, con más pesar. Se imaginó lo que podría haber pasado si hubiese rechazado la oferta de Fru Fru. Conociéndola, iría al bar de todos modos y todo terminaría en tragedia. Se le erizó la piel.

 _"_ _Disculpe… ¿Está libre?"_ , le preguntó un desconocido. Miró desesperada su reloj, sólo se había dormido un par de minutos. _"Sólo necesito sentarme un par de minutos para descansar"_. Era un zorro ártico, se lo veía muy mal. Sus mejillas estaban mojadas y sus ojos rojos, era evidente que estuvo llorando. Con una seña lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Noche difícil?- preguntó Judy para intentar entablar una conversación. Quizás una charla la mantendría despierta.

-Una más de tantas…- respondió sonriendo con pesar.- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-También tuve una noche complicada.

Sintió como algo vibró, era el teléfono del zorro polar. _"Disculpe"_ , dijo para luego ver el mensaje que le llegó. Su leve sonrisa desapareció mientras su rostro se transformaba. En un ataque de ira, estampó su teléfono contra el suelo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mientras se llevaba las manos hacia ellos. La tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Señor?- puso una mano en su espalda pero no obtuvo respuesta. No sabía que hacer.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se encuentra bien?- era evidente que no estaba bien, pero la pregunta le salió de forma instintiva. El zorro se irguió sobre la silla y quitó las manos de su rostro, intentaba tomar aire.

-Primero mi mujer, luego… luego el pequeño Jimmy… y ahora mi trabajo.- una nueva catarata de lágrimas y llanto. Judy no sabía qué hacer.

-Escuche, iré a buscarle un poco de agua. Luego podrá decirme que le pasó, quizás pueda ayudarlo.- el tipo asentía pero no le dirigía la mirada.

Había un dispensador de agua a unos metros de donde ella estaba, lo vio cuando fue a buscar su café. Giró hacia la derecha y avanzó unos pocos metros. Llenó el vaso y volvió tan rápido como pudo, pero el zorro había desaparecido.

 _"_ _Mis cosas"_ , pensó rápidamente. _"Podría ser un ladrón."_. Era la segunda vez que era engañada por un zorro en Zootopia, no había aprendido la lección. Abrió su bolso y lo revisó de punta a punta. Tenía su billetera, sus documentos, sus llaves, su labial, la foto de sus padres y ¿un pendrive? _"Definitivamente no tenía esto en mi bolso"_

Alguien puso la mano sobre su hombro y se sobresaltó. Sólo era Nick, le habían inmovilizado el brazo y lo vendaron. Respiró profundamente y pudo sentir cómo el alma volvía a su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien, zanahorias?-volvió a usar ese tonto apodo después de mucho tiempo.- ¿Parece que hubieras visto un…?

-Un fantasma.- Nick se sorprendió.

-Siempre supe que los hospitales eran malignos.

-Nick… un tipo se me acercó llorando y luego se esfumó en el aire.- se tomó un par de segundos para pensar.- ¿Recuerdas como era el tipo que te salvó?

-No mucho, tuvo puesto su casco en todo momento. ¿Quieres abrirle un club de fans o algo así? Tengo un par de ideas para hacer camisetas y pulseras.- Ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante.- Era como de mi estatura, tenía una cola blanca, creo que…

-¡Cola blanca! ¡Eso es!- Nick no entendía mucho lo que estaba pasando.- El tipo que te salvó se me acercó hace un minuto.

-¿El fantasma llorón?

-Sí, el mismo. Me dejó esto en mi cartera.- le mostró el pendrive.- Luego desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Quiere decirnos algo… ¿Sigues teniendo tu laptop con funda de zanahoria?

-Ven, vamos a mi apartamento. ¿Querías que volvieran los viejos tiempos? Estás de suerte.

-Supongo que mi mes de vacaciones será más corto de lo que me esperaba.

En cuanto la gente de Mr. Big llegó, ambos fueron al apartamento de Judy. La noche no terminaría aun.

 **Nota del autor:** si bien los capítulos son bastante cortos, llevan cierto tiempo para ser escritos. Esta semana tengo tiempo libre, por lo que tengo la posibilidad de subir seguido. Aun así, pronto habrá un mayor lapso de tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo, dadas mis obligaciones. Se acercan las fechas de parciales (temo por mi vida) así que considero correcto anticiparles el hecho de que los capítulos de Dystopia se subirán con menor frecuencia en las próximas semanas.


	5. 4-Hudson Fawkes

Se pidieron un taxi para llegar hasta el apartamento de Judy. Para cuando llegaron a su apartamento eran cerca de las tres. Nick se tiró sobre el sofá mientras su compañera buscaba su laptop, ambos estaban muy cansados.

 _"Tal vez podríamos verlo en la mañana, ya es muy"_ , dijo el zorro mientras la coneja encendía su ordenador. Ella hizo caso omiso a la propuesta y se acomodó frente a la laptop. Tomó el pendrive y lo insertó en uno de los puertos. La curiosidad terminó ganándole a Nick, quien se acercó para ver lo que había.

Todo estaba distribuido en tres diferentes carpetas. _"Artículos de interés, política de Zootopia y collares."_ , leyó Judy por lo bajo. A pedido de Nick, fue a la carpeta _collares._ Lo que había en su interior los sorprendió a ambos. Cada documento mostraba diferentes tipos de collares y el como hackearlos, inhibirlos o apagarlos. _"Dejemos esto para después"_ , dijo Judy al ver como Nick llevaba la mano a su cuello, sería mejor evitar problemas de momento.

Procedieron a revisar la carpeta de _"artículos de interés"_. Allí los documentos no tenían un nombre en sí, se ordenaban por fechas. Había fechas previas y futuras, como si quien las redactase supiese lo que iba a pasar. Abrieron uno del cuatro de febrero pasado, pero rápidamente lo cerraron. Las imágenes eran devastadoras.

 _"Hay uno con la fecha de ayer"_ , observó Nick, Judy lo abrió. Ambos se lo esperaban, pero no con tanto lujo de detalles. El ataque de los coyotes estaba descripto en el documento, había diálogos sacados de llamadas telefónicas y varias fotos. El ataque a la familia Big llevaba planificándose hacía una semana. _"Es así como nuestro amigo llegó para salvarnos, sabía a la perfección lo que harían."_ , pensó Judy para sí misma. Los documentos siguientes a este estaban en su mayoría vacíos, apenas un par de descripciones e imágenes.

Finalmente abrieron la carpeta relacionada con la política de Zootopia. Había documentos de varios proyectos políticos, tanto de la alcaldesa como de algunos concejales. Aparte de esto, también había perfiles de cada una de las personas que llevaba a cabo actividades políticas en la ciudad. Abrieron un par, entre ellos el de la alcaldesa Bellwether.

Para esa altura de la noche, poco lograban sorprenderse. En el documento de Bellwether había un hipervínculo, dudaron en un inicio pero finalmente hicieron clic sobre él. Un documento oculto se abrió. Una vez más, quedaron atónitos al leer lo que allí se redactaba. Supuestamente Bellwether tenía tratos con los coyotes, el ataque a Fru Fru fue orquestado por ella. Esto sin embargo carecía de pruebas.

-No entiendo que podría hacer la alcaldesa con este tipo de gente.- exclamó Judy atónita al ver de lo que se acusaba a su vieja amiga.

-Por si no te diste cuenta hace tiempo, la alcaldesa no es buena gente.- indicó el zorro.- Hacer que parte de la población use estos collares…- dijo señalando el suyo.- Definitivamente es una chiflada.

-El artículo no tiene fotos, diálogos, nada. Es diferente a los otros. Tal vez es sólo una suposición.

-Todo lo que vimos hasta ahora se ha cumplido. ¿Quién dice que esto será la excepción?

Una interfaz se abrió de forma automática, la pantalla se encontraba completamente negra mientras una pequeña luz titilaba. _"Hola"_ , escribió quien estaba del otro lado.

-No creo estar listo para entrar a la Matrix, Judy.- bromeó el zorro.- ¿Qué esperas? Respóndele.

-¿Crees que nos esté observando?- preguntó Judy mientras respondía el saludo. _"Sí, los estoy observando. Puedo escucharlos a la perfección, también."_ A los dos se les erizó la piel.- ¿Quién eres?- dijo Judy en voz baja. Quería medir hasta donde podía escucharlos.

 _"Me llamo Hudson Fawkes, soy un amigo"_ , indicó el hacker. _"Necesito ayuda, Zootopia necesita ayuda."_

-¿Por qué nosotros? Judy ya no trabaja en la ZPD y yo no soy la gran cosa.- Nick se quedó esperando la respuesta, tardó un par de segundos en responder.

 _"Porque saben parte de la verdad, y sé que quieren saber el resto…"_. Se miraron el uno al otro. ¿Hasta dónde sabían la verdad? _"Vieron a Manchas, vieron lo que pasaba en Cliffside Asylum, saben que hay más. Ustedes solos lograron descubrir el lado oscuro de Zootopia, son capaces de mucho más."_

-Si estás hablando con nosotros supongo que ya has de haber pensado tus próximos planes, Fawkes.

 _"¿Les molestaría discutirlo en persona? Tengo un par de cosas pensadas"_

-Creo que no tenemos nada que perder…- dijo Nick.- ¿Tú que piensas, _zanahorias_?

-¿Dónde y cuándo, Fawkes?- pasaron algunos segundos, Nick y Judy comenzó a dudar.

-Ahora, en tu apartamento.- exclamó el zorro ártico, presentándose ante ellos. Estaba vestido de un traje negro, zapatos costosos y un sombrero fedora que se quitó para hacer una reverencia, a modo de saludo.- Buenas noches.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Tú… ¡La puerta estaba cerrada!- Judy estaba exaltada, y con razón. Un extraño se había metido en su casa, mientras ella estaba dentro. Ninguno de los dos lo vio venir.

-Tu ventana estaba abierta.

-¿Qué no estamos en un cuarto piso?- preguntó Nick, sorprendido al igual que ella.

-Da la casualidad que los vecinos del quinto piso salen a comer los viernes a un restaurante en Tundratown. Un par de arneses y una ganzúa son más que suficientes.

-¡No puedes entrar así a una casa ajena!

-Soy un sociópata, qué más da. ¿Tienes algo para comer? Tuve una noche agitada y mi estómago reclama una buena dosis de comida.- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.- ¿Te molesta si abro la heladera? Por supuesto que te molesta.- exclamó sonriendo, pero la abrió sin más. Estaba completamente vacía- Cierto que acabas de llegar…

-Creo que necesitamos ciertos límites.- dijo Judy mientras cerraba la heladera. Fawkes se echó en su sofá mientras la observaba.- No puedes manejarte así como se te dé la gana, no puedes revisar mis cosas y no puedes entrar a mi casa sin mi permiso.

-Quizás deberíamos tomarnos un respiro.- dijo Nick intentando poner orden.- ¿Podemos presentarnos formalmente?

-Es evidente que ya sabe quiénes somos, no creo que haga falta una estúpida presentación.- Judy ya estaba completamente irritada ante la actitud de su indeseado visitante.- Aunque… no sabemos nada de él.- ágilmente, el zorro blanco se levantó del sofá y se encaminó a la computadora de Judy.

-San Google podrá responder sus dudas, madame- dijo mientras se buscaba a sí mismo. Abrió un sitio web donde se lo veía esposado, era una noticia de hacía un par de meses.

-"El condenado a perpetua, Hudson Fawkes, escapó el último fin de semana luego de forzar su celda y hacerse pasar por un guardia de la prisión."- leyó Nick en voz alta.- "Se lo acusa de hackeo, estafa, robo de identidad, falsificación y exhibicionismo.- había una foto censurada de eso último que pasaron rápidamente.- "La recompensa por su captura ronda los…"- la cifra era muy elevada.- Eso es mucho dinero…

-Esto tiene cada vez menos sentido…- exclamó Judy llevando las manos a su rostro.- ¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo con este tipo, Nick?

-Este tipo tiene nombre y apellido. En cuanto a lo que preguntas, Judy… pues, se podría decir intentan avanzar en su investigación sobre los depredadores salvajes. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

-Leímos algunos de los documentos, Hudson. ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?

-Es mi trabajo, Nick.- mostró una placa.- Posiblemente nunca hayan visto una así, lo normal sería que nunca lo hicieran. Pertenezco a Cronos, una afiliación internacional sin ánimos de lucro. Recabamos información sobre todo lo que sucede en el planeta para evitar grandes catástrofes, como lo que está pasando ahora en Zootopia con los collares. Ya se ha comenzado a implementar en otros lugares y tenemos miedo de que se siga expandiendo. Los cargos de los que se me acusa son todos verdaderos, pero fueron necesarios para llevar a cabo mis tareas.

-¿Incluso lo de exhibicionismo?- preguntó Nick.

-Sobre todo ese.

-Hagamos de cuenta que tienes razón, que Cromos existe…-dijo Judy para ser interrumpida.

- _"Cronos"._ \- corrigió el zorro polar.

-Sí, eso. Que todo lo que haces es por una buena causa, que toda la información que dice en tu pendrive es verdadera…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Judy?

-Tú sabes, Nick… Nosotros no encajamos con esto. Debe de haber otros agentes de Cromos…

- _"Cronos"._ \- volvió a corregir.

-¡Tú me entiendes!- exclamó Judy frustrada, estaba cansada de que la corrijan. Cansada de todo, de hecho.

-Te entiendo a la perfección, Judy. Sé que suena loco pedirle ayuda a un par de civiles, pero estoy completamente sólo en esto, necesito gente de confianza.

-¿En serio confías en nosotros?- preguntó Judy con poco ánimo.- Una coneja que abandonó la ZPD porque se cansó de meter la pata, y un zorro que es apenas un chofer.- Nick se sintió tocado, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Simplemente se quedó callado.

-Hace dos semanas estaba infiltrado en Cliffside, espiaba a Bellwether mientras hacía un trato con los coyotes. Mi plan era perfecto, pero no contaba con algo…- se tomó una breve pausa.- Alguien le dijo a Bellwether que estaría allí.

-¿Un topo?- preguntó Judy, lo cual era una obviedad.

-Sí, un topo en Cronos. Me atraparon y me quitaron las grabaciones, apenas logré salir con vida.- nadie decía nada.- La cuestión es que… ya no puedo confiar en nadie. Sé que ustedes no me traicionarían, los vi trabajar y conozco sus ideales, sus objetivos.- Nick la miró a Judy y levantó sus hombros, mientras ella suspiró con pesar.

-Dijiste que tenías un plan, empecemos por ahí.- Fawkes sonrió ante la buena predisposición.

-No es en sí un plan, es más bien una idea.- respondió ante el comentario de Judy.- Bellwether tiene trato con la mafia de los coyotes. Con lo que sucedió esta noche, va a proponer una estrategia para derrumbar a los principales grupos mafiosos. Será el plato fuerte de su campaña de cara a las próximas elecciones.

-Eso no tiene lógica.- afirmó Nick.- ¿Hace tratos con un grupo mafioso y luego propone un plan para acabar con las mafias?

-La clave de su plan no está en lo que dice que hará, sino en su ejecución. Los coyotes se volverán más sumisos y Bellwether irá a por Mr Big y su familia. Al ver que parte de lo que prometió se ha cumplido, ganará un mayor número de votantes.

-Tiene cierto sentido, si los grupos que eran mafiosos no le dan una razón no podrá lanzar su propuesta. Obligó a los coyotes a lanzar la primera piedra para dar inicio al enfrentamiento, después acabará con sólo una de las cabezas para quedar bien con todo el mundo.- razonó Judy mientras el zorro ártico asentía para darle la razón, mientras el zorro rojo la miraba preocupado.- Tenemos que hablar con Mr. Big. Su gente no ha causado problemas en el último tiempo, pero cualquier paso en falso lo pondrá en jaque.

-Zanahorias tiene razón, los coyotes son los únicos que vienen causando problemas. Tenemos que evitar que los Big respondan al ataque para evitar que exista un enfrentamiento.

-Mr. Big confía en ustedes, sólo tienen que convencerlo de no atacar a los coyotes.- afirmó Fawkes.

-Vayamos por partes. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con los animales que se vuelven salvajes?- preguntó Judy.- Nos pediste ayuda argumentando que sabíamos algo sobre el tema.

-Bellwether inició la campaña de los collares apenas surgió este tema, por lo que la investigué durante un largo tiempo para ver si sabía algo. Durante mis incursiones en Cliffside la he escuchado hablar de "volver salvaje" a los depredadores. Creo que ella y su gente son los que provocan que entremos en ese estado.

-¿Qué hace qué? ¿Cómo es posible?- Judy estaba perpleja. Conocía a Bellwether desde hacía tiempo, no podía creer todo esto.

-¿Algún tipo de químico? ¿Hipnosis tal vez?

-Nunca pude saber lo que es, Nick, pero descarto la última opción. Lo que sí sé, es que si la actual alcaldesa gana las próximas elecciones estamos jodidos. Tenemos que intervenir entre los coyotes y los Big antes de que Bellwether siga con su plan.

 **Nota del autor: me tomé un breve receso de los estudios para traer un nuevo episodio de Dystopia. Si bien el capítulo es un tanto más largo, pude escribirlo más rápido por la gran cantidad de diálogo que hay.**

 **Luego de aparecer y desaparecer apenas tiene oportunidad, Hudson Fawkes sale a la escena para presentarse ante los protagonistas, que guardarán opiniones algo dispares sobre él. Si bien no está a la altura de Judy o Nick, el bueno de Hudson tendrá ciertos momentos de protagonismo en base a la infinidad de secretos que guarda. Pronto podremos ver más de él y de los demás, mi jornada de estudio acaba de comenzar, pero intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible. No creo que pasen más de dos semanas entre capítulos, así que nos veremos pronto (o al menos eso espero ¬¬)**


	6. 5-El amor es algo retorcido

Se remoloneaba en la cama, dio un par de vueltas y comenzó a estirarse. Bostezó por un par de segundos y recién entonces abrió un poco los ojos. Desde que había vuelto no había parado, necesitaba un merecido descanso. Revisó la hora en su celular, rápidamente salió de la cama. Ya era el mediodía y no tenía nada para comer, o al menos eso creía.

Un agradable aroma entró en sus narices. Siguió su rastro hasta la cocina para sorprenderse con Nick, quien estaba haciendo el desayuno-almuerzo. El zorro había pasado la noche en el apartamento, durmió en el sofá.

-¿Ya terminaste de invernar?

-¿De dónde sacaste la comida?- se sentó a la par de la mesa y vio las bolsas del supermercado.- No tenías por qué hacer esto.

-Lo sé, pero ahora me debes un favor. Además no me molesta ir de compras o cocinar.

-Al menos déjame pagarte por la comida.- no le gustaba que los demás hicieran las cosas por ella. Siendo una de las mayores de sus hermanos, se había convertido en alguien totalmente independiente a temprana edad.

-Dividiremos luego si quieres, zanahorias.

-De acuerdo…- no tenía sentido discutir con él cuando se decidía con algo.- ¿Qué es esa caja de ahí?- preguntó al verla sobre la mesada.

-Fawkes me dio un par de teléfonos para que lo llamemos en caso de necesitar algo. Me lo crucé cuando fui al mercado que está a un par de calles.

-¿Te dijo algo más?

-Nada importante. Sólo hablamos un poco, es un tipo agradable.

-Nick… ¿En serio crees que podamos confiar en él? Le seguí la corriente para que se fuera, pero me da mala espina. Sé que nos está ocultando algo.

-Hoy en las noticias se habló del ataque de anoche, la alcaldesa dijo que está tomando cartas en el asunto. Quizás el tipo no parezca confiable, pero sabía de lo que hablaba. Creo que sería inteligente de nuestra parte aprovechar sus conocimientos.

-Tal vez podamos seguir buscando en su pendrive.

-Se lo llevó anoche, o al menos eso creo. No lo encontré por ningún lado.

-Genial… Simplemente genial.

-Prepara tus dientes de conejo, esto ya está listo.- puso una olla humeante en la mesa, seguida de otra más pequeña con salsa roja.- La pequeña tiene salsa con una dosis extra de zanahorias para ti, espero que la disfrutes.

-No todo en la vida de un conejo pasa por las zanahorias, Nick. Deja de ser tan inmaduro con eso.

-No las comas si no quieres, yo voy a servirme un poco. Mi madre siempre me decía que debía comer vegetales.- luego de poner fideos en su plato, provenientes de la enorme olla, se sirvió una buena cantidad de salsa. Dejó la olla pequeña de su lado, para que Judy no pudiese alcanzarla. Ella lo miraba pensativa.

-Sólo dame la salsa con zanahorias, voy a comer pero no porque sea una coneja.

Ambos comieron un par de platos. Luego de ello juntaron lo que había sobre la mesa y comenzaron a limpiar. Nick lavaba mientras Judy secaba, aunque esta quisiese hacer todo el trabajo. Le parecía extraño que fuese tan amable, no lo recordaba así. De hecho, pensó que su relación sería más difícil en un inicio, en caso de que lo encontrara.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Nick?- dijo mientras terminaba de secar los cubiertos.-Quiero que seas sincero.

-Pues… sí, pregunta lo que quieras.- no se esperaba esto. Se sentía curioso respecto a lo que podía llegar a preguntarle.

-Durante varias noches, estuve pensando en mis palabras. En lo que iba a decirte cuando te viera. Lo que sucedió en la conferencia fue un gran error que asumí, entendía tu enojo. Pensé durante mucho tiempo que ya no querrías verme.

-Pero aquí estoy…

-Sí, aquí estás. Después de dos años, como si nada hubiese pasado. Pensé durante mucho tiempo en lo que iba a decirte, pero no hizo falta, no me diste la oportunidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar, Judy?

-Quiero saber por qué. ¿Por qué me perdonaste así sin más? ¿Qué hice para ganarme tus disculpas, después de tanto?- él suspiró.

-Después de que me fui de Zootopia pasé por mucho malos momentos. Cuando mi tío me dio la bienvenida en su granja creí que podría comenzar de cero, pero lo único que hacía era meterme en problemas. Alcohol, apuestas, incluso drogas, pasé por todos los vicios. Entonces, cuando todo parecía perdido y ya no tenía ganas de seguir adelante, recibí tu carta.

-¿Mi… carta?- ella nunca había enviado ninguna carta, ni siquiera sabía que vivió en la granja de su tío.

-Tus palabras me parecieron más que sinceras, me ayudaron a levantarme del pozo de depresión en el que estaba. Puede que tuviese mis razones al enojarme, pero también fui muy duro contigo y conmigo mismo.

-Nick…

-No sólo fue eso, Fru Fru me convenció también. Me comentó que tú también estabas mal con lo ocurrido, que incluso abandonaste tu sueño para ayudar a los depredadores. Dijo que nos ayudaría a los dos, planearía un reencuentro.- ambos se quedaron callados.- Actué como un imbécil en la limosina, pero pude enmendarlo por suerte. No tienes que disculparte, Judy. Simplemente… sigamos adelante y hagamos de cuenta que estos dos años jamás pasaron.- se miraron fijamente durante un par de segundos. Llegado el momento, se fundieron en un abrazo.

-No podemos olvidar todo esto, Nick. Ya no somos los mismos.- susurró Judy. Pensó en la misteriosa carta que jamás envió. ¿Quién la habría escrito? ¿Con qué motivos? Ni siquiera sabía qué es lo que decía, pero le restó importancia. Nick la había perdonado, no podía pedir más.

-El destino quería que nos reencontremos, tenemos que seguir adelante.- se separó de ella y con su mirada atravesó la suya.- Trabajaremos para saldar nuestra cuenta pendiente con Zootopia, resolveremos el caso.

Luego de esto se alejó de ella. Ambos se despidieron poco después, se verían más tarde. Intentarían concretar una reunión con Mr. Big esa misma tarde. Nick volvió para su casa, mientras en la mente de Judy se grabaron las últimas palabras del zorro. " _¿El destino nos quería juntos para resolver el caso?"_ , se dijo para sí misma. Fue así que se dio cuenta. El destino tenía nombre y apellido, era Hudson Fawkes. Los necesitaba juntos para que lo ayuden, seguramente él escribió la carta. Tomó su abrigo y uno de los teléfonos que le dejó Nick, quedaría con el zorro ártico para llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

. . . . . . . . . .

La primera impresión que había tenido de Hudson Fawkes no había sido la mejor de todas. Ahora sus sospechas influían también en su opinión sobre el zorro. Antiguamente había pasado por algo similar, cuando conoció a Nick. De ser un imbécil más en el mundo pasó a ser su amigo, su amigo imbécil. Se contendría para no dejarse llevar como otras veces.

Quedaron de juntarse en la esquina de una plaza de Savanna Central. Dado que era sábado el lugar estaba muy concurrido, era una de las principales razones por las que se juntarían allí. _"Hay un mapache vestido de payaso vendiendo globos, estaré cerca de él."_ Judy identificó al vendedor rápidamente, pero no encontró a Fawkes. Pasados unos pocos segundos, unas manos se posaron en sus ojos por detrás. No podía ver, pero supo al instante de quien se trataba.

" _¿Hace falta que adivine que eres tú?"_ , exclamó la coneja, a lo que el zorro la dejó. Ella suspiró mientras comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del parque, él la seguía en silencio pero con una sonrisa burlona. Buscaron un lugar para sentarse, pero no había ningún banco libre. Decidieron comenzar a caminar.

-¿Cómo estás, Judy? ¿Dormiste bien?- ella lo miró de reojo y permaneció en silencio.- ¿Vamos a algún lugar en especial?

-Hay unas mesas con tableros de ajedrez dibujados a unos metros de aquí, nadie suele usarlas. Nos sentaremos allí.

-Como tú quieras.

Caminaron hacia el centro del parque en silencio absoluto. Él no forzaba la charla y ella se sentía más cómoda en silencio. Su travesía tuvo éxito, efectivamente no había nadie ocupando las mesas. Generalmente un par de ancianos se juntaban allí, pero por el resto Judy nunca vio a nadie ocupar esas mesas y asientos. _"Es una pena que nadie se interese por algo tan magnífico como el ajedrez."_ , dijo el zorro para romper un poco el hielo. Ella seguía igual de seria

-Es un lugar bastante tranquilo, pese a ser un fin de semana en el corazón de la ciudad.

-Suelo venir aquí cuando quiero estar sola, la gente pasa pero no molesta.

-¿Está todo en orden, Judy?

-Hoy estuve hablando con Nick, pero no quiero hablar de eso en primer lugar.- él asintió, ella lo miraba a los ojos por primera vez desde que se juntaron.- ¿Por qué te llevaste el pendrive con toda la información? Creí que confiabas en nosotros…

-Creí que sería conveniente no asumir riesgos innecesarios.- lo miró confundida.- Había tres carpetas, de las cuales una interesó a Nick más que ninguna otra.

-Nick no usaría la información de los collares. Los odia, pero entiende que son para su protección y la de los demás.

-Sin embargo es una tentación muy fuerte, cualquiera podría sucumbir ante ella.

-Sólo un tonto se tentaría con algo así.

-Pues, soy un tonto entonces.- lo observó con detenimiento.- A mí me pasó una vez, quería sentir el pelaje de mi cuello después de estar mucho tiempo en prisión. Pasados esos preciosos segundos tuve que comenzar a correr, me escondí toda una noche en un callejón para que nadie me viese sin collar. Si alguien me veía podría haber vuelto a la cárcel. Fue una estupidez si me preguntas, pero cualquiera que estuviese en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Yo lo volvería a hacer.

No le gustaba, pero tenía que darle la razón. Cualquier depredador sería capaz de arriesgarlo todo para ser libre del collar. No se trataba de quitarse de encima algo tan odiado, era la condición de libertad lo que más se anhelaba. Pese a todo, mientras fuesen depredadores no serían libres. Si alguien no usase su collar terminaría en la cárcel, o peor… Lo mejor alternativa era seguirle el juego a la sociedad injusta donde les toca vivir.

-Me dijiste que hablaste con Nick, supongo que hay algo de esa conversación que quieres compartir conmigo.

-Nick y yo pasamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, por culpa mía. Ahora, después de dos años, decidió volver y perdonarme.

-¿Quieres que te dé un abrazo y te felicite?- lo miró con desagrado.- Doy buenos abrazos…

-Nick me perdonó después de leer una carta que recibió de mi parte… pero que yo nunca envié ni escribí.- levantó su ceja derecha mientras se apoyaba sobre su mano. El zorro se tomó un par de segundos para seguir la conversación.

-Una carta…- repitió mientras pensaba.- ¿Quieres que te ayude a conseguirla o algo así? Quizás no sea lo mejor pero puedo robarla.

-No quiero robarla, quiero saber quién la escribió.- estudiaba sus gestos y reacciones, pero no encontraba ningún indicio a través de su lenguaje corporal.

-En ese caso necesitamos saber cuándo la recibió, tal vez tenga alguna huella digital o algo que podamos rastrear.

-¡Sé que fuiste tú!- exclamó, arriesgándolo todo.- Nos dijiste que nos necesitabas por lo que sabíamos del caso, tu preparaste esto para que Nick me perdone y ambos te ayudemos.- él frunció el ceño y se acomodó en su silla. Lentamente una sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro para convertirse en una estruendosa risa.- ¡No soy ninguna tonta, Fawkes! ¡No quieras engañarme!

-No voy a engañarte, Judy. Voy a darte la razón, de hecho. Eres lista, muy lista, definitivamente te subestimé.- se reclinó hacia atrás.- Supongo que no le dijiste nada a nuestro amigo en común.

-Necesitaba pruebas.- mostró un grabador con forma de zanahoria.- Ahora las tengo, y no hay nada que digas o hagas que evite que le muestre esto a Nick.- permanecía igual de ilegible, Judy no lograba deducir lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Creyó que reaccionaría de otra forma. Sonrió para provocarlo.

-Tu relación con Nick ahora se mantiene estable por una mentira, yo en tu lugar dudaría del poder de la verdad.- su sonrisa triunfante se fue.- Aquello que le sirvió de inspiración para dejar todo atrás y volver es falso, quién sabe cómo podría reaccionar. Podría aceptarlo y ambos serían felices por siempre, pero también enojarse y desaparecer otra vez.- se puso de pie y se estiró.- Una persona inestable como Nick no se detendría a pensarlo demasiado. Te recomendaría borrar el audio y aprovechar que te perdonó, podrías agradecerme también. Te enviaré un mail con el contenido de la carta.

-Eres un bastardo, cínico y manipulador, Fawkes.

-No te lo tomes como algo personal, es algo que necesitaba hacer. ¿Tienes idea por lo que pasó Nick?- Judy iba a decir algo, pero se quedó en silencio para escuchar lo que tenía que hacer.- Le robaba dinero a su tío para apostar, se drogaba varias veces a la semana, llegaba borracho la mitad de las noches, se dejaba maltratar por su ahora ex novia y sus amigas, incluso llegó a vender droga para pagar sus deudas...

Mientras Fawkes enumeraba los infinitos problemas de su compañero zorro, Judy se convencía cada vez un poco más. Una mentirita piadosa no era del todo mala. Odiaba la idea de que su relación con Nick se basase en la falsedad y la mentira, pero no podía arriesgarse a que volviese a caer tan bajo.

-Estaba muy frágil mentalmente, pero una misteriosa carta de alguien muy especial, llegó para convencerlo de rehacer su vida.- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Judy fue tras él.

-Una carta que yo no envié, no fui yo la que hizo eso por él.- Fawkes se puso serio nuevamente, no podía creer que se resignase de ese modo. Estaba por decir algo cuando Judy le hizo una pregunta.- ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?- quiso saber.- Sólo trabajamos juntos un par de días y de manera forzada.

-Si luego de dos años con tantos problemas de por medio ambos se tienen tanto cariño por esos dos míseros días, significa que hay algo muy fuerte que los mantiene unidos. Simplemente los vi muy bien cuando estuvieron juntos.

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó luego de frenarse en seco. Fawkes se percató de ello y se dio vuelta. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella y se agachó un poco para estar cara a cara.

-No insinúo absolutamente nada, pero remarcaré que un zorro dejó a la zorra que tenía como pareja para venir a por una coneja, que por lo que veo se siente muy bien junto a él.- sus palabras eran una obviedad, pero calaron hondo.- Hay cosas que no queremos aceptar por miedo a salir lastimados, también por miedo a lastimar a otros, y una de esas cosas, Judy Hopps, es el amor que Nick tiene por ti. ¿Tengo que volver a decir que dejó todo atrás para venir a Zootopia por ti?- se sonrojó y rio tímidamente.

-Eres más retorcido de lo que imaginé.- exclamó con una sonrisa modesta.- Un zorro como Nick y una coneja como yo no pueden ser más que amigos… ¿Verdad?

-El amor es algo retorcido e incoherente, no te preocupes por ello. En cuanto a lo de ser algo más que amigos, es algo que ustedes tendrán que averiguar por sí mismos.

El zorro ártico volvió a caminar recto mientras Judy se quedó inmóvil. En cuanto levantó la cabeza, Fawkes desapareció. ¿Podrían ser algo más que amigos? No sólo se trataba de sus razas, sino de sus condiciones. Presa y depredador. Serían rechazados y juzgados por lo que sentían… pero eso no era importante. Lo que sentían era más importante que nada. Esperaría con ansias el mail con la carta, le daría a Nick todo aquello que jamás le prometió.

 _"Déjate llevar"_ , gritó una voz en la lejanía. Manipulador, cínico y misterioso como sólo él era capaz de ser, Hudson Fawkes logró algo más que su ansiado reencuentro. Hizo que aparecieran esos sentimientos. Ahora, aparte de confundida, se sentía agradecida. También preocupada, podría jurar que escuchó un grito. La multitud se dispersó y todos comenzaron a correr. Ya había vivido eso, sabía lo que estaba por pasar. Apartó el miedo lo más lejos que pudo de ella, fue al origen de aquello que generó el pánico de la muchedumbre.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota del autor: primero antes que nada bienvenidos y gracias por leer un capítulo más de Dystopia. Estos pocos capítulos que han pasado hemos podido conocer un poco a los personajes y analizar su situación, todo hasta aquí funcionó a modo de prólogo para poder adentrarnos en la historia.**

 **Judy y Nick se encontraron recientemente y, pese a las razones por las cuales se separaron, volvieron a formar el dúo dinámico que tanto nos gusta. Ahora comienzan a acercarse cada vez más, después de dos años sin siquiera verse. Él con un pasado reciente desolador, ella a sabiendas de que su relación se basa en una mentira. También hay un tercer factor en su relación, el impredecible** **Hudson Fawkes, un personaje multifacético, sociópata y con mala reputación. Teniendo un lado bueno y uno no tan bueno, terminó por unirlos bajo el pretexto de que es _"algo que necesitaba hacer"._ ¿En qué se fundamente esa necesidad? Pronto, o quizás no tan pronto, es algo que averiguaremos.**

 **En el próximo capítulo sucederá algo que a simple vista puede no parecer un hecho relevante, pero que terminará por definir una parte importante de la historia. Sin mucho más que agregar, me despido agradeciendo una vez más el apoyo que se me ha dado. Gracias por estar aquí una vez más.**


	7. 6-El archimago de plata

Un aullido penetró sus oídos pese a tantos gritos. _"Ha de ser un lobo"_ , se dijo para sí misma. Fue difícil ir en contra de la corriente, pero llegado el momento dejó de chocar contra la multitud. Ya no quedaba casi nadie a los alrededores, un lobo salvaje los espantó.

Los aullidos hacían que se erice su piel, pese a que no sentía miedo. Debía de ser parte de su instinto natural. _"Ven conmigo"_ , dijo una figura que apenas pudo apreciar por el rabillo del ojo. Fawkes se la llevó por un callejón, quería que ambos se fueran de la zona. Mientras él la llevaba tomándola de la mano, Judy pudo ver a la distancia de quién se trataba.

En el interior de un taxi, el exteniente Colmillo estaba sujeto por el cinturón de seguridad. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y el seguro estaba puesto también, la gente tuvo tiempo de alejarse. El antiguo compañero de Judy supo en su debido momento lo que le estaba por pasar. No era su primera vez, después de todo. Si bien el collar tenía que hacer su trabajo, él mismo se quiso asegurar de que no le haría daño a nadie.

-Tenemos que ayudarle, Fawkes.- la seguía arrastrando.- ¡Espera!- gritó Judy, el zorro parecía salir de su trance.- Fue un compañero mío, quiero ayudarlo.

-Teniente Colmillo, de la división de secuestros. Sé que te ayudó era tu compañero en la ZPD, pero si nos quedamos mucho tiempo tendremos un problema. La policía ya debe estar viniendo, quizás tenga que recordarte que soy un convicto que huyó de prisión y es buscado por mucha gente. No hay tiempo para esto.

-Ya pasó mucho tiempo de que se volvió salvaje y no para, su collar debe estar mal.- se soltó.- Tú eres el experto en collares, podrías arreglarlo.

-¿Sin ser su almuerzo? Podría hacerlo si estuviera inconsciente, pero estando así…

-Entonces piensa en algo más, no me iré de aquí hasta que ayudemos a Colmillo.- él dejó caer sus hombros en señal de resignación.

-Si alguien te pregunta yo te contacté porque quería que me ayudes con un caso, tú no sabes de mi verdadera identidad.- ella sonrió. De pronto pudieron escuchar cómo se rompía un vidrio, la ventana del taxi fue destruida luego de un golpe del lobo- Tendré que ser rápido. ¿Tienes buena puntería, Judy?- preguntó el zorro que recibió un sí como respuesta. Acto seguido, puso una pistola en su mano.- Sólo en caso de emergencia, si yo no te lo pido no disparas.- Con pasos cortos, el zorro comenzó a acercarse cautelosamente.

-¿Qué haces?- de su bolsillo, Fawkes sacó una picana eléctrica.

-Si su collar no funciona como se debe, hay que buscar otro modo de adormecerlo.

-¿Estás loco?- recibió una respuesta positiva.- Sí, que no hacía falta preguntar.

 _"_ _¿Cómo estás, lobito? ¿Quién es un buen chico? ¡Tú eres un buen chico!"_ , susurraba el zorro mientras se acercaba. El lobo gruñía y estiraba, hacía fuerzas para liberarse, ya casi estaba encima de él. Agradecía que como ciudadano responsable que era se hubiese puesto el cinturón de seguridad, se habría salido mucho más rápido de lo contrario.

 _"_ _Si te sientas te daré una golosina…"_ exclamó dando un último paso hacia adelante. Sus reflejos fueron más que rápidos y logró evitar el zarpazo que iba hacia su rostro. Retrocedió un par de metros. Estaba próximo a liberarse.

-Judy, necesito que aúlles. No podré acercarme si no se distrae.

-¿Por qué ustedes los zorros se basan en estereotipos? Nick y las zanahorias, tú y el aullido del lobo.

-A nosotros nos acusan de ser astutos, estafadores y tramposos, el racismo es mutuo.- dijo como excusa.- ¿Quieres sacar tu loba interior de una vez? Podría liberarse en cualquier momento.

Dicho esto, Judy tomó tanto aire como sus pulmones se lo permitieron. Así como cuando se infiltró en Cliffside con Nick, aulló para distraer al lobo. Éste sin embargo no le siguió el juego, y terminó por salir del taxi. Fawkes estaba demasiado cerca, el lobo lo embistió. Luego de ponerse de pie rápidamente, se quedó a la espera de su siguiente movimiento.

Saltó hacia él, pero lo eludió con facilidad. Un zarpazo, dos, el lobo ni siquiera estaba cerca. Saltó hacia él una vez más, pero esta vez Fawkes no se movió de donde estaba. Encendió la picana y golpeó en el momento justo en su brazo derecho, pata en ese momento. Sin embargo no fue suficiente y Colmillo estaba más enojado que nunca. _"Tendré que sujetarlo."_

La sacudida que le dio la picana eléctrica le dejó el miembro adolorido, apoyaba con dificultad. Fawkes tomó aire y, contrario a lo que había pasado hasta ese entonces, se lanzó en velocidad contra el lobo. Tomándolo por sorpresa, se paró sobre él y lo inmovilizó lo mejor que pudo.

Se le hacía muy difícil, lo tenía sujetado del cuello con su brazo derecho mientras sostenía su picana con la otra mano. El lobo buscaba llegar a su cuello, el zorro estaba muy incómodo y no podía descuidarse. Sin que se lo pidiesen, Judy se acercó y lo ayudó a inmovilizarlo. Finalmente salieron victoriosos, el lobo quedó inconsciente en el suelo luego de ser electrocutado.

-Apaga tu celular, Judy.- ordenó el zorro mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Por qué?

-Para evitar que tenga problemas.- sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un artefacto similar a un teléfono y presionó un botón.- Este pequeño amigo crea una interferencia que corta el internet y altera los últimos diez minutos de memoria de celulares, cámaras, computadoras. No me gusta salir en las noticias.- Las sirenas comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más cercanas, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.- Aléjate de mí, no pueden vernos juntos ahora.- exclamó al ver que la patrulla ya casi llegaba al lugar.

La gente quiso acercarse a él y felicitarlo por lo que hizo, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Sólo lo retrasaban. Corrió y corrió, pero al verlo la policía dejó de lado a Colmillo para enfocarse en él. No pudo avanzar más de una calle, fue completamente rodeado

-¡Detente si no quieres que te dispare!- le gritó una voz muy familiar.- ¡No me obligues a hacer algo que quiero, Fawkes!

No tuvo otra opción que quedarse donde estaba, el jefe Bogo nunca fallaba. Ya se habían cruzado varias veces, el zorro lograba escapar casi siempre. Las pocas veces que terminó en prisión, fue Bogo quien lo atrapó. El historial estaba muy parejo entre ambos.

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo de nuestro último encuentro, Bogo.- dijo mientras levantaba las manos. Observaba todo a su alrededor, en busca de algo que lo ayudase a escapar.

-Desearía que fuese más, preferiría no tener que encontrarme contigo en cada lugar en el que hay problemas.- dio una orden a sus hombres, una cebra y una gacela, éstos se acercaron para esposarlo.- No intentes nada raro, tu trasero será mío.

-¿No podemos hacer esto de otro modo?- preguntó irónicamente. Había una brecha entre dos de los patrulleros, así como estaba frente a una alcantarilla. Tenía opciones para elegir.

La cebra bajó su brazo izquierdo para ponerle las esposas, mientras la gacela lo sostenía. En cuanto bajó su brazo derecho, se sacudió para librarse de ambas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era llevar la mano a su bolsillo, cerrar los ojos y contener la respiración. Sintió el disparo de Bogo besando su oreja, pero lo logró. Tomó la bomba de humo y la lanzó contra el suelo para hacerla explotar.

El radio de explosión era grande, nadie podía ver nada. Fueron unos pocos segundos, todos escucharon el sonido de la tapa de la alcantarilla al levantarse. La nube de humo tardó el tiempo suficiente para que el zorro escapara.

-¿¡Qué esperan!?- gritó Bogo.- ¡A por él!

Todos los oficiales presentes bajaron y comenzaron a correr. Habían pasado algunos segundos, pero creían que podrían alcanzarlo. _"Soy Bogo, necesito un plano de las alcantarillas de Savanna Central"_. Sintió como alguien lo llamó, inmediatamente se giró para observar a Judy.

-No sé por qué estás aquí, pero me estás haciendo perder el tiempo. Si no tienes nada útil, puedes retirarte Hopps.

-El zorro al que persiguen habló conmigo hoy, tal vez pueda ayudarlos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No sé por qué lo buscan, pero voy a ayudarlos.- buscaría darle más tiempo a Fawkes.- Me contactó por mi trabajo como investigadora, me dijo que lo viera en un apartamento que está en la calle Marshland, en el Distrito Forestal.

-Eso está en la otra punta.- se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo.- _Envíen todas las unidades a los apartamentos de la calle Marshland, Fawkes podría esconderse allí_.- indicó por su intercomunicador.- En casos así no suelo darle importancia a estas cosas, pero lo haré por ti, Hopps. La última vez que no te seguí, encontraste a los animales desaparecidos por tu propia cuenta.- Su mentira había funcionado, sea donde sea que esté Fawkes tendría menos gente buscándole.

. . . . . . . . . .

* * *

Hacía pocos minutos se había despertado de una siesta. Puesto que la noche previa apenas había dormido, y además se despertó temprano para comprar algo para comer, Nick tomó una de las decisiones más sabias que podía haber tomado. Ya se sentía como nuevo.

En un rato se reuniría con Mr. Big, Judy había confirmado que lo acompañaría. Debía de ir entre las cinco, horario al que llegaría Mr. Big luego de visitar a su hija, y las siete, hora a la cual solía cenar.

Encendió la televisión, dado que no le gustaba estar en silencio, y se encaminó al baño. Se prepararía para salir más tarde. Después de una relajante ducha fue a buscar algo para comer, estaba seguro de que tenía un paquete con papitas por ahí. Camino a la cocina, se frenó para ver lo que decía el noticiero. En pleno Savanna Central, un lobo se volvió salvaje. Su collar parecía haber fallado, pero fue neutralizado por un zorro al que ahora buscaba la policía. _"Tendrías que descansar un poco, Fawkes."_ , susurró por lo bajo.

Con la bolsa de papitas en manos, y usando solo unos calzoncillos viejos, se acomodó en su sillón. Tomó el control remoto para cambiar de canal y buscar algo más para ver, pasaría el rato hasta que se hiciera la hora de irse a por Judy. No pasaron diez minutos que alguien llamó a la puerta. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró a mano y fue a atender. Al acercarse a la puerta pudo sentir un olor nauseabundo, el cual se intensificó en cuanto en cuanto la abrió.

-¿Qué rayos es ese olor?- preguntó llevándose la mano a la nariz.- ¿Y por qué no tienes pantalones?- Fawkes pasó sin más.

-La policía me persiguió por las alcantarillas, de ahí el olor. Dejé mis pantalones en el camino porque se ensuciaron con…

-No hace falta detallar, en serio, puedo imaginar la escena sin necesidad de tanta información.- fue a buscar un desinfectante en aerosol.

-Es curioso, pero no es la primera vez huyo de la policía sin usar pantalones.- tomó la bolsa de papitas y comenzó a comer.- De seguro tampoco será la última.- Nick llegó con el desinfectante, desodorante y ambientador. Le quitó la bolsa y lo miró de forma amenazante.

-No toques mis papitas o perderás algo más que tus pantalones.- dejó el preciado alimento sobre el sofá y procedió a usar todo para quitar el olor a alcantarilla. Si bien apenas se notaba, seguía persistente en el lugar.

-¿Sabes algo de Judy?- ante la pregunta Nick lo vio preocupado.- La perdí de vista cuando escapé, creo que se quedó con la policía. Dada la situación, debe de estar testificando en la comisaría, prueba a llamarla tú. Yo no tengo suerte.

Hizo caso a sus instrucciones y buscó su celular. Fawkes aprovechó para robar un par de papas mientras no lo observaban, era muy rápido al momento de tomar cosas ajenas. Deambuló un poco por el apartamento, mirando fotos viejas. Se paró frente a una en especial.

-Tampoco responde mis llamadas, le dejaré un par de mensajes.- levantó la vista y lo vio a Fawkes con un portarretrato en mano.

-El archimago de plata.- dijo al mostrar la foto en la que aparecían Nick, Finnick y un tercer zorro, el cual guardaba cierto parecido con Nick.

-Sí, el archimago.- se posó a la par de él para ver la foto, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en su primo. Suspiraría su nombre en vos baja.- Drew…

-Pronto se cumplirán quince años si no calculo mal.- dejó la foto donde estaba.- El tiempo pasa rápido, supongo.

-¿Lo conociste?

-Se podría decir que sí, toda Zootopia conoce el caso.- Nick asintió ante la obviedad.- Revisé el caso muchas veces mientras estuve en Cronos, fue uno de los tantos héroes caídos de la ciudad.

-No sé si un héroe así como tal, yo siempre lo vi más bien como un mártir.- ahora él tomó la foto.- Los héroes son recompensados por su trabajo, no los persigue la policía para encarcelarlos. Zootopia fue muy injusta con él.

-En los comics de superhéroes esas cosas suelen pasar.- el ambiente no estaba como para hacer bromas, volvió a ponerse serio.- Creo que nadie llegó a entender la magnitud de lo que hizo en su momento, no puedes culparlos por temerle.

-Todavía recuerdo cuando escuché el noticiero.- dijo sonriendo, dejó la foto donde estaba antes.- _"Un hacker llamado el archimago de plata hace desaparecer millones de las cuentas de la familias Giesler y Dalton"._ Dos semanas después las familias más pobres de Zootopia reciben cerca de sesenta millones de dólares.- evitó mencionar el resultado final, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Se lo notaba afligido.- Todos los que hablaron mal de él estaban allí, llorándolo, como los hipócritas que eran.

-Fue un golpe maestro si me lo preguntas, más aun teniendo en cuenta que lo hizo un chico de apenas dieciocho años.

-Sí, un chico de apenas dieciocho años que merecía algo más que volar por los aires.- su teléfono vibró. Judy lo esperaría en la comisaría para luego ir de los Big.

-¿Tú que piensas de lo que hizo, Nick? ¿Evitarías lo que hizo si tuvieras la oportunidad de volver atrás?

-Lo he pensado varias veces, reviví lo que pasó durante varias noches a lo largo de los últimos años.- se tomó un par de segundos para pensar lo que iba a decir.- Lo que hizo Drew ayudó a toda Zootopia, no solo por el dinero. La guerra de mafias terminó y ambos bandos fueron aplastados por Mr. Big. La ciudad se volvió más tranquila desde entonces, sirvió para el bien común.

-Pero…

-Tal vez esto último es algo que Zootopia no merecía, no después del modo en que lo cazaron.- se giró y bajó la vista.- Tengo por ir a por Judy, hay una segunda llave colgada encima de la estufa. Puedes quedarte hasta que se tranquilicen las cosas, si quieres.

-Está bien, gracias.- cerró la puerta con llave en cuanto salió. Fawkes se quedó completamente solo. Buscaría unos pantalones y se iría minutos más tarde. No sin antes terminarse las papitas.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: un capítulo más y van. Mi jornada de estudios me dio un respiro para terminar este capítulo y comenzar el siguiente. Después de varios episodios volvemos a tener una escena de acción, así como aparece por primera vez nuestro querido Bogo. Su relación con Fawkes parece llevar varios capítulos, y este de seguro no ha de ser el último.**

 **También se hace mención de otro OC, el fallecido primo de Nick. Drew, también conocido como el archimago de plata, marcó mucho la personalidad de Nick luego de, cito, "Volar por los aires". Héroe para algunos y villano para otros, Nick tiene una visión diferente de él. Inicialmente Drew estaría vivo y ayudaría a los protagonistas con sus conocimientos informáticos, pero el drama que conlleva su muerte pesó más que su sola presencia.**

 **Me despido de ustedes, lectores. Gracias por volver una vez más, nos veremos la semana que viene a la misma hora y por el mismo canal :v**


	8. 7-Es una treta, tesoro

Ya estaba atardeciendo, habían pasado un par de horas desde el incidente en la plaza. Nick esperaba a su compañera en su auto, debía estar por salir en cualquier momento. Si bien era algo viejo, con el sueldo que ganaba era el mejor vehículo al cual podía acceder luego de pedir un adelanto de dos meses. Tenía bastante espacio, aire acondicionado y podía llevarlo a donde él quisiera. Intentaba verle el lado positivo a las cosas desde que salió de su estado depresivo.

A paso lento, Judy salió de la comisaría y fue donde él estaba. Abrió la puerta, y luego de que Nick preguntase si estaba lista, dio marcha para ir rumbo a la vivienda de los Big. Puso algo de música, sabía que a Judy le gustaba Gazelle así que recurrió a una estación donde solía aparecer.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó el zorro al ver que después de un par de minutos no había mediado una sola palabra.- Se te ve pensativa y distante.- no se había movido, seguía mirando a través de la ventana.- ¿Judy?

-Bogo me ofreció volver.- asintió al entender lo que le preocupaba.- Me fui pensando en que no podía ayudar a todos desde la ZPD, pero me necesitan. Pronto ya no habrá depredadores policías, ya de por sí hay muchas bajas. La ciudad se está volviendo un caos y hay cada vez menos oficiales.- ahora Nick era quien permanecía en silencio.- ¿Tú que piensas?- el zorro suspiró.

-Voy a apoyarte cualquiera sea tu decisión, no necesitas de mi aprobación para hacer lo que quieras.

-Si ayudamos a Fawkes, tener a alguien dentro de la policía al tanto de todo lo que sucede nos será útil.- pensó en voz alta.- Aunque también tomaría distancia con ustedes, el trabajo me llevará bastante tiempo.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea tomarse un tiempo y pensarlo con tranquilidad.- le dio la razón.- No tuviste la posibilidad de ir con Fru Fru a ese bar del que tanto hablan, podríamos ir después de hablar con Mr. Big.- sabía que era una buena oportunidad.- Vamos, nos distendemos y despertamos al día siguiente sin recordar nada.

-Nicholas Wilde… ¿Me estás invitando a salir y emborracharme?- ambos sonrieron.

-Lo último es opcional, pero lo primero no. Tu apartamento queda bastante lejos y no es recomendable que una conejita indefensa ande sola por ahí en las noches.- ella se cruzó de brazos y se mostró ofendida.- Si quieres que te alcance hasta tu casa tendrás que acompañarme esta noche.

-En primer lugar no soy una conejita indefensa, torpe zorro.

-¿Ya comenzamos con ese juego otra vez, ternura?- volvieron a sonreír, ambos a la vez.

-Y en segundo lugar, sería menos peligroso caminar sola por la noche, que ser llevada por un zorro borracho que conduce como mi abuela.

-Tus palabras son hirientes, además de ser inciertas. Como conductor responsable que soy evitaré el alcohol esta noche, quedará todo para ti. Tienes pinta de ser fanática de estas cosas.- lo golpeó en el brazo.

-¿Qué es lo que vas hacer una vez que hayas terminado de emborracharme, zorro astuto?

-No puedo decirlo detalladamente, este fanfiction tiene clasificación T.- le gustaba atravesar la cuarta pared cada tanto.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que un zorro mínimamente alcoholizado, que conduce como tu abuela, te lleve a tu casa después de pasar una noche genial?

-Con gusto.- ya casi llegaban donde los Big.- ¿Qué es lo que podría salir mal?

Expondrían lo que sabían a Mr. Big para que este tome precauciones. Los coyotes podrían seguir provocándolo, pero debía alejarse de los enfrentamientos. Si lo que decía Fawkes era cierto, Bellwether tendría éxito en su campaña. Los votantes no podrían resistirse a una medida de seguridad tan grande como la que buscaba implementar. En una semana, su campaña se haría pública y, con ello, sus medidas.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

Si algo había aprendido durante su estadía en Cronos, era pasar desapercibido. Después de dejar el apartamento de Nick, fue a su escondite para cambiar su apariencia. Podría caminar tranquilamente por las calles sin que nadie lo reconociese.

Se había hecho unas rastas y usaba ropa holgada de todo tipo de colores. También se hizo un tatuaje rastafari, obviamente temporal, en una de sus muñecas. El gorro y los lentes los había comprado en una tienda en la que atendía un tejón hipster. Se paró frente a un mini restaurante y comenzó a tocar el banjo. Había quienes lo evitaban, así como había quienes se acercaban. Todos coincidían en algo, sin embargo, y es que ninguno lo reconocía. Le había llevado unas tres horas, pero había tenido éxito. Podría deambular por las calles de Zootopia sin que nadie le dé mayor importancia.

Dejó de tocar y agradeció al grupo de personas que estaban alrededor de él. Guardó el banjo en su funda y comenzó a caminar hacia un grupo de mujeres, que habían salido del mini restaurante. _"¡Grace! ¡Espera!"_ , gritó dando brincos. Una de ellas se dio vuelta. Todas la miraron y comenzaron a reír disimuladamente. _"¿Quién eres?"_ , preguntó sin siquiera reconocerlo. Rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de quién era en cuanto Fawkes le guiñó el ojo izquierdo dos veces. _"Ustedes sigan, ya las alcanzo."_ , indicó a sus amigas. _"Vayamos a un lugar con menos gente"_ , solicitó la zorra que respondió al nombre de Grace.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Escuché que todo el mundo te está buscando. ¿Quieres ponerme en peligro?

-Anda, vamos, ni siquiera tú me reconociste.

-Este no es un buen momento, Hudson. Estaba con mis amigas y luego me encontraría con mi novio en el cine. Tú sabes cuál fue mi decisión, aceptamos no hacer esto de nuevo.

-Escucha, sé que es imprevisto, pero solo necesitaba un momento contigo para decirte algo.- se cruzó de brazos y bajó la vista.

-De acuerdo…

-Se me presentó una oportunidad única, así que... comencé a seguir tus pasos. Con suerte estaré libre dentro de poco.- la tomó por sorpresa.- Lo que sucedió en Zootopia los tiene locos a todos, así que anularían el contrato de cualquiera que resolviese el caso.

-¿Estás trabajando solo?

-La mayoría ya desistió, debo ser el único de los nuestros en el caso.- miró por encima de su hombro y exhaló. Luego volvió a mirarla fijamente.- Con suerte, no estaré más de unos pocos meses en esto.- ella lo abrazó. Le guardaba mucho cariño por todo lo que vivieron juntos.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.- luego de unos segundos se separaron.

-¿Lo has extrañado alguna vez?

-Cada tanto, pero luego pienso en Scott y se me pasa.- él solo asentía.- Sé que es difícil, pero estás haciendo bien.

-Estoy cansado de los secretos, Grace.

-Todos nos cansamos de ellos, Hudson.

-¿Eres feliz? Este chico con el que sales ahora... ¿Te hace feliz?

-La mayor parte del tiempo, sí.- bajó la mirada.- Tú sabes lo que pienso de Scott.

-Sí, es lo mejor... creo.- su teléfono vibró y su rostro cambió completamente. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo?

-Tengo que irme, hay un par de civiles que me ayudan en el caso. Puede que estén en peligro.

-¿Trabajas en el caso de tu vida a la par de civiles?

-Sabes que no puedo confiar en nadie más.- dicho esto, se fue corriendo. Ella buscó su teléfono en su cartera, llamaría a su novio para ver donde estaba. La película que verían comenzaría en breve.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

Ninguno de los dos atendía, no quería preocuparse pero no podía evitar estar intranquilo. Cuando Nick pasó la noche con Judy, él aprovechó a instalar cámaras y sensores de movimiento en la casa del zorro. Las entradas y ventanas eran vigiladas, el resto de la casa no tenía cámaras. Los sensores, sin embargo, habían sido distribuidos en lugares estratégicos.

 _"_ _Maldita sea"_ , ninguno atendía. Iba a toda velocidad en su moto mientras usaba un auricular inalámbrico, conectado a su teléfono por bluetooth. Pensó en las posibilidades. Las cámaras registraron a unos tipos enmascarados, eran tres y estaban armados. Un cuarto se quedó estacionado en un auto negro. A simple vista parecían canes, seguramente habrían de ser los coyotes.

Frenó por un momento para ver una vez más las filmaciones. Retrocedió un poco y se cercioró de que Nick no había vuelto, la casa estaba vacía. ¿Estarían en lo de Judy? Hizo un último esfuerzo y los llamó a ambos. El contestador sonaba y la coneja no atendía. Maldijo por lo bajo por enésima vez. Probó suerte con Nick. A diferencia del teléfono de Judy, y de las otras veces que llamó, esta vez no saltó directamente el contestador. Apretó la mandíbula y esperó. _"¿Hola?"_ , su corazón bajó las pulsaciones.

-¿Dónde están?

-Camino al apartamento de Judy.- se escuchó de fondo un portazo, recién se estaban subiendo al auto.- ¿Por qué tantas llamadas perdidas? Ni siquiera mi madre dejaría tantas.

-No quiero alarmarte… pero hay gente en tu casa. Estoy por llegar, creo que son coyotes.

-Iremos en camino, Fawkes. No hagas nada precipitado.

-Fawkes y precipitado son sinónimos, yo en tu lugar estaría más preocupado por ustedes. Si los coyotes están en tu casa, ha de ser porque saben que hablaron con Big. Tu jefe tiene un topo.- pensó por un momento.- Podría haber más de estos tipos en el apartamento de Judy, búsquense un lugar donde pasar la noche.

-¿Qué harás tú?

-Veré lo que amerita la situación.- dicho esto colgó.

Ahora que sabía que ambos estaban bien podría actuar sin miedo. Seguramente Nick y Judy buscarían ir para ayudarlo, pero sólo dificultarían las cosas. Tenía que ser rápido. Aceleró lo más que pudo, en un par de minutos llegaría.

Dejó la moto a unos metros del auto negro. Se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor y golpeó con sus nudillos. _"¿Podría ayudarme? Creo que estoy perdido."_ , dijo sin sacarse el casco. No se arriesgaría a que lo reconocieran, pese a lo bueno que era su cambio de atuendo. _"Sal de aquí, amigo. No molestes"_ , dijo el coyote desde el interior, sin siquiera bajar la ventanilla. El zorro golpeó una vez más, a lo que el conductor bajó el vidrio. _"No sé si eres sordo o imbécil, pero sal de aquí si no quieres…"_ , no llegó a terminar la oración. Con un disparo de su pistola, Fawkes liquidó al coyote. El silenciador evitó que los demás se alerten.

Se quitó el casco y lo dejó en la moto. Caminó lentamente hacia el apartamento de Nick mientras tarareaba una canción. Sacó el seguro y abrió la puerta lentamente, evitando hacer ruido. Podía escuchar como discutían desde la cocina, mientras observaba como habían desordenado todo el lugar. Dejó la puerta abierta para huir de ser necesario, con el paso del tiempo aprendió a no subestimar a sus rivales.

Se acercó sigilosamente y se paró de espaldas contra la pared. Si lograba matar a al menos uno, el resto sería sencillo. Inspiró profundamente, y sin largar el aire, apareció frente a ellos y disparó dos veces. Una bala en el estómago, la otra al pecho. Sin mucho esfuerzo había conseguido su primer objetivo. Fue todo tan sorpresivo que los coyotes no alcanzaron a disparar.

Ahora que irían contra él, tomó cobertura detrás de un mueble que estaba continuo al paso de la cocina y la sala de estar. Apuntó contra la rodilla del primero que pasó y al pecho del segundo. Todo había sido mucho más fácil de lo esperado, debían de ser novatos. Se acercó al último coyote con vida, pero no lo remató.

-¿Cómo estás, amigo?- dijo luego de patear su arma lo más lejos posible.- Lamento lo de tus compañeros, pero esto es una treta, tesoro.- le gustaba usar la frase de Nick.

-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy, maldito hippie?- preguntó con un aire soberbio.- Eres un zorro muerto… ya verás, usaré tu cola como corbata y me haré un tapado con lo que quede.

-No te tengo miedo. Sé muy bien quién eres, muchacho.- Lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó contra el sofá. El coyote gemía de dolor.- Más bien, sé quién es tu tío. El sí me inspira un poco más de respeto.

-Te arrepentirás de esto, Wilde.

-No soy el zorro que buscas, así que no me arrepentiré de nada.- le apuntó con su arma.- Tus tres amigos tuvieron un destino común, pero ya no quiero ensuciarme las manos mucho más durante esta noche. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres vivir?- los ojos del coyote se abrieron de par en par.- No tengo toda la noche, respóndeme.

-¡Vete al diablo!- Fawkes bajó su arma y se cruzó de brazos, luego comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Le dio la espalda por un segundo.

-Tómalo como una señal de paz. Solo tienes que decirle a tu tío, Vincent, que quiero hablar con él.- se dio vuelta para mirarlo nuevamente.- Tiene que llamarme a este número.- le extendió una tarjeta. El coyote comenzó a reír.

-¿En serio crees que por perdonarme la vida te dejará en paz?- susurró un insulto en voz baja.- ¡Mataste a tres de los nuestros! ¡Ese chofer llevaba años trabajando con nosotros! ¡No te perdonarán!

-Que sean cuatro los cadáveres entonces.- volvió a levantar su arma y quitó el seguro.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera!- no bajó el arma esta vez.- Tal vez mi tío no me haga mucho caso, pero hablaré con mi padre para que hable con él. Estoy seguro que tendrás lo que quieres.

-Me parece bien, Nigel.- se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre.- Conozco a los principales mafiosos de Zootopia y alrededores, por lo tanto a sus familias también.- indicó para despejar las dudas del coyote.- Mañana, a las once de la mañana. Esa será la hora límite. Si no hablo con tu tío hasta ese entonces, iré a por ti.- bajo su arma.- Sal de aquí.

Salió cojeando y fue al auto en el cual habían llegado. Al abrir la puerta cayó el cadáver del conductor. _"Ponlo en el asiento de atrás"_ , indicó Fawkes que ya había cargado un cuerpo hasta el vehículo. _"No te vayas hasta que suba el último"_ , exclamó al verlo subir del lado del conductor. Volvió a la casa, a por el último cuerpo. Lo arrastró por toda la calle, luego de ponerlo sobre un mantel. No quería dejar el rastro de sangre. Terminó por apilarlo con los demás. _"Vete"_ , inmediatamente aceleró.

Vio como el coyote se alejó en el horizonte. Había dos posibilidades, o accedían a negociar, o enfurecerían y no descansarían hasta tener sus cabezas. Estaría listo, sin embargo. Caminó hasta la casa de Nick para limpiar y ordenar un poco. Cuando estaba en mitad de la calle, un auto giró a toda velocidad y arremetió contra él. Tomó su pistola y saltó hacia un costado. No lo habían chocado por poco. Estaba por disparar cuando vio la patente del vehículo. Cayó en la cuenta, entonces, que el auto era de Nick.

-¡Arriba las manos, maleante!- gritó Judy que se tropezó al bajar del auto.

-¿Fawkes?- Nick apenas lo reconoció por el solo hecho de ver que se trataba de un zorro ártico. Su mirada estaba un tanto perdida.

-¿¡Están locos!?- gritó mientras se ponía de pie.- ¡Casi me matan!

-Es una treta, tesoro.- la coneja se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Nick lanzó una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario.

-Desde aquí puedo oler el alcohol que llevan encima.- susurró por lo bajo mientras se limpiaba el polvo que le quedó impregnado al saltar.

-Ven conmigo, Judy.- Nick se acercó a ella sonriendo, apenas se sostenía en pie por lo que fue en su auxilio.- Los conejos tienen una tolerancia al alcohol bastante diferente a lo que pensé.- exclamó mirando a Fawkes que estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Comparados a los zorros, se podría decir que sí.- Judy se alejó de Nick para vomitar en unos arbustos.- Tal vez un café o una ducha le vendrían de maravilla.

-Sí, el aire fresco no le está haciendo bien. A mí al menos me sienta mal.- sentía náuseas y estaba un tanto mareado, aunque no podía compararse a su compañera. Se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse.- Tiene un aspecto terrible.

-No hablen de mí como si no los escuchara, mis orejas no están de adorno.

-Tu hígado tampoco, colita de algodón, tendrías que cuidarlo un poco mejor. Entremos de una vez, tengo que hablarles de lo que sucedió. Quizás lo que pasó aquí les interese.- caminó unos metros y se detuvo.- Por cierto, manché tu alfombra y un mantel azulado, no creo que salga fácilmente.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: como dije en el capítulo anterior, planeaba subir esto exactamente una semana después de hacerlo con el capítulo anterior (tenía los tiempos completamente calculados, no era broma). Aun así mis horarios no me lo permiten pese a mis deseos, ya que me surgió un asunto en la facultad. Siendo ayudante en la cátedra de anatomía tengo que ayudar a tomar exámenes orales y prácticos a los alumnos. En lo personal, lo hago por el simple hecho de que me gusta torturar psicológicamente a las personas, pero admito que consume una buena parte de mi tiempo y de forma imprevista. Pese a ello, el capítulo ha llegado y espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Judy tiene la oportunidad de volver a formar parte del cuerpo policial ante la inminente baja de la mayoría de depredadores, pero está un tanto en duda y se siente confundida. Aprovechando esto, Nick intenta convencerla para pasar una noche del tipo que a él le gustan, aunque no todo sale muy bien.**

 **Fawkes se encarga de los coyotes, y por lo que parece tiene un plan en mente. No es lo único en lo que piensa, sin embargo. Esta zorra, Grace, ocupa gran parte de sus pensamientos por lo que parece, es obvio a estas alturas que la conoce de Cronos. ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos?**

 **Al fin y al cabo, otro capítulo ha pasado. Mi intensa jornada está pronto a terminar, así que tendré un poco más de tiempo para avanzar. Gracias por pasar, hasta pronto :D**


	9. 8-No estoy de humor para bromas

Dio vueltas para un lado, para otro. Se aferró a la sábana que la cubría y tiró de ella. Un pequeño haz de luz la molestaba. Todo le molestaba. Sentía como si su cabeza estuviera por explotar. Hacía rato que no tenía migrañas, eran las consecuencias de una noche alocada. _"Tendría que bajar por una aspirina"_ , pensó mientras se daba vuelta una vez más. Contó hasta tres y se sentó en la cama, apoyando sus pies sobre una alfombra. Algo estaba mal, ella no tenía alfombra. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Esa no era su habitación. ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Se vistió tan rápido como su resaca se lo permitió, tropezó al ponerse los pantalones de forma apresurada, pero no llegó a caer. Se giró a un lado y después a otro, por las fotos puedo apreciar que estaba en la casa de Nick. ¿Sería su dormitorio? De seguro. Había mencionado que su casa no era muy grande, el zorro debería de haber dormido en el sofá.

Buscó su teléfono, que estaba a la par de la cama. Eran casi las once, hacía rato que no despertaba tan tarde. Se desesperó al ver la hora, abrió la puerta y caminó a través de un pequeño pasillo. La televisión le taladraba la cabeza. El volumen estaba bajo, sin embargo. Nick estaba sentado mirando las noticias, la saludó al verla despierta.

Se acercó a él sin decir nada. ¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos la noche previa? No podía recordar nada. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía ahí, se suponía que Nick la llevaría a su apartamento. Su estómago rugía tan fuerte que el zorro la escuchó. Le ofreció algo para comer, pero no sabía si aceptar. Se sentía un tanto avergonzada por lo que pasó. Nick le acercó un vaso de agua, una aspirina y galletas con dulce de moras.

-Tienes que reponer el azúcar e hidratarte bien.- le dijo siendo un conocedor del tema.

-¿Qué hago aquí, Nick?- preguntó sin dirigirle la mirada a las cosas que dejó frente a ella.- Ibas a dejarme en mi apartamento.

-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?- ella negó y él sonrió.- Es una lástima que no recuerdes la que dijiste fue la mejor noche de tu vida. Recorrimos toda Zootopia e hicimos todo tipo de locuras. ¿En serio no recuerdas lo de esa vaca?

-Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en el bar…- intentó pensar un poco más.

-Luego nos fuimos a dar una vuelta, te peleaste con una vaca que resultó ser la cuñada de Bogo, corrimos un par de carreras con Flash, nos persiguió la policía y después de eso comenzó la diversión.- los ojos de Judy comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

-¿Flash el perezoso? ¿Corriendo carreras?- no tenía sentido, Flash y velocidad eran completos antónimos.

-¿De dónde piensas que viene su apodo, genia?- ella tomó la aspirina.- Luego está ese vídeo que hiciste…

-¿Vídeo? ¿Qué vídeo?- se ahogó con el agua. Ahora si estaba preocupada.

-El que subiste usando mi cuenta, después podemos buscarlo si quieres.- suspiró.- Tuvimos suerte de que Bogo aceptara dejarnos ir después de que lo convencieras.- le guiño el ojo. Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte.- Sin duda alguna, una noche inolvidable. En parte claro, tú no lo recuerdas todo por lo que parece.

Hudson Fawkes entró la habitación, luego de colgar el teléfono. _"Fue un placer poder hablar contigo, Vincent."_ , fueron sus últimas palabras. Se acercó a ellos, saludó a Judy y tomó una de las tostadas. _"Los coyotes aceptaron el trato"_. Poco y nada entendía la coneja.

-¿Ya le contaste todo, Nick?- preguntó en referencia a lo acontecido la noche previa.

-No del todo, sólo una parte.- Judy ya tenía taquicardia. Debía de alejarse de la bebida por un buen tiempo.

-Fawkes, dime por favor que no hay un vídeo.

-Pues… no hay un vídeo.- Judy suspiró de alivio.- Hay tres, aunque no estoy seguro que se la respuesta que buscabas. ¿Tú dices de esos que filmaste con Yax el Yak? ¿Los tutoriales para sus clases de yoga con la profesora elefante?

-¿¡Tres videos!? ¿¡Con el dueño del club naturalista!?

-Aquí hay uno.- dijo Nick mientras le mostraba un vídeo de su teléfono. La pantalla estaba completamente negra y se escuchaba algo de fondo, aunque el volumen estaba bajo. Decidió subirlo un poco más, en lo que fue un grave error. Entonces, y cuando menos se lo esperaba, un fantasma apareció gritando para asustarla. El susto llevó a que dejará caer el celular y diese un salto.

Los zorros no paraban de reír a carcajadas. Esperó unos segundos a que se les pase, pero no hubo caso. Siguieron riendo y riendo. _"Si bien tengo que admitir que fue muy bueno de su parte, no estoy de humor para bromas."_. Fawkes se limpiaba una lágrima mientras Nick estaba apoyado contra la pared, frotándose el estómago. La risa le dejó un agradable dolor.

-Me iré de aquí en el próximo minutos si no dejan de reír, par de idiotas.- amenazó fulminante.

-Bien… bien, de acuerdo. Creo que es hora de parar.- Nick se sentó a la par de ella. Quiso poner su brazo alrededor de Judy, pero esta se lo quitó.- ¿Estás enojada?- le preguntó de forma pícara.

-Sí, mucho.- Nick la besó en la mejilla y ella se sonrojó.- Aunque tampoco es para tanto.- Fawkes lanzó el ambientador por toda la habitación.- ¿Qué haces?

-El lugar apesta a feromonas.- dijo llevándose la mano a la nariz, para que después le lanzasen las almohadas del sofá.- Bueno, basta de bromas.

-¿Podrían decirme de una vez por todas lo que pasó anoche?- meditó sus palabras.- Y esta vez la verdad por favor.

Ambos zorros le explicaron que, luego de que hablaran con Mr. Big, los coyotes fueron a la casa de Nick a por él. _"Al parecer su jefe mafioso preferido tiene un topo que los vendió."_ , indicó Fawkes, para luego intentar seguir con el relato.

" _Recuerdo que hablaste con Nick, teníamos muchas llamadas perdidas."_ , acotó Judy, hasta ahí llegaban sus recuerdos de la noche previa. Se preguntaba si habrían pasado por su casa también, cosa que Fawkes negó. Revisó por la mañana y estaba todo en orden. Posiblemente no sabían su dirección.

Nick comentó sobre como Hudson se enfrentó a los coyotes, en base a lo que le había contado. Tiñó un poco la historia para hacerla más emocionante, siendo Fawkes quien le dio el cierre final. " _Le perdoné la vida al sobrino del jefe de los coyotes, Vincent Van Loo. Él le envió mi mensaje a su tío, con quien hablé antes de asustarte."_ El hecho de que su sobrino volviese con vida fue tomado como una oferta de paz, finalmente. " _Le dije que sabía de su trato con Bellwether y que no le convenía seguirlo."_. Ante la pregunta de Judy, el zorro aclaró que el líder de los coyotes no le creyó en cuanto a eso último. Pudo convencerlo, sin embargo. El dinero es una herramienta que podría movilizar a cualquiera.

-Si es como discutimos con Hudson hace rato, nos veremos cara a cara en unos días. Les diremos que tenemos pruebas de que Bellwether planea traicionarlos y en el mejor de los casos acudirán para aclararse las dudas.

-Déjenme ver si entendí. Le perdonaste la vida al sobrino de Van Loo para poder hablar con él en primera instancia.- Fawkes le dio la razón.- Quisiste convencerlo de que Bellwether lo engañaría, pero no te siguió el juego.

-Entonces programé un nuevo encuentro con él. El tiempo es dinero me dijo, así que le ofrecí una buena suma para que se disponga a charlar conmigo.

-Hagamos de cuenta que hasta aquí todo va bien. ¿Qué hacemos después?

-Usaremos a nuestro amigo, Bogo.- Judy entendía cada vez menos.- Lo llamarás y le dirás que me viste haciendo un trato con Van Loo, no podrá resistirse e irá a por nosotros.

-¿Vas a arriesgarte a que te atrapen?

-No será arriesgado si quien me persigue eres tú.- evidentemente sabía de la propuesta que le habían hecho.- Tendrás que volver a la ZPD. No sólo nos será útil ahora, más tarde podría servirnos también.

-Mis horarios ocuparán toda la semana, no podré ayudarlos por fuera de la oficina.

-Pero podrás ayudarnos desde dentro. Tener a alguien en la ZPD supondrá una gran ventaja, lo que haremos con Van Loo será una prueba de ello.

-Es lo mejor, Judy.- exclamó Nick.- Tú podrás tomarte revancha y además quitaremos a los coyotes de en medio. Lo que venga después será más sencillo si todo esto sale a nuestro favor.- los observó a ambos detenidamente y les dio la respuesta que querían escuchar.

-Bien, lo haré. Le enviaré un mail a Bogo y mañana mismo volveré a la ZPD.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

Estaba lloviendo en lo que era un triste lunes por la madrugada. Bajó de su auto y corrió para ponerse a cubierto, la puerta estaba abierta, tal y como le dijo. Antes de avanzar más, se paró sobre una alfombra que decía _"Bienvenidos"_. Se quitó su abrigo, completamente mojado y lo colgó en un perchero que estaba a la par de la puerta.

Atravesó la sala de estar y fue hacia su despacho, en el segundo piso. No sabía dónde estaba el interruptor para encender la luz, por lo que su visión se limitaba a lo que podía alumbrar con su teléfono. _"Segunda habitación a la derecha"_ , recordó una vez que terminó de subir por las escaleras.

Giró el picaporte y abrió lentamente la puerta. La luz la cegó un poco, pero pasados un par de segundos se acostumbró. _"¿Por qué no enciendes las luces, Malcolm?"_ No respondió su pregunta, sólo la observó detenidamente con esa mirada vacía que ya no la incomodaba.

-Pensé en asustarte, pero supe que te irías sin escucharme y perdería tiempo valioso. Tienes suerte de que me contenga.

-No estoy de humor para bromas, Malcolm, mucho menos para las tuyas.

-Tengo noticias que podrían no agradarte, Dawn.

-Me despertaste a las tres de la mañana para recorrer media ciudad y mojarme de pies a cabeza.- se cruzó de brazos.- Deja el misterio de lado y dime la razón por la cual me hiciste venir cuando podíamos hablar por teléfono.

-Sólo quería ver tu expresión cuando te enteraras de que Fawkes hizo un trato con Van Loo.- se largó a reír, ella bajó los brazos mostrando sorpresa y desazón.- ¿¡Ves!? ¡Esa es la maldita cara que quería ver!- siguió riendo en su cara, a lo que ella reaccionó. Caminó hacia él y lo tomó de su camisa.- ¡Eso es! ¡Acércate más para que pueda verte mejor! ¡Golpéame si quieres, sólo me alegrarás más! ¡Tu frustración es mi placer, nena!

-¡Eres un jodido psicópata!- lo empujó mientras él seguía riendo.- Si no hay una guerra de mafias la mitad de mi candidatura se va a la basura. Voy a hablar con Van Loo, la campaña se lanzará el viernes. No puede haber margen de error.

-Olvida a ese coyote inservible, de uno u otro modo tus planes se frustrarán, Dawn. Mr. Big y su gente están muy callados, no respondieron como tú dijiste que lo harían.

-Discúlpame por no contar con el hecho de que cierto zorro idiota se metiera una vez más en el medio. ¡Me dijiste que estaba muerto!

-Me equivoqué, madame, pero tengo un modo de enmendar mis errores a diferencia de ti.

-¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Irás a por él?

-No, descartaré a Fawkes por ahora.

-Si seguimos a Van Loo tal vez lo encontremos, es una buena oportunidad.

-Tenemos que alejarnos de él, si llega a escapar como siempre lo hace no tendremos nada. Nuestra principal prioridad es contraatacar en base a lo que pase después de que cierren su trato, lo venceremos en su propio juego y lo desorientaremos el tiempo suficiente como para avanzar como lo venimos haciendo. Tenemos que ser prudentes.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Nos quedamos esperando?

-No exactamente, tengo un par de objetivos que serán acorde a tus planes para la campaña. Este viernes todo será tal y como la planeaste. Volverás a ser reelegida como alcaldesa y nuestro plan entrará en la fase dos.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: este capítulo fue un poco más corto que los que venía publicando, lo admito, no sabía bien como desarrollarlo sin alargar las cosas más de lo debido. Pese a esto creo que ha quedado bien en cuanto a lo que quería mostrar, sobre todo el final.**

 **La alcaldesa deja de ser más que una simple mención y aparece de una vez por todas, acompañada por un individuo con quien no parece tenerse especial cariño. Sus planes pueden frustrarse de cara a su presentación para las próximas elecciones, pero su querido Malcolm le afirma que no tiene de qué preocuparse. Si tuviese que definirlo en una sola oración, diría que es un tipo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin importar las consecuencias.**

 **En cuanto a los protagonistas no hay mucho que aclarar. Judy pasa un mal rato a costa de los zorros, quienes lograron llegar a un acuerdo para encontrarse con los coyotes. Parte de su plan involucra el regreso de Judy a la ZPD, de lo cual no está muy convencida pero termina aceptando.**

 **Pronto volveremos a vernos, pero hasta entonces les agradezco por acompañarme una vez más en Dystopia. Hasta la próxima ;)**


	10. 9-Lágrimas

Tal y como había Bogo le había pedido, llegó un rato antes a la estación para hablar con él. Su uniforme le seguía quedando bien, el hecho de seguir haciendo ejercicio después de darse de baja le sirvió para mantener su figura. Se veía igual a como lo hacía en su primer día en la ZPD. Pese a ello, ya no era la misma. Mucho había pasado desde entonces.

Se acercó a recepción, donde la atendió un amable castor. _"Jeremy Stewart, un placer"_. No pudo evitar pensar en Clawhauser, pocas veces lo había visto después de que se viera obligado a dejar su puesto. El castor nada sabía de su predecesor, posiblemente ni siquiera habría de estar trabajando en la sección de archivos. Se le indicó donde buscar a Bogo. Había cambiado de lugar su oficina.

Golpeó la enorme puerta un par de veces y esperó. Una gran sombra se dejaba entrever desde dentro. Con su temple serio e intimidante, el búfalo la invitó a pasar. _"Gracias por venir, Judy"_. No recordaba que la haya llamado por su nombre en algún momento. Se sentó en su silla, dejándose caer. Lo veía abatido y cansado, como si hubiese perdido una larga batalla.

 _"_ _¿Alguna vez te viste obligada a hacer algo que no querías? ¿Algo que no vaya acorde a tus principios, que no sea lo correcto ni que tu gente merezca, pero que debías hacer porque así fue establecido?"_ Le dio la espalda mientras recitaba sus preguntas. Judy preguntó por cualquiera que fuese el problema, incluso le ofreció su ayuda. Lejos estaba de buscar auxilio el búfalo, no lo necesitaba. Sus responsabilidades eran sólo suyas. No podía compartir su carga con ella, aunque lo quisiera. No le correspondía.

-¿A qué vienen todo esto entonces?- preguntó confundida.

-Es sólo un pequeño desahogo, no me des importancia.- buscó entre varios papeles y halló uno en especial.- Lleva esto a la habitación 308. Te harán una prueba psicológica y otra física para ver si estás lo suficientemente bien como para volver.

-¿Qué pasa si fallo las pruebas?

-Nada, te haré entrar igual. Lo hacemos por protocolo, pero no lo tendré en cuenta. Te necesito aquí.

-Supongo que es verdad… no hay personal suficiente.- el búfalo inspiró con pesar.

-Pronto seremos menos aun.- se puso de pie.- Acompáñame, le daré la bienvenida a los nuevos reclutas. Después podrás hacer las benditas pruebas.- abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar antes que él. _"Las damas primero"_ , se dijo para sus adentros.

 _"_ _Hola Molly. Hola Geoff. John. McCourt. Stephen"_ , saludaba a todos los que se cruzaba, aunque no les dirigía la mirada. Ella lo seguía dando brincos, como si fuese su secretaria. _"Buenos días Ethan. Keegan. Michael. Sargento"._ No se olvidaba de nadie.

Era la primera puerta a la izquierda, después de la recepción. Eso era algo que se mantuvo igual, al igual que el ruido y la constante charla de los oficiales. Había algo que no encajaba, sin embargo. _"¿Si en verdad falta tanto personal, cómo es que no hay suficientes sillas?"_ Los novatos y los veteranos llenaban el lugar. Casi la mitad de los presentes estaban de pie al final de la sala. _"¡Silencio!"_ , gritó Bogo como siempre solía hacer. Todos obedecían.

-Como verán, hoy somos casi el doble de oficiales que acostumbramos a ser. Me llegó un mail ayer por la tarde donde se me confirmó que varios novatos, que todavía estaban haciendo pruebas en la academia, pasarán a ser parte de nuestra fuerza. A su vez, algunos oficiales volvieron de su retiro.- las miradas se posaron en Judy y en un hipopótamo que estaba en la otra punto, el oficial Charles Dixon.- Confío en que tendrán un buen desempeño.

Aplausos, gritos, rugidos y chiflidos comenzaron a retumbar en la sala. Todo era un caos, un agradable caos. _"¡Silencio!_ ", gritó Bogo una vez más, pero el ruido tapaba sus gritos. Se acercó a la pizarra que tenía detrás y tomó el borrador. Lo observó un par de segundos detenidamente. Se hizo el silencio en cuanto lo golpeó contra la pizarra un par de veces.

-¡No es un día para festejar, señores!- tenía una mirada vacía. Judy sabía que se acercaba algo malo, aquello que lo atormentaba y no se animó a decirle en un primer momento.- Como deben de haber escuchado, el último fin de semana hubo un nuevo caso de _salvajismo._ El exteniente colmillo ya está en una clínica de rehabilitación, la misma donde estuvo la última vez.- los murmullos comenzaban a sonar de fondo.- ¿Alguien escuchó algo en particular del caso?

-Es la segunda vez que le pasa, parece que su collar no funcionó.- exclamó Delgato.- Su esposa me dijo que está mucho peor que la última vez, temen que ya no pueda volver atrás.

-Ya ha habido otros casos en los últimos meses, donde depredadores vuelven a ser salvajes y sus collares no responden. Desde la alcaldía me enviaron un comunicado, afirman que esta misma semana lanzarán nuevos collares.- preguntas, incógnitas, dudas. Era preocupante si se analizaba el hecho de que los políticos se dedicaron a trabajar un fin de semana. Bogo volvió a pedir silencio.- Estos collares… son más fuertes que los otros, tienen menor margen de error. Los vienen fabricando hace tiempo, pero recién ahora comenzarán a distribuirse.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen, Bogo?- Judy hizo la pregunta que todos querían hacer.

-Los llaman collares de domesticación. El shock eléctrico es mucho más fuerte y se activa… se activa ante subidas de adrenalina y cambios emocionales fuertes.

-¿Nos estás diciendo que podríamos ser electrocutados por estar extremadamente felices o enojados?

-Así es, cabo.- ya nadie hablaba, la sala fue silencio total por primera vez.

-En una persecución la adrenalina sube, si le disparan a uno de los tuyos pasas a tener una angustia extrema, son cosas naturales de nuestra profesión.- indicó un lobo desde el fondo, todos asintieron y le dieron la razón.- ¿Cómo podremos hacer nuestro trabajo si estamos constantemente sometidos a estos factores?

-Ya no lo harán.- un rayo partió el alma de cada oficial presente.- A partir de hoy, todos los oficiales que son depredadores tendrán que darse de baja. Necesito que dejen sus armas y sus placas en mi escritorio.

-¡No puedes hacernos esto, Bogo! ¡Tenemos familias que alimentar!

-En primera instancia los reubicaremos en puestos a lo largo de todas nuestras centrales, pero me temo que no hay suficiente lugares de trabajo. Les daremos prioridad de acuerdo a sus condiciones familiares y a sus años de trabajo…

-¡Prioridad tus cuernos! ¡No puedes hacernos esto! ¡Es racismo maldita sea!

-¡Yo no quiero hacer esto! ¡Si de mí dependiera todos seguirían aquí hasta al final! ¿¡Qué no entienden que viene desde más arriba!?

Un tigre se puso de pie y se encaminó al escritorio. Dejó su placa y su arma, como Bogo indicó. _"No eres más que un patético títere"_ , le dijo. Contrario a otras veces, el búfalo se quedó en silencio. Debía comprender el enojo de sus hombres, aunque él también se sintiera fatal. _"No necesitamos tus limosnas, ni la de todos esos malditos políticos. No cuentes con nosotros, no queremos ser reubicados"_ , exclamó una pantera mientras sus compañeros pasaban y pasaban.

La habitación ahora volvió a la normalidad, en parte. Bogo tomó sus cosas y miró a quienes quedaban. _"Marshall, Louis y Svenson, al Distrito Forestal. Brown, Jameson y Thompson, Tundratown. Taylor y Martinez, a Sahara. El resto tendrá casos que yo mismo les asignaré"_. Finalmente se acercó a Judy. _"Ve a hacer tus pruebas, tu compañero no pudo venir hoy. Mañana comenzarán a trabajar, patrullarán en la zona de Riverside"._ Podría haber jurado que de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, nunca creyó que lo vería llorar.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

Tenía que conducir hasta Marshland, pero todavía desconocía el motivo. Si bien Fawkes le dijo que todo estaría bien, no podía evitar sentirse inseguro. Uno de los principales motivos era su identificación falsa y el hecho de que el zorro ártico cambió la patente de su vehículo. _"Podré pagarle a Van Loo lo que me pide, pero mis arcas quedarán prácticamente vacías. Me ayudarás a conseguir dinero fácil."_

-¿Qué es lo que lees?- preguntó al verlo con unos extraños registros en su haber.

-Son resultados, carreras, anotaciones, partidos, jugadas. Tengo que leerlo todo antes de llegar si quiero tener éxito.- señaló con su dedo.- Estaciónate ahí.

-Algo me dice que tendremos que ir a ese callejón oscuro.- Fawkes asintió mientras terminaba de leer.- ¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí?

-Dinero fácil, como te dije.

-¿Apuestas ilegales?

-Pondré a prueba mi suerte en pos del beneficio monetario, evitando obviamente los típicos intermediarios burocráticos.

-Entonces sí, apuestas ilegales.- su compañero seguía leyendo y él se impacientaba.- ¿No es mejor ir a un casino normal?

-Al salir del casino de Zootopia tendría que declarar para retirar mi dinero, no puedo decirles que lo depositen en la cuenta de uno de los más buscados. En el último tiempo han tomado demasiadas precauciones.- lo miró fijamente.- Además, los casinos no filtran las carreras ni los partidos como lo hacen aquí.

-¿Tienes a alguien dentro?

-Es quien me pasa los datos de todo el material que se usará para las apuestas. Le pagaré una vez terminado nuestro trabajo.

-¿Y qué hago yo aquí?

-Conozco tu pasado, Nick. No voy a forzarte a jugar, sólo necesito a alguien que me lleve una vez que esto termine.- tomó una caja que estaba a sus pies, de allí sacó una jeringa.- Esta será la clave de mis próximas victorias.

-Es casi como verme en el espejo… Un zorro drogadicto que se dedica a las apuestas y tratos sucios.- miró para otro lado.- Solo divago, no me hagas caso.

-Será mejor que no me sigas, en cuanto terminen los efectos cobraré y vendré para que nos vayamos.- subió la manga, se ató una cuerda cerca del codo y se dio un par de palmadas en el brazo. Tan rápido como ingresó, la jeringa vertió su contenido y salió. Inspiró profundamente un par de veces y abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo para después cerrarlos. Ya podía sentirlo.

-¿Qué es lo que hace esa droga?

-Produce una estimulación tetánica a nivel del tálamo, hipocampo y el lóbulo temporal, liberando glutamato para que se acumulen iones de calcio y se mantengan en un nivel elevado durante un buen rato.- es como si hablara en arameo o en alguna lengua muerta, Nick no entendía lo que para Fawkes parecía algo básico.

-Aprovechando que ambos somos zorros podrías hablarme en un idioma que ambos entendamos.

-Mejora la memoria a corto y mediano plazo de forma demencial, con solo pensarlo recordaré todo lo que haya pasado en las últimas horas y días, posiblemente semanas.- ahora todo tenía un poco más de sentido. Leyó los resultados para memorizarlos, no perdería ni una apuesta porque sabía lo que pasaría.

-Creo que era más fácil decir eso antes que recitar un párrafo de un libro de fisiología.

-Ya es hora de irme.- dejó sus cosas y salió del auto.- Si alguien se te acerca te vas. Si ves actividad sospechosa te vas. Quiero que huyas lo más lejos posible ante el más mínimo problema, tengo un par de planes alternativos para huir así que no te preocupes por mí.

-¿Cuánto crees que te lleve esto?

-El potenciador tetánico sólo dura un par de horas, así que intentaré venir un poco antes de eso.

-¿Esa cosa… tiene algún tipo de efecto secundario?

-Demasiados, pero no te preocupes. El cerebro tetánico no me afecta el potenciador.- pensó por un segundo en lo que dijo.- Creo que los efectos ya comienzan a aparecer.

-Me quedaré aquí por si me necesitas.

-Puedes darte una vuelta si quieres, sólo procura estar para cuando te llame.- dicho esto se apartó del auto y comenzó a alejarse. Nick esperó unos pocos minutos y luego siguió el consejo de Fawkes, sería mejor evitar problemas.

Avanzó por el callejón y golpeó cuatro veces una puerta roja con los nudillos. Por una rendija, una comadreja se asomó y pidió por la contraseña. _"Eslabón de lujo"._ Acto seguido avanzó unos metros y, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, se acercó a la comadreja para saludarla. _"Es un placer volver a verte, amigo"_. Después de esto ambos terminaron por separarse. Fawkes conocía el lugar a la perfección, sabía por dónde tenía que ir.

Preguntó si el asiento estaba ocupado, y ante la negativa, se sentó. Estaba entre un jaguar y un antílope. Pagó la cuota de entrada y apostó sus primeros quinientos dólares. Pasarían la repetición de una carrera de cien metros, los corredores pertenecían a la academia de policía. Apostó por el corredor cuatro, a sabiendas que no iba a ganar. No podía simplemente llegar y comenzar a ganar todo desde el principio. Fingiría tener un poco de mala suerte para evitar levantar sospechas.

Eran seis corredores. Dos lobos, una pantera, una gacela y dos mapaches. La gacela tomó ventaja rápidamente, como era de esperarse. Había apostado por ella, como lo haría cualquiera que siguiera la lógica. Faltaban treinta metros, la gacela en el primer puesto, seguida por la pantera y uno de los lobos. Veinte metros, el lobo y la pantera estaban más parejos, pero la gacela picaba en punta. Diez metros, pasó lo inesperado. La gacela tropieza y queda en el último puesto. El lobo, Ángel Lobardo, se hizo con el primer premio. _"Típico del buen Ángel."_ , se dijo Fawkes para sí mismo mientras se mostraba dolido por la derrota. _"¿Me pregunto dónde estará hoy?"_ , se preguntaba mirando de reojo el lugar, mientras todos se quejaban. Sólo uno de los presentes le atinó.

Acto seguido, pondrían una jugada de baloncesto. Un partido de universitarios de hacía once años. El equipo local sacaba desde su área a falta de seis segundos. Había un total de ocho opciones para elegir. Fawkes sabía que el base se la pasaría al alero y este al pívot que corría por el flanco izquierdo. Éste efectuaría un lanzamiento de tres. Fallaría, pero el base se haría lugar de entre todos los rivales y tomaría el rebote. Ganarían el partido por un punto.

Buscó entre las opciones y marcó la correcta. Recibiría cuatro veces lo que apostó. Reprodujeron la jugada, su corazón se aceleró como si no supiese lo que iba a pasar. Sacan y rápidamente todos comienzan a gritar como si fuera un partido en vivo. El alero la pasa y el pívot lanza de tres, todos festejan al ver que la pelota va encaminada al aro. La bola no entra, todos se sientan. El base toma el rebote y el zorro se pone de pie. Se da el pitido final y festeja. Sería la primera vez de varias.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

Las pruebas no habían sido la gran cosa al fin y al cabo, pero se sentía agitada. Era de esperarse después de todo. Los resultados fueron relativamente positivos, por lo que Bogo no tendría que improvisar nada para que quede dentro de la ZPD. Al pasar por su oficina y dejar los documentos y certificados correspondientes, su jefe sonrió por primera vez en el día. _"Al fin una buena entre tantas malas"_ , dijo por lo bajo, aunque igualmente sería oído por Judy. Le dio el resto del día libre, ella le agradeció y se despidieron.

Llamó a Nick y le avisó que salió temprano, a lo que este se ofreció para llevarla. Si bien podía tomar un taxi o el metro, prefería ir con el zorro. Posiblemente serían esos los únicos momentos que tuviesen a solas. Entre el trabajo de Judy, las obligaciones de Nick y la presencia de Fawkes no tendrían tanto tiempo para ellos en el futuro próximo.

 _"Bienvenida otra vez, Hopps"_ , se giró y observó a un tejón y una gata. Agradeció el saludo y segundos después lamentó la condición de sus ahora ex-compañeros. Estos sólo sonrieron. _"¿En verdad te preocupas por nosotros? ¿No eras tú la que comenzó con eso del factor biológico?"_ , dejaron de reír, Judy se puso seria. En parte sabía lo que se venía. Le echaron la culpa de lo que pasó. Varios depredadores que la reconocieron por su trabajo lo habían hecho a lo largo de los últimos años, siempre dolía del mismo modo.

Al escuchar la entrañable bocina de Nick se apresuró a llegar a su vehículo. No les dirigió la mirada mientras se burlaban de ella y la insultaban. Aligeró el paso y subió tan rápido como pudo. _"Sácame de aquí"_ , sin preguntar el zorro puso primero y aceleró.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó, Judy? Es obvio que te estaban molestando.

-No es nada que no me haya pasado antes.- sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Lo entiendo bien.- estacionaron frente a una repostería.

-Tenemos que ir a buscar a Fawkes, me envió un mensaje.- ella asintió.- Puedes decirme lo que pasó mientras tanto, si quieres. Sabes que estoy aquí para ti.- limpió sus lágrimas y ella lo abrazó.- Ustedes los conejos son demasiados sensibles.

-No tienes una idea Nick... ni la más mínima.- el zorro volvió a poner en marcha el vehículo.- Hoy pasó algo horrible, no puedo no sentirme culpable.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

Una apuesta sí, otra no. Dos sí, una no. Cuatro sí, dos no. La cantidad de dinero que ponía en juego era cada vez mayor. De a poco amasaba una fortuna, su falsa suerte hacía que otros siguieran sus pasos, así como sus errores evitaban toda sospecha de trampa. Se hizo con una buena cantidad de dinero en solo una hora, fue mucho más rápido de lo que pensó.

Decidió darse un merecido descanso. Pensó en tomar algo para refrescarse, pero decidió ir primero al baño. La naturaleza lo llamaba. Le preguntó a uno de los presentes donde quedaba, como si no lo supiera. Su disfraz de hippie, el cual todavía portaba con orgullo, hacía que aquellos que lo vieron apostar decenas de veces no lo reconocieran.

Se bajó el cierre y comenzó a vaciar su vejiga. Tarareaba algo para dispersar su mente, podía sentir como el Potenciador Tetánico lo fatigaba de a poco. Tal vez lo mejor sería evitar el alcohol y retirarse temprano. La dosis fue bastante alta esta vez, aunque rindió sus frutos. Se acomodó los pantalones e intentó salir. Un tipo vestido de conserje lo embistió y lo acomodó contra una pared.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- miró de reojo la puerta y lo soltó- ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Te haces una idea de lo que ofrecen por tu cabeza!?

-¿Tan bajo ha caído la ZSD que ahora sus hombres trabajan de conserjes?

-Tu amigo está aquí, será mejor que te vayas cuanto antes.- su sonrisa se borró.- La última vez estaba en la sección VIP, si bien está lejos podrías cruzarte con él. No creo que quieras topártelo aquí, es uno de los que más ofrece por ti.

-Gracias Ángel, te debo una.

-Más de una si cuentas bien, pero no importa. Es un placer ayudarte- se dieron las manos.- Ahora vete antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que estoy de incógnito.

Fue a cobrar a la caja y le envió un mensaje a Nick. Esperó un par de minutos y recibió un maletín con bastante dinero en efectivo, lo suficiente como para una temporada. _"Sí que tienes suerte, tesoro"_ , dijo la oveja que atendía, él devolvió la sonrisa. Recibió un mensaje de su compañero, Judy salió temprano y ambos lo pasarían a buscar.

Se acercó a la comadreja de la entrada y le dijo que se iría, a lo que esta abriría la puerta. Sin que nadie lo viera, le dio unos cuatro fajos de billetes. _"Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Fawkes"_.

Se sentó un banco, estaba frente al lugar donde Nick había estacionado. Sólo tenía que esperar. De a poco los efectos secundarios se hacían sentir. Le pesaban los ojos, le dolía el estómago, es como si estuviese por vomitar. _"El Potenciador no siempre es algo bueno, Hudson"_ , se sentó a la par de él.

-¿Cómo estás, amante del eucalipto?

-Muy bien, vulpino travieso. Es un placer poder compartir palabras contigo. Buen atuendo por cierto, lo Rastafari te favorece.

-Tú también te ves bien. ¿Adelgazaste?

-Debo admitir que sí, estoy haciendo ejercicio todos los días. Ya quisiera estar como tú.- el zorro sonrió.

-¿Qué hay de Dawn? ¿Cómo se prepara de cara a lo que viene?

-La alcaldesa necesita un poco de reposo, el poder la vuelve un poco… loca. Paranoica y esquizofrénica me animaría a decir. Tú eres un factor influyente en eso, por cierto. Debo agradecértelo.

-Debo de admitir que me sorprende que trabajen juntos, la última vez que los vi es como si no se llevaran del todo bien.

- _El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo_ , dice el dicho. Es una alianza… temporal, por así decirle. Tenemos intereses diferentes, lo acepto, pero también hay sentimientos encontrados y unidos en el odio que nos implora tu persona.

-¿Estás armado, Malcolm?

-Tú sabes que sí, Hudson. No puedo separarme de mi preciosa Glock, es como si se tratase de un fetiche.

-Supongo que vienes aquí por una razón, así que si no me has matado todavía… querrás decirme algo.

-Te he visto trabajar con la coneja. También sé que su novio es alguien que ya conocías.

-¿Tengo que pedirte amablemente que te alejes de ellos?

-No voy a hacerles daño, no es algo que necesite. Sólo me imagino en lo que pasaría si el pobre Nicholas Wilde supiera la verdad detrás de la muerte de su querido primo.

-Sabes que no tuve otra opción.- la tensión aumentó rápidamente.

-Lo sé, pero el problema es lo que él pensará y no lo que yo piense, Hudson.- lo tomó del cuello, tenía más fuerza que su oponente y lo sabía. Con su otra mano sujeto el lugar donde estaba su arma, siempre la tenía en su costado izquierdo. Estaba indefenso.

-Nada evitaría que te mate aquí y ahora, sólo un movimiento y tus cervicales sonarán al ritmo de una sinfonía mortal. Crack… crack… crack. Nuestro querido mentor estaría orgulloso.

-Sería un gran espectáculo sin duda, pero recuerda… lo que Nicky sufrirá será mayor a tu momentáneo placer al matarme. No estoy solo y lo sabes.- lo soltó, no tenía opción.- Sabia elección.

-Sólo dime lo que me tengas que decir.

-No es nada que no sepas, mi estimado zorro.- comenzó a sonreír cual psicópata, Fawkes ya sabía lo que es venía.

-Ni se te ocurra empezar con tu basura otra vez…

-Te haré sufrir al punto en que te arrodillarás ante mí... Serás un completo infeliz cuando termine contigo, Hudson, al igual que todos a los que amas. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que me veas reír de tu desgracia. Puede ser que al final del camino tú ganes, pero yo siempre saldré vencedor. No me importa tu trato con el coyote, ni tus innumerables intromisiones en los planes de Bellwether. Dentro de poco verás a Zootopia caer y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.- le dio un golpe de puño y Malcolm respondió, volvió a golpearlo.

-¿¡Tanto lío para provocarme!?- preguntó tomándolo de su remera, a la altura del cuello. El koala se llevó la mano a la nariz mientras su sonrisa se mantenía intacta.- ¡Por más que lo intentes no me harás caer tan bajo como tú!- vio el auto de Nick a la distancia y lo soltó. Se puso de pie e intentó tranquilizarse.

-El tamaño de mis lágrimas no se comparará al de las tuyas.- le dio la espalda.- Buena suerte a partir de ahora, Hudson.

-La suerte es para los mediocres, Malcolm, no la necesito y mucho menos viniendo de ti.- se dio la vuelta también.- Si ya has terminado con esto procederé a irme, diría que fue un placer pero nunca lo es.

-¡Porque esa es la idea, idiota! ¡Sólo estás aquí para ver cómo te pudres por dentro! ¡Yo soy tu espejo! ¡Mírame a los ojos y mírate a ti mismo, pedazo de basura!- comenzó a reír a carcajadas, se reía de él y nada podía hacer. Nick se estacionó donde lo hizo antes. Tanto él como Judy se bajaron del auto, pero Hudson les indicó que se quedaran tal y donde estaban. El koala volvió sobre sus pasos, ahora ambos estaban cara a cara.- ¡Morirás, Fawkes! ¡Es inevitable! ¡Tu alma me pertenece!- No dejaban de mirarse fijamente. Judy y Nick tomaron a su compañero y se lo llevaron a la fuerza, pero este seguía observando al koala.

Una vez dentro, Nick aceleró tanto como pudo. Judy estaba sentada detrás con él. Lo tomó de la mano y pudo sentir como temblaba. La impotencia y la bronca lo habían invadido, su enemigo había logrado su objetivo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Judy después de poner una mano en su frente.- Parece que tienes fiebre.

-¿Quién rayos era ese tipo, Hudson?- preguntó Nick mientras lo observaba por el retrovisor.

-Es mejor que no sepan nada de él, sólo es un pobre diablo.

-Por como reía parecía ser el mismísimo diablo.

-No le hagan caso…- suspiró y se recostó contra un costado.- Pronto quedaré inconsciente por el Potenciador, no despertaré hasta dentro de varias horas. Hablen con Van Loo por mí, mañana mismo haremos el trato. Tiene que ser en un lugar que nos sea favorable, un lugar donde sabemos que Judy patrullará.- bostezó.- Tenemos… que apurarnos. De una vez por todas, el juego comenzó.- cerró los ojos y ya no respondió. Judy se acercó a él y lo tapó con un abrigo que Nick dejó en el asiento trasero. Antes de que se cierren, podría haber jurado que de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas. No eran de tristeza, como las de Bogo, ni de culpa, como las de ella. Habrían de ser de impotencia, pero no quiso pensar mucho en ello. Lo único que quería era dejar de ver gente llorando por lo que quedaba del día.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: este ha sido por lejos el capítulo más largo, fue muy intenso al momento de escribirse. Hay momentos emocionalmente complicados que dejan mal parados a personajes que no lo merecen. Esto no se trata de merecimientos de todos modos, esto es Dystopia.**

 **Judy volvió a la ZPD en el momento más difícil que pudo encontrar. En lo que para todos fue una decisión injusta, los depredadores vuelven a ser perjudicados por su condición. No sólo eso, sino que además aparecen estos nuevos "collares de domesticación". Si bien actualmente los depredadores utilizaban collares, no eran más que una simple molestia. Lo que se aproxima está más cercano a lo que se proponía en el argumento original de Zootopia, artefactos aberrantes desde donde se los mire.**

 **Por otro lado, Nick acompaña a Fawkes a un lugar que le trae malos recuerdos de su pasado reciente. Este último tiene éxito en su cometido inicial, recaudar fondos rápidamente para no quedarse sin nada después del trato que planea hacer con los coyotes. Logra ser advertido a tiempo por un viejo conocido, pero de todos modos termina cruzándose con Malcolm. Hechos tal para cual, la conversación que inició en buenos términos finalizó como acostumbra a hacerlo entre ellos. Si hay alguien capaz de sacar de sus casillas a Fawkes, ese es el jodido koala. Esta vez hizo uso de un doloroso secreto que Hudson esconde, que parece vincularse a Nick y la muerte de su primo.**

 **Para terminar, quiero hacer una mención especial a Ángel Lobardo. Para quienes no lo sepan, es un OC perteneciente a un FanFiction de XxLoneWolfYTxX. Los invito a darse una pasada si tienen tiempo libre, es cortito y se lee rápido.**

 **Por el resto, gracias por pasar nuevamente. La próxima semana lo más seguro es que no pueda subir un nuevo capítulo, venía en racha subiendo al menos uno cada siete u ocho días pero en este caso se me dificultará. Los invito a dejar sus impresiones y críticas en los comentarios, de no haber reviews Malcolm les hará una interesante visita. Créanme cuando les digo que no quieren tener cerca a un koala psicótico.**


	11. 10-El día después

Eran las 5:30 de la madrugada en cuanto su despertador sonó. Se vistió con su uniforme mientras escuchaba los insultos de sus vecinos. _"¿¡Por qué no puedes despertarte a una hora decente!?"_ , gritaba uno de ellos mientras golpeaba la pared. Decidió ignorarlo y encaminarse a la cocina. Al tiempo que su cafetera y tostadora preparaban su desayuno se paró a la par de la ventana, observando la nada misma con detenimiento. Es así como vio un patrullero doblar en la esquina y estacionar del otro lado de la calle. Sin que pudiera llegar a pensar nada un pequeño sonido la sacó de su trance, las tostadas estaban listas.

Vertió el sagrado café en una taza de porcelana que su madre le regaló tiempo atrás y luego se acomodó en una silla. Dio un par de sorbos y pudo sentir como su cuerpo entraba en calor. Rápida como de costumbre, terminó de desayunar y buscó sus llaves y su teléfono. Al bajar notó que el patrullero seguía allí. Las incógnitas la invadieron, pero desaparecieron en cuanto la vio.

Era una cerda de raza Bentheim, de blanco pelaje con manchas negras. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa rebosante y le extendió su mano. _"Soy Nancy Rogers, tu nueva compañera"._ Judy no terminaba de comprender la situación, tenía entendido que tendría un compañero hipopótamo. _"Ven conmigo, te explicaré en el camino"_ , exclamó al denotar la confusión de la coneja.

-Sé que esto es imprevisto, lamento mi impaciencia. Tengo entendido que ibas a trabajar con Thompson pero anoche me llamaron para decirme que renunció y que tú eras mi nueva compañera.

-Hablé ayer con Thompson y con Bogo sobre nuestros próximos trabajos. ¿Pasó algo?

-El muy suertudo se ganó la lotería y presentó su renuncia... cuanto lo envidio.- observó a Judy por unos momentos.- Vivo a un par de calles de aquí y suelo madrugar así que creí que sería mejor que nos conociéramos antes de llegar a la oficina.

-De acuerdo...- Judy se sentía sofocada, la porcina hablaba rápidamente y con una voz chillona y molesta. No era la mejor compañía para esas horas.- Entonces... Nancy.- su compañera sonrió.- ¿Eres una de las novatas que ingresó o ya estabas aquí?

-Llevo un par de meses trabajando aquí, por lo que las dos opciones son correctas. Sigo siendo una novata, pero estoy en buena forma y lista para lo que sea.- Judy se limpió su mejilla izquierda, su compañera escupía al hablar.

-¿Te importaría hacer una parada antes de ir a la ZPD?- la observó sonriente y giró a la derecha como Judy le indicó. Pasaría por lo de Nick antes de ir a trabajar.

. . . . . . . . . .

Tocó timbre una, dos veces. Iba a hacerlo nuevamente pero el zorro, vestido con un pijama celeste, le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, después saludó a la lejanía a la nueva compañera de Judy. Esta miró para otro lado, pero Nick no se molestó. La mayoría de las presas solían evitarlo.

 _"Sé que tu trabajo limita nuestros tiempos, pero estas no son horas para llamarme."_ , rezongó al tener que despertar con el mensaje de Judy. La guio a su habitación, donde el otro zorro reposaba. " _Tal vez debamos llevarlo a una enfermería_ ", exclamó Judy al ver a Fawkes todavía inconsciente. Nick se negó a ello, mostrando una pequeña nota. En su momento la curiosidad logró vencerlo, por lo que revisó la caja de donde el zorro ártico sacó el Potenciador Tetánico. Allí encontró la nota.

 _"En caso de que no despierte después de doce horas, inyecta esto en uno de mis brazos. Ten un balde cerca, procura que esté oscuro y tenme lista mucha agua para tomar."_ , leyó en voz alta. Nick ya tenía todo listo para ese entonces. Las persianas estaban bajas, preparó el balde la noche previa y también un par de botellas con agua fresca. _"Posdata: será un tanto violento, no se asusten"_. Esa parte les preocupaba un poco.

-Dentro de unos minutos se cumplirán las doce horas, yo me encargaré de esto.

-Tal vez tengamos que llamar a Van Loo y posponer nuestra cita de hoy, si Fawkes no está bien no podremos concretar el encuentro.

-Esperemos a ver cómo reacciona, si él nos dijo que lo hagamos hoy debe ser porque sabe que estará bien. Además, no estoy tan seguro de cómo se lo puedan tomar los coyotes.

-Tienes razón... Puedo quedarme un rato si quieres, le diré a Nancy para que le avise a Bogo que llegaré más tarde.

-¿Llegar tarde a tu primer día de trabajo?- preguntó Nick sonriendo.- Eso suena como algo que yo haría, pero tú...

-Técnicamente, el primer día fue ayer.- dijo para excusarse, sonriendo de forma picarona.

-Lo tengo todo bajo control, ve con esa cerda a divertirte con... persecuciones, papeleo, redadas o lo que sean que hagan.

-¿Estás seguro?- comenzó a escuchar bocinazos desde fuera. _"¡Se nos hace tarde, Judy!"_ , gritaría su nueva compañera.

-Por supuesto, necesito que la cerda se calle antes de que mis vecinos vengan a matarme. Además sé cómo usar una jeringa...- cuidó sus palabras al ver el gesto de Judy.- He visto muchas series de médicos y esas cosas, como Doctor Mouse.- la coneja sonrió. Nick se agachó un poco para ponerse a su altura.- Ve a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.- ella lo abrazó, pero rápidamente se separaron al escuchar los gritos de Nancy.

-No dudes en llamarme si algo pasa, dejaré mi teléfono prendido.

-Nos vemos más tarde, zanahorias.-en cuanto Judy se fue, agradeció por todos los santos que la maldita cerda ya no estuviera allí para despertar a todo el mundo. No le gustaría tener a una compañera así de molesta, no había duda de ello.

Antes de comenzar se dio una ducha para relajarse, solía hacerlo cada vez que despertaba. Llevaba la cuenta de los minutos para evitar pasarse. El mensaje que Fawkes les dejó no detalló que pasaría en caso de sobrepasar la hora límite, por lo que no podía no pensar en el peor de los resultados. Terminada su sesión de relajación, se secó y se preparó para despertar a su compañero.

Tomó una de las tantas jeringas de la caja y la llenó con la sustancia transparente cuyo nombre desconocía. Antes de seguir se disculpó por lo que estaba por hacer, la posdata lo tenía intranquilo. Sin largar el aire, comenzó a inyectar el antídoto. No sabía si decirle así o de otro modo, sólo sabía que lo ayudaría a despertar. Pasaron algunos segundos y no hubo respuesta. Tal vez necesitase una dosis extra, o quizás debía de esperar. Maldijo al no saber qué hacer. Un grito de dolor lo asustó.

 _"¡El balde!"_ , pidió desesperado. Apenas llegó a sus manos hundió el hocico en él y comenzó a vomitar. Nick se alejó para darle su espacio. Tal y como decía en la nota, la reacción fue bastante fuerte. Una vez que terminó, volvió a acercarse y dejó el recipiente sucio en el suelo. Fawkes tenía una mirada perdida, como si no hubiese despertado. Le acercó un poco de agua en un vaso, pero no respondió. Lo llamó por su nombre pero tampoco reaccionaba, por lo que se sentó a la par de él y comenzó a observarlo en silencio.

 _"No te preocupes por mí, he estado peor"_ , dijo con un hilo de voz. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y de su nariz brotaban un par de gotas de sangre. Nick volvió a acercarle el vaso con agua, pero no le dio más de un par de sorbos. Se desplomó en la cama y cerró los ojos. _"Sólo necesito un momento"_.

-¿Suele pasarte esto?

-Por lo general no me paso de la hora límite.- cerró los ojos y se acomodó de costado, mirando hacia la izquierda.- ¿Hablaron con Van Loo?- tenía sus metas claras.

-Sí, hicimos las cosas tal y como nos pediste. Esta tarde será el encuentro, siempre y cuando estés en condiciones- sonrió ante lo que escuchó y afirmó estar preparado.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Todo lo que quieras.

-No estás obligado a responder, dado que es tu vida privada pero… ¿Quién es Grace?- se esforzó por no abrir los ojos y parecer tranquilo.- Murmurabas algunas cosas anoche mientras estabas dormido y este nombre, Grace, es una de las pocas cosas que entendimos con Judy.

-Es sólo una razón más para seguir luchando día a día, cuando todo parece perdido.- lo observó de reojo, sabía que esa respuesta no era suficiente. Volvió a sentarse en la cama y tomó un poco de agua. Sus manos temblaban mientras luchaba para evitar soltar el vaso.- Fuimos compañeros en Cronos, ella estaba a mi cargo. Yo comencé a dirigir y supervisar una unidad en cuanto mi mentor falleció, dejé de hacerlo en cuanto tomé mi trabajo actual.

-¿Salió algo mal?

-No, al contrario. Salió todo demasiado bien, fue todo tan perfecto que Cronos tuvo que meterse en medio.- al ver que Nick estaba por preguntar de ello lanzó la típica respuesta que lo abstenía de responder.- No puedo decirte mucho más, es algo confidencial.

-Escucha... no quiero molestarte mientras estás en ese estado pero…

-Estoy bien, créeme. El día después del Potenciador suele ser mucho peor.

-Mientras estabas inconsciente no pude evitar pensar en ciertas cosas, cosas que pertenecían a mi pasado y veo reflejadas en ti cada tanto.

-¿Es por lo del potenciador?

-En parte... Cuando te metías esa basura en tus venas pensé que no podría resistir ante la tentación y te seguiría allí dentro para revivir mis errores.

-Pero no fue así, seguiste mi consejo.- Nick se puso de pie y se observó en el espejo que se encontraba en la puerta de su armario.

-Mis problemas... comenzaron cuando abracé a la soledad bajo el pretexto de que era un desdichado que no le importaba a nadie. Me tenía lástima a mí mismo y me justificaba diciendo que nada valía la pena, que sólo tenía que seguir adelante sin pensar en lo que sucedería mañana. Así hacía de mi existencia un poco menos condenable, en su momento me era útil.- Fawkes se acomodó para sentarse contra el respaldar de la cama.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Me llevó mucho tiempo abrir los ojos, más que nada porque no tuve a nadie que me ayude a ponerme de pie. Aun así lo hice y de a poco estoy rehaciendo mi vida.- se acercó a él y comenzó a verlo fijamente.- ¿No has pensado en algo así? ¿En tu vida aparte de Cronos? ¿Te has puesto a pensar lo que pasará el día después de que todo esto termine? Podrías darte una oportunidad para ser algo más que... esto.

-Llevo años pensando en eso, Nick...- puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo.-… pero lo más probable es que yo no tenga un día después. ¿Tener una pareja? ¿Formar una familia? ¿Ser feliz? Quizás en otra vida tenga la oportunidad.- ambos bajaron la vista.- Me halaga que pienses en mí de ese modo, pero estoy condenado a ser esto que tienes frente a ti. Es lo que me tocó, así que no tengo más opción que seguir adelante con ello.

-Yo también pensaba así, pero entonces recordé que en Zootopia cada uno puede ser lo que quiera.

-No quiero tirarte abajo, pero eso es sólo un slogan. Uno que ha pasado a mejor vida hace rato y ha sido dejado de lado.

-Judy me enseñó que es mucho más que eso, tal vez debas darle una oportunidad.- se dio la vuelta- Estaré en la cocina por si me necesitas, voy a prepararte algo para comer. Yo también tengo que desayunar ahora que lo pienso.

-¡Nick! ¡Espera!- se dio la vuelta antes de cerrar la puerta.- Que sea un condenado no significa que no pueda darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho y todo lo que haces por mí.

-Aprovecha a descansar, tendrás una tarde agitada.

Aprendió muchas cosas mientras estuvo en la granja de su tío y una de las cosas que perfeccionó fue la cocina. Pasó de comprar la basura que vendían a la vuelta de la esquina a cocinar lo que a él le gustaba, no sólo eso sino que además lo hacía de maravilla. El dulce de moras que estaba en su heladera lo había hecho él mismo, así como el pan agridulce que preparaba todas las semanas. Mientras preparaba un café para sí mismo y un té con leche para su visita sintió un ligero ruido proveniente de la habitación.

Quiso ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero este le fue esquivo. _"Quiero hacerlo sólo"_ , exclamó mientras se acomodaba sobre sus rodillas y lentamente se ponía de pie. Se movía como un cachorro de unos pocos meses, se apoyaba en las paredes para evitar caerse. Aun así trastabillaba. _"La mejor manera que tengo de recuperar el equilibrio es forzándolo a funcionar"_ , explicó al ver que Nick caminaba a su lado preocupado. En lo que fue un gran esfuerzo, llegó al sofá de la sala de estar.

Se inclinó hacia adelante lentamente y extendió su mano hacia el control remoto. Maldijo su sistema nervioso al ver como se le dificultaba alcanzar su objetivo en lo que era una tarea muy simple. El dueño del hogar pensó en alcanzárselo, pero antes de intentar nada Fawkes le indicó que un sonido provenía de la cocina. El agua hervía y la pava estaba que volaba. Para cuando volvió la televisión ya estaba encendida.

Odiaba los noticieros, pero decidió quedarse viendo uno cuyo titular le llamó la atención. _"Definitivamente esto se tornará más difícil."_ , pensó mientras Nick dejaba el desayuno frente a él y se sentaba a su par. Si los collares de por sí eran una molestia, ahora representarían el mismísimo infierno. Anunciar este tipo de medidas a falta de tan poco para las elecciones era una locura. ¿En qué rayos pensaba Bellwether?

Terminaron su desayuno mientras miraban un resumen de los partidos del último fin de semana. Ahora que había comido, Fawkes se sentía un tanto mejor. Se puso de pie, aun con dificultad, pero más fuerte que minutos atrás. _"Necesito prepararme para esta tarde"_ , indicó mientras las mejillas de Nick estaban llenas de dulce con pan casero. _"Me pediré un taxi y te llamaré en cuanto llegue a mi apartamento."_ Mientras llamaba para solicitar un vehículo que lo lleve a su casa, Nick se puso a meditar algo a lo que nunca le dio demasiada importancia. ¿Dónde vivía Hudson Fawkes? ¿Por qué nunca les indicó dónde buscarlo? Pensó en preguntarle, pero se imaginaba la respuesta que tendría. Se limitó a seguir viendo la televisión, llegado el momento intentaría desentramar algún que otro secreto del zorro ártico.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

Las horas se pasaban lentamente, era inevitable. Nancy no hacía nada más que hablar, hablar y hablar. Que su ex esto, que su madre loca aquello, en todo momento tenía algo de que quejarse. Judy no podía esperar a que comenzase la operación de una vez por todas. Ya estaban estacionadas frente al puesto de salchichas de _Jay_ _Dingo_ , sólo tenía que aguardar por Nick que llegaría y le diera la señal. Aguardar, mientras observaba a Nancy, quejándose sin parar, hablando, poniendo esa cara rara, gritando. _"¿¡Qué carajo crees que haces!?"_ , preguntó sobresaltada. Sin que la coneja se diera cuenta, un zorro asomó su cabeza por la ventana y abrió sus fauces alrededor de su cuello. _"¿Nick?"_ , podía sentir su respiración en su pelaje. Nancy ya tenía lista los dardos tranquilizantes para cuando el vulpino terminó por apartarse.

-¡En que rayos pensabas!- exclamó la coneja entre risas mientras la cerda la miraba confundida.- ¡Eres un zorro tonto!

-Tranquila zanahorias, sólo recordé que me dijiste que estarías por aquí y te traje algo para tomar.- le dio un licuado de arándanos, ya no había de zanahorias.- Y tú debes ser Nancy...- dijo extendiendo su mano, la conductora del vehículo le negó el saludo.- Supongo que en la academia ya no les dan el manual de los buenos modales.

-No tengo por qué tomar la mano de un depredador como tú.- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Tanto Judy como Nick la observaron en silencio por unos segundos, el zorro todavía tenía la mano extendida.- ¡Bien!- le tendió la pata.- ¿Estás feliz?

-Supongo que sí, oficial. No podría dormir en paz si usted no me saludaba.- Judy no pudo evitar sonreír ante el sarcasmo.- No tengo un licuado para ti, Nancy, pero tal vez esto te guste.- después de meter su mano en su bolsillo le dio algunas moras, de las que siempre llevaba con él.- Supongo que algo es algo.- su teléfono vibró, era hora.

-¿Quieres que nos juntemos a comer algo esta noche?

-Tengo que revisar mi agenda, pero por tratarse de ti me haré un espacio sólo por hoy.- la cerda estudiaba con curiosidad la buena relación que llevaban a cabo quienes debían de ser enemigos naturales.- Te llamaré más tarde, zanahorias. Hasta luego, Nancy, ha sido un verdadero placer.- mientras se alejaba murmuró algo que sólo las orejas de un conejo comprenderían. _"Damos comienzo a la operación Canis Latrans"._

Judy ya sabía que Fawkes pasaría cerca de la patrulla dentro de poco para ir a reunirse con Van Loo, ya podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba. El sólo pensar en lo que se venía hacía que se le suba la adrenalina. Todo volvió a la normalidad en cuanto Nancy volvió a abrir la boca.

-¿Judy?- usó un tono de voz que hasta ahora no había usado.- ¿Tú y ese zorro son...?

-Es un viejo amigo, lo conocí mientras resolvía el caso de los mamíferos desaparecidos.- evitó que termine la pregunta, pero el asunto no quedaría zanjado ahí.

-Me recuerda a mi ex.- parecía volver a empezar con más de lo mismo, pensaba erróneamente Judy.- El modo en que te mira y la forma en que tú también lo haces, tiene ese tinte romántico que tuvo nuestra relación en un comienzo.- la cerda se observó así misma por el espejo retrovisor, sonriendo.- ¿No estarán enamorados? ¿Verdad?- Su siguiente comentario terminaría por incomodar a su compañera.- Sería extraño ver un depredador y una presa juntos, ya de por sí es raro que sean "amigos" como tú dices.

Desde un primer momento supo que si entablaba una relación de cualquier tipo con Nick aparecerían críticas a diestra y siniestra. Hasta ahora habían decidido llevarlo de a poco, no había nada oficial, pero allí estaban sus sentimientos. Y los de él. Todo era tan puro que no podían esconderlo, por más que quisiera no podía dejar de verlo de esa forma en que sólo lo miraba a él. Salía a la luz de forma natural y espontánea.

Sin embargo no sólo se trataba de lo que ellos sentían. Su naturaleza también entraba en juego por más que quisieran dejarla de lado. En un primer momento ambos afirmaron que no les importaría lo que los demás dijeran, pero con el transcurso de los días, y de más tiempo aun, entendieron que lo suyo era un amor prohibido. Quizás por eso es que lo disfrutaban tanto. Pese a sus deseos optaron por mantenerlo oculto al menos de momento, por más sinceros que fuesen sus sentimientos. Tenían que focalizarse en ayudar a Fawkes, para que este ayudase a Zootopia.

Judy decidió esquivar la pregunta, por más que tuviese que contestarla tarde o temprano. A la lejanía pudo ver a cierto zorro ártico, vestido con un traje, lentes de sol y zapatos caros. A la par de él un hombre cuya reputación era temida a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad. Tomó la radio mientras intentaba ignorar a su compañera, quien al verla con el intercomunicador en mano pudo sentir como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

 _"Stewart, dile a Bogo que veo Hudson Fawkes junto a Van Loo. Espero instrucciones."_ Recibió una rápida respuesta del castor que ocupaba el puesto de Garraza, su jefe intentaría hablar con ella. _"¿Hopps? ¿Cuál es la situación?"_ Le indicó a su compañera que le diera marcha al vehículo _. "Fawkes y Van Loo están en lo que parece una reunión."_ , se pausó al ver llegar un auto negro, todo iba como lo habían pensado. _"Un vehículo se acercó a ellos, procederemos a seguirlos con cautela"._ Recibió una respuesta afirmativa de parte de Bogo, las unidades no tardarían en llegar.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: anticipé que este capítulo tardaría en llegar, pero mis cálculos se vieron sobrepasados por elementos que escaparon a la ecuación. En un acto desafortunado en el que se involucraron factores climáticos, el techo de mi cocina y una pésima suerte, el teclado de mi laptop se quemó por completo. Escribir en esas condiciones era un tanto... difícil (completamente imposible). Todavía no la tengo a mano, pero por suerte pude conseguir una computadora prestada para continuar. A más tardar me llegará este fin de semana.**

 **Sin tener donde escribir vagué un rato por fanfiction a través de mi teléfono, el cual usé también para redactar un par de borradores. Una de las varias cosas que hice fue leer el fic de ThePhantomPain02 titulado Zootopia: Eclipse. Si en una de esas casualidades no lo leyeron aun, no sé a que esperan. Ha de ser por lejos el mejor fic escrito en español dentro de lo que abarca Zootopia, lo recomiendo completamente.**

 **En cuanto el capítulo que acaban de leer, es un simple nexo entre lo que venía pasando y lo que está pronto a pasar. Es lo que popularmente se llama"relleno" en su mayor parte, dedicado a narrar lo que acontece el día después al primer cruce con el molesto koala. Fawkes despierta y está al tanto de que abrió el hocico mientras estaba dormido, pero no tanto por suerte para él. Tiene una ligera conversación con Nick, quien le remarca los puntos en común que tienen su yo del pasado con el zorro ártico. A sabiendas de lo difícil que es salir adelante, Nick le pregunta de lo que sucederá después de que todo termine, pero Hudson no es muy positivo respecto a ello.**

 **A su vez tenemos a Judy, quien conoció a su nueva compañera de aventuras Nancy Rogers. Graduada hace poco, la cerda no tuvo más opción que adentrarse de lleno en la ZPD sin mayor tiempo de preparación dadas las demandas. La coneja no termina de tener una visión del todo positiva de ella, pero su relación sólo acaba de comenzar.**

 **La acción está pronto a llegar, a través de lo que los protagonistas han llamado Operación Canis Latrans. Si bien pensaba hacer que el plan se lleve a cabo ahora, creí prudente esperar un poco más. Necesitaba introducir a Nancy, así como el diálogo entre Nick y Fawkes, por lo que el capítulo se extendería demasiado si a su vez incluía todo lo que está por venir.**

 **El próximo capítulo llegará más rápido que este, no tengan duda. Si bien tengo un par de finales intentaré hacerme un espacio para actualizar la próxima semana. Como dato curioso, quiero agregar que este fic ha superado las 2000 visitas (2119 al momento de publicarse este capítulo). El promedio daría unas doscientas visitas por capítulo, mucho más a lo que significaban mis expectativas iniciales. Nuevamente, no puedo hacer más que agradecerles por acompañarme y brindarme su apoyo aunque sea leyendo estas palabras. Me despido de ustedes, lectores y compañeros, espero sus comentarios, críticas y consejos, hasta la próxima.**


	12. 11-Canis latrans

Si bien su disfraz le rindió sus frutos, extrañaba bastante el vestir de gala. Su traje Brioni bordado a la medida era demasiado perfecto como para tenerlo guardado en un cajón. Lo mismo pasaba con sus mocasines, quienes lo acompañaron durante innumerables persecuciones. Tanto le gustaba el modelo Salvatore Ferragamo estilo Penny Loafer que compró un par de docenas con sus primeros sueldos, la mitad seguía sin estrenarse. Si bien vestirse con ropas de este tipo puede llegar a entorpecer peleas o cualquier actividad que alguien normal llevase a cabo, Hudson Fawkes se acostumbró a trabajar usando dicha vestimenta como uniforme. _"Funcional y elegante"_ , eran las palabras que usaba para definirse.

En lo que era una hermosa tarde soleada, procedió a sentarse en un banco que estaba en las periferias de la plaza Saint Paul. A sabiendas de que Judy tenía que estar frente a él dado su recorrido preestablecido, buscó un lugar en donde efectivamente ella lograse ubicarlo. Todo estaba fríamente calculado, todas las posibilidades ya habían pasado a través de su mente. De momento sólo tenía que esperar, mostrarse sumiso y tranquilo. Posiblemente lo estuviesen vigilando, quizás Malcolm estaba presente, tal vez sería emboscado por varios coyotes o, incluso, policías. Esperaba que todo ello sucediese en simultáneo para dar prueba de sus capacidades, así como para probar la de sus allegados y rivales.

Sintió sus pasos ligeros por sobre encima de todos los demás. No se giró a saludarlo, ni siquiera hicieron contacto visual. Van Loo tomó el maletín que tenía a centímetros del zorro y lo abrió en un ángulo lo suficientemente pequeño como para que nadie en las cercanías viese de que se trataba. Efectivamente había una gran suma dentro, quería confiar en la palabra de quien tenía a su par pero le costaba hacerlo.

-Está todo, lo contarás en su momento.- indicó secamente, no rompió el hielo de forma amable como solía acostumbrar en esos casos. Al coyote no le agradó el tono de voz.- No tenemos mucho tiempo, Vincent, como has de estar consciente. Si tienes algún tipo de duda pregúntame ahora, una vez que comience a hablar no pararé hasta terminar.

-Señor Van Loo, en primer lugar. No me tuteará, en segundo. Yo impondré las condiciones, no usted.- un vehículo negro se estacionó a escasos metros de ellos.- Si en verdad tiene algo importante que decir, va a acompañarme. Hay una patrulla de la ZPD al final de la calle, por lo que tomaré precauciones.

Era un riesgo definitivamente, pero lo tomaría. Podría haberse rebelado pero no habría conseguido su principal objetivo. Se puso de pie, abrochó su saco y lo acompañó hasta la puerta trasera del sedán negro. A pedido de Van Loo metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos internos y sacó la pistola que allí guardaba, luego de cerciorarse de que nadie lo observaba. Terminó por tirarla a un tacho de basura y así cumplió con todas las demandas del coyote. No le preocupaba estar desarmado, después de todo no le haría falta. La operación Canis Latrans había comenzado.

El auto era espacioso, había un total de cinco tripulantes. Fawkes quedó en medio de Van Loo y uno de sus matones. Éste lo revisó casi en su totalidad, buscando cualquier elemento que pudiese poner en riesgo la vida de su jefe. No encontró nada en su saco ni en sus bolsillos más que su teléfono.

-No sé usted, pero yo me siento más a gusto de este modo.- sonrió ante el comentario del coyote.- Déjeme decirle que admiro su valentía al tirar su arma antes de entrar, pero no por eso nuestro trato cambiará.

-Por respeto a lo que usted significa decidí acatar su pedido, confío en que hará lo propio con los míos.- le seguiría el juego un rato para ver hasta donde llegaba.

-Todo depende de lo que tenga para decir.- lo estudiaba con rápidos vistazos, el zorro en verdad estaba tranquilo. Había quienes en su lugar intentaban parecer serenos pero en el interior no lo estaban, pensó en que lo mejor sería no subestimarlo.- Ya sabes que hacer, Gregor.- el matón comenzó a apuntarle en la sien, pero no se inmutó.

-¿Ha terminado de ponerse cómodo? Quisiera comenzar de una vez.- dio una respuesta positiva.- En primera instancia quiero aclararle que estoy plenamente consciente del trato que tiene con la alcaldesa.

-Recuerdo a la perfección tu intromisión, así como tu desesperada huida.- aunque lo intentase, Fawkes no mostraba emoción alguna. Sólo se lo veía seguro de sí mismo.

-Sé que les prometió un dispositivo que les permitirá apagar los collares nuevos, podrán movilizarse y actuar a su antojo.- lo de la "llave", como ellos lo llamaban, era algo que lo tomó por sorpresa y el zorro se percató de ello. Los nuevos collares apenas saldrían la próxima semana y él ya estaba al tanto de su existencia desde hacía rato al parecer.- A su vez, usted está al tanto de la campaña de Bellwether y sus políticas "anti-mafias".

-Lo escucho tal y como me pidió, pero sigue sin decirme nada interesante.

-Por su gesto de recién yo pienso todo lo contrario, Señor Van Loo.- sonrió al verlo molesto.- Dejemos de lado todos estos juegos estúpidos, Vincent. Tú sabes que Bellwether te sacará del medio apenas pueda, tu gente se hundirá antes de que puedan sacarle jugo a su maldito libertinaje si es que lo consiguen. Será mucho más fácil eliminarlos a ustedes que a la familia Big, ellos ni siquiera los atacarán y tú mismo terminarás por convertir a los tuyos en el blanco de la alcaldesa y su gente.

-Sé cómo liderar a los míos y no me temblará el pulso al momento de acabar con esa maldita oveja si hace falta, lo disfrutaré de hecho. Esa idiota no para de llamar y molestar, como si fuese su maldito perro faldero.- extendió su mano, el matón que iba sentado adelante le extendió una pequeña caja. De allí, Van Loo sacó su arma, un revolver artesanal con detalles dorados y dibujos en el cañón.- También disfrutaré la recompensa que ofrecen por tu cabeza.- quien apuntaba a Fawkes dejó de hacerlo para dejarle lugar a su jefe.

-No cobrarás nada si me matas, Van Loo. Tampoco podré ayudarte a combatir a Bellwether, cosa por la que vine aquí en primera instancia.- el coyote sonrió casi histérico. Lanzó una carcajada.

-¿¡Ahora resulta que me ayudarás!? ¡Eres patético!

-Señor...

-No me interrumpas mientras hablo, Frank.

-Nos sigue una patrulla, señor.- Van Loo y Fawkes sonrieron en simultáneo. Después de un potente estallido, la pierna del zorro comenzó a mancharse con su propia sangre.

-Declinaré tus servicios y me haré con el gran premio, mis hombres te llevarán a la ZPD en cuanto perdamos a estos idiotas.- las sirenas comenzaron a sonar mientras el sedán negro aceleraba.- Una vez que estés en prisión mandaré a pedir tu cabeza y la pondré junto a la de Bellwether en mi chimenea, serás un buen trofeo.

El conductor dio un giro cerrado hacia la derecha, terminaron por alejarse de la zona urbana para evitar el tránsito. Quien acompañaba a Van Loo y a Fawkes en el asiento trasero comenzó a disparar contra el vehículo de Judy y Nancy, que a esa altura solo tenían que perseguirlos a la espera de más oficiales.

No necesitó pensar mucho en cómo iba a librarse de los coyotes, sabía que tarde o temprano la policía los atraparía. La cuestión era estar lejos para ese entonces. Se tomó la pierna con fuerza por el dolor y, además, bajó su mano un poco más para buscar algo que siempre le era útil sin importar la situación. Al analizar lo que estaba por pasar, no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando se percató de esto Van Loo quitó el seguro y preparó el dedo en el gatillo.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, zorro sarnoso?

-Hay un viejo refrán que mi padre solía decirme siempre que decía mentiras.- levantó la vista y miró al viejo coyote, creía tener la situación bajo control pero pronto eso ya no sería así.- Por lo que entiendo, significa que para aquellos que se creen astutos y tramposos, hasta lo más efímero los desenmascarará siempre. En lo personal me quedo con su significado literal.

-¿Y cómo es dicho refrán, mi estimado?

-Me quedaré con la primera palabra y la última frase.- observó el arma de Van Loo, si se movía en el momento justo evitaría el disparo. En verdad hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba lo que estaba por decir.- Zorros en zorrera, el humo los echa fuera.- para ese entonces la bola de humo ya estaba en su mano, la fugaz explosión terminó por contaminar el interior del auto. Las pequeñas bombas, del tamaño de una canica, se ubicaban en un pequeño bolsillo a la altura de su tobillo. Dado que no eran grandes, su explosión no fue la gran cosa. Apenas serviría para desorientar a quienes estaban dentro del auto, pero tendría tiempo suficiente para actuar.

Ante la sorpresa Van Loo presionó el gatillo y le dio al hombre que estaba a la par de Fawkes, que previó el disparo. Lo golpeó en el hocico y lo hizo retroceder para hacerse un espacio y así tomar el arma del cadáver. Acabó con quien iba a la par del conductor y, antes de que pudiese inmovilizar a Van Loo, chocaron contra un poste de luz. El golpe y el airbag terminaron por dejar al conductor inconsciente, Van Loo estaba solo y era presa fácil, pero no sería suyo.

Abrió la puerta derecha y comenzó a correr tanto como la herida de bala se lo permitía. Se guardó su segunda bomba de humo en caso de ser necesaria durante la huida, pero ya no estaba en su tobillo. _"¡Sal con las manos en alto, Van Loo! ¡Tienes derecho a guardar silencio!"_ , los gritos de Judy hicieron que disminuya la marcha, se sentía más tranquilo. Estaba a salvo, o al menos eso creía.

 _"¡Levanta las manos, Fawkes!"_ , la voz desconocida hizo que se terminara de frenar. Quiso girar lentamente, pero la oficial le ordenó que no se diese la vuelta. Pudo escuchar el sonido de las esposas rebotando en su mano. _"Tenía entendido que eres un charlatán. ¿Qué pasa ahora, el coyote te comió la lengua?"_ El no poder ver a su adversaria dificultaba las cosas. _"Ponte de rodillas."_ Su mano derecha fue esposada, tenía pocos segundos para actuar. La oficial se veía confiada, pero su orgullo sería su perdición. Segada por querer disfrutar el momento, nunca se percató de que el zorro no hacía más que sonreír.

Escupió al suelo y el humo invadió el lugar. La tomó de la muñeca e hizo caer la pistola, para después derribarla con un empujón. Esperó al último momento sólo para gozar la enorme decepción de la jabalí que yacía en los suelos. Le arrebató su arma durante la confusión y ahora era él quien le apuntaba.

-¡Quién rayos se guarda una bomba de humo en la boca!

-Alguien que espera que un oficial lo espose después de ponerse de rodillas, si te sirve de algo no es la primera vez que lo hago. Bogo pasó por lo mismo hace un par de años, pregúntale si quieres oír una buena historia.- extendió su pata izquierda y su rostro se tornó mucho más serio.- La llave.- se la dio sin mediar palabras, no era momento de discutir.- Tu compañera se quedó sola mientras tú jugabas a ser la maldita heroína.- una vez que liberó su mano derecha la ayudó a levantarse. Sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje con su ubicación.- Tu vida vale más que un maldito titular en el diario del viernes, procura pensar antes de actuar.

-¿Por qué me dejas ir? ¿Por qué siquiera haces todo este circo?- lo último que esperaba era ese tipo de trato de parte de uno de los más buscados.

-No soy el monstruo del que todos los noticieros hablan, agente. Lo último que quiero es dañar a Zootopia o a cualquiera de sus habitantes.- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a lo largo del ancho callejón.- Mi transporte está por llegar así que este será nuestro adiós.- pudo sentir el motor de su moto, Nick lo esperaba al otro lado del callejón.

-¡Espera! ¡Soy Nancy Rogers! ¡Recuerda mi nombre porque esto no quedará así!

-Un verdadero placer, Nancy.- las sirenas comenzaban a inundar el lugar. Después de acomodarse detrás del conductor, el zorro desapareció mientras ella volvía para ayudar a la coneja. Todavía tenían trabajo por hacer.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

Ya en las oficinas de la ZPD, Bogo hizo un par de llamadas desde su oficina para contener a la prensa. El líder mafioso más temido de los últimos meses estaba siendo interrogado por la policía y había varias teorías circulando. De momento sólo le quedaba encaminarse a la sala de interrogatorios y ver cómo venía el caso.

 _"Informe de la situación, Hopps"_ , Judy estaba observando a través de la vidriera, el coyote permanecía sentado y en silencio. No se veía derrotado, pero difícilmente podría salir de ahí. _"No quiere hablar, sigue esperando a su abogado. Fawkes no aparece, pero estamos rastreando la moto donde escapó en base a lo que nos dijo Nancy."_ El enorme búfalo asintió y se encaminó al interior de la sala de interrogatorios, haría las cosas a su modo.

El estruendo que hizo la puerta indicaba que no sería una conversación del todo amable. Tomó la silla con una sola mano y la lanzó contra la pared, después de esto apartó la mesa sin mucho esfuerzo. El coyote levantó su ceja izquierda y lo miró con soberbia, a lo que Bogo lo tomó de su camisa y lo levantó por los aires.

-Veo que los años pasan y no cambias, Bogo querido. Confío en que me bajarás si no quieres una demanda que deje a la ZPD aún más abajo de lo que está.

-Estabas con el tipo más buscado de Zootopia en tu propio auto, con un maletín que contenía demasiado dinero y le disparaste a una patrulla de la ZPD.- lo empujó contra la pared.- Esta vez tengo cargos graves por los cuales acusarte así que ni siquiera tu maldito abogado podrá sacarte de aquí si no cooperas.

-Sin embargo optaré por quedarme callado, su agente me dijo que tenía derecho a permanecer en silencio.- su sonrisa lo enfurecía más.- Llamarán a mi abogado para que me saque de este agujero y, mientras me voy, puedes besar mi trasero búfalo imbécil.

Bogo apretó su puño con bronca y levantó el brazo, todos los que observaban temían lo que estaba por pasar. Con gran potencia se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó a la cabeza del coyote, quien cerró los ojos antes del impacto. Al abrirlos se topó con el búfalo, cara a cara. _"Cuando caigas, yo mismo me ocuparé de elegir tu celda"_. Se giró para ver el puño que dejaría su marca en la pared. En verdad había pasado cerca.

Sin nada más que hacer en ese lugar, Bogo salió de la sala de interrogatorios y pidió para que llamen _"al infeliz"_ de su abogado. A su vez, le ordenó a Hopps y a Rogers que fueran con él a su oficina. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, todos acataron las órdenes del jefe de la ZPD.

Al llegar a su destino, Bogo le hizo señas a Judy para que entrara. _"Tú espérame aquí"_ , le dijo a Nancy, quién se sentó a la espera de lo que presentía sería un gran reto de su jefe. ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué rayos había ido tras ese zorro!?

A pedido de su jefe, Judy se sentó mientras él seguía de pie. Abrió un cajón de tantos que tenía y sacó varios expedientes. Sin saber lo que le esperaba, se mantuvo expectante observando a Bogo mientras daba vueltas. Finalmente su jefe se sentó y dejó una pila de legajos, papeles, fotos y documentos a la par de él.

-Necesitaré tu informe para mañana en la mañana, pero después te dejaré el resto del día libre para que descanses. Buen trabajo Hopps.- dichas estas palabras, el alma de Judy volvió a su cuerpo.

-Gracias jefe, mañana a primera hora se lo dejaré a Stewart en recepción.- se puso de pie y saludó con una sonrisa que rápidamente desaparecería.

-En ningún momento te dije que te levantes de esa maldita silla.- seguía estando de mal humor, pero no era ninguna novedad a esas alturas.- Quiero que me digas lo que sucedió allí, lo del informe es sólo una formalidad.- la coneja tragó saliva, se seguía sintiendo intimidad por su jefe como si fuese el primer día.

-Vi a Fawkes cruzar la calle y segundos después llegó Van Loo, subieron al auto negro y se alejaron. Después de que nos autorizaran comenzamos a seguirlos y todo terminó como usted ya sabe.- no se lo veía conforme.- Al salir Van Loo se dispersó una nube de humo, que creemos fue usada por Fawkes para escapar. Había sangre también, según Nancy el zorro tenía un disparo en la pierna.

-Lo de las bombas de humo es algo típico de Fawkes. La presencia de la policía, el maletín lleno de dinero como prueba, su escape final, la persona que lo ayudó a escapar, orquestó todo para que Van Loo cayera en su trampa y lo consiguió.- definitivamente Bogo y Hudson se conocían bien, lo único que le faltó decir es que ella era cómplice y que el nombre de la operación derivaba del latín.- No sé qué motivos tendrá pero atrapamos a ese maldito coyote de una vez, así que las cosas salieron dentro de todo bien. Ahora vayamos a una última cosa.- se esperaba la pregunta que le haría.- ¿Es cierto que Rogers la dejó sola para correr detrás de Fawkes?

-Señor, yo no…- se puso de pie lentamente, inspirando lentamente.- Es verdad.- Bogo se cruzó de brazos, ella sabía lo que le deparaba a su compañera.

-Eso es todo por ahora, Hopps. Puede retirarse.

-Gracias, señor.- al salir, cruzó miradas con la jabalí. La notaba preocupada, sabía de su error. La puerta se cerró lentamente, mientras Judy se sentó a la espera de su compañera. Lo mejor sería estar ahí en caso de que la necesite.

Contrario a Judy, Nancy no se sentó. Bogo y ella estaban cara a cara con el escritorio en medio, el silencio entre ambos generaba una tensión que la llevaría a gritar de desesperación si el búfalo no decía nada. Lentamente, Bogo desplegó a lo largo y ancho de su escritorio todo el material que tomó previamente.

-Elige algo, lo que sea.- haciendo caso a lo que dijo su jefe, tomo la fotografía de un lobo.- Teniente Gordon, murió de una puñalada después de correr a un traficante que atrapamos semanas más tarde. Murió el seis de marzo pasado. Elige algo más.- abrió un expediente y leyó su nombre en voz alta.

-Oficial Michael J. Walker.

-No esperó a sus refuerzos, una bala atravesó su ojo derecho. Lo velamos el once de marzo de hace ya cuatro años. Elige otro.

-Señor, entiendo que…

-¡No, Rogers! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!- tomó una última foto, como le había ordenado antes.- Cadete Bill Jameson, fue mi compañero en la academia. Su unidad atrapó a unos ladrones de motos, pero un último integrante escapó. Bill murió intentando atraparlo, llevaba doce años en la ZPD.

Golpeó secamente el escritorio y lanzó todo al suelo. Nancy retrocedió del susto, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla izquierda. Bogo salió desde detrás de su escritorio y fue directamente hacia ella.

-¿¡Sabes que tienen en común todos ellos!?- dio un paso atrás y asintió.- ¿¡Entiendes que es lo que comparten!?

-Están muertos, todos ellos.- dijo entrecortada con un hilo de voz.

-Así es, todos muertos. ¡Todos eran mejores oficiales que tú y terminaron muriendo! ¿¡Sabes por qué!? ¡Por no esperar! ¡Por querer ser héroes! ¡No somos héroes, somos policías maldita sea!

-¡Lo sé, señor! ¡Lo sé!- gritó entre lágrimas.

-¡Familias rotas! ¡Parejas que enviudaron! ¡Hijos huérfanos! ¡Amigos que ya no los volverán a ver jamás!- se dio la vuelta y golpeó una vez más el castigado escritorio.- Todos ellos tomaron riesgos innecesarios y murieron por ello. Comencé a guardar las fotos de oficiales caídos en la mesa de luz que tengo a la par de mi cama cuando asumí este cargo, recurro a ellas cada vez que me acuesto por la noche y pienso que ya no puedo seguir adelante. Es la más triste de mis motivaciones.

Observó una imagen en especial, la de Bill Jameson. Fue quizás la muerte que más lo marcó a lo largo de su carrera, dada la relación que mantenían. Fue el mismísimo Bill quien lo convenció de entrar a la academia hacía tanto tiempo ya. Las lágrimas de su madre el día de su entierro eran algo que lo perseguirían el resto de su vida, así como las de la esposa de Walker y la de los hijos del teniente Gordon. Inspiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia ella, ahora más calmado.

-Ya no tengo espacio, Nancy, no quiero tu foto, ni la de Hopps, ni la de nadie. Mi salario es bueno pero no quiero gastarlo en otra mesa de luz con cajones más amplios.- estaba completamente petrificada, por lo que la tomó de sus hombros para serenarla. Ya había aprendido la lección.- Seguirás con tu compañera trabajando por la tarde pero irás al parquímetro por las mañanas, será un mes de castigo.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe. Stewart, al igual que su predecesor, solía entrar sin antes llamar a la puerta. _"¡Maldita sea castor! ¡Te dije que tienes que golpear antes de entrar!"_. El recepcionista se disculpó, pero era completamente urgente. Tal parecía ser que hubo una explosión en el barrio Ventisca, en Tundratown. Según los reportes, la base de los coyotes fue atacada. Los medios afirmaban que fue la devolución de favores de la familia Big.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

Cuánto tiempo había pasado de que manejó una moto por última vez, Finnick tenía esa larga melena y él todavía no había conocido a Judy. La última que compró tuvo que venderla rápidamente para saldar deudas, fue una mala temporada para las "popsipaletas". Giró a la derecha en un ángulo demasiado abierto, ya no tenía la misma práctica que antes. Tal vez se la pidiese a Fawkes para dar una que otra vuelta y recordar viejas épocas.

 _"No podemos ir a tu casa, podrían rastrear la moto y llegar hasta nosotros"_. Teniendo en cuenta el comentario de su acompañante, Nick frenó y esperó indicaciones. Fawkes se quitó el casco y comenzó a pensar en sus próximos pasos. _"Tengo un escondite en las afueras de la ciudad, tú puedes tomarte un taxi e irte si quieres. Te lo pagaré cuando volvamos a vernos."_ Nick se negó ante eso último, quería acompañarlo en el último tramo de su trayecto. Conducirían un poco más usando el túnel de mantenimiento 6B, no habría cámaras que los siguieran por allí.

Debajo del puente Madison yacía el escondite de un personaje conocido en Zootopia por su mal carácter y agresivo comportamiento. _El Loco Moody_ era el apodo del rinoceronte tuerto al que todos temían por los constantes rumores que alrededor de él se creaban. Había quienes decían que su tamaño era equivalente al de dos hipopótamos y su fuerza a la de cinco elefantes, otros afirmaban que se alimentaba de los niños que por allí rondaban. Al igual que todo lugar en el mundo, la ciudad contaba con su propia mitología y leyendas urbanas, pero lejos estaba de ser todo esto cierto.

Se detuvieron frente a un complejo abandonado con un enorme cartel que decía _"Restaurante Ilit"_. Las ventanas estaban rotas y el interior completamente vacío. Nick no podía evitar sentir cierto escalofrío al acercarse a la guarida del loco Moody. Su madre solía decirle que llamaría al rinoceronte tuerto si no se iba a dormir temprano. Lo que pasaría en caso de llamarlo es sabido por todos los niños y jóvenes de Zootopia.

Se adentraron luego de abrir la puerta que nunca tenía llave, pisaron un par de vidrios rotos al ingresar. Pasaron por el mostrador y siguieron de largo por un pasillo que contaba con numerosas puertas. La última de ellas se abrió luego de que Fawkes le diese un golpe con su hombro. Le sería difícil al zorro blanco bajar por las escaleras. El sótano, donde antaño guardaban la comida del restaurante dado el pequeño tamaño de la cocina, no era mucho más bello que la parte superior. Usaron sus teléfonos para iluminar el lugar y así evitar chocarse con todo lo que estaba tirado. Dado que allí trabajaban rinocerontes, todo era mucho más grande de lo debido para el par de zorros.

Se frenaron ante una puerta después de girar a la izquierda, tenía un cartel en la cima que decía _gerencia_. Tomó una enorme llave que estaba escondida bajo grandes pedazos de vidrio y, después de subirse a una pequeña caja que movió hacía un momento, la puso en la cerradura para abrirla. _"Espérame aquí, hay cosas que no quiero que veas"_ , indicó Fawkes que hizo una mueca de dolor después de bajar de la caja de un salto. La puerta apenas abierta se cerró después de que el zorro ártico pasara a través de ella, pasarían un par de minutos hasta que se volviese a abrir.

 _"Empuja la puerta, ya puedes pasar"_ , gritó la voz desde dentro. Nick inspiró y no soltó el aire, dentro de ese lugar de seguro se habría de topar con el terror de su infancia y el de todos los niños. ¿Sería tan grande el loco Moody? Posiblemente no comiese niños, pero todos afirmaban que tenía un pésimo carácter. ¿Cómo luciría? ¿Qué tan viejo sería? Todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando entró.

-¿No existe el loco Moody?- preguntó después de recorrer todo el lugar con sus ojos, eran las únicas dos almas que rondaban ese lugar.

-Falleció hace unos meses de cáncer de pulmón, no me preguntes como saqué su cuerpo de aquí.- definitivamente no era el tipo de escondite que Nick se esperaba. Apenas había iluminación por algunas velas, nada iba acorde a su tamaño y la mayoría de las cosas estaban rotas.

-Cuando me hablaste de un escondite me esperaba otro tipo de lugar.- Nick no lo observó, pero Fawkes sonrió ante el comentario.- Trajes y zapatos caros, ese moto que usamos para venir, la millonada que le pagaste a Van Loo… ¿Por qué no te buscas algo mejor teniendo todos tus recursos?

-Lo lógico sería esconderme en otro lado, pero sé que aquí nadie me buscará. El que me conozca sabrá que nunca pisaría un lugar así.- tenía razón después de todo, era un buen escondite.

Hubo algo que le llamó la atención a Nick. Sobre el escritorio había al menos una docena de computadoras, conectadas a un generador que estaba en un cajón que siempre se mantenía abierto. En una de ellas pudo leer algo que lo alarmó.

-Duermo aquí casi todas las noches, en el cajón de aquel gabinete.- lo abrió y se acostó en su interior. Tenía en su mano una navaja, vendas y alcohol. Comenzó a buscar la bala con la afilada hoja mientras veía cómo el zorro restante se subía al escritorio.- ¿Pasa algo, Nick?- su silencio lo alarmó. Maldijo una vez que sacó la bala.

-Hubo un ataque contra los coyotes.- siguió leyendo por lo bajo mientras Fawkes se acercaba.- La explosión abarcó también un par de negocios, parece haber sido algo grande.- siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con el que, según los diarios, era la mente detrás del ataque.- Los medios ya tenían al culpable.

-Yo sé quién hizo esto, Nick, los Big no han tenido nada que ver.- la imagen lo decía todo, había una estela de humo verde saliendo entre tanto fuego. Era la marca registrada de Doug.

-Fue todo en vano, Hudson.- estaba verdaderamente desanimado, su trabajo no había servido de nada.- La operación Canis Latrans fue un fracaso.- pensó en voz alta, su decepción no tenía techo. ¿Cómo harían para seguir?

Aunque Fawkes no quisiera admitirlo Nick tenía bastante razón. La idea era dejar a Bellwether sin nadie a quien atacar. Con los Big tranquilos y los coyotes sin su líder sus propuestas quedarían en la nada, ahora eso cambió para mal. A sabiendas que los coyotes podrían soltarle la mano, la alcaldesa evidentemente decidió sacar el as que tenía bajo la manga. Aun así, no todo estaba perdido. Si Van Loo hablaba de sus trapos sucios con la alcaldesa podrían ensuciar su campaña. Tenían que hablar rápidamente con Judy, el coyote era su última posibilidad.

Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar su número, después de un par de pitidos Judy atendió. Su respiración estaba acelerada y agitada, Nick sabía que algo malo había ocurrido. Le preguntó si se encontraba bien, pero la coneja no le contestó directamente su pregunta sino que le dio a entender lo que la tenía sin aliento: Van Loo fue asesinado mientras lo escoltaban. Sus posibilidades se derrumbaban de a poco.

De momento había grupos y políticos que podían hacerle frente a Bellwether, aquellos que supieron estar presentes con Lionheart. Sin embargo, en caso de ser reelecta y trabajar con su propia gente estaría más fuerte que nunca. Borraría todo rastro existente y sometería a la ciudad bajo sus propias ideas, lo que había pasado a lo largo de los últimos dos años era sólo un aviso de lo que estaba por venir. De seguir así las cosas nunca hallarían la razón por la cual los depredadores se volvían salvajes, sólo podían esperar para contraatacar.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota del autor: ya tengo nuevamente dónde escribir, por lo que en la medida de lo posible no habrá más retrasos. A su vez, quiero mencionar que se me notificó a través de una review (¡gracias MissingNo!) que el capítulo previo desapareció de alguna forma. Yo mismo experimenté el problema y no pude acceder a él después de publicarlo, pero mi teléfono me permitía leerlo de forma normal usando el app de FanFiction. Creería que fue un bug de la página, el cual por suerte fue sólo momentáneo.**

 **Tal y como anticipé, podemos apreciar al fin el encuentro con los coyotes. Si bien no salió como lo esperado, el objetivo primordial terminó por cumplirse. Van Loo parecía estar fuera y la batalla contra las bandas locales se frustraría al quedar el último bando sin su líder, pero un misterioso ataque termina por poner todo en jaque. Al fin y al cabo, parece que la alcaldesa podrá llevar a cabo su campaña tal y como pensaba.**

 **Por otra parte, Bogo vuelve a aparecer y saca su lado más duro tanto con su enemigo como con sus agentes. Aun así demuestra que en el fondo no es más que un tipo golpeado por la vida, si bien son cosas del trabajo no por eso son menos dolorosas. No hay duda de que la jabalí aprendió de su error, una lección para toda su vida.**

 **Además de todo lo visto, aparece un nuevo personaje que se las apañará en dificultar el camino de los protagonistas. Por si alguien no recuerda quién es Doug, dado que su nombre apenas se menciona en la película, es ni más ni menos el carnero que se encarga de infectar a los depredadores. En este caso demuestra una vez más sus habilidades atacando de forma imprevista a los coyotes, o al menos eso piensa Fawkes.** **Ahora que la alcaldesa tiene vía libre para ser reelecta sus huellas comenzarán a desaparecer de a poco. El tiempo es cada vez más escaso, pero a su vez los protagonistas no pueden hacer más que esperar un error de sus contrincantes.**

 **En el próximo capítulo Bellwether lanzará su candidatura, así como Hudson da a conocer parte de su pasado en Cronos. Todos se mantendrán a la expectativa, mientras una nueva esperanza comienza a florecer en Zootopia. Finalizada esta nota, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Espero sus comentarios, críticas e impresiones en la caja de comentarios, hasta pronto compañeros.**


	13. 12-Collares Winkler

La alarma sonó y todos despertaron al unísono, se vistieron y arreglaron a gran velocidad mientras abandonaban sus habitaciones. Los murmullos se acrecentaban a medida que los pasillos se llenaban, el gran día había llegado y Oswald elegiría a su sucesor. Los rumores morirían ese día y el nuevo adalid nacería de entre todos ellos.

Él en particular no fue la excepción a la regla, buscó entre sus ropas y decidió vestir su ambo preferido. Sería como una fiesta después de todo. Se paró frente al espejo y, después de que llamen a su puerta, siguió a sus compañeros como si de un rebaño se tratase. Nunca presenció una ceremonia de sucesión y en esta podía ser protagonista, no podría mostrarse más sonriente.

 _"_ _¿Listo para el gran día?"_ , le preguntó su fiel amigo en lo que era una obviedad, todos estaban listos y guardaban hasta la más mínima esperanza de ser elegidos como líderes de la división. _"Hoy, uno de los dos, dará el paso más importante de su vida"_ , el optimismo no era típico en él, sonrió al verlo de ese modo. Sus sensaciones, sin embargo, no eran meros deseos inalcanzables. Ambos estaban en la cima de la pirámide, llevaban años de experiencia y sus trabajos no dejaban de ser un éxito tras otro. Era una verdadera lástima que sólo pudiese haber un adalid, ambos creían merecerlo mutuamente.

Dejaron atrás los dormitorios y se encaminaron a la sala 310, aquella que sólo se abre ante eventos importantes. Atravesaron los jardines de Cronos por todo lo ancho hasta llegar al edificio Cardilian, lugar donde los grandes líderes nacían. Abrieron las enormes puertas, giraron a la derecha después de caminar unos pocos metros, después a la izquierda y subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Distraído en sus propias expectativas, no pudo evitar chocar con alguien que no era de su especial agrado.

-¡Ten más cuidado, zorro!- gritó el carnero al cruzar la vista con aquel que despertaba lo peor de él.- ¿Acaso quieres que mi traje se estropeé de cara a la ceremonia?- lo miró de reojo mientras juntaba unos papeles que se le habían caído al suelo.

-No serás elegido por tener un traje más caro, Doug, pero si de apariencias va la cosa yo que tú usaría una máscara para evitar el último puesto. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que…- cuando se puso de pie volvió a tirar los papeles que el zorro llevaba en mano. Malcolm no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse una posible pelea entre ambos de cara a la ceremonia.- Además de ser encantador eres muy maduro por lo que veo.- ahí estaba, su típico comentario sarcástico. Después de juntar los documentos que tenía que llevar se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. No hacía falta una despedida, ese encuentro de por sí no tendría que haberse producido.

-Te juro que si en verdad me eligen como adalid, voy a hacer que ese zorro se sienta como un infeliz durante cada segundo que esté a mi cargo.

-Tendrías que tranquilizarte, Doug. Hoy es el día en que cambiarán nuestras vidas y Fawkes no va a arruinarlo con un tonto accidente.- siguieron caminando.

-Me saca de mis casillas, se cree que por ser uno de los perros falderos de Oswald puede hacer lo que se le antoje.

-Escuché rumores de que tiene posibilidades.- el carnero lo miró como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia.- Dudo que salga de donde está, pero aquí todos tienen una mínima posibilidad.

-Pronto tendrán que comer de su mano, muchachos, así que dejen los aires de grandeza para otro momento.- Grace los adelantó mientras les mostraba esa sonrisa picarona que tanto la identificaba.

-Tu novio no nos llega ni a los talones, Grace.- exclamó Doug mientras Malcolm bajaba la vista.- No tiene siquiera la mitad de experiencia que nosotros.

-Los años de trabajo no influyen en esto y lo saben, además Hudson tiene mayor índice de éxito que ustedes.- fue un golpe bajo, Doug se quedó sin palabras mientras la zorra siguió su camino.

Lo de Fawkes comenzó siendo un experimento en Cronos, un proyecto que el mismo Oswald decidió llevar a cabo cuando lo conoció. A diferencia de otros, el zorro no fue reclutado por la organización siendo apenas un niño. Es cierto que llevaba poco tiempo dentro, pero el viejo Oswald no sólo tuvo razón con él sino que superó las expectativas propias y ajenas. No fue necesario educarlo como a los demás, simplemente se le impuso una meta. Eso era quizás lo que lo hacía resaltar, sus objetivos iban más allá de progresar dentro de Cronos. Fue el primero de muchos casos similares.

-Ha cambiado bastante… ¿No crees?- preguntó Malcolm en cuanto la zorra se alejó lo suficiente.- Todo este tiempo con Fawkes la hizo cambiar.

-Siempre fue una maldita zorra.

-Estás en lo correcto, biológicamente hablando.- suspiró recordando viejas épocas. Habían dado varios pasos juntos cuando fueron aprendices e iniciados, pero el tiempo y el destino terminaron por separar sus caminos así como de distanciarlos. No la odiaba por eso, sin embargo, no podía enojarse con ella. Fawkes, en cambio, era diferente. Su sangre hervía en cuanto lo veía, no merecía estar a la par de ella.

Se frenaron antes de entrar a la 310, sus vidas cambiarían en ese entonces. Se miraron mutuamente, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Seguirían siendo fieles e inseparables pese al resultado final, se alegraría el uno por el otro sin importar la decisión que Oswald tomase.

Había cerca de cien personas en la sala. Estaba prácticamente toda la división en ese lugar. El escenario que se encontraba frente a ellos terminaría por ser testigo del ascenso del próximo adalid. Doug miró de reojo todo el lugar, en verdad ansiaba el ascenso. Luchó toda su vida por ello y si bien aceptaba que Malcolm estuviese en su lugar, cualquier otro resultado le significaría una falta de respeto a todo el sacrificio que ambos venían haciendo desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Al observar a las personas presentes, no pudo evitar buscar a Fawkes. Lo que le dijo Malcolm lo tenía intranquilo. ¿Y si en verdad tenía posibilidades? Sería el peor de los escenarios definitivamente. No soportaría trabajar bajo las órdenes del zorro, a quien no pudo encontrar con la mirada. Había llevado unos papeles, seguramente informes de un trabajo que efectuó en los últimos días. _"De seguro llegará tarde"_ , se dijo una y otra vez, el no verlo lo aliviaba un poco.

Del escenario se asomó un viejo lobo con incontables canas en su frente. Todos aplaudieron al ver a Oswald frente a ellos. Su salud no le había permitido asistir a trabajar en las últimas semanas, por lo que la mayoría no estuvo en contacto los últimos días con quien era el mentor de todos los presentes.

Comenzó su discurso con un _"Agradezco que todos estén aquí presentes en lo que es para mí un día muy especial"_. El lobo sonreía de forma casi paternal, la mayoría de los animales que se encontraban allí entraron a Cronos después de haber perdido su familia o de haberse separado de ellas. No era su jefe el que se despedía, era el hombre que los educó para ser lo que eran.

El tiempo les pasaba a todos y él no era un caso aparte, afirmó el viejo. Si bien todavía le quedaban algunos años de trabajo, ya no estaba capacitado para estar al frente de una división entera. _"He meditado durante varias noches quién sería mi sucesor y creo haber elegido sabiamente"_ , Malcolm y Doug se miraron mutuamente al pronunciarse estas palabras.

Después de toser un par de veces, Oswald siguió con su discurso. Alabó el trabajo que todo el equipo hizo mientras estuvo al frente y felicitó a todos por su gran desempeño. A medida que avanzaba no podía evitar toser una que otra vez. Optó por acortar lo que tenía pensado decir y dejar de lado todos los relatos que cuidadosamente eligió para hacer de su despedida más entrañable.

 _"_ _Como saben, en Cronos la experiencia es algo clave cuando hablamos del progreso"_ , ambos se sintieron más entusiasmados al escuchar esa frase, aunque la cosa no quedaba ahí. _"Pero no por eso dejaré de reconocer que el liderazgo debe estar marcado por nuestra personalidad y buena voluntad."_

Sus corazones se paralizaban, llegaba el gran momento. Dieron un par de pasos al frente para ser vistos por todo el mundo. Uno de los dos subiría las escaleras, abrazaría al viejo lobo y bajaría del escenario coronándose como líder de la división. _"Quiero que reciban con un aplauso al nuevo adalid"_. Como si de un hechizo se tratara todos comenzaron aplaudir.

Un individuo salió de entre las sombras del escenario y se abrazó con Oswald. Los aplausos fueron en aumento, aunque no por eso Fawkes mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas. No es que estuviese especialmente animado. El ambiente se cortó al escucharse un grito. _"¡NO!"_ , es como si su alma se separase de su cuerpo y hablara por sí misma. Todos se giraron a verlo, pero no por eso le importó. Volvió a decirlo con más énfasis que antes. _"¡NO!"_ , dio un paso al frente, alejándose de Malcolm. _"¡NO ES JUSTO!"_ Subió al escenario y se paró cara a cara con Oswald.

Los murmullos comenzaban a aparecer mientras ambos permanecían de la misma forma pero en silencio. Fawkes observaba a poca distancia y sonrió al ver como el lobo abrazó al carnero para tranquilizarlo. Éste sin embargo se separó de él y lo miró fijamente con una profunda decepción. El silencio se hizo de nuevo en la sala.

-¿Por qué él y no yo? ¿Por qué él y no Malcolm?- Oswald retrocedió un paso al verlo en ese estado.- ¿Por qué él?

-Hudson tiene la personalidad para ser líder, además de que su trabajo ha sido impecable. Todos aquí somos conscientes de ello.

-Si de eso se tratara todos hemos sido impecables.- giró por un momento la cabeza y entre lágrimas de desazón se arrimó un poco más cerca todavía.- Llevo aquí toda mi vida, tú me trajiste y me dijiste que me harías triunfar.

-No por elegirlo a él he desmerecido tu trabajo, nadie tiene dudas de que habrías sido un buen adalid.- eses últimas palabras le molestaron. ¿Un buen adalid? Podría ser mejor que eso, mucho más que bueno. ¡Sería excelente si se le diese la oportunidad!- Hay ochenta y dos personas en nuestra división y todos hicieron cosas que los convertían en candidatos, pero al final sólo puede haber uno.

-Ese "uno" que elegiste no lleva aquí ni la mitad de tiempo que todos los demás. Te cagas en nuestras tradiciones, lo hiciste cuando lo trajiste aquí y ahora más que nunca que lo eliges como adalid.- ya no pensaba ni cuidaba lo que decía, todos se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo.- ¿Qué es Cronos sin tradiciones? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que no va acorde a lo que representa nuestra organización?- ahora lo observaba directamente al zorro.- A ti no te importa Cronos ni ninguno de nosotros, todos lo sabemos, sólo quieres terminar con tu estúpido contrato.

-¡Ya basta, Doug!- pocas veces lo vieron enojado, pero por el modo en que estaba trascendía más allá de eso. Estaba decepcionado al ver que uno de sus mejores alumnos le plantaba cara de ese modo.- Durante décadas y siglos nos hemos focalizado en las tradiciones y nunca habíamos dado un salto tan grande como hasta ahora. El corazón de Hudson puede moverse por motivos diferentes a los tuyos, pero no por eso su trabajo ha dejado de ser idóneo. Trabajas pensando en progresar dentro de Cronos, pero él tiene motivos más sinceros, eso lo lleva a ser mejor. Su sentido de pertenencia, su familia y su libertad pesan más en él que cualquier principio que pueda pesar sobre ti.

-No eres más que un viejo estúpido.- las cosas se ponían a otro nivel, por lo que Fawkes hizo uso de su poder como autoridad por primera vez y se puso entre ambos. Los empujó a cada uno para separarlos y decidió hablar por primera vez desde su mención.

-Esto tiene que terminar aquí y ahora, yo mismo me defenderé a través de mis propias acciones.- exclamó observando al lobo.- Y sólo el tiempo será capaz de juzgar mi trabajo.- indicó mirando al carnero.- Todos saben que si de mí dependiera yo no estaría aquí, pero estoy y lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Líder o no, soy tan parte de Cronos como todos aquí.

-No me toques, zorro pulgoso.- se quitó su mano de un manotazo.- Si de ti dependiera Cronos estaría sumiso bajo las cenizas, nunca serás un buen líder.

-Te demostraré todo lo contrario, Doug, pero primero tienes que entender…

-¡Yo no quiero entender nada que venga de ti!- gritó para después empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas. No supo en primera instancia lo que sintió al hacerlo pero le gustó, era como una mezcla de alivio, felicidad y gozo el intentar sacarlo del escenario. Esto cambio rápidamente al ver que el zorro al caer hacia atrás se llevó consigo al lobo. La angustia se apoderó de él.

Como si la vida en cámara lenta transcurriese, vio detenidamente como todo lo que había logrado desaparecía frente a él. Pensó en las palabras de Malcolm. " _Hoy es el día que cambiará nuestras vidas y Fawkes no va a arruinarlo con un tonto accidente"_. Efectivamente su vida cambiaría desde entonces, ahora que Fawkes terminó por arruinarlo todo con un tonto accidente.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

Se encontraban en el escondite de Fawkes. Después de que Nick hablara con Judy del mismo y de todas las leyendas que rodeaban al lugar, la coneja pidió por favor poder ir después de dejar el informe que Bogo le había pedido. Tendría el resto del día libre y no trabajaba los fines de semanas, por lo que intentaría descansar un poco y pasar más tiempo con Nick. Rápidamente todas las ganas que tenía por conocer el lugar al que varios temían terminaron por desaparecer, no era más que decadencia en toda su plenitud.

 _"_ _¿En serio Fawkes vive aquí?"_ , preguntó la coneja mientras el zorro, que la había pasado a buscar, le respondió que en efecto Fawkes habitaba ese lugar. Se sintió más pequeña de lo que por sí era al ver sillas y mesas tan grandes. Ni que hablar en cuanto Nick abrió la puerta que llevaba a la habitación donde su compañero tenía todas sus cosas. El zorro ártico sonrió al verlos llegar y se acercó para saludarlos.

En apenas una hora la alcaldesa daría su discurso y hablaría con la prensa, por lo que Fawkes preparó una de sus tantas computadoras para verlo en vivo. _"Nick me dijo que sabes quién atacó a los coyotes."_ , soltó la coneja poco después de saludar. A sabiendas de que quedaba un rato para observar el acto propuesto por Bellwether, el zorro ártico les ofreció asiento a sus invitados en un viejo sofá que tuvieron que trepar. Había mucho de qué hablar.

Ambos lo observaban perplejos mientras narraba lo que fue el ascenso de uno y la caída de otro. Hasta ahora no había hablado de su pasado, más allá de decirles que estuvo con una zorra llamada Grace. En cuanto le preguntaron por el koala psicótico y aquel que según él fue atacó a los coyotes, nunca esperaron que se abriera de esa forma. Las palabras salían de su boca de forma automática, con pesar y dolor. Quién sabe hace cuánto querría hablar de ello.

Rieron en cuanto Fawkes les habló de su cruce verbal con el carnero y Nick hizo un par de comentarios respecto al apoyo que recibió de parte de su novia. Al momento de hablar de su ascenso Judy intentó darle palabras de apoyo. _"De seguro te lo merecías más que nadie"_. Por su gesto, sin embargo, no es como si fuera el mejor de los premios.

 _"_ _Nunca quise formar parte de Cronos"_ , exclamó bajando la mirada. Lo que para muchos era el mayor de los premios para él no era más que un castigo. Al tener que estar al frente de toda una división sus ataduras se volvían mucho más fuertes. _"Llegado el momento es como si pudieras "retirarte" de Cronos, pero los adalides por lo general quedan vinculados por el resto de sus vidas"_.

El viejo Oswald fue quien lo introdujo de forma obligada y fue quien lo obligó a pasar allí la mayor parte de su vida. Ese era uno de los tantos motivos por los cuales no le tenía un gran aprecio. De su pantalón sacó un reloj de bolsillo, era de plata y tenía grabados en su parte posterior. Su valor era incalculable si se pensaba en que ya tenía casi dos siglos de edad.

-¿Ese tal Oswald te lo dio?- Fawkes asintió ante la pregunta de Nick que tomó el reloj entre sus manos.- ¿Cuánto crees que valga?- Judy lo retó por lo bajo, no le parecía correcto hablar de dinero cuando había objetos personales de por medio.

-Su valor monetario debe de ser elevado.- dijo el zorro ártico sin problema alguno.

-¿Y sentimental?

-Representa mi vínculo a Cronos, cortesía de ese viejo decrépito. Para mí no tiene valor alguno.- extendió su pata y se lo devolvieron.- En cuanto por fin pueda alejarme de la organización lo haré pedazos.

Nick no pudo evitar pensar en su charla horas antes de Canis Latrans, cuando Fawkes apenas despertaba después de usar el Potenciador. Se había mostrado reacio a encaminar su vida de forma diferente y ahora entendía sus motivos. En verdad no podía porque su trabajo no lo permitía. Esto hizo que le entrara una duda en particular.

-Hudson…- exclamó para llamar su atención.- ¿Qué pasaría si tú decidieras renunciar?

-No aceptan tu renuncia, Nick. Lo único que puede desvincularte de Cronos antes de que termine tu contrato es la mismísima muerte.- ambos se quedaron fríos ante lo dicho.- Hay alternativas, como intentar escapar… aunque no es la mejor de las opciones. Cronos es muy persistente y no trata para nada bien a los desertores.- analizando lo dicho ahora y previamente, el zorro pensó en la mujer de la cual habló Fawkes. Según él salió todo bien, pero dejaron de ser compañeros.

-¿Y Grace?- el zorro ártico sonrió al ver que su compañero estaba atento.- ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Lleva una vida tranquila aquí en Zootopia, ella tuvo su propio final feliz. Su contrato pudo acortarse lo suficiente como para que la dejaran libre.- en la transmisión anunciaron que Bellwether estaba por salir a dar su discurso.- Es un tema un tanto complejo todo lo relacionado a los contratos en Cronos, pero eso no importa ahora.- le subió el volumen.- Es momento de escuchar a nuestra alcaldesa psicópata preferida.

-Una última pregunta.- Judy apenas había hablado a diferencia de Nick, dado que a diferencia del zorro evitó hablar con Fawkes de su pasado.- ¿Oswald…?

-¿Si murió?- asintió.- Golpeó su nuca contra el filo de uno de los escalones, pasó todo rápidamente y no sintió nada en lo absoluto. Siempre creí que el peso de sus acciones lo harían caer tarde o temprano, pero nunca pensé que sería de forma tan… literal.

Las luces y flashes comenzaron a inundar la escena cuando la actual y posiblemente futura alcaldesa se paró frente al estrado y acomodó sus cosas. El salón rebozaba de animales que tenían una característica en común: eran todos herbívoros. Sabido era que no concedía nota a los depredadores, por lo que los medios directamente enviaban periodistas que cumplieran con el requisito mínimo. A su vez todos sus allegados eran "presas", lo cual no terminaba de agraciar su imagen política.

Golpeó el micrófono un par de veces con su dedo índice para ver si funcionaba correctamente, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las cámaras mientras todos se preparaban para ver lo que tenía para decir. Aclaró su garganta, tomó el micrófono y se alejó del estrado. _"A diferencia de lo que pueden llegar a hacer otros políticos, no me quedaré detrás del estrado. Soy completamente transparente y, por ello, no necesito esconderme de ustedes."_ La primera parte de su introducción fue un éxito, todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir.

Adulaciones a su gestión económica, halagos a sus propias medidas, Bellwether era la soberbia en vida ahora que era poco más que la elegante secretaria de Lionheart, su rival en estas elecciones. Recalcó cuan importantes eran los collares y afirmó que, para desgracia de los depredadores, sus avances se nublaban cada vez más en la búsqueda de una cura. _"Pero no descansaremos hasta terminar con esto"_ , exclamó en referencia a un posible antídoto. Afirmó que la creación y aprobación de los nuevos collares era algo que le dolía a ella y a todos los concejales, pero era _profundamente_ necesario para evitar problemas aún mayores.

Presentó un proyecto para crear nuevas escuelas y así dividir a los depredadores de las presas, además de nuevos planes de estudio que impulsarían a los _jóvenes_ a dar lo mejor de sí dependiendo de si era presa o depredador. _"No sólo es una cuestión de seguridad, sino que además evitaremos que se acreciente la grieta que se está formando entre nosotros."_. Hipócrita, ella misma creó esa grieta y no hacía más que agrandarla, pensaba Nick. Separar a los niños no evitaría el constante racismo que se había esparcido como plaga a lo largo de los últimos dos años, el resultado terminaría siendo mucho peor.

Para finalizar sirvió el plato fuerte, los ataques de los grupos mafiosos en los últimos días era una creciente preocupación en todos los ciudadanos. Tiempo atrás dos grandes familias se enfrentaron, los Giesler y los Dalton. Por ese entonces Zootopia estaba hundida en la inseguridad y maniatada por el crimen organizado. El evocar tan dolorosos recuerdos había sido una gran estrategia.

 _"_ _No pararemos de dar caza a aquellos que atormentan a nuestra ciudad. Sea quien sea, haremos que rinda sus cuentas con la justicia si es que piensan que pueden quedar impunes."_ , uno por uno todos se ponían de pie y comenzaban a aplaudir. _"¡Álcense conmigo, ciudadanos! ¡Digamos basta de una vez! ¡Zootopia es nuestra, no de ellos!"_ , tenía su carisma, había que admitirlo. Si no fuese porque sabían cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones casi que terminarían por creerle.

-Sus posibilidades son muy elevadas maldita sea.- exclamó Fawkes casi resignado.- Tiene propuestas sólidas que tapan lo que hará con los collares, tiene la prensa a su favor y tiene el apoyo de media ciudad.

-Tal vez la oposición tenga una oportunidad, Lionheart dará su discurso en un rato.- indicó Judy, pero no por eso los zorros se vieron más animados.

-Lionheart por sí mismo no le puede ganar a nadie, tendría que haber enviado a alguien más. Tiene suerte de no estar pudriéndose en prisión, además su imagen es negativa a más no poder incluso entre depredadores. ¿Encerrar animales y experimentar con ellos?- preguntó Fawkes de forma retórica mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Es imposible que le gane a Bellwether.

-¿Qué hay de la información que tienes?- preguntó Nick.- Podríamos hablar con la oposición y hacer campaña sucia contra ella.

-Nick tiene razón, vimos lo que tienes y puede que nos sea útil para restarle puntos.

-Lo único que puede hacerla caer es una declaración de los coyotes, una prueba de que estuvo con ellos. Sólo podemos esperar a que algún sobreviviente aparezca, la explosión prácticamente los exterminó.

Bellwether saludaba a todos los presentes uno por uno. Algunos la frenaban para hacerle preguntas, la gran mayoría sobre sus medidas que irían dirigidas principalmente a los Big. Las interpelaciones eran simples y le permitían lucirse todavía más. _"Malditos sean los medios"_ , pensó Fawkes para sus adentros mientras apagaba la computadora, ya no quería seguir viendo. Era una pérdida de tiempo.

Sólo les quedaba esperar a las propuestas que presentaría la oposición, que bastante callada estuvo hasta ahora. A partir de eso decidirían si era buena idea apoyarlos o si era preferente buscar otras opciones antes de que Bellwether borre su rastro. Después de casi dos años de trabajo Fawkes no había logrado hallar la razón por la cual los depredadores se volvían salvajes, en gran parte por la alcaldesa y sus secuaces. Ahora su objetivo primordial era mantenerla lo más lejos posible del poder si es que quería tener una mínima oportunidad de hallar la verdad.

Se quedarían en el escondite hasta que llegase la noche, momento en que los opositores lanzasen su campaña. Diferente a otras veces que se reunieron, no discutieron de planes a futuro, trabajo o de problemas del pasado. Si bien hacía poco tiempo que estaban los tres juntos, nunca se habían tomado un tiempo para distenderse y pasar un momento para ellos mismos.

Fawkes tenía anécdotas de todo tipo, que involucraban acciones disparatadas a más no poder. Su primera vez en prisión, lo que hizo con su primer gran pago, aquella ocasión en que se hizo pasar por una embajadora de una ONG, entre tantas otras cosas. Judy a su vez habló de sus primeros días en la academia y de las tantas veces que resbaló y cayó dentro del retrete. Si bien Nick también aportó lo suyo, Judy preguntó por algo en especial que lo llevaría a contar el último relato de la noche: el origen de las popsipaletas.

-Teníamos doce años con Finnick y Drew tenía once, fue poco después de que me rechazaran en los exploradores.- la sonrisa expectante de Judy se borró un poco al recordar por lo que Nick había pasado.- Había gastado casi todo mi dinero en provisiones y basura de todo tipo y los Rolling Sloths venían a Zootopia. Todos iban a ir y yo no podía, estaba completamente desolado, así que mi madre me dio algo de dinero y me dijo que me ponga un puesto de limonada.

-Yo pasé por lo mismo siendo pequeña, pero dado que se trataba de Bunnyburrow era jugo de zanahorias.- " _típico"_ , dijo Fawkes mientras Judy le daba un golpe en el brazo- Éramos yo, veintiún hermanos y cuarenta y dos primos. Nuestros padres casi nos matan cuando vieron que ya no había zanahorias en nuestra reserva.

-Eso sí que debe de haber dejado ganancias.- la coneja sonrió al comentario, cada uno de los participantes se llevó ochenta dólares, una locura teniendo en cuenta su edad.- Sigue con tu historia, Nick.

-Era verano, hacía mucho calor y la limonada se suponía sería un buen negocio, pero no pensamos en algo.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Zorros?- Fawkes sabía de qué iba la cosa.

-¡Exacto! ¡Nadie le compraría limonada a tres zorros!- ambos reían, pero Judy no. Nick ya le había hablado de los crueles estereotipos en Zootopia y cómo la gente lo seguía a flor de piel, pero eso ya le parecía demasiado.- A falta de dos días apenas teníamos dinero, así que nos resignamos y nos fuimos a comprar helados a un lugar en Tundratown. Con lo caros que estaban los malditos helados ese verano sólo compramos dos, ya que Drew tuvo una idea que marcaría un antes y un después en nuestro negocio: derretirlos, mezclarlos y usar un molde para hacer nuevos, pero más pequeños.

-¿Tu primo Drew fue quién te introdujo en el mundo del mercado negro?- preguntó Judy de forma sarcástica.- Veo que lo tuyo viene de familia.

-La idea nos llegó cuando Finnick se quejaba del precio de las paletas, siempre protestaba cuando se trataba de dinero y lo sigue haciendo. Compramos helados con el poco dinero que nos quedaba y probamos suerte repitiendo el procedimiento, pero tuvimos algo más que suerte.

-¿Llegaron a juntar dinero para el recital?- Nick sacó su billetera y sacó una foto, la cual entregó a la coneja como respuesta.

-Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, pero la cosa no termina ahí. Al salir, un grupo de bravucones se enteró del dinero que conseguimos y nos dijeron que querían quedarse con lo que nos sobró.

-Siempre odié a los bravucones.- bufó la coneja.- Dime por favor que les dieron su merecido.

-Drew practicaba judo en un dojo que estaba cerca de su casa, pero nadie en la escuela lo sabía. Finnick dijo que les daría su merecido, Drew obviamente, él se quedó atrás nuestro. Los tres tipos rodearon a mi primo, estaban enojados porque no cooperábamos y nos dimos cuenta de lo que nos esperaba si no les hacíamos caso.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Tranquila, pelusa.- exclamó el zorro.- La pantera levantó a mi primo de su remera y lo empujó para después reírse en nuestras caras. Yo les estaba por entregar lo que nos sobró y entonces ¡pum!

-¿Drew los atacó?- preguntó Fawkes.

-Embistió a la pantera y la derrumbó. Uno de los tigres se le acercó y de nuevo ¡Zas! Lo tomó de su brazo derecho y lo levantó por los aires.

-¿Un ippon seoi nage?- ambos lo observaron al zorro ártico, como si hubiese maldecido en un idioma antiguo.- Es el nombre de un lance, creo que puede ser ese. Es para que los lectores se hagan una idea.- Nick no era el único al cual le gustaba pasar la cuarta pared.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo se llamaba, pero fue increíble. Yo estaba con la adrenalina por los aires, así que ataqué al último tigre mientras Finnick pateaba a la pantera que todavía estaba en el suelo.

-¿Un zorro atacando un tigre?- preguntó la coneja absorta mientras reía.

-Sí, no fue la mejor idea. El tipo casi me noquea de un solo golpe y la pantera se levantó y lanzó a Finnick contra una pared. Al intentar socorrernos, Drew fue atacado por atrás y después vino lo peor de todo.- cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.- La policía nos llevó a la comisaría.- el final fue inesperado, definitivamente su heroica lucha fue un fiasco.- Llamaron a nuestros padres y para asustarnos nos metieron en una celda con un borracho llamado Popsy.

-No me digas que de ahí viene el nombre de las paletas.

-Efectivamente, zanahorias. Fue el viejo quien nos dio la idea de usar las pequeñas patas de Finnick para darle forma, no paramos de vender desde entonces.

-¿Y los bravucones?- preguntó el otro zorro.

-Un par de bromas pesadas y dejaron de molestarnos.- Judy lo miró con curiosidad.- Digamos que alguien puso laxante en su comida mientras cierto primo fue con un pequeño fénec y bloquearon desde dentro la puerta del baño para hombres.

-¡Qué asco!- exclamó riendo la coneja.- Por si un zorro astuto no es suficiente problema eran tres.

-Supimos pasar por muchas cosas con Drew y Finnick, esto no es nada.- su estómago rugía.- ¿Qué les parece si me voy y compro algo para comer?

-Hay un lugar entre la Novena y la calle Tempestad, es barato y está cerca.- propuso Fawkes, Nick fue al lugar después de despedirse.

Mientras esperaban la coneja se dirigió al baño, después de pedir indicaciones. Le recordaba mucho a los baños de la academia dada la diferencia de tamaño. Después de hacer sus necesidades se subió sobre una caja y luego sobre otra más grande para ponerse frente al espejo. Quería lavarse las patas antes de comer, pero no halló el jabón. Dado que Fawkes no la escuchaba, se acercó al espejo y lo abrió como si de una enorme puerta se tratase. Encontró ahí un poco de jabón, shampoo y un par de botellas con un líquido completamente blanco, las cuales no tenían etiqueta. No les dio mayor importancia, cerró el espejo y se lavó las manos para volver con Fawkes.

El zorro ártico ya había captado la transmisión a través de una de sus muchas computadoras, era cuestión de minutos para que comenzase la presentación del Lionheart. Al subir al sofá, Judy se acercó a Fawkes, quien se veía un poco preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo, Hudson?- hacía poco que comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre.

-Nick le guarda mucho cariño a su primo, Judy.- ella asintió, pero no terminaba de entender a donde quería llegar.- Dentro de un par de días se cumplirán quince años, tal vez sería bueno que lo acompañes.

-¿Dos días?- no había recordado la fecha.- Por supuesto, estaremos con él.

-Dije que tú debes acompañarlo, no yo. Eres más cercana y es un momento íntimo para él.- antes de que diga nada volvió a toma la palabra.- Además no sé si yo estaré disponible ese día.

-Estoy segura que le gustaría que fueras con nosotros.- el zorro permanecía en silencio, dubitativo.- ¿Hudson?

-Me lo pensaré.- ella sonrió, aunque sabía que no era una confirmación.- Por cierto, necesito que mañana me ayudes con un… favor personal.

-¿Favor personal?- sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Necesito la opinión de una dama para comprar algo.- la coneja entendía poco y nada.- Además podríamos salir y dar una vuelta al centro de la ciudad.

-Lo lamento, Hudson, pero mi corazón solo tiene lugar para un zorro a la vez.

-No es una cita, coneja boba.- ambos sonrieron.- Nick puede acompañarnos si es que quiere, es sólo un momento en que necesito que me asesores. Nos vienen bien unas ligeras vacaciones para relajar la mente.

Su charla no llegó mucho más lejos, ya que la conferencia empezó. Nick todavía no llegaba y posiblemente se la perdiera. En lugar de Lionheart apareció su compañera de fórmula, una nutria llamada Amelia Foster. Todos comenzaban a impacientarse al ver que Lionheart no aparecía, por lo que la señorita Foster tomó la palabra.

 _"_ _Estimados presentes, lamento informarles que por cuestiones ajenas a nuestros deseos seré yo quien postule nuestras ideas. El día de hoy ha ocurrido una desgracia que hemos decidido mantener en silencio, a la espera de cómo avanzaba la salud de nuestro querido exalcalde."_

Sus palabras hicieron que todos comenzaran a gritar. Preguntas y más preguntas. ¿Qué había pasado con Lionheart? La respuesta no se hizo esperar: los frenos de su auto estaban rotos. Un accidente forzado terminó por llevarlo directo a terapia intensiva, en esos momentos el león batallaba para seguir con vida. Dado que su estado era crítico, era la mismísima Foster quien se postularía como alcaldesa en contraparte de Bellwether.

Se la notó muy segura, pese a que su discurso fuese un tanto improvisado. Contrario a los que muchos pensaron en un inicio no criticó las medidas de Bellwether contra los depredadores, ni siquiera las mencionó. Decidió hablar de sus ideas y proyectos, los cuales llamaron la atención. Recortes en el presupuesto público y un ligero aumento de los impuestos durante los seis primeros meses de gestión. Todos creían que era un suicidio hablar de eso, pero pronto se comprendió el por qué.

 _"_ _Pensamos mucho en la situación de los depredadores, en lo que les está tocando pasar y la forma en que lo llevan día a día."_ Lo que diría a continuación terminaría por desatar el caos. _"Es por eso que diseñamos nuevos collares de protección que no electrocutan a los depredadores. Los llamamos, en honor a su creador, collares Winkler_ _._ _"_

* * *

 _. . . . . . . . . ._

 **Nota del autor: no es la fecha ni la hora a la cual acostumbro a subir un capítulo, pero ya que está la posibilidad ¿por qué no? Planeaba terminar de escribir esto ayer por la tarde, pero se dieron varias cosas y no es hasta ahora que el capítulo terminó de escribirse.**

 **Antes de hablar del capítulo en sí, voy a comentarles que estuve leyendo un fic llamado "Un equipo perfectamente imperfecto", el cual está en sus primeros capítulos. Victorique, la persona detrás de la historia, hace uso de algo que no he visto mucho hasta ahora en este hilo: la narración en primera persona. Si tienen tiempo les recomiendo darle una oportunidad, está muy bien escrito y es bastante entretenido.**

 **Es la primera vez que uso un recurso como la retrospección o el flashback, lo más posible es que lo vuelva a usar en alguna ocasión. A través de este relato es que comprendemos en parte el origen de la rivalidad entre Doug, Malcolm y Hudson. Su actual disputa no se trata de algún tipo de venganza, sino que va un poco más allá. Sin embargo, el hecho de tener que enfrentar al jodido zorro hace que las cosas sean más entretenidas para el koala y el carnero.**

 **Después de tantas idas y vueltas, la alcaldesa lanza su candidatura para ser reelegida (o simplemente elegida, dado que ella asumió ante la dimisión de Lionheart). Si bien parecía tener las de ganar, el anunció de Amelia Foster terminó por descolocar a todos. ¿Nuevos collares? ¿De qué va la cosa? Pronto lo sabremos. Además de esto hay que tener en cuenta el accidente de Lionheart, posiblemente repercuta de algún modo u otro en ambas campañas.**

 **Se viene un capítulo que no creo los deje indiferentes. Terminaremos de conocer la propuesta de Foster, así como los protagonistas intentarán relajarse a lo largo del fin de semana. Me despido de ustedes mientras disfruto de mi helado de menta, nos veremos a lo largo de esta semana si es que todo marcha bien. Saludos y hasta pronto.**


	14. 13-Quince años

Se sentó en un banco que estaba fuera del local mientras esperaba la comida. Pidió una pizza tamaño pequeño, la cual posiblemente terminaría sobrando al tratarse de comida para osos. Posiblemente pudiese comerse un oso ahora mismo, su estómago rugía como Manchas en aquella noche oscura tan lejana.

Observó la hora en su teléfono, según lo que habían dicho al atenderlo no quedaban más de cinco minutos de espera. Su teléfono no tenía mucha batería por lo que se abstuvo de jugar un rato para pasar el tiempo. Sin nadie con quién hablar ni nada que hacer, comenzó a hacer algo que evitaba hacer en los últimos días: pensar. La historia de Fawkes era algo que le llamaba la atención desde sus cimientos.

La existencia de Cronos ya era algo increíble en sí, una organización que controla tan grandes cantidades de información debería de tener poder para hacer casi cualquier cosa. Si bien era un mal necesario, estaban por actuar contra Bellwether para influir en las próximas elecciones. ¿Cuántas veces habría controlado la política desde las sombras, dicho ente? Con uno solo de sus soldados, y un par de civiles de por medio, tenían la posibilidad de modificar la opinión pública. En verdad era algo de temer.

Si bien Fawkes trabajaba por el bien de Zootopia, Cronos debía de tener sus propios intereses de por medio. En verdad dudaba de que fueran una organización sin ánimos de lucro que luchase por el bienestar de la gente. Además estaban esos… contratos. Todavía no terminaba de comprender como funcionaban, pero si entrabas parecías estar ligado de por vida. Había casos excepcionales como el de Grace, lo cual lo confundía todavía más. En verdad era algo intrincado pero eso mismo es lo que lo hacía tan interesante.

Su orden estaba lista, por lo que tomó la caja con la pizza como pudo y se fue, agradeció haber pedido la pequeña. La dejó en los asientos traseros y una vez listo, dio marcha y comenzó a conducir tan rápido como pudo. El olor lo estaba matando por dentro, aceleró un poco más.

Un factor de la historia de Fawkes que lo tenía preocupado era su relación con Malcolm y Doug. Dada la situación comprendía que lo atacarían apenas tuvieran oportunidad, su rivalidad fue en aumento desde el accidente que se llevó la vida de ese tal Oswald. Había algo más preocupante aun: todavía no habían atacado. El koala los vio cuando se llevaron a Fawkes el día en que usó el Potenciador Tetánico. Debía de haber alguna razón por la cual no fueran tras ellos, así como la debía de haber para que Fawkes estuviese tan tranquilo pese a que un ataque podría llegar en cualquier momento. ¿Era seguro seguir adelante? ¿Podría protegerse a sí mismo y a Judy? _"Últimamente está más cerca nuestro, tal vez sea por eso."_ No le quedaba más opción que confiar en él.

Llegó al escondite, tomó la enorme pizza tamaño pequeño y se adentró en el lugar. Llegado el punto bajó los escalones con sumo cuidado y se adentró en la habitación donde estaban Judy y Hudson. La conferencia había empezado hacía poco, pero para su sorpresa no era Lionheart quien hablaba. En cuanto lo comentaron del accidente del león, así como de los collares Winkler, dejó la caja de pizza en el suelo y se acercó a ellos para ver lo que decía Foster.

 _"El mecanismo es similar al que usarán los nuevos collares de domesticación. Al aumentar el estado emocional del usuario, una luz le indicará que en caso de no tranquilizarse que el collar actuará, pero en lugar de ser electrocutado será sedado. Hay tres colores que diferencian los tres estados, verde para cuando todo está bien, amarillo cuando el usuario comienza a elevar su estado de ánimo y rojo cuando el collar está a punto de actuar. Llegado el momento, un gas hecho a partir de varios anestésicos inhalatorios se esparcirá para adormecer al portador del collar. En caso de tratarse de emociones extremas, sea cual sea el caso, se podrá evitar que el gas sea liberado pulsando un botón de seguridad. El collar se bloqueará durante los próximos cinco minutos y sólo se dispondrán de cuatro segundos para pulsar el botón."_

Era un sistema realmente novedoso, había que admitirlo. Seguirían portando collares, pero los shocks eléctricos serían dejados de lado. Había que analizar la composición del gas para verificar que no haya efectos secundarios que afectasen la salud del portador, pero casi todo era mejor que ser electrocutado. Otro factor a considerar era el precio. El gas, el interruptor de seguridad, la capacidad de identificar el estado en el cual se encuentra el usuario, era tecnología avanzada y no sería para nada barato.

 _"Como habrán visto, nuestras propuestas a nivel público e institucional no pueden compararse a lo ofrecido por la alcaldesa, pero es un sacrificio por el cual debemos optar. Soy lo que muchos llaman una depredadora y en verdad no puedo ser objetiva con este asunto, no cuando soy parte de un sector que sufre y al cual le deparan tiempos oscuros. Los nuevos collares no sólo actuarán cuando estemos enojados o pronto a convertirnos en bestias salvajes, también tendremos que padecerlos cuando estemos asustados, tristes o felices. Seremos castigados por reír, por amar y por sufrir al punto en que ya no sentiremos nada más que un enorme vacío. Despertaremos todas las mañanas sin sentimiento alguno y pensando que hay algo mal en nosotros, yo de a poco comienzo a hacerlo y ustedes también lo harán si no forzamos un cambio. Lo único que quiero es prevenirlos de sentirse así."_

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no sólo en el auditorio sino en toda Zootopia. Foster se tomó unos segundos para observar a todos a su alrededor. La miraban consternados, con temor y preocupación, pero con confianza al fin y al cabo. Su único deseo era salvarlos de convertirse en autómatas, prisioneros de un destino cruel que se apoderaría de mucho más de lo que pensaban.

 _"No podemos pretender luchar por nuestra supervivencia si no dejamos de destruirnos entre nosotros mismos. Así como ustedes piden justicia, igualdad y libertad, hay quienes protegen sus propios intereses, cual lobo disfrazado de oveja."_ Bellwether sabía desde su cómodo sillón que eso iba para ella. _"Si queremos hallar la paz en Zootopia primero hay que comenzar por respetarnos entre nosotros. Así como los intereses colectivos nos llevaron a ser una gran comunidad, los individuales terminarán por destruirnos. Pero no lo permitiremos, no habrá más dolor ni más vacío. Confío en ustedes, en todos, sé que sabrán entender que la expansión de la ciudad no vale de nada si quienes la habitan no pueden sonreír sin sufrir por ello. Muchas gracias…"_

Todos se pusieron de pie. Una mezcla de estruendosos aplausos y flashes terminaron por invadir el lugar, la mayoría de los presentes estaban por abalanzarse ante Foster para hacer más y más preguntas. ¿Dejar de invertir en la ciudad para ayudar a los depredadores? Parecía ser una completa locura, pero tal vez la más cuerda que un político haya dicho en mucho tiempo.

Cortó la transmisión y los observó a ambos. Los tres estaban sin palabras. _"No debemos apresurarnos, todavía falta para las elecciones"_ , ambos asintieron. Su siguiente pensamiento fue un tanto cínico pero estaba en lo cierto. El accidente de Lionheart podría ser la clave del éxito, ahora que su compañera de fórmula era quien ponía la cara. Tenía carisma y su historial estaba limpio, a diferencia del de él. Tal vez ahora tuviesen alguna posibilidad de enfrentar políticamente a Bellwether.

Después de comer, ambos le plantearon a Nick salir el día de mañana por la tarde. No tenía planes por lo que no se negó. Pensó en lo mismo que venía analizando desde que compró la pizza. Últimamente Fawkes pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, decidió plantearle lo que pensaba durante un momento a solas. Era un zorro astuto y las cosas no solían pasarle por alto.

 _"Lo mío con Malcolm es un tanto diferente a lo que pasó con Doug. Si todavía no han atacado es porque no le dijo a los suyos que me ayudan, no sé cuáles serán sus motivos y eso me preocupa, pero lo suyo no suele ir más allá de lo psicológico. Fuera de eso, Judy está en constante contacto con la policía y yo los vigilo a ambos en todo momento. Están seguros, créeme."_

Si bien sus palabras le inspiraban confianza, no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo. No podía vigilarlos las veinticuatro horas del día. Necesitaba algo para protegerse, no le gustaban demasiado las armas pero tal vez tuviese que conseguir una. Le pediría a Mr. Big que lo ayude con el asunto, no por nada lo consideraban un experto en el tema.

En cuanto Judy y Nick se retiraron, Fawkes encendió una de sus computadoras y comenzó a estudiar lo que veía lentamente. No le preocupaba tanto el koala, conocía su principal debilidad. Era algo que compartían después de todo. A través de las cámaras que él mismo instaló, podía visualizar a Malcolm de pie frente a la casa de Grace. Llegado el momento iría a por él, su rutina era siempre igual. Martes, miércoles, viernes y sábados se acercaba para observar a la distancia a su vieja amiga, después se iba. _"El amor nos hace cometer errores"_ , se dijo a sí mismo mientras seguía intentando hallar el motivo por el cual el koala todavía no había revelado la participación de Judy y Nick. _"Serás un completo infeliz cuando termine contigo, Hudson, al igual que todos los que amas"_. Sabía que no era del todo cierto, no era capaz de dañar a Grace.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

El solo hecho de no usar ropa formal hacía que ya de por sí luciera diferente, pero por si acaso llevaba una gorra verde, anteojos de lectura y lentes de contacto que hacían que sus iris tuvieran una tonalidad azulada. Cargaba una mochila negra y llevaba además una remera blanca con rayas azules horizontales, un pantalón de jean y zapatillas Puma. Ni siquiera Judy pudo reconocerlo a primera vista, tantos años disfrazándose le otorgaron la capacidad de mutar aun frente a sus conocidos.

Estaban en el gran centro comercial de Savanna Central. Si bien había uno un poco más grande en Sahara Square, el zorro ártico pidió ir allí dado que en ese lugar estaba lo que buscaba. _"Nick llegará en un rato"_ , indicó la coneja, recibiendo una sonrisa en respuesta. En verdad sintió curiosidad cuando Fawkes le pidió un _favor personal_ , pero aun así se abstuvo de hacer preguntas. _"¿Tendría que hablar con alguien? ¿Entrar a alguna tienda sin ser vista? ¿Ayudarlo a hacer un trueque?"_ Nunca imaginó que se frenarían donde lo hicieron, nunca esperó algo así del zorro con falsos ojos azulados.

-Honestamente, de todos los lugares este es el que menos me esperaba que me trajeras.- exclamó la coneja en una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

-Te dije que necesitaba tu consejo.- indicó dando un par de pasos hacia adelante.- Además… ¿qué es la vida sin sorpresas?

-¿Tendré alguna recompensa que provenga de este lugar?- preguntó de forma picarona. No le vendría nada mal uno nuevo.

-Si de mí dependiera no habría problema, pero creo que Nick tendría que ser el primero en comprarte un vestido. Después de todo, es el único zorro que ocupa un lugar en tu corazón como supiste decirme ayer.- ya no había esperanza alguna, difícilmente convenciera a Nick a comprarle un vestido en la tienda de moda de Madame Rosseti.

Avanzaron a paso lento, mientras observaban todo a su alrededor. Judy observaba todo lo que sus ojos le permitían, aquello parecía tan inalcanzable que quería cuanto menos disfrutarlo con fugaces miradas. ¿Podría darse el lujo de al menos tocarlos? ¿De probarse alguno sin necesidad de llevarlo?

Se detuvo frente a uno en especial, con un color crema y ornamentos dorados. Tal vez su sueldo le permitiese un pequeño gusto, tal vez pudiera… ¡Dios! ¡El precio! Mientras siguiese trabajando como policía nunca sería capaz de comprar siquiera los ornamentos. Fawkes la observaba curioso, como si se tratase de un niño en una juguetería. _"Si Nick no toma la iniciativa quizás pueda regalarte uno que tú quieras"_ , sus ojos se iluminaron, pero después el zorro terminó la frase. _"Pero primero tenemos que terminar con nuestro trabajo"._

-Tal vez quieras compartir el motivo por el cual le envías algo tan ostentoso a Grace.

-Nunca dije que fuese para ella.- dijo con un tono nervioso, llevándose la mano a la nuca. Era la primera vez que lo veía nervioso.- Tengo una prima… prima segunda y pronto será su cumpleaños.- exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás. Al hacerlo sintió chocar con algo y se dio vuelta rápidamente.- Disculpe…- Judy no pudo evitar sonreír.- Es un maniquí, sólo un maniquí.- ahora él también sonreía, se sentía tan tonto.

-¿Por qué los hombres siempre se ponen tan nerviosos con cosas así?- preguntó de forma retórica, recibiendo una tímida sonrisa como respuesta.- ¡Es muy tierno lo que haces! Déjame adivinar… dijiste cumpleaños pero mentías, así que tal vez sea una fecha muy especial para ustedes. ¿Aniversario?

-De cuando nos conocimos, será dentro de poco.- se adentraron un poco más adentro del lugar.- He visto un par de fotos tuyas, de tus años en la escuela y tienes mejor gusto que yo para vestir.- no sabía qué tipo de fotos habría mirado, pero decidió no preguntar.

-Tú también tienes buen gusto, Hudson.

-Con ropa de hombre tal vez, con ropa de mujer no tanto.- una mujer los siguió detrás de ellos y llamó su atención. Judy sonrió mientras él contuvo el aire.

-Buenas tardes…

-Judy Hopps, es un gusto…- leyó el pequeño indicador que tenía en su uniforme la gacela.- Jennel.

-Es un placer que visiten nuestra tienda, señor y señora Hopps. Quédense tranquilos que aquí nadie los juzgará en absoluto.- el amor interespecie seguía siendo una especie de tabú en Zootopia.

-No, por favor, no. No es lo que piensa, Jennel.- indicó el zorro incómodo al verse en dicha situación con aquella por la que su amigo tenía tanto aprecio.- No estamos casados, sólo somos… amigos, sí eso. No hay por qué malpensar las cosas.

-Por supuesto, entiendo.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y mirando de reojo.- Les aseguro que la discreción forma parte de nuestro trabajo.- exclamó guiñando el ojo.

-Por ahora sólo estamos viendo un poco las maravillas que nos ofrecen, mi no esposo y yo la llamaremos si es necesario.

Dichas estas últimas palabras, la mujer se dio la vuelta y continuó con su trabajo. Ambos sonreían con cierta picardía, era una suerte que Nick no estuviese allí para presenciar la incómoda confusión de la empleada. _"Todo es peor a lo que imaginé."_ , exclamó el zorro entre risas mientras se acercaban a la sección de cánidos.

-¿De qué color es su pelaje?- preguntó Judy intentando armar una idea básica para elegir algo apropiado.

-Es naranja, tirando a rojizo. Su pelaje se vuelve negro cerca de sus codos hasta ser completamente azabache al llegar a sus dedos. Lo mismo pasa en sus piernas, a la altura de sus rodillas.- lo decía con cierta nostalgia que se hizo evidente en su voz. Judy se acercó a un vestido con un tono lima, pero rápidamente lo descartó.

-¿Qué hay de su altura y contextura física?

-Mide un par de centímetros menos que yo, pero físicamente somos parecidos. Es un tanto ancha de caderas y ahora que recuerdo tiene un par de hermosos…- Judy temió lo que estaba por escuchar.-… ojos color zafiro que contrastan a la perfección con su pelaje.

-Creo haber encontrado algo.- el zorro se dio la vuelta para ver a la coneja, que en sus manos tenía un vestido azulado de seda, con un diseño de corte cruzado.- Iría bien con sus ojos, además la línea de Von Hengel se está usando mucho últimamente.- se acercó lentamente y lo tomó.

-Es casi tan suave como su piel.- desconocía al hombre detrás de Fawkes, pero nunca esperó a un zorro romántico y afligido.- Lo probaré para ver que le sea cómodo.- Judy no terminó de comprender esto último. Acto seguido el zorro llamó a la empleada que habló antes con ellos y le preguntó dónde estaban los vestidores.

-Dime por favor que no harás lo que pienso.- Fawkes tomó su mochila y afirmó que volvería pronto.

La coneja se habló con Nick, que ya estaba cerca del local. Pasados un par de minutos, el zorro apareció bebiendo un licuado de moras y con un ramo de flores en la otra. _"Tranquilízate, zanahorias, no son para ti"_ , exclamó en cuanto los ojos de la coneja se salieron de órbita al ver los claveles blancos. Se los llevaría a su primo por la mañana, en su habitual visita al cementerio. Preguntando qué hacían en ese lugar, Judy explicó como el zorro ártico la había arrastrado para buscar un vestido idóneo para su amada. _"¿Fawkes? ¿Regalándole un vestido a su novia? No lo hacía del tipo romántico"_ , dijo entre risas el zorro que no esperaba ver lo que tenía frente a él.

-Es bastante agradable al tacto, pero está un poco ajustado en la cintura.- las mandíbulas de ambos cayeron al ver al zorro ártico usando el vestido. Nick levantó su teléfono sin apartarle la vista y se dispuso a sacarle una foto, pero Judy lo tapó para que no lo hiciera.

-Será mejor no recordar esto, Nick.- dijo mientras dudaba entre reír o llorar, esa imagen nunca saldría de su cabeza.- Se podría decir que te ves… ¿precioso?

-El corte del escote no me convence mucho, pero creo que está bien.- exclamó acomodándose el sostén con lo que parecían moldes de silicona. Pudo ver como Jennel se acercó hacia ellos enfurecida y se arrimó a ella con normalidad.- Creo que llevaremos este.

-Le pido por favor que se quite el vestido y se retire de nuestro negocio, señor. No puede hacer esto, espanta a nuestros clientes.

-No entiendo por qué me habla así, Jennel, no veo un cartel que diga que no pueda probarme lo que yo quiera.

-¡Eres un lunático!

-Lo sé, pero no viene al caso. Soy un ciudadano que paga sus impuestos y como tal tengo mis derechos, además no hay ley que diga que no puedo sentirme hermoso como una mariposa de las praderas.- Nick y Judy no pudieron evitar estallar a carcajadas. La mujer se fue tan furiosa como cuando se dirigió hacia ellos. Lo más probable es que llamara a alguien de seguridad.

-Quítate eso antes de que nos metas en problemas.

-No hasta que pasemos una noche juntos, Nick.- dijo para después girarse mientras Judy volvía a estallar entre risas. Nada mejor que dos zorros peleando.

Volvió con las ropas que llevaba antes, con la mochila en su espalda y el vestido en su mano. Se acercaron a la caja para pagar en efectivo, cosa que sorprendió a la cajera, y una vez más comenzaron a reír. _"Tú no pagas impuestos"_ , indicó Judy mientras el zorro se giró para ver a Nick. _"No soy el único"_ , dijo por lo bajo mientras el zorro rojo seguía bebiendo de su licuado, haciéndose el distraído. Cuando se dirigían a la salida, un enorme rinoceronte se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿Eres tú el tipo del vestido?- preguntó con el temple serio e intimidante, la coneja no pudo evitar pensar en su jefe.

-Si quieres una cita tendrás que hablar con mi secretaria, amigo, mi agenda está muy ocupada.- exclamó después de señalar a Judy, esta vez ninguno de los dos rio. El guardia imponía respeto con su mera presencia.

-Me dijeron que estabas causando problemas.- dijo con una voz estruendosa. Metió su mano en su bolsillo y se arrimó a Fawkes.- No dudes en llamarme si quieres salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.- dijo por lo bajo mientras entregaba una tarjeta con su número, Nick y Judy quedaron perplejos.- Me llamo Larry.

-Lo lamento, Larry, pero mi amigo y yo ya tenemos preparado un fin de semana alocado. Incluso me compró los claveles que tanto me gustan.- dijo abrazándose a Nick, contemplándolo con una mirada fogosa mientras el otro lo observaba confundido.- Tal vez en otra ocasión.

-Por supuesto, no quiero arruinar sus planes.- dijo un tanto decepcionado.- Aun así, si quieren venir ambos sería divertido también, entre más mejor.- un pensamiento pervertido cruzó la mente de Judy, que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Espera amigo, no es lo que parece.- exclamó Nick después de darle a Judy su licuado y separarse de Fawkes con un empujón.- No soy lo que tú piensas.

-Entiendo, todos dicen lo mismo al principio. De todos modos, la timidez es algo que se pierde rápido.- dijo para después alejarse. Nick observó a Fawkes con una mirada que Judy no supo descifrar.- ¿Nos hiciste quedar cómo…?

-Sólo a ti, a mí nadie me reconoce.- dijo mientras se alejaba con Judy. La cabeza de Nick ya comenzaba a analizar las variables, las cosas no podían quedar así.

Se quedaron en el cetro comercial hasta la hora de cenar, momento en que fueron a la casa de Nick para encargar comida. Hablaron de innumerables cosas, desde las propuestas de Foster hasta la broma de Fawkes, que hasta el mismo Nick admitió fue buena. _"De todos modos esto no quedará así, ya verás"_ , dijo con una sonrisa apenas dibujada que haría temer a cualquiera.

Era un tanto temprano cuando Fawkes tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse. Ahora que estaban los dos solos, Nick y Judy se arrimaron más cerca uno del otro. _"Espero no te hayas puesto celosa"_ , susurró por lo bajo el zorro después de besarla, ella no pudo evitar sonreír. _"¿De quién? ¿De Fawkes? No vale la pena, sé que no puedo competir contra él"_ , ahora Nick sonrió ante el comentario de la coneja.

Volvieron a besarse. Y una vez más. Otra vez. Inspiraron profundo y se observaron por un corto período de tiempo en el que todos sus sentimientos se cruzaron a través de sus miradas. Sus labios se arrimaron a los de él nuevamente, su mano bajó un poco más allá de la cintura de la coneja. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, pero no, tuvo que frenarla. No era el momento. No se sentía bien. Se separó de ella y se disculpó. _"¿Pasa algo?"_ , preguntó de forma suave mientras él la observaba. _"Es una fecha difícil"_ , afirmó para después no decir nada más, no hacía falta. Ella lo comprendió a la perfección. Abrochó su camisa, tomó sus llaves y la llevó a su apartamento. Se despidieron, pero esta vez con un abrazo. _"Tonto, tonto, tonto"_ , se decía una y otra vez de camino a su casa.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

Despertó en medio de la mañana. Pudo jurar que escuchó un ruido en el pasillo. Ahí estaba otra vez, tal vez algún tipo borracho se metió en el edificio y no hallaba la salida. Otro sonido, el de su puerta. Miró su reloj, eran las cinco. Golpearon otra vez. Se puso sus pantalones, tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y se paró detrás de la puerta. No podía observar desde la cerradura, no tenía mucha más opción. Quitó la llave, aferró su pata con fuerza al cuchillo y abrió de golpe.

El hedor a alcohol la invadió. _"Torpe zorro"_ , dijo al observarlo en ese estado. Lo hizo pasar y lo acomodó sobre el sofá, buscó una manta para taparlo y algo de agua. No entendía lo que llevó a hacer eso, nunca lo vio así. Se sentía decepcionada, como si se tratase de una madre con su hijo. Se arrodilló frente a él y se observaron fijamente por unos segundos. _"¿Qué te pasó, Hudson?"_

-Estaba dando una vuelta por ahí y decidí pasar… para ver a mi oficial preferida. ¿Te dije alguna vez que eres mi oficial preferida?- lo observaba confundida, estaba totalmente ebrio.- Eres mi oficial preferida, definitivamente.

-Pondré a preparar un poco de café, vas a ducharte después.- indicó la coneja mientras puso a calentar la cafetera.

-No quiero un café, Hopps, tráeme un whisky o un licor de zanahorias, sé que lo tienes guardado por ahí. En la alacena, detrás de las cajas de cereales.- se puso de pie y comenzó a dar tumbos alrededor de su apartamento. Tropezó pero se apoyó contra la mesa.

-Fuiste capaz de mostrarme tu mejor y tu peor lado en menos de veinticuatro horas, felicidades.- expiró sonoramente y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Qué te llevó a tomar, Hudson?

-Tenía sed y el agua se me hace aburrida.- al ver que no sonrió ante la broma borró esa boba sonrisa.- No me hagas caso, sólo soy un cadáver andante. Necesito atormentar a los pobres mortales cada tanto, es lo que hacemos los fantasmas.

-¿Así es como quieres luchar por Zootopia? ¿Así es como quieres liberarnos?- apagó la cafetera y se acercó a él.- ¿Esto es lo que haces con tu vida?

-¿Vida? Morí cuando entré en Cronos hace años.- recordó que pronto se cumplía el aniversario de cuando se conoció con Grace, tal vez eso lo tenía así. No podía culparlo, sabía lo que era tener un corazón roto. Preparó el café y lo tomó con sus temblorosas manos. Al primer sorbo pudo sentir como la cena subía y se fue al baño para vomitar.

-¿Qué tomaste por cierto? El olor es muy fuerte.

-No lo recuerdo, es algo que solía tomar cuando era más joven. Mis neuronas no funcionan correctamente por el alcohol, pero si mal no recuerdo guardo un par de botellas todos los años para estas fechas.- se sintió afligida al escuchar eso ¿Todos los años?

-Tienes que quitarte la ropa…

-¿¡Disculpa!? ¡Creí que estabas con Nick!- vomitó una vez más.- Además tendríamos que ir más despacio, conozco un lugar donde podemos ir a comer, aunque dudo que seas mi tipo. No quiero sonar racista pero me gustan más las zorras.

-Tienes que ducharte, quítate la ropa. Voy a lavarla y quitarle el olor a alcohol.- abrió la canilla y el agua comenzó a caer.- Voy a salir y una vez que te hayas quitado todo vas a pasármelo ¿De acuerdo?- asintió y ella sonrió.- Te buscaré unas mantas para que te tapes y no tengas frío hasta que se seque todo. Y quédate con tus calzoncillos, prefiero evitar momentos incómodos.

-Judy, antes de salir por esa puerta tienes que jurarme algo.- asintió.- No le dirás a Nick nada de lo de hoy.

-Claro, será nuestro secreto.- cerró la puerta al salir y esperó a que le pase sus cosas, después se encaminó al pequeño lavadero que tenía.

Preparó su ropa y fue a buscar unas frazadas para que se tape. No hacía mucho frío, pero lo último que necesitaba es que se enferme. Buscó entre sus bolsillos para evitar meter algo que pudiese estropearse. Tenía su pistola en su saco, identificaciones falsas, un par de billetes y un par de fotos de Nick y ella por separado. Se sorprendió ante ello, en verdad los sentía muy cercanos. Recordó lo que había dicho hacía solo unos momentos y no pudo evitar preguntarse quién habría sido en su vida anterior. ¿Qué habría sido de su familia? ¿Tuvo a sus padres, hermanos, amigos? ¿Qué tanto dejó atrás?

Escuchó que el agua dejó de salir y golpeó la puerta. _"¿Quién es?"_ , preguntó Fawkes desde dentro, Judy no pudo evitar reír. _"Te traje unas frazadas"_ , indicó la coneja mientras el zorro asomó el hocico. _"Gracias."_ , dijo después de abrir la puerta. Rápidamente Judy se dio la vuelta. _"¡Te dejé tus calzoncillos! ¡Póntelos por favor!"_

Ahora que no estaba del todo desnudo se encaminó tapado de frazadas hasta el sofá. Judy se sentó a la par de él y lo observó, posó una de sus manos sobre su frente. No tenía fiebre, la ducha le vendría bien. Buscó sus ropas y las metió en el secarropa, las plancharía una vez listas. Miró el reloj, dentro de pocas horas ambos irían con Nick al cementerio. Debería de estar bien para esa hora, con resaca, pero podría pasar disimulado si se lo proponía.

Los ojos le pesaban, volvió a ver la hora en su teléfono. Se acercó una vez más al zorro y se percató de que ya se había quedado dormido. No paraba de balbucear cosas que no llegaba a comprender, ya lo había hecho cuando estuvo bajo los efectos del Potenciador. Es como si su inconsciente quisiera liberarse y decirle algo. Intentó entender lo que susurraba, pero le era imposible.

Sintió un pitido proveniente del secarropa, la vestimenta de Fawkes estaba lista. La dejó sobre la mesa y preparó la plancha, comenzaría con el saco para seguir con sus pantalones. Miró una vez más su foto y la de Nick antes de dejar todo en donde estaba. Por alguna razón la foto del zorro estaba más arrugada y gastada que la suya, debía de ser más vieja. Terminó por quedarse dormida, apoyando su cabeza contra la mesa y pensando cuan apuesto se veía Nick con ese traje de gala.

 _"¡Arriba zanahorias! ¿¡Qué esperas!? Sal y haz del mundo un lugar mejor, pero recuerda traerme moras si te queda de paso"_ , despertó sobresaltada. El zorro tomó su teléfono en algún momento sin que ella se diese cuenta, su nuevo tono de alarma era insoportable. Alguien puso una taza de café frente a ella. Fawkes parecía estar recuperado.

-Creo que debería disculparme por lo de anoche, Judy.- se sentó frente a ella, la coneja se refregaba los ojos con sus patas.- Fue un momento de debilidad, pero agradezco lo que hiciste por mí.- tenía puestos unos lentes de sol, tanta luz le hacía daño.

-Tú cuidaste de mí cuando salimos con Nick, supongo que estamos a mano.- miró hacia otro lado.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Llevó tomando seis tazas de café con esta, mi estómago va explotar en cualquier momento. Después de eso, de los mareos, la jaqueca y la hipersensibilidad a la luz estoy bien.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó sin poder encontrar su teléfono.

-¿Es hora de aventura?- volvió a hacer un comentario estúpido, definitivamente se sentía mejor.- Llamé un taxi, Nick me dijo que pasaría a buscar a Finnick e iría al cementerio.

-¿¡Ya es la hora!?- se puso de pie y veloz como un rayo se vistió. Fawkes se mareaba de sólo verla.- ¿Hace cuánto llamaste ese taxi?

-Segundos antes de poner tu alarma a todo volumen con la grabación de Nick.

En cuanto la coneja estuvo completamente lista dejaron el apartamento. Esperaron abajo por un par de minutos hasta que el taxi llegase. Un ocelote llamado Ferdinand entabló una amable charla con ellos. _"¿El archimago de plata?"_ , preguntó en cuanto dijeron que irían al cementerio _. "Envíenle mis condolencias a la familia"_.

El día de la muerte de aquel que ayudó a la ciudad a salir adelante era recordado por muchos. Nick le contó a Judy lo que su sacrificio significó para los habitantes de Zootopia, pero no pensó que un taxista al azar recordase el día exacto de su muerte. En Bunnyburrow esas historias no suelen llegar, apenas y conocía la leyenda del loco Moody gracias a su abuela.

A la lejanía pudo ver a Nick, Finnick y un tercer zorro. Al observarlo más de cerca notó que ya llevaba varios años encima. Fawkes y Judy le extendieron la mano al zorro que Nick indicó era su tío. _"Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero ha sido un placer"_ , dijo entre lágrimas mientras se retiraba.

Mientras sostenía los claveles blancos en su mano, los guio hasta donde estaban los restos de su primo. Finnick iba más por delante dado que ya conocía el camino. En el último tiempo lo notaba distante, pero aun así agradecía mucho que estuviese allí. Desde su vuelta a Zootopia apenas entraron en contacto, Finnick seguía metido en los negocios sucios mientras Nick se alistó como empleado de los Big para hacer dinero un tanto más limpio.

Allí estaban, frente a la tumba de Andrew Jefferson Wilde. Después de todo lo que marcó para tantos, estaba enterrado en una fosa común y corriente. _"Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, viejo amigo"_ , susurró Nick mientras se arrodillaba para dejar las flores. Judy se acercó a él para abrazarlo mientras Finnick y Fawkes los observaban a la distancia.

-Sé perfectamente quien eres, Fawkes.- exclamó mientras Judy y Nick se alejaban para sentarse bajo un árbol.- Más te vale tener cuidado, estamos frente a la última víctima de una cacería de zorros.

-Dudo fervientemente de lo que dices, Finnick. Andrew Wilde no fue cazado como todos dicen.

-¿Y entonces?

-Se podría decir que lo domesticaron a la fuerza.- caminó hacia donde estaban el zorro y la coneja.

Lo observaron en silencio mientras se acercaba, después de ello se abrazó con Nick de forma fraternal. Ojalá y hubiera recibido uno así quince años atrás. Acto seguido el pequeño fénec se acercó a ellos, llevaba una botella en su mano. _"Sildiria"_ , decía la etiqueta, Judy nunca había visto ni escuchado dicha bebida.

Finnick se deshizo del corcho y le dio largos sorbos desde el pico de la botella. _"Drew adoraba esta cosa por algún motivo, que si me preguntas es asqueroso. Es algo así como una ofrenda que le hacemos cada vez que venimos"_ , explicó el zorro que le pasó la botella a Fawkes. El zorro ártico ni siquiera titubeó al probarla. _"¿Quieres probar? Es un tanto fuerte"_ , indicó Nick en cuanto Hudson le devolvió la botella. _"Tal vez no sea buena idea"_ , las palabras de Fawkes la incitaron a beber, por lo que le arrebató la botella a Nick que estaba parado a su par. Tomó un largo y único trago. Le era familiar de algún lado, por lo que le volvió a dar un sorbo. Un tercero para culminar.

La realidad la embistió de frente, dejó caer la botella y trastabilló. Finnick llegó a sostenerla. _"Te dijimos que era fuerte, torpe coneja"_ , no escuchó las palabras de Nick. Se quedó petrificada, observándolos a los tres. _"Tengo que irme"_ , dijo sin más, a lo que Nick se acercó a ella e intentó tomarla de la mano. _"¡Necesito irme!"_ , el zorro se sorprendió en cuanto Judy forzó para separarse de él. _"Déjame acompañarte, Judy. De seguro te calló mal"_ , exclamó Fawkes, pero ella no le hizo caso. _"Debe de sentirse descompuesta, tú quédate aquí Nick. Te llamaré si pasa algo."_ Sus palabras no lo tranquilizaron, pero parecía ser la mejor opción.

Llamó al primer taxi que vio y se dispuso a entrar, cuando Fawkes se metió también. _"Eres la última persona con la que quiero estar ahora mismo"_ , el taxista vio a través de su retrovisor y amenazó de bajarlos ambos si no mantenían la compostura. Si quería llegar rápidamente a su casa no tenía opción, optó por el silencio. En cuanto estuvo a poca distancia de su destino retomó la palabra.

-Nos mentiste, todo este tiempo. No puedo entenderlo, simplemente no puedo. ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo frío que eres, maldito mentiroso hijo de perra!?

-Tengo mis razones, Judy.- la excusa más básica del manual.- Cuando lleguemos a tu apartamento voy a explicarte, pero hasta entonces tienes que tranquilizarte.

-¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Así como tú cuando abrazaste a Nick o cuando saludaste a su tío?- estaba histérica, lo sabía, pero tenía sus motivos. Pagó al frenarse el taxi y salió corriendo, el zorro fue tras ella.- ¡Sobrepasas todos los límites, maldito psicópata!

-No podré explicarte si no dejas de huir.- subieron las escaleras dando brincos.- ¡Judy!

-Las botellas en tu baño son de tintura, ¿verdad? ¿Me equivoco?- le dio la razón afirmando con la cabeza.- ¿Y la foto que tienes de Nick? ¿De cuándo es?

-Es de antes del accidente.

-Ese horrible hedor que tenías anoche era de esa porquería que me dio Nick. ¿En serio llevas años tomando eso, Hudson? ¿No podías conformarte con una cerveza?- pensó en cada una de sus palabras.- ¿Y eso qué me decías? Pensé que lo decías en sentido figurado, pero en verdad eres un fantasma. ¡Eres un puto fantasma! ¡Un cadáver andante!

-Tal y como te dije, morí en cuanto entré en Cronos.- no valía la pena negarse, tenía pruebas de todo. Siempre creyó que Nick tenía más posibilidades de descubrirlo primero. La coneja abrió la puerta y se paró frente a él, bloqueando la entrada.- ¿Me dejarás pasar?

-Depende de quién va a entrar.

-¿Y quién quieres que entre?- se apartó y el zorro entró, cerró la puerta apenas pasó.- Soy ambos después de todo.

-Tienes mucho que explicarme, Andrew Jefferson Wilde.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota del autor: al fin ha llegado el momento, llevo desde el inicio de Dystopia queriendo escribir esa última línea. Cuando me dije a mí mismo que quería escribir algo relacionado a este hilo pensé en tres cosas: los collares, en la doble vida de Hudson/Drew y en algo que no pasará hasta dentro de un rato. ¿Que siento al escribir esto? Lo definiría como alivio, en verdad quería escribir esto y llegar a esta instancia no fue tan sencillo, pero se pudo llegar y estoy conforme con el resultado.**

 **Pasan muchas cosas, es un capítulo cargado en varios sentidos. La propuesta de Foster, los temores de Nick, la anécdota del vestido (cuyo final está inspirado en algo que verdaderamente pasó), el momento de debilidad de Hudson y la gran verdad al fin desvelada.**

 **A diferencia de otras veces, no voy a hablar tanto a través de mi nota, pero me gustaría que ustedes lo hicieran. ¿Se esperaban algo así? Dejé un par de pistas poco claras, este capítulo está lleno de insinuaciones de hecho, pero la idea es que se diese todo junto. Posiblemente sea un cliché, esto de la doble vida de alguien que vuelve con su familia después de ser considerado muerto/desaparecido, pero me gustó la idea y por ello decidí confeccionar este fic.**

 **Me despido un tanto cansado, pero feliz de por fin haber publicado esto. Tengo un total de veinte horas semanales en la universidad ahora que terminó el receso por mesas de examen, más que nunca hasta ahora, por lo que lo más probable es que me tome tiempos un poco más largos (cosa que evitaré siempre que sea posible). En fin, me voy a estudiar que estoy pronto a una instancia evaluativa (tercer día de clases y ya están molestando ._.) Espero que nos veamos pronto, saludos cordiales estimados y buena suerte.**


	15. 14-Amores prohibidos

Las manecillas del reloj seguían girando. Sólo un poco más. El profesor Acker seguía hablando de cómo las mitocondrias generaban ATP para abastecer de energía a las células. Sólo un poco más. Keegan le lanzó una bola de papel a Fred, pero Acker no se dio cuenta de ello porque volteó para escribir en el pizarrón. Sólo un poco más. Observó cómo Lindsay leía un mensaje de John y comenzaba a sonreír. ¿Por qué no se alquilaban una habitación en un motel y se dejaban de juegos? Sólo un poco más y al fin, sonó la campana. Todos tomaron sus cosas y se pusieron de pie, mientras Acker se quedó hablando con James sobre el funcionamiento de ciertas enzimas. Posiblemente, la clase más aburrida por lejos.

Tenía que llegar a la sala de informática o a la biblioteca antes de toparse con Keegan, sabía que ahí no podía tocarlo. Aun así, primero tenía que buscar sus cosas en el casillero. Quería ver si todavía le llegaban esas cartas que no paraban de ponerle los pelos de punta. Desde que robó el dinero de los líderes mafiosos de la ciudad no paró de recibir esos mensajes: _"Lo sabemos todo, seguimos observando"_. La curiosidad terminó por ganarle, por lo que pospuso su huida.

Puso su nueva contraseña, la cambiaba todos los días desde que comenzaron a dejarle cartas y sin embargo siempre la descifraban. _"Dos, once, ocho"_ , al sentir el _clic_ abrió la puerta, pero alguien la cerró. _"¡Maldita sea!"_ , sabía que no tenía que ir a revisar. Frente a él estaban Keegan y sus matones, Stephen, Paul y Michael, los cuatro lobos más imbéciles que alguna vez pisaron la escuela.

-No nos olvidamos de ti, Drew.- lo levantó de su remera y lo empujó contra los casilleros.- Esta última vez te pasaste de la raya.

-Vamos Keegan, sólo quería ayudarte. Pensé que las ruedas de tu auto estaban demasiado infladas, tenía que pincharlas para que no exploten.- el lobo se acercó más a él, sabía cuánto lo enojaba su sarcasmo.- Tómalo como una devolución de favores, si no fuese por ti nunca me habría imaginado que en la sala del conserje hay una computadora de última generación.

-Vas a pagarme el arreglo, comenzando ahora.- tragó saliva. Podría golpearlo en el pliegue de sus codos para que lo suelte y trabar una de sus piernas para hacerlo caer, pero si al menos dos de sus acompañantes lo atacaban juntos estaba perdido. Además no podía tener otra sanción de disciplina, correría riesgo de que lo expulsen si es que golpeaba al hijo del director.- Dame todo tu dinero, ya mismo.

Metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo, sacó un par de billetes de veinte y se los dio. _"¿Sólo tienes esto? Dile al inútil de tu padre que se busque un buen trabajo de una vez y haga algo bueno en su vida."_ El trabajo de su padre no era el mejor, pero es lo máximo a lo que podía recurrir. Por la simple condición de ser un zorro no podía ser algo más que un mesero y lavaplatos en un restaurante de comida rápida, los suyos no estaban bien vistos.

-Ya basta, Clayton, bájalo.- ordenó una voz desde atrás, el profesor Baines volvió a salvarlo.- ¿No me oyes?

-Nos vemos luego, Wilde. Recuerda llamar a tu primo para la próxima, todavía tengo asuntos pendientes con él también.- dicho esto, se retiró observándolo con una mirada amenazante. Definitivamente le debía una muy grande al profesor Baines, no era la primera vez que el ciervo le hacía un favor de este tipo

-¿Estás bien?- asintió, a lo que Baines extendió su mano.- Dame su billetera, vi lo que hiciste.

-¿De qué hablas?- al ver que su temple no había variado, le entregó la billetera de Keegan Clayton. Antes de ello sacó el dinero que el lobo le quitó a la fuerza momentos antes, Baines no dijo nada al respecto.- Conste que no lo habría hecho si no hubiese insultado a mi padre.

-Conste que esto no habría pasado si no hubieses pinchado los neumáticos de su auto.

-Lo cual no habría hecho si no me hubiese encerrado en la sala del conserje.

-Sabes que no terminaremos jamás si seguimos con esto.- ambos sonrieron, no les quedaba mucho tiempo juntos. Si bien siempre respetaron sus posturas como alumno y profesor, ambos se tenían mucho cariño. Desde que los Wilde se mudaron a la par de Hudson Baines, Drew comenzó a ver a su profesor como un amigo cercano. Era uno de los pocos que lo respetaba sin importar que sea un zorro.- Por cierto, Jamie quiere que lo veas en la sala de informática, tiene algo para mostrarte.

-Iré a verlo entonces, gracias una vez más por esto.

-Antes de que te vayas… ¿Has estado viendo las noticias?

-¿Lo del loco ese de plata?

-¿Cómo crees que lo haya hecho?- era el tema del momento, después de dos semanas todo el dinero de las cajas de los Giesler y Dalton apareció distribuido en las cuentas de la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad.- ¿Es posible hacer eso con un simple programa de computadora?

-No sé con uno, pero quizás sea factible con dos.- la confusión se hizo evidente a través de su rostro.- Los sistemas de seguridad tienen, por así decirle, algo parecido a una "memoria" que recuerda posibles intromisiones y saboteos. Serían los anticuerpos del sistema inmune, que recuerdan "enfermedades" para evitar que en el futuro vuelvan a atacar.

-¿Has estado estudiando para Acker?

-Para el examen de ingreso, Acker es una pérdida de tiempo.- apenas finalizara el año lectivo tendría que presentarse en la Facultad Médica de Zootopia para rendir e intentar entrar.- Después de eso se usaría un segundo programa, al cual el sistema no logra detectar por no conocerlo en sí. Uno vendría a sacar el dinero y el otro a depositarlo en diferentes cuentas en cantidades al azar, dentro de ciertas variables. Al tener diferentes funciones no los toma como similares y no impide que el segundo programa actúe.

-Tú sí que entiendes de esto, lo único relacionado a las computadoras que hice fue enviar un mail, pero algo terminó por destrozar el sistema. Supongo que no estoy hecho para las computadoras.- soltó una sonrisa, él mismo tuvo que repararlo.- La próxima podrías intentar algo de esto, no me vendría nada mal un auto nuevo.- si tan sólo supiera lo que depositó en su cuenta lo más probable es que no estuviesen hablando, en lugar de ello estaría en alguna isla paradisíaca de vacaciones.

-Tengo que irme.- dijo mientras comenzó a encaminarse a la sala de informática.

-Está bien, Drew, nos veremos más tarde. Y una última cosa…- se frenó para escucharlo.- El domingo es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina, dile a Nick que me prepare un par de docenas de sus paletas.

Habiendo dejado atrás a Baines, se encaminó en busca de Jamie, la comadreja que le enseñó todo lo que sabía de informática. En el camino se topó con Jenny Lander, quien le entregó una nota de parte de un tipo que cruzaron en el patio. No necesitaba abrirla para saber su origen, pero al hacerlo se percató que ahora sus emisarios habían adoptado otra postura. _"Pronto nos veremos, estate alerta."_

Contrario a lo que podría pasar con alguien más, Drew se sentía ansioso por su encuentro. Fue muy prolijo y cuidadoso con cada uno de sus pasos, pero aun así lo descubrieron. Su silencio le llamaba la atención, además de que su orgullo fue tocado al ser descubierto por estos animales anónimos. Tendría lista su navaja por si acaso.

 _"¡Hey, Drew! ¡Ven a ver esto!"_ , gritó Jamie al ver entrar al zorro. Su pasión compartida por la informática terminó por formar un vínculo como el que tenía con Baines. Frente a él había cinco cajas con computadoras nuevas, todas ellas con el novedoso Windows XP. Era como si se tratase de una mujer en un local lleno de vestidos caros, no podía contenerse de la emoción.

-Creí que no llegarían hasta el año que vienen.- exclamó atónito.- ¿Qué no acaba de salir XP?

-Tengo un par de contactos en la distribuidora que me debían favores.- ya había preparado una mientras Drew llegaba, al prenderse el ordenador el zorro se acercó a él como si fuese un monolito de la Odisea Espacial.- Ya la preparé con el Diablo II, supuse que querrías probarla.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo cruel que eres?- no quedaban más de dos minutos para que comenzase su clase de física y la comadreja estaba más que al tanto.

-Tengo guardado un disco para instalar el sistema operativo, podríamos decir que se extravió durante el envío.- sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- Pero no estará en tus patas hasta que no hayas pasado por el maldito examen de ingreso, conozco a tus futuros profesores y haré que te la pongan difícil.

-No creas que lograrás intimidarme, llevo mucho tiempo preparándome.- la campana sonó, debía volver.

-Apúrate, zorro tonto. Y evita meterte en problemas en el camino, tengo entendido que el hijo de Clayton anda buscando su billetera y por algún motivo piensa que tú puedes saber su localización.- se vació los bolsillos en señal de que no la tenía.- Yo sé muy bien de lo que eres capaz.- se despidió de Jamie Fawkes en lo que sería la última vez que estarían frente a frente.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

Preparó su MP3, ubicó sus auriculares en sus orejas y subió el volumen. La clase de física era la última de la semana, ahora lo único que restaba era volver a casa y revisar todas las noticias relacionadas al archimago de plata, es decir él mismo. Unas diez calles a pie y llegaría a su casa. Mejor tomaría un desvío, en caso de que el grupito de lobos infradotados fuese a por él. Serían catorce cuadras entonces.

Si bien iba escuchando música, estaba alerta en todo momento. Era algo que comenzó a hacer desde que decidió atacar a las familias más poderosas de la ciudad. Programó su MP3 para que sólo el auricular izquierdo funcionase, su otro oído estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Fue así como se percató de que alguien lo seguía, pasos ligeros y livianos. Era evidente que no quería que supiera que estaba detrás de él. Tomó su navaja y, mientras estaba esta aun en su bolsillo, se dispuso a saltar hacia su acechador después de girarse rápidamente. Suspiró de alivio al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Te das cuenta de que casi haces que te ataque?- preguntó de forma retórica, con su corazón todavía agitado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Nick luego de que se dieran la mano.- Pareces un tanto tenso.

-No es nada…- pensó que sería mejor seguir ocultando lo de las cartas.- Sólo creí que eras Keegan o alguno de sus matones.

-Escuché que alguien pinchó las ruedas de su auto nuevo.- levantó la mano y chocaron los cinco.- Bien hecho.

-Me dijo que tiene asuntos pendientes contigo.- Nick comenzó a repasar todo lo que hizo en los últimos días.- Escuché por ahí que estudiaste el sistema reproductor con su novia, debe de ser por eso.

-¿En serio siguen esos rumores?- preguntó entre risas.- No podría andar con nadie que no sea de mi especie.

-¿Sigues siendo tan cerrado de mente?- comenzó a sentir como su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo.

-Con Finnick iremos esta noche a la fiesta de Luke Brown, es la última que hará antes de irse a estudiar.- Drew apenas le prestaba atención, estaba concentrado leyendo su mensaje.- Houston, tenemos un problema, la mente de mi primo está orbitando en lugares desconocidos. Parece que está por perderse en el infinito.

-Disculpa, me llegó un mensaje imprevisto.

-¿Irás esta noche?

-Claro, llevaré el auto de mi padre.

-¿Te molesta si pasamos por el mini-mercado para buscar algo para tomar?- seguía estando distraído, a lo que Nick chasqueó sus dedos frente a él.- ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

-Sí… por supuesto. Compraremos en el mini-mercado y luego iremos de Luke.- en verdad deseaba que así fuese, pero el mensaje le dio mala espina.- Pasaré por ti a las ocho.

-Estaré en mi casa con Finnick.- quiso darle la mano en forma de saludo, pero en lugar de eso su primo lo abrazó y comenzó a alejarse.- Definitivamente algo anda mal.- dijo por lo bajo mientras Drew giraba al lado opuesto al que se encontraba su casa.

Caminó unos metros, luego comenzó a trotar. Llegó al lugar donde le dijeron que debía ir. Habría un tipo llamado Oswald esperándolo al fondo del callejón. Todas sus dudas podrían resolverse allí mismo. ¿Quiénes eran estos tipos? ¿Qué querían de él? ¿Por qué lo acosaban? Al llegar vio a un lobo, vestido de traje. Desentonaba completamente con el lugar, por lo que sabía que debía tratarse de quien envió el mensaje. ¿Sería de la ZIA o el ZBI?

Caminó hacia él, alerta en todo momento. Era probable que no estuviese sólo, además de que estuviese armado. Pese a ello no tenía nervios, toda su vida esperó para vivir un momento así, sacado de una película de acción como las que tanto le gustaban. Una vez que estuvieron cara a cara, el lobo decidió tomar la palabra.

-Me alegro que hayas aceptado mi invitación.- extendió su pata, pero el zorro no respondió ante el saludo. Oswald sonrió ante ello.- Tal y como dije en el mensaje que te envié, esta noche vendrás con nosotros.

-¿Y si me niego?

-Tenemos pruebas para demostrar que tú eres el Archimago de plata, los Giesler y los Dalton estarán más que felices al saber quién fue el que les robó todo su dinero y les quitó el respeto que todos le tenían.

-¿Y qué es lo que mostrarán en sí? ¿Qué en el barrio que tuvo mayor promedio de dinero recibido hay un chico al que le gustan las computadoras?

-Estás aquí, no habrías hecho caso si en verdad fueras inocente.- Drew sacó su navaja.- No estoy armado, definitivamente sería una pelea fácil pero no ganarás nada con atacarme. No estoy sólo y hay mucha gente esperando por ti. Si no soy yo vendrá alguien más, mientras tanto tu familia será despedazada por las mafias locales.

\- Supongamos que decido ir contigo...- el lobo sonrió ante lo dicho, sabía que se venía esa misma pregunta.- ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

-Fingiremos un ataque de la mafia después de revelar lo que hiciste, tiene que ser algo que estremezca a la gente. Todos se levantarán en contra de ambas familias y no tendrán más opción que irse de la ciudad. Zootopia se liberará de sus cadenas por sí misma.

-Están protegidos por la policía, además de que irían a por los míos. Dudo que algo así resulte.

-Lo hará, nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger a tu familia y acabaremos con los cabecillas de cada grupo. Lo importante es que Zootopia despierte y se alce contra aquello que tanto daño le hace, pero para eso necesitamos un símbolo que la ayude a ponerse de pie... ¿Qué mejor que un mártir para eso?- ahora el zorro sonrió. ¿Él un mártir? Este viejo era más estúpido de lo que aparentaba.- Les has dado una nueva vida a cambio de la tuya, no se quedarán sentados sin hacer nada.

-Si eso que dices es cierto la misma gente que me verá como un símbolo protegerá a mi familia. Lo que me pase a mí después no me interesa, no temo ir a prisión por robarle a estos idiotas. Gracias por tu oferta, pero no gracias.

-Hemos derrocado gobiernos, así como hemos hecho caer imperios sin disparar una sola bala. Siempre conseguimos lo que queremos y tú no serás la excepción, de ser necesario nosotros mismos iremos a por tu familia.- el lobo sabía muy bien que cartas jugar, por primera vez pudo ver cierta inseguridad en sus ojos. Aun así, esta era su última jugada, después de esto no habría más opción que proseguir por las malas.- Vendrás con nosotros, quieras o no. Es el precio que tienes que pagar por hacer uso de tus habilidades.- el zorro dio un paso hacia delante de forma amenazante.

-Puedes irte a la…

No terminó la oración, escuchó a alguien detrás de él y supo que lo atacarían. Su adversario avanzó dando un sonoro paso, parecía venir desde la izquierda. Si es como él pensaba, sería zurdo. El bloquear con la izquierda era una mala idea, podría quebrarse si su enemigo tenía mucha fuerza. Con su navaja todavía en la mano derecha, giró sobre su eje y desvió el golpe con su antebrazo derecho. Golpeó al carnero que lo atacó en su mentón, con la palma abierta. A su vez, usó su pierna izquierda para trabar la de su rival y hacerlo caer.

Eso que sintió era el seguro de una pistola que alguien quitaba. Al derrumbar al carnero vio como una figura comenzaba a apuntarle. Tomó su navaja del filo y la lanzó hacia la zorra que estaba a unos pocos metros, impactó con el mango en su frente. Saltó hacia ella y después de derribarla le quitó su arma. Ahora era él quien estaba en ventaja. Oswald aplaudía lentamente.

-Les dije que no era bueno subestimarlo.- exclamó el lobo sin sorprenderse ante lo ocurrido, mientras seguía avanzando hacia él bajo el ritmo de sus aplausos.- En su informe les detallé que sabe defenderse.- el carnero se levantó a duras penas, estaba mareado después de semejante impacto contra el suelo.

-¿Y ahora qué, Oswald?- se alejó de la zorra y comenzó a apuntarle al lobo.- Tu gente son niños que ni siquiera saben atacar desde las sombras, no tienen reflejos, no pueden sostener un arma. ¿En serio debería temerles?

-No hables de lo que no comprendes, zorro estúpido.- ahora Drew le apuntó al joven carnero.- Nosotros no somos más que aprendices, pero cuando Cronos vaya detrás de ti…

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que abrir la boca, Doug?- exclamó la zorra ante el comentario de su inmaduro compañero.

-¿Así que su temida agrupación se hace llamar Cronos? ¿No había un nombre mejor?- nunca había oído algo sobre dicha organización, seguramente habría de ser alguna logia o secta. ¿Qué relación guardarían con el padre de todos los dioses del Olimpo?

-Es el que más nos identifica.- exclamó ante la provocadora pregunta del zorro.- Confío en que nos veremos esta noche, Drew. Irás con tu primo y con Finnick a comprar lo que sea que tomen, ellos bajarán del auto de tu padre y luego fingirás tu muerte para unirte a nosotros.

-Ya les he dejado en claro que no quiero unirme a ustedes, a Cronos o lo que sea que sean.

-Pues, si se trata de lo que "no quieres" piensa en lo que menos deseas que pase: ¿No quieres que tu familia muera? ¿O no quieres venir con nosotros?- se quedó sin palabras, lo tenía justo donde quería.- Por cierto, te agradecería que le devuelvas el arma a mi aprendiz.- la zorra se acercó a él, acto seguido le entregó su pistola.

-Gracias por no haber apuntado con la hoja de la navaja, fue un muy buen tiro.- después de esto, los tres trajeados se alejaron en sentido opuesto al suyo.

Sería su último día como Andrew Wilde, no estaba listo para algo así. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Despedirse de sus seres queridos? ¿Hacer algo que siempre pudo pero que por alguna razón no pudo? No, nada de eso. Debía de ser un día normal, si quería que los suyos estuviesen a salvo tendría que seguirle el juego a Oswald.

Caminó hacia su casa, su padre debía de estar por irse pronto. Comenzó a correr, quizás fuera la última vez que se cruzasen. Tomó sus llaves y buscó la que abría la puerta principal, se sorprendió al ver como temblaban sus manos. Cuando al fin la puso en la cerradura, Ryan Wilde salió a los apurones y casi se llevó puesto a su hijo. _"¿Drew?"_ , lo abrazó como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

-Me llamaron del banco, hoy por la mañana recibimos una donación anónima por setenta mil dólares.- fingió estar sorprendido, se abrazó a él otra vez. Lo haría todas las veces que pudiera.- Podremos pagar tu universidad sin necesidad de becas ni trabajos extra, ya mismo depositaré el dinero.

-Papá… he estado pensando y ya no estoy tan seguro de estudiar medicina.- lo observó confundido, llevaba meses de entusiasmo y estudio.- No es que no lo vaya a hacer, simplemente quiero tomarme un tiempo para terminar de pensar que haré en mi futuro.- moriría, eso es lo que haría. Debía de evitar que su padre se gaste su dinero en una universidad cuyos pasillos no pisaría jamás.

-Me sorprendes Drew, te notaba muy seguro con esto. ¿Ha pasado algo que te haya hecho cambiar de opinión?- tenía que pensar en una excusa rápidamente.

-Conocí a alguien especial hace ya un tiempo y yo…

-No digas más, te entiendo a la perfección.- no hizo falta que terminase su oración para que su padre se convenciera, no era el más astuto de todos los zorros.- Sólo procura que tu corazón no ciegue tu mente, intenta pensarlo con la cabeza fría y hablarlo con este alguien especial.- cuando iba a encaminarse hacia el auto, se dio la vuelta.- Invítala a comer un día de estos, me gustaría conocerla.

-No es como tú piensas papá.- recordó que tenía que ir a por Nick más tarde.- Sé que no te lo avisé con antelación…

-¿Quieres el auto?

-Iremos a lo de Luke Brown con Nick y Finnick, ya les prometí que pasaría a por ellos.- volvió a meterse en la casa, un momento más tarde saldría con su bicicleta.- Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

-No hay problema, hijo. Alguien dejó setenta mil en mi cuenta de ahorro, no puedo enojarme en un día como hoy.- ambos sonrieron, Drew lo abrazaría por una última vez.- Estás mucho más cariñoso de lo habitual, supongo que esta muchacha te está domesticando de a poco.

-No te haces una idea.- comenzó a pedalear después de que su hijo se separara de él. Sin pensarlo ni desearlo era la última vez que lo vería bajo la faceta de Andrew Wilde.

Dejó sus cosas sobre el sofá y prendió la televisión. Sin frenarse a escuchar lo que decían subió las escaleras y encendió su computadora. En las últimas dos semanas su rutina se basaba en buscar posibles indicios de su identidad, pero nunca hubo nada certero. Nadie jamás pensó en que un zorro de dieciocho años crease un virus para adentrarse en el banco mientras estudiaba para un examen de medicina y tomaba leche con chocolate, vistiendo su pijama y pantuflas azules. En lugar de eso sólo había teorías e insinuaciones sin fundamento alguno.

Abrió su mail y vio un mensaje de un emisario anónimo, databa de hacía unos pocos minutos. En él había varias fotos, un koala vestido de traje se encontraba en todas ellas. Cerca de él, su padre, su tía, Nick, Finnick, Joel, Martin, Becca, Lindsay, Baines, Jamie, todos los que significaban algo para él. En verdad lo habían estudiado, si tenía una mínima esperanza la había perdido al ver todas esas fotografías.

Entró a una carpeta que se encontraba en lo más recóndito de sus cosas y abrió un programa en cuya interfaz tenía un enorme cronómetro. Después de eso comenzó a escribir, redactó cartas para todos los animales que tenía entre sus contactos. Se despediría de absolutamente todos y se disculparía por sus errores. En cuanto el cronómetro llegase a cero todos los mails se enviarían automáticamente.

 _"Nick, no eres alérgico a los arándanos. Yo les inyectaba laxante con una jeringa pastelera a los tuyos cada vez que te invitaba."_ _"Becca, lamento haberte dicho que no podía ir al baile contigo. En realidad podía, pero no me sentía seguro de mí mismo y decidí fingir que estaba enfermo." "Joel, lamento haber besado a tu novia cuando estabas ebrio aquella noche en lo de Frank. Yo también me pasé de copas y no sabía lo que hacía." "Finnick, hermano, me disculpo por todas esas veces que hice bromas por tu tamaño, así como cuando te dejamos encerrado en el inodoro de hipopótamos y por aquella vez que te hice usar ese disfraz de elefante para vender helados. Sé cuánto lo odiaste."_

Miró el reloj una vez más, se había pasado toda la tarde escribiendo a sus allegados. Sólo quedaba explicar qué es lo que había hecho y por qué. Buscó en su desordenado armario y sacó su cámara. La preparó sobre un trípode y después de pensar qué es lo que diría pulsó el botón para grabar. Hecho esto se sentó sobre su cama.

 _"Preparo este video en caso de que las cosas no terminen bien. Si esto en verdad sale a la luz es porque estoy muerto o pronto a morir. A lo largo de toda mi vida me destaqué por mi habilidad para engañar a otros, por sacar provecho de mis capacidades a través de los demás. No es que en verdad quisiera hacerlo, pero vivo en un lugar donde tu raza determina el cómo debes actuar. Los perjuicios nos terminan condicionando de formas que ni siquiera podemos comprender, pero decidí no quedarme con eso. Opté por… sacarle el jugo a lo que sé hacer: aprovechar los puntos débiles de los demás para sacar un beneficio propio. Es así como, después de largas tardes en mi computadora, logré crear una serie de programas para infectar sistemas de seguridad en específico, como el que tiene el banco de nuestra ciudad por ejemplo. Ustedes ya saben el resto de la historia, todos en Zootopia han estado hablando de mí. No hubo grandes grupos informáticos, ni ladrones internacionales, ni programas diseñados por terroristas para atacar al gobierno. Sólo hubo un adolescente, que vestía pantuflas azules y que estaba cansado de que todos lo vieran como un montón de basura sólo por ser un zorro. Espero que la ciudad se pueda poner de pie, yo ya he hecho todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para quitarnos de encima a la peor escoria que hemos tenido que padecer jamás. Soy Andrew Jefferson Wilde, pero ustedes me conocen como el Archimago de plata."_

Se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie. Apagó la cámara, la guardó en una caja de zapatos y escribió sobre ella: _"Perdón"_. Faltaba todavía una hora para ir a por Nick y Finnick. Aprovecharía el tiempo para descansar y disfrutar una última vez de su cama. Se recostó, se tapó con sus cobijas y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

Tocó bocina un par de veces, pero después pensó en bajar. Nick y Finnick salieron de la casa y saludaron a Drew, pero este no fue camino al auto. Primero pasó a despedirse de su tía, se fundirían en un abrazo por unos momentos hasta que los otros dos zorros le gritaran que se apurase.

El viaje hasta el mini-mercado transcurrió con normalidad mientras hablaban de trivialidades. En la estación que estaban escuchando, la reportera anunció que habían capturado al Archimago de plata. _"Ese pobre tipo tendría que haber tomado todo el dinero e irse, Zootopia no merecía nada de esto. Lo único que ganó fue que fueran todos por su cabeza"_ , exclamó el fénec, a lo que Nick coincidió con él. Drew no pudo evitar sonreír, el mundo entero no paraba de equivocarse.

Estacionó y le pidió a ambos que fueran a comprar, él se quedaría en el auto. Dado que había estado actuando raro todo el día, ninguno de los dos se molestó en preguntar e hicieron caso a sus pedidos. _"¿Quieres que traigamos esa cosa asquerosa que tomas?"_. Nunca comprendió por qué no les gustaba la Sildiria, pero dado que no la tomaría se negó. _"No voy a beber, tengo que conducir"_.

Observó como ambos se alejaron y, en simultáneo, una camioneta negra estacionó frente a él. Sabía que ese era el momento. Moriría sin morir, su vida dejaría de existir para darle lugar a una completamente diferente. Bajó del auto de su padre, golpeó la ventanilla y la zorra que golpeó horas antes lo saludó. _"¿Listo para dejar todo atrás?"_ , Drew negó con la cabeza, pero ya no había opción. Si quería proteger a los suyos, sólo podía obedecer.

El carnero que golpeó y el koala de las fotos bajaron con un cadáver en brazos y lo dejaron en el asiento del conductor. Tras ellos, apareció el lobo que lo obligaba a estar ahí. _"Tal vez quieras hacer una última llamada mientras preparamos el espectáculo"_. Tenía razón, no se había despedido formalmente de Nick y de Finnick. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a su primo, todos alrededor hicieron silencio.

-¿Nick?

-¿Qué pasa, Drew? ¿Olvidaste algo?

-Se podría decir que sí…- el lobo le indicó que se subiera en la camioneta negra.- No me despedí.

-¿Despedirte? ¿De quién?

-Me he metido en un gran lío, Nick, uno demasiado grande.

-Espera, iré contigo y me lo contarás bien.

-Preferiría que te quedes dentro con Finnick, salúdalo de mi parte también. Y a tu madre y a mi padre. También a Becca.- los ayudantes de Oswald subieron a la camioneta y afirmaron que todo estaba listo.- No te dejes llevar por lo que todos digan y procura ser feliz, baila, ríe, haz tus chistes malos, encuentra el amor. Vive por ambos, pero más que nada por ti. No dejes que esto te golpeé, tú que tienes la posibilidad tienes que seguir adelante.- las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer lentamente sus mejillas. Nick dejó sus cosas y comenzó a correr.

-¿¡Me escuchas!? ¡Estoy yendo!- dicho esto, Drew cortó y lanzó su teléfono en el auto de su padre. Olvidó disculparse por eso también, pero ya no había tiempo.

Aceleraron a toda marcha, el carnero era quien conducía. _"¿Quieres hacerlo tú?"_ , preguntó Oswald extendiéndole el detonador. Se negó a hacerlo, no era él quien había decidido acabar con su vida. Después de esto, el lobo pulsó el botón y una explosión hizo volar el lugar donde estaba segundos atrás. Pudo observar a Nick saliendo junto con Finnick del mini-mercado. El horror que vio en sus rostros era algo que jamás podría borrar de su memoria.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

¿Cómo debía proseguir? ¿Debía abrazarlo o regañarlo otra vez? Para su desgracia, los conejos son muy sentimentales y no pudo hacer más que envolverlo con sus brazos. Contrario a ella, Fawkes no tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Ya estaba cansado de llorar por sí mismo, por la vida que le tocó llevar. Le agradeció haberlo escuchado y se puso de pie apenas ella se separó de él.

Si bien le narró su tragedia de principio a fin, en ningún momento aclaró por qué no dijo una sola palabra de su verdadera identidad. Eso era lo que la hizo enfurecer en un principio y aunque ya no estaba enojada, todavía quería saber la razón por la cual no quería que nadie lo reconociera.

-Al entrar a Cronos firmas un contrato para determinar cuánto tiempo trabajarás en la organización bajo tu propia voluntad.- explicó el zorro.- Con cada trabajo que haces, o con cada error que cometes, la cantidad de tiempo varía.

-¿Es así como Grace se alejó de Cronos? ¿Redujo a cero su contrato?

-Los trabajos al ser más simples o más complejos pueden quitar más o menos tiempo, hay algunos que sólo restan un par de días y otros que pueden llegar a restar un par de años.- cerró los ojos y tomó un respiro.- Cada cierto tiempo aparecen casos excepcionales, como el de los depredadores que se vuelven salvajes.

-¿Y cuantos años reduce?

-Anula tu contrato a cero.- ahora todo cuajaba en su cabeza, Grace terminó por cumplir con uno de esos trabajos y logró escapar de Cronos para siempre. Pese a que lo entendió rápido, el zorro quiso contar su versión.- Cuando escapas de Cronos te conviertes en un rebelde y envían gente a por ti. Había uno en especial, un cheetah llamado Marcus Flint, robó toda la información de la organización y la vendía a los mejores postores. El precio de su cabeza fue aumentando al punto que quienes diesen con él serían libres de trabajar en Cronos. Con Grace le dimos caza y lo atrapamos, fue así como ella se liberó.

-Espera un momento, si tú la ayudaste…

-¿Por qué no me dejaron ir?- suspiró después de que ella asintiera.- Alguien más tomó mi lugar, fue algo a lo que no me pude rehusar. Los líderes de Cronos son muy tramposos y a pedido de Oswald hicieron todo lo posible para que yo permanezca dentro.

-¿Pero quién? ¿Quién era lo suficientemente importante como para que no huyas con el amor de tu vida?

-Eso no importa, lo que sí importa es que tengo una nueva oportunidad y tengo que aprovecharla. Es por eso que no puedes decirle nada a Nick, va contra las normas revelar nuestras identidades. Si alguien de Cronos llega a saber que tú o alguien más sabe de mi pasado, anularán mi trabajo y mi contrato seguirá vigente. Serían veinte años, cuatro meses, dos semanas y seis días más perteneciendo a Cronos.- se acercó a ella lentamente.- Ya me perdió una vez y el resultado fue devastador, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar.

-Mantener en secreto lo de la carta fue un martirio, no sé si pueda ocultar algo así.- ahora de ella dependía su futuro, lo cual terminaba por complejizar aún más las cosas. Una duda fugaz pasó por su cabeza, no podía no preguntarle.- Hudson, en caso de que falles y tengas que volver a Cronos…

-No lo haré Judy, ya no quiero volver.

-¿Te rebelarás contra Cronos?

-Me estaría arriesgando a que le hagan daño a mis seres queridos, no es algo que pueda permitir.

-¿Entonces tú…?

-Así es, dejaría todo atrás. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir veinte años más, diez en el mejor de los casos. Es, literalmente, de vida o muerte.- la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y se acercó a su oído.- Lamento que ahora también tú tengas que llevar mi carga.

Dicho esto último se alejó y levantó su mano a forma de saludo. Abrió la puerta y se fue sin más, ya le había revelado su historia y sus motivos. Ahora sólo dependía de ella y de su entereza. Mientras el zorro se encaminaba a su escondite, solitario como a lo largo de los últimos años, ella comió algo y se acostó a dormir una extensa siesta. Necesitaba descansar para asimilar todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

Sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Tomó su teléfono para ver la hora y se sintió intimidada por la cantidad de llamadas perdidas. Si su predicción era correcta, era Nick quien llamaba a la puerta. Lamentaba haberlo preocupado, pero en cierto modo le gustaba que alguien se preocupase por ella en esa manera. Ni siquiera su padre le dejó tantas llamadas perdidas en su primera semana en Zootopia.

Se puso sus pantalones y, ya que tenía una remera puesta, evitó ponerse el sostén. _"Ya va"_ , gritó ante la insistencia de quien se encontraba fuera. Con gran prisa se acercó a la puerta para confirmar sus sospechas: Nicholas Piberius Wilde era quien la buscaba. Esperaba verlo con esa sonrisa astuta que tanto lo identificaba, pero en lugar de eso denotaba seriedad y preocupación. En verdad lo había alarmado.

-¿Cómo estás, Judy?

-Esto cansada, muy cansada Nick.- ahora lo notó afligido.- Estaba intentado reponerme de mi intoxicación después de tomar esa porquería que me diste, pero al encender mi teléfono vi que abundaban mensajes porque un torpe zorro no ha parado de llamar.

-Sólo quería saber…- antes de terminar la oración ella se abrazó de él, lo tomó por sorpresa.- ¿Estás en tus días? ¿Verdad?

-Eres muy tierno cuando te preocupas.

-Si alguien buscase en internet "torpe coneja" aparecerías primera sin duda alguna.- ambos sonrieron.- Me quedé preocupado por lo de hoy. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Se podría decir que sí, ahora que estás aquí.- se sonrojó.- ¿Quieres algo para tomar? ¿Un té o un café?

-Un café estaría bien.- encendió su cafetera, que en el último tiempo había estado bastante activa.- Judy, mañana llegarán los collares de Bellwether.

-Sí, lo sé, todos están hablando de eso. Pero no te preocupes, cuando Foster gane las elecciones esos collares sólo serán parte de un mal recuerdo.

-¿En serio crees que pueda ganar?- sembró sus dudas en ella, sabía que su incógnita era algo más que una pregunta capciosa.- Se confirmó hace una hora que Lionheart murió, el accidente lo había dejado en estado crítico.- no sabía cómo reaccionar, el ex alcalde ya se había bajado de las elecciones después del accidente pero su muerte fue un baldazo de agua fría.- Si Bellwether hace algo así con Foster…

-Eso no pasará Nick, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

-Pero en caso de que no salga bien, los collares se apoderarán de nosotros.- se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.- Todo será como dijo Foster, lejos quedará el amor y la pasión, no podremos reír o llorar sin sufrir por ello.- se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón.- No podría demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti.

-Podrías… demostrármelo ahora.- y así, tomándolo con ambas manos acercó sus labios a los suyos. Fue el beso más puro que se habían dado hasta entonces, lejos habían quedado sus temores.

Su mano bajó hacia su cintura, mientras ella desajustaba su corbata y se abrazaba aún más fuerte. Como si bailaran al compás de un vals, se acercaron al sofá y se dejaron caer con suavidad. Sus miradas, sinceras como nunca antes, lanzaban chispazos cada vez que se cruzaban. Desabrochó su camisa y después se quitó la suya. _"¿No llevas sostén, coneja picarona?"_ , su sonrisa tonta la hacía sonrojarse. Sonreía por ella y por nadie más. Hacía años que ambos dejaron de lado la castidad, pero ahora era diferente. Mientras el tiempo se ralentizaba y el mundo se detenía, se terminaron de fundir en uno. La tensión que alguna vez hubo entre ambos dejó de existir.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

Siguió insistiendo, pese a que no hubo respuesta la primera vez. Sabía que estaba sola, había estado esperando por ese momento durante toda la tarde. Golpeó una vez más. Con Scott lejos de casa quizás pudieran tener un momento a solas, más que nunca le hacía falta sentir su calor.

Puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo en cuanto Grace le abrió la puerta. Lo estudió de cabo a rabo y prestó atención a lo que llevaba en manos. _"Sé por qué vienes, pero ya dejamos en claro cómo serían las cosas"_. Su mundo se derrumbaba, pero quería seguir probando suerte. Dio un paso al frente y preguntó si podía pasar. En cuanto la zorra dudó, supo que era su oportunidad. _"Sé que Scott no pasará la noche aquí, pero no por eso pasará nada entre nosotros. Sólo necesito estar a tu lado un rato"_ Abrió la puerta un poco más y lo dejó, definitivamente sabía cómo metérsela en su bolsillo.

Le entregó el vestido, pero sin darle mucha importancia ella lo dejó sobre la mesa. _"Me gustaría poder verte con él algún día"_. Ella seguía con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada seria, estaba al tanto que no le gustaban las visitas inesperadas pero no pudo resistirse.

-Creí que te pondrías más contenta al verme hoy.

-No es que no esté feliz, Hud, pero me fue muy difícil seguir adelante sin ti y ahora no paras de aparecer a cada rato. Olvidarte me es imposible, pero al menos quiero poder continuar con mi vida junto con Scott.- ambos cedieron y bajaron la vista.- Después de quince años sigo agradeciendo que no me apuntaras con el filo de tu navaja. La vida es dura pero vale la pena vivirla.

-No quería mancharme las manos de sangre, arrebatarle la vida a alguien me parecía una locura.- no pudo evitar sonreír.- No he parado de cometer locuras desde entonces.

-Siempre lamenté que cada uno tuviese el destino del otro, tú no tenías que seguir en Cronos y yo no merecía una vida normal.

-Pero es lo que nos tocó, ya no podemos cambiarlo.- se acercó a ella, la zorra se quedó inmóvil en cuanto lo tuvo frente a ella.- Los líderes de Cronos siempre han sido igual, de un modo u otro yo terminaría dentro y lo sabíamos.- tomó la caja que contenía el vestido y se la entregó una vez más.- En verdad me gustaría verte con él, sólo por hoy. Ha sido un día muy duro y en verdad me harías feliz.

-Está bien, sólo porque tu felicidad me puede.- subió las escaleras y se encaminó a su habitación.- Scott ha escuchado a mis amigas hablar de ti y ha estado preguntando.- gritó mientras se vestía.

-Dile que soy tu futuro esposo, de seguro le gustará la noticia.

-¿Le pedirás que lleve los anillos en nuestra boda?

-Es la mejor idea que te he escuchado decir en años.- lentamente su sombra comenzó a aparecer por el pasillo. No pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta. Después de eso le debería un favor muy grande a Judy.

-No me mientas Hudson, tú no compraste este vestido.- dijo entre risas.- ¿Cómo pasaste del vestido floreado a esto? ¿Estuviste leyendo revistas de moda o algo?

-Te queda perfecto, eres bellísima.- exclamó todavía atónito.

-Ambos sabemos que preferirías verme sin el vestido.

-Y además eres inteligente.

Estaban solos pero se hacían la mejor de las compañías, la velada no hacía más que comenzar. ¿Valdría la pena sucumbir ante la tentación? ¿Valdría la pena abstenerse de ella? Si de él dependiese, pasaría toda su vida a la par de ella y si de ella dependiese, pasaría toda su vida a la par de él. La elección no era de ellos, pero no por eso dejarían de pasar la noche juntos. Eso sí era algo por lo que podían optar. ¿Qué mejor manera de conmemorar quince años de sentimientos encontrados?

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota del autor: ha sido un capítulo relativamente sencillo de escribir sobre sus inicios, es algo que tenía meditado desde hace un tiempo. Se ha alargado más de lo estimado y posiblemente se haya hecho un tanto denso el comienzo del capítulo, pero necesitaba escribirlo para mostrar el contexto en el que vivía Drew/Hudson antes de entrar a Cronos.**

 **Creo que ahora ya no quedan muchos secretos que desvelarles, sólo un hay un par de cosas que estoy haciendo que pasen desapercibidas. Ya salió a luz el secreto de Hudson, su pasado, sus motivos para no decir la verdad, el cómo Grace se zafó de Cronos, el como funcionan los contratos de Cronos, el origen de la rivalidad entre Hudson con Malcolm y Doug, etc, etc, etc. A su vez, Hudson da a entender lo que sucederá una vez terminado su trabajo, lo único que desea es no volver a Cronos. ¿Cuál esperan que sea su destino final?**

 **El título de este capítulo va más allá de lo ocurre en los últimos momentos, pero es donde más cobra sentido. Lo de Judy y Nick es algo que muchos ven como antinatural, lo de Grace y Fawkes no se tendría que dar si es que ella quiere seguir construir una vida estable, y lo de Drew con su familia es un amor prohibido en un modo diferente, ya que no puede acercarse a quienes ama si es que quiere mantenerlos a salvo. Es así como tenemos diferentes variantes de amores prohibidos: por la propia naturaleza de los personajes, por sus propios deseos y decisiones, o por decisiones que los demás toman por ellos.**

 **Judy y Nick, después de un ligero paso en falso, logran estar juntos por primera vez, así como Hudson y Grace después de mucho tiempo. Si bien el zorro y la coneja lo llevaron de a poco, con la incontable cantidad de sucesos que pasaron y vendrán han decidido dar un paso adelante. No había nada formal, pero desde la carta de Hudson no han podido evitar verse más cercanos. Creo que no hace falta explicar mucho más, todos aquí sabemos lo que sienten el uno por el otro.**

 **Lo que sigue a continuación será la parte más difícil de escribir, esta primera mitad de la historia es lo que más había preparado por lo que no tengo al cien por cien asegurado lo que vendrá. Tengo varias ideas pero tengo que ubicarlas en un buen contexto y eso llevará su tiempo, lo cual no dispongo en su totalidad (como digo en todas las notas de autor). Para que se hagan una idea, en esta semana tengo que asistir de lunes a sábado (quiero matar a quien puso una clase extra el sábado) a la universidad en un promedio de cuatro horas por día, preparándome además para tres materias. Además de esto, a mi madre se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que hagamos un quincho en el patio de mi casa así porque sí, lo cual complejizará la distribución de mis horarios en el próximo mes si es que los tiempos avanzan como pienso.**

 **Se ha mencionado a lo largo del capítulo la inminente llegada de los nuevos collares, lo cual tendrá lugar en el próximo capítulo. No les diré mucho más respecto a ello, pero les puedo comentar que las cosas no siempre son de color rosa y menos aún en Dystopia. Judy y Nick se tendrán que apoyar más que nunca con lo que está por venir.** **Nos veremos tan pronto como la vida misma me lo permita, hasta pronto compañeros.**


	16. 15-¿A qué sabe la carne de zorro?

Siempre la sacaba de quicio pero en este caso era especial. Apagó su maldita alarma y comenzó a estirarse al son del silencio, todavía estaba allí junto a ella. Si se acercaba un poco más podía sentir su respiración y sus latidos, lentamente se separó de él y se sentó en la cama. El zorro se giró sobre su derecha, remoloneándose un poco. Preguntó por la hora, eran las cinco y media.

Ahora que la coneja se levantó y tenía toda la cama para él comenzó a estirarse de la punta de las orejas hasta la punta de la cola. Eran los momentos más difíciles del día, el salir de la cama era todo un desafío últimamente pero ahora tenía un incentivo. _"Iré a bañarme"_ , exclamó la coneja, a lo que el astuto zorro levantó las orejas y la siguió. _"Me bañaré contigo"_ , dijo luego de bajar de la cama de un salto.

Caminó un par de metros y pasó al baño para que después se adentrase ella. Se sentó sobre el inodoro mientras el agua se calentaba y la coneja se desvestía. Él no lo necesitaba puesto que solía dormir desnudo, cosa que le llamó la atención a Judy. _"Nuestro grueso pelaje hace que tengamos mucho calor al dormir con ropa"_ , tenía su lógica después de todo, pero aun así podía usar sus calzoncillos.

Decidió dar él el primer paso y luego extenderle su mano para ayudarla a adentrarse en la ducha. _"Madame"_ , susurró por lo bajo una vez que ella tomó su mano y se metió con sumo cuidado. Había aprendido por las malas cuan resbaloso podía ser.

La tomó de sus orejas y comenzó a pasarles shampoo mientras ella se quedaba hipnotizada sin saber qué hacer. _"¿Nunca te bañaste con alguien pelusa?"_ , preguntó poniéndola más nerviosa todavía. Decidió tomar el jabón y pasarlo por su pecho, para después bajar a su abdomen. Pese a lo que habían vivido anoche no sabía si debía bajar un poco más. Al percatarse de ello, Nick le pidió que se diera la vuelta y solicitó el único jabón que tenían para ambos. Comenzó a pasarlo entre sus escápulas y luego por sus axilas, mientras ella misma se terminaba de limpiar sus preciadas orejas. _"¿Me permites?"_ , preguntó una vez que ya bajó de su cintura, pero la coneja se dio la vuelta rápidamente. _"Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso Nicholas Wilde"_ , ambos sonrieron y ahora él se dio la vuelta. Tardaría un buen rato con su cola, pero desde entonces todo transcurrió con normalidad. Después de todo, sólo era una ducha compartida.

Le daba cierta curiosidad su viejo collar. Según sus propias palabras le daba comezón, lo molestaba para tragar y cada tanto le daba un pequeño shock, dada su vejez, y tenía cortocircuitos. Aun así, con todos los problemas y molestias que acarreaba, no podía compararse con lo que estaba por venir. Estaba desnudo, pero el collar seguía ahí, como una extensión más de su cuerpo. Se secaba con una toalla blanca y con sumo cuidado la pasaba alrededor del collar, para evitar algún que otro cortocircuito por el agua. ¿Habrían solucionado ese problema con los nuevos? ¿Qué pasaría si no lo hicieran?

En cuanto se vistieron se acomodaron en la cocina para desayunar. Dada que era una ocasión especial, no preparó café con su cafetera. Buscó en su alacena aquel tesoro que estaba en lo más recóndito, un frasco en el que Nick pudo leer la etiqueta _cappuccino._ Lo prepararía tal y como le había enseñado su madre. Buscó leche, su jarra metálica y un par de tazas de porcelana.

Llenó la tercera parte de la jarra con leche fría y accionó la salida de vapor durante dos segundos para eliminar cualquier residuo de agua. A medida que la espuma subía y el volumen de la leche crecía, bajó la jarra y comenzó a inclinarla y agitarla para conseguir que se forme un remolino. Como último toque, compactó la espuma golpeando la base de la jarra sobre una superficie. Terminó por verter la leche directamente en la taza de porcelana, que retenía mejor el calor, empezando por el centro y alejándose de forma circular. La agregó una pizca de canela y un poco de nuez moscada, ya estaba listo.

Sorprendido ante su destreza culinaria, pero sin demostrar dicha sorpresa, tomó la taza y acercó su hocico lentamente sin terminar de despegarla de la mesa. Podía sentir su mirada expectante, ella todavía no había dado sorbo alguno a la espera de su comentario. Optó por hacerla esperar hasta el final, dando tragos pequeños y aparentando disfrutar cada momento. La impaciencia terminó por apoderarse de ella.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó esperando su opinión.- ¿Qué piensas del cappuccino?

-No lo sé, supongo que está bien.

-¿Qué nota le pondrías?

-Es sólo un cappuccino, no es que sea la mayor de las ciencias.- sabía que al hablarle de esa forma sólo lograba desesperarla, le gustaba cuando se ponía así.- No soy Gordon Ramsey, zanahorias, pero si de notas se tratara creo que tiene…- se detuvo unos momentos a pensar.-… sí, supongo que merece cinco.

-¿¡Qué!?- se levantó de su silla.- ¿¡Sólo un cinco!?

-¿Te parecen mal cinco estrellas?- volvió a sentarse y le lanzó con un pedazo de pan.- ¿Y además me agredes? Su nota bajará drásticamente, podría ser descalificada señorita Hopps.

-Siempre juegas conmigo, torpe zorro.- miró el reloj, llegaría jugada con los tiempos.- Tengo que apurarme, Nick. ¿Puedes lavar las tazas y la jarra metálica por mí?

-Un juez altamente reconocido como yo no puede rebajarse hasta ese nivel, pídeselo a Hudson o a tus vecinos los antílopes.

-¡No nos metas en tus asuntos, zorro!- gritó una voz desde el otro lado de la pared, ambos sonrieron.- ¡Y búsquense otro lugar para la próxima! ¡Así no se puede dormir!- a Judy se le borró la sonrisa. ¿En serio habían escuchado todo?

-¿Qué les parece si se nos unen a la fiesta la próxima?

-¡Nick!- ya estaba abusando de su confianza, una cosa era su intimidad como pareja y otra compartirla con los demás.- ¡No le hagan caso, es un zorro tonto!

-¡Ya está todo dicho, coneja! ¡Esta noche competiremos para ver quién aguanta más!

Sin decir más, dejó las tazas sobre la mesada, tomó sus cosas y llamó a Nancy para que la pase a buscar. " _¿No quieres que te lleve?"_ , preguntó con malicia, sabiendo que estaba molesta. _"Recuerda ahorrar toda la energía posible para esta noche."_. Si bien estaba por salir, se dio la vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos y fue directo donde el zorro. Lo tomó de su corbata y con el ceño fruncido lo intimidó al punto que bajó sus orejas. _"Más te vale que les ganemos"_ , después de esto lo besó con tanta pasión que todos los pelos de su cola se erizaron, el zorro todavía seguía impactado para cuando ella abandonó el apartamento. _"¡Recuerda cerrar con llave cuando te vayas!"_ gritó la coneja desde el pasillo. Definitivamente la amaba.

 _"_ _Hola Nancy"_ , exclamó radiante una vez que entró en el auto. Contrario a la última vez que estuvo con ella, la cerda lucía desanimada. Era eso, o ella estaba muy animada, o ambas. _"No sé cómo pudiste aguantar esto tú también"_ , exclamó en referencia al parquímetro. Sería un mes de castigo, pero podría bajar a sólo dos semanas si tenía un promedio de setenta y cinco multas cada mañana. En cuanto Judy le comentó que consiguió doscientas para el medio día, Nancy casi pierde el control del vehículo. ¿Era en verdad posible?

Se separaron en cuanto llegaron a la ZPD, Nancy fue al baño antes de comenzar su horrible jornada en el parquímetro y Judy se quedó hablando con Stewart, el recepcionista. _"¿Qué crees que pase por allí?"_ , preguntó el castor en cuanto vio que varios animales comenzaron a acercarse y a formar un gran grupo. La curiosidad les terminó ganando y ambos se acercaron para ver aquello que llevó a varios oficiales y empleados a dejar sus obligaciones.

En cuanto Judy llegó, los murmullos se acrecentaron para descender en su totalidad y crear un incómodo silencio. Todas las miradas se depositaron en ella, pero nadie decía palabra alguna. Al percatarse de que era el centro de atención, dio un paso hacia atrás. _"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"_ , preguntó denotando cierto nerviosismo. Una pregunta totalmente desubicada terminó por confirmar sus temores. _"¿A qué sabe la carne de zorro, Hopps?"_

¿Cómo era posible? La respuesta no se hizo llegar, le pasaron un teléfono donde había fotos de ella con Nick. En el centro comercial tomados de la mano, de cuando la pasaba a buscar al trabajo, de todas las veces que estuvieron juntos. Las últimas terminaron por perturbarla al punto en que casi se quiebra: a través de la ventana de su apartamento fotografiaron su momento íntimo con Nick. Se alejó a toda prisa mientras las risas y burlas comenzaban a hacerse presentes, pero una voz se hizo más fuerte sobre las demás y la obligó a volverse sobre sus pasos.

-¿Qué tan horribles creen que serán sus hijos?- preguntó una vaca entre risas, algunos le seguían el juego.- Por favor, Hopps, dime que usaron protección.

-No toques el maldito tema si no quieres que te parta la boca. ¿Me oíste?- el tema más sensible con el que se pudiese ofender en un conejo eran sus crías, hablar de ello había sido pasarse de la raya y no se lo permitiría a nadie. ¿Qué era mucho más grande que ella? No le importaba en absoluto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llamarás a tu novio y le soltarás la correa para que nos coma a todos?- las risas de la mayoría de los presentes eran como un puñal en el pecho. Era la clara muestra de cómo la sociedad reprobaba a todo aquel que no actuase bajo los parámetros.

-Lo suyo es enfermizo, Hopps.- acotó un ciervo que estaba a la par de la vaca.- Si las relaciones interespecie ya de por sí son asquerosas, las de depredador y presa sobrepasan los límites.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices Saravia!- gritó una voz que fácilmente Judy pudo reconocer.- Ahora todos ríen, pero me juego la cabeza a que cualquier hombre, sea de la especie que sea, pasaría una noche con Gazelle sin remordimiento alguno.- varios bajaron la cabeza ante el comentario de Nancy.- ¡Ni que hablar de nosotras las hembras con sus bailarines! ¡Daría mi sueldo por una noche con uno de esos tigres y sé que ustedes también!

-Hablando de cosas asquerosas miren quien vino aquí.- dijo con tono despectivo la vaca apellidada Barnett.

-Según me dijo John soy la mejor y más hermosa mujer que haya podido conocer jamás, es la opinión de tu marido contra la tuya y sinceramente me quedo con la de él.

-¿¡Qué me has dicho maldita cerda!?- gritó dando un paso al frente.

-Esos cuernos no te crecen porque así porque sí, Vanessa.- la vaca se abalanzó sobre la cerda antes de que terminase su oración. La ZPD era un caos, pero no por mucho más.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué nadie está en la sala de reuniones?- preguntó Bogo cruzado de brazos, un par de cebras se quisieron encaminar a la sala de reuniones pero el búfalo las detuvo.- Nadie se irá de aquí hasta que no me digan lo que sucede, tengo a dos oficiales peleando y a otra con lágrimas en sus ojos.- señaló después de observar a Judy. Uno de los presentes le mostró las fotos, su rostro siempre permaneció tan serio e indescifrable como de costumbre.- ¡Todos a la sala de reuniones! ¡Ya!

Frenó a Judy con una de sus manos mientras todos corrían a su lugar de trabajo. _"Tú vienes conmigo."_ Desde que se encaminó hasta que llegó a la oficina de Bogo su corazón fue tan rápido que casi se salía de su pecho. No sabía que esperarse del búfalo, solía ser muy duro pero también comprensivo en contadas ocasiones.

-¿Va a despedirme?

-¿Quieres que lo haga?- se sentó pesadamente, la coneja se quedó sin palabras- ¿Es el zorro del caso de los mamíferos, verdad?- su respuesta fue afirmativa.- ¿Tu trabajo se verá afectado por su relación?

-Para nada señor, sigo siendo la misma de siempre.

-Entonces no veo por qué debería de preocuparme, mientras trabajes como siempre lo haces serás tan parte de la ZPD como cualquiera.- siguió firmando reportes, como si nada importante estuviera pasando. No le gustaba meterse en la vida privada de sus oficiales.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién querría dañar tu imagen con esas fotos?- pensó por unos momentos y una rápida idea recorrió su mente, pero no podía comentársela a Bogo.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

-Pues, pese a que no me gustan este tipo de cosas tengo que admitir que se hizo un buen trabajo. Tal vez sea un investigador privado, moveré un par de contactos para ver si alguien reconoce su trabajo.- ¿Bogo haciéndole un favor personal? Se sintió sorprendida y halagada, eso no es algo que pasase todos los días.

-Muchas gracias, jefe.- no le salieron más palabras que esas, pero eran las más adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía: gratitud.

-Hoy estarás en informes, Hopps.- todo favor tenía su lado negativo.- Prefiero tenerte lejos de los demás hasta que esto se calme, le diré a Rogers que te haga compañía. Creo que preferirá estar contigo en informes al parquímetro.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

Estacionó el auto a la par de su casa, revisó la hora y, a través del espejo retrovisor, pudo ver un camión girando en la esquina. Sabía lo que significaba eso. En la primera casa bajó un antílope y fue atendido por un jaguar, que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Chris. Después de esto el antílope le entregó unos papeles para que firme y se volvió al camión, bajaría segundos después con un collar para grandes felinos. Podría haber jurado que su corazón se detuvo en cuanto el nuevo collar se cerró alrededor del cuello del jaguar, después de haber quitado el viejo.

Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría, ser libre por un segundo y verte privado nuevamente. El antílope golpeó la puerta de la segunda casa, el gran danés llamado Paul Stevenson y su esposa, Lorraine, salieron vestidos para el trabajo. La perra dio un paso hacia atrás al ver los papeles que le fueron entregados a su marido, quien no tuvo más opción que firmar. Dos collares para perros de tamaño grande abandonaron el camión para comenzar a funcionar.

El antílope avanzó unos pocos metros y se paró frente a la tercer casa, la suya. No se percató en un inicio que el zorro todavía seguía inmóvil en el auto, pero en una de esas desgraciadas casualidades giró la cabeza y comenzó a verlo fijamente después de encontrarlo con la mirada. Por un segundo pensó que no lo reconocería y se iría para no volver hasta más tarde, pero toda esperanza desapareció en cuanto lo llamó por su nombre. _"Necesito que me firme estos papeles, señor Wilde."_ , exclamó aun frente a su casa. El camión todavía estaba en marcha, el antílope lo esperaba y no le quedaba más opción. _"¿Señor Wilde?"_ , preguntó al ver que el zorro no bajaba de su vehículo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia él, podía sentir como su frecuencia cardíaca aumentaba. Bajó la ventanilla una vez que el antílope estuvo a la par de él, le entregó unos papeles para que firme. Estaba su dirección, su teléfono, su especie y su nombre. Debía certificar que recibió el collar. Le pasó una lapicera que no dejaba de temblar en su mano, no podía creer que debía simplemente aceptar algo así. Por suerte para él, no fue necesario que lo hiciera. El camión aceleró y el antílope, estupefacto como él, no sería capaz de darle el collar al menos de momento.

 _"_ _¡Llame a la policía!"_ , gritó el antílope, de nombre James. Nick comenzó a marcar y le pasó su teléfono, no sería capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna después de lo que acababa de vivir. James simplemente se retiró a pie después de reportar lo acontecido a la ZPD, tenía un conocido viviendo a pocas calles del lugar. No quería ser llevado por un depredador que no tenía los nuevos collares, pero Nick estaba contento con ello. Por primera vez en su vida agradeció el racismo de parte de una presa, así como le agradecía a Fawkes que se robase los collares en el momento justo.

Posiblemente sólo fueran unas pocas horas, como mucho sería un día, pero al menos por un rato podría sonreír y llorar sin miedo a ser electrocutado. Eso mismo es lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Toda la angustia que se acumuló en él desde que vio al antílope doblar en la esquina se manifestó en forma de lágrimas y una enorme sonrisa. Maldijo a Fawkes por esperar hasta el último momento, pero también le agradecía lo que le hizo vivir. No recordaba la última vez que lloró de felicidad.

-¿Me escuchas?- preguntó el zorro blanco una vez que Nick atendió su teléfono.

-Fuerte y claro, Hudson. Te debo una muy, muy grande.

-Ya me lo pagarás en otro momento, necesito que nos veamos esta noche en el departamento de Judy. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con ustedes.- tuvo un muy mal presentimiento sobre ello, su tono de voz le dejaba en claro que se trataba de algo serio.- Le diré a Judy que iremos en cuanto salga de trabajar, por hoy no vayas a buscarla.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó, Hudson?

-Alguien filtró en las redes sociales unas fotos… Judy y tú salen en todas ellas.

-¿Qué clase de fotos?

-Del tipo que hace mucho daño.- la sonrisa que llevaba desde el robo del camión desapareció por completo.- Evita entrar a las redes sociales, los noticieros y las llamadas. Baja las persianas, apaga las luces, finge que no hay nadie en casa, es el tipo de cosas de las que se alimenta la prensa. Lo más probable es que ya haya periodistas buscándote a ti y a Judy.

-No entiendo por qué causaría tanta revolución, ya se han visto algunas parejas interespecie.

-Lo sé, pero Judy es conocida por ser quien cerró el caso de los mamíferos desaparecidos y por darle el empujón inicial a las medidas de Bellwether. Ella condenó a los depredadores y ahora sale con uno, es una tapa de primera plana.

-Eso no fue su culpa, Bellwether aprovechó el desconocimiento de la gente para implementar los collares. Tú mismo sabes que ella está detrás de todo esto.

-Lo sé, pero no importan los hechos sino el cómo los interpreta la gente a través de los medios.- tenía que darle la razón, la prensa en Zootopia era muy amarillista y la gente por lo general se dejaba llevar. Abandonó su auto y rápidamente entró en su casa, haciendo caso a las indicaciones de Fawkes.

No pudo evitar pensar en Judy, él estaba resguardado en su casa pero ella estaba trabajando en la ZPD. Cualquiera que quisiera hablar con ella tarde o temprano la encontraría y la pondría en un mal momento. Pese a cuánto quisiera acompañarla, sabía también que ir a por ella sería un suicidio. Lo mejor sería amortiguar el golpe, ella lo sufriría más por lo que debía comenzar dando el paso más importante de todos.

Buscó la guía telefónica por internet, según tenía entendido sus padres se llamaban Stu y Bonnie Hopps. Teniendo en cuenta que tenía doscientos setenta y cinco hermanos y varios de ellos ya cumplieron la mayoría de edad, así como el hecho de que tenía varios tíos y primos, la sección Hopps ocupaba unas cuantas páginas. Pasado unos minutos al fin dio con Bonnie, sería mejor hablar con ella. Los padres solían reaccionar peor ante la pareja de una hija mujer, más aun si se trataba de alguien como él, un zorro. Inspiró profundamente después de marcar el teléfono de la madre de Judy, pero le daba el contestador. No tendría más opción que hablar con Stu. Deseaba que saltase el contestador, pero al segundo tono pudo oír su voz.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién es?- preguntó el conejo.

-¿Señor Hopps?- preguntó de forma cortés.- Soy Nicholas Wilde.

-¿El zorro que arruinó a mi hija?- la cosa ya comenzaba mal encaminada.- No sé qué pretendes, pero voy a colgar y después de eso saldrás a explicar que fue una gran confusión y saldrás de su vida.

-¡Señor Hopps!- gritó el zorro buscando la más mínima posibilidad de entablar una conversación. El conejo cortó, pero Nick no se rendiría tan fácil.

-Estoy ocupado y no me harás cambiar de decisión, así que no vuelvas a molestar.

-Creo que como mínimo debería escucharme, puede no confiar en mí pero su hija me eligió. Piense en ella cuanto menos.- pudo escuchar como exhaló después de unos segundos, apretó el puño ante la victoria parcial.

-Mi esposa tiene una llamada perdida tuya. ¿Acaso querías evitarme? ¿Cómo puedo creer lo que me vayas a decir si ni siquiera tienes las agallas para enfrentarme?- debía pensar en una excusa rápida, el conejo adivinó sus intenciones iniciales.

-De hecho, la llamé a ella porque es a quien encontré primero en la guía telefónica. Hay un gran intervalo entre la B y la S- zafó como los mejores pero la cosa no terminaba ahí.- ¿Va a escucharme?

-¿Acaso me dejas otra opción, zorro?- preguntó de forma despectiva.

-Sólo quiero lo mejor para su hija.- las palabras comenzaron a llegar a su mente.- Ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones por lo que puedo evitar situaciones incómodas, pero Judy trabaja constantemente y está expuesta. Entiendo que usted no apruebe lo nuestro, y comprendo también que puede estar enojado por la forma en que salió a la luz, pero lo último que necesita Judy es que las personas que ama se peleen.

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer? ¿Ir a Zootopia y abrazarte como si fueras mi hijo?

-Sólo necesitamos esperar a que la cosa se calme. No pretendo que me quiera como un hijo, pero me gustaría que se me respete como el hombre que su hija eligió, más allá de mi especie.- escuchó a alguien de fondo.

-Saluda a la madre de Judy, zorro.- otra vez lo dijo de forma despectiva, si el caso fuese diferente ya habría varios insultos de por medio.

-Es un gusto señora Hopps, lamento las circunstancias en que nos conocemos.

-¿Así que tú eres Nick?- preguntó con curiosidad.- ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?- definitivamente Bonnie era más negociable que Stu.

-Las mejores que me son posibles.- tenía que decir algo más para metérsela en el bolsillo.- He estado hablando con el señor Hopps…- la formalidad era un punto a favor.- y le dejé en claro que entiendo si en el futuro próximo no me aceptan, pero sólo necesito una oportunidad. Creo que de nada importa qué es lo que somos si nuestros corazones laten como uno.- se sentía un verdadero poeta.- Después de todo, sólo soy un hombre como cualquier zorro o conejo puede serlo.

-No sé tú, Stu, pero habla muy bien de él el dar el primer paso.

-Sólo está fanfarroneando, lo único que quería este zorro era quitarle a nuestra hija lo más preciado que tenía y lo hizo.- no sabía si era buen momento para decirle que Judy no era virgen al momento en que intimaron.

-Con todo el respeto que se merece, señor Hopps, pero de ser ese el caso no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.- debía buscar algo más, debía hablar de sus puntos fuertes.- Sé que puede no parecer la gran cosa, pero tengo casa, auto y trabajo. A Judy no le faltará nada estando a mi par.

-Tal vez debamos hablar más en frío, Nick. No dudo de que seas un buen muchacho, pero estamos un tanto… impactados por lo que acabamos de enterarnos.- sin duda alguna, Bonnie Hopps era la voz de la razón en su casa.

-Ya que tanto presumes de ello dime de que trabajas. ¿Cuál es ese maravilloso empleo que le dará de comer a mi hija?

-De momento soy chofer…

-¿¡Chofer!? ¡Tu salario no debe de ser mayor al de un vendedor de globos!- lo que el conejo no sabía es que era el chofer de la hija del jefe mafioso más temido de la ciudad, pero quizás eso no fuese lo mejor para decir de momento. De pronto, pensó en algo que podría ser su carta ganadora.

-Sí, desde lo que pasó con los depredadores no he tenido otra opción. Estaba por entrar a la Academia después de ayudar a Judy con el caso de los mamíferos desaparecidos, pero con todo el lío de los collares ya no admitieron a los depredadores. Íbamos a ser compañeros…- ahí iba su jugada maestra.- y nos protegeríamos el uno y el otro.

-¿Sólo has sido chófer desde entonces?- preguntó Stu, después de que su esposa se quede en silencio, parecía tener una idea ya formada de él.

-He pasado por un par de trabajos antes.- sabía que los Hopps se dedicaban a la agricultura.- Estuve más que nada con mi tío en su granja, tiene un par de plantaciones de moras, uvas y zanahorias. Está en el nexo entre Bunnyburrow y Zootopia.

-¿Eres el sobrino de Willy Wilde?- por el entusiasmo de Bonnie era evidente que conocían a su tío y no había rencores de ningún tipo.

-Así es, señora Hopps. No es un lugar muy grande, pero trabajamos con mucho esfuerzo.

Ahora tenía algo para tratar con ellos, pero lo mejor era terminar ahí la conversación y que ellos pensaran por sí mismos. Si bien Stu era un tanto reacio, Bonnie parecía estar a gusto con él. Manifestó estar preocupado por su hija, admitió querer protegerla y, además, demostró que era un entendido en el negocio familiar dada su experiencia.

Su trabajo estaba hecho, sólo tenía que dejar que el tiempo pase para que Bonnie convenciera a su esposo y para que las cosas se tranquilizaran. Después de eso podría seguir hablando bien de él mismo, cosa en la que tenía bastante práctica. Deseaba ver lo antes posible el rostro de Judy cuando se enterara de que les habló a sus futuros suegros.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

De camino a su casa no dejó de hablar de sus antiguas relaciones, pero por ahora Judy la soportaba con gusto. Después de todo, Nancy la había defendido de quienes se burlaban de ella. _"La mitad de mis parejas no eran de mi especie, pero eso jamás me detuvo para buscar a mi hombre ideal"_. A partir de allí entendió una de las principales razones por la cual la defendió con tanto ímpetu, ella mismo había pasado por eso mismo antes y conocía en carne propia lo que era sufrir por sentir un amor prohibido.

 _"_ _Mis padres me volvían loca con todo eso, pero yo nunca les di demasiada importancia"_. Eso mismo era algo que la había tenido preocupada desde un primer momento, lo que diría su familia. Conociendo a su padre rechazaría a Nick desde un primer instante, aunque su madre era bastante comprensiva y tal vez lo aceptara con el tiempo. Hablaría primero con Nick y después intentaría llamarlos, para que los cuatro pudieran hablar juntos.

Después de despedirse de Nancy y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella, bajó de su auto y se encaminó hacia su apartamento. Había un pequeño grupo de periodistas pero ella decidió no hablar de absolutamente nada, tantos flashes y preguntas la mareaban. _"¿Hace mucho que están juntos? ¿Han pensado en adoptar hijos? ¿La ZPD permite que sus oficiales hagan cosas así?"_ Le fue difícil pero logró escapar de la prensa y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Escuchó una voz familiar que la llamaba por su nombre, se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Nick.

Al verla sorprendida por encontrarlo allí, Nick pudo deducir que la coneja apagó su teléfono durante todo el día para evitar problemas de cualquier tipo. Le narró su desventura con los collares y que Fawkes quería verse con ellos para hablar de algo importante. Tal y como pensó, Judy casi se desmaya en cuanto le dijo que habló con sus padres. Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a la coneja, fue el hecho de que el zorro usó su fallado ingreso a la academia para quedar bien frente a sus suegros. Judy nunca supo si al final consideró la propuesta, pero ahora que había hablado de ello con sus padres no tenía escapatoria. En cuanto todo volviese a la normalidad, estaría obligado a entrar a la academia. Al decírselo el zorro sonrió, pero argumentó que seguramente _"no le darían la posibilidad por ser un zorro."_ Una coneja policía era algo raro, pero aceptable. ¿Pero un zorro policía? Dudaba fervientemente de las posibilidades de que eso ocurriera.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y entraron entre risas y comentarios. En verdad se había armado un gran revuelo. Al encender su teléfono, Judy pudo contar unas once llamadas perdidas de su padre y quince de su madre, después había varias de números desconocidos, posiblemente periodistas. Nick por su parte cortaba todas las llamadas de números desconocidos y los bloqueaba.

-Hasta que llegue Hudson podríamos tener un momento a solas, como para aliviar la tensión acumulada.- susurró el zorro después de echarse en el sofá.- ¿Qué dices, pelusa?

-Creo que habría que cerrar la ventana primero.- dijo Judy entre risas.

-Creo que deberán esperar un poco.- exclamó Hudson mientras se subía la cremallera, después de salir del baño. Llevaba lentes de lectura, una bufanda azul y un saco amarronado. Sólo le faltaba un café de Starbucks y era el típico joven contemporáneo

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Ya te dije que no quiero que entres así a mi casa!

-Tal vez deba retirarme y volver cuanto hayan "aliviado la tensión acumulada".

-Puse un seguro en la ventana para que no te trepes y la puerta estaba cerrada. ¿Por dónde entraste?

-Hice una copia de la llave la última vez que vine, a veces me canso de dormir en una estantería y vengo a dormir aquí.

-La próxima vez al menos dime que ya estás aquí.- exclamó Nick cruzado de brazos.- Al menos así no me ilusiono.

-Sería menos divertido si lo hiciera, pero tranquilos, no los retrasaré por mucho tiempo. Después podrán dedicarse a… sus cosas.

-¿No tienes calor con esa bufanda?- preguntó la coneja, si bien hacía un poco de frío afuera la calefacción ambientaba muy bien el lugar.

-Es para tapar mi cuello, no quiero que nadie vea…

-¿Para qué no vean que te falta tu collar?- preguntó ahora el zorro.- No te dicen nada si vas sin ellos, tardarán un par de días en ser repartidos por toda la ciudad. Mientras sigas llevando el viejo no pasa nada.

-No es eso…- mostró varias quemaduras en su cuello y volvió a ponerse su bufanda.- Estuve experimentando para ver cómo desactivarlos, pero todavía no tuve éxito.

-¿Y cómo te los quitas?

-Tengo que cortarlos con pinzas, después de corroerlos un poco con ácido.- respondió ante la pregunta de Nick, que ya estaba evaluando las posibilidades.- Y antes de que pregunten por qué no estudiarlos sin llevarlo puesto, los collares no se activan si no captan la presión sanguínea. Es una especie de trampa para curiosos, lo han pensado bien.- se sirvió un poco de agua y se sentó en una silla.- Necesitamos hablar de nuestros próximos pasos. Esto que ha pasado hoy fue sólo una advertencia, si pueden fotografiarlos a través de su ventana también pueden hacer cosas peores.

-¿Qué nos recomiendas?- preguntó la coneja.

-Tienen dos posibilidades: o se abren y siguen con sus vidas, o contraatacamos.- por sus miradas sabía que la primera opción fue descartada.- Contraatacaremos entonces. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es hablar con Foster.

-Podríamos decirle que nos atacaron porque estamos por destapar algunos trapos sucios.- la mente de Nick comenzaba a maquinar su estrategia.- Le ofreceremos un trueque, protección a cambio de información de Bellwether.

-¿Crees que nos haga caso?- Judy tenía sus dudas.- Podrían atacarla políticamente por apoyarnos, hay sectores muy conservadores y perdería votos.

-Creo que es todo lo contrario, Judy. Un candidato que muestre su apoyo ante una relación interespecie podría salir ganando. ¿Recuerdan a Lionheart en su primera elección? Ganó después de aprobar el matrimonio igualitario y afirmar que "apoyaba a todos los ciudadanos de Zootopia por igual".

-Tal y como dijo Hudson, es algo que no puede rechazar. Además está políticamente alineada con Lionheart, o lo estaba hasta antes de que muriera, no puede decir que no.

-Pues, si ustedes lo dicen zorros astutos… mañana bien temprano iremos a hablar con Foster.

-Sale de su casa a las seis treinta y llega dieciséis minutos más tarde a su oficina, espérenla en la entrada o en el ascensor, no suele usar escaleras por sus zapatos de tacón alto. De necesitarlo, síganla hasta su despacho en el segundo piso. Es la habitación veintidós, tiene una cebra de asistente.

-Ese sí que es un buen trabajo de inteligencia, Hudson.- remarcó sorprendida Judy.

-Es mi especialidad, madame.- sintieron que alguien golpeó la puerta.- ¿Esperabas visitas?

-No que yo recuerde.- se encaminó a la puerta para atender a la imprevista visita. Tomó sus llaves, abrió sólo un poco la puerta, pero quienes estaban fuera entraron de golpe, casi llevándola por delante.

-Te estamos esperando hace rato, coneja.- exclamó Bucky, uno de sus vecinos.

-Hemos traído un par de cosas para pasarla mejor, si no te importa.- dijo Pronk, que cargaba una caja. La dejó a la par de la puerta y, en cuanto estaba por saludar, vio a un tercer invitado.- ¿Un segundo zorro? Tú sí que sabes divertirte coneja.

-No es lo que parece, es sólo nuestro amigo… Louis. Sí, eso, Louis Cambell.- exclamó la coneja, avergonzada ante la confusión de sus vecinos.- ¿Les molestaría irse y volver dentro de un rato? Louis ya estaba por marcharse, pero estábamos hablando de… de un problema de su trabajo. ¿Verdad Louis?

-Así es, Judy me estaba ayudando con un par de temas legales. Mi jefe me despidió hace unos días y estoy viendo qué es lo que puedo hacer.

-Pues, si quieres unirte a la fiesta y ahogar penas no hay problema alguno.- Nick no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a "zanahorias" empujando a los dos antílopes fuera de su departamento.

-Les dije que nos veremos más tarde.- dicho esto cerró la puerta, ambos zorros comenzaron a reír y eventualmente ella también.

-Una cosa más antes de irme.- dijo Fawkes mientras se ponía de pie.- Sigo sin confiar en Foster, sólo la ayudamos porque es nuestra única opción. Si de mí dependiera no le daríamos nada, pero los ayudará a salir adelante.- le entregó a Judy un pendrive.- Ahí tengo casi todo lo que sé de Bellwether, confío en que harán un buen uso de esto. Disfruten de la noche, yo me iré a seguir experimentando con los collares.

Después de esto se acercó a la puerta y los saludó levantando su mano, seguiría trabajando con los collares nuevos hasta tarde. Por su parte, Judy y Nick se prepararían algo para comer. Cenarían una buena tarta de vegetales, para después hurgar en la caja que sus vecinos olvidaron. _"Son unos malditos pervertidos"_ , dijo entre risas la coneja al ver el contenido. _"Tal vez lo mejor sea pasar nuestro compromiso para mañana."_ , acotó el zorro con una mirada pícara. _"Tenemos que saber a qué nos enfrentamos, y para ello hay que estudiar sus cosas lo mejor posible."_

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota del autor: ha sido una semana difícil, pero al fin pude terminar con este capítulo. Es el más largo de todos en cuanto a extensión, pero no el más largo en cuanto a contenido. Esto se debe a la exagerada cantidad de diálogo que hay respecto a otros capítulos, pero en cierto modo fue necesario. La confrontación de Judy con algunos de sus compañeros, la charla de Nick con sus suegros, etc, etc.**

 **En el capítulo anterior mencioné que Nick y Judy deberían de apoyarse más que nunca y he aquí el motivo. Si bien estaban dando sus primeros pasos juntos, todo ha salido a la luz y el mundo entero sabe de su relación. Sus compañeros los rechazan, la sociedad los rechaza, incluso sus familias están en desacuerdo, pero no por eso retrocederán.**

 **A lo largo de la semana me pasó algo impropio de mí: desperté inspirado. A lo largo de toda la historia escribía y avanzaba sin pensar en lo que seguiría en el próximo capítulo, pero eso ya no será así. Tengo la estructura de Dystopia ya elaborada, sólo hay que ver cómo llevarlo a cabo.**

 **Hay más "Nicudy", Bucky y Pronk aparecen por primera vez en el fic, Nick se salva por poco de los collares y Foster posiblemente se convierta en una nueva aliada. El capítulo en sí funciona como nexo entre todo el drama previo y lo que está por venir, lo único en verdad rescatable es lo que sucede alrededor de Judy y Nick, por lo que en sí no lo defino como "relleno" aunque lo es mayormente.**

 **Antes de despedirme, les comento que posiblemente para la próxima semana suba este fic en Wattpad. Comencé a usar la plataforma para leer un fic de mi amigo Daniel Shurtugal y me ha gustado bastante. Si les interesa, él está escribiendo una historia de Hotel Transylvania llamada "A New Zing Rising". Está aquí en FanFiction si quieren leer (está en inglés) y en Wattpad (en español). Si bien ahora ya cuento con la estructura base de Dystopia, a partir de ahora dejaré de comentar lo que sigue en el próximo capítulo como lo venía haciendo. Llegado el momento los capítulos se irán poniendo más y más tensos, por lo que anticipar las cosas haría que perdiera toda la emoción. Nos estaremos viendo pronto, espero sus críticas e impresiones en los comentarios. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	17. 16-Lo menos peor

Abrió los ojos y despertó de golpe, volvió en sí una vez que la vio a su lado. Su corazón todavía latía a toda velocidad, como si intentase escapar de su pecho. Revisó su reloj y pudo ver que faltaba un rato para que ella se despertara. ¿Podría volver a dormir después de una pesadilla así? Temía volver a cerrar los ojos y pasar por lo mismo una vez, por lo que se levantó y fue hacia la ducha.

Abrió el agua caliente, se quitó sus calzones y se metió segundos después. Necesitaba despabilarse un poco. Comenzó enjuagando su cola mientras analizaba lo sucedido. ¿Era su primo quién le pedía ayuda? ¿Por qué estaba Judy junto a él? Pensó un poco más, hurgó en los detalles pero poco y nada recordaba. _"No podemos dejarlo atrás"_ , la frase resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, pero no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo podría dejar atrás a Drew si ya estaba muerto? Tal vez fuese por su legado, por la necesidad de luchar por la ciudad una vez más como él supo hacer. _"No seas tonto, Nick, fue sólo un sueño"_ , se decía una y otra vez, pero a medida que el agua caía sobre su rostro volvía a pensar en ello. No recordaba una experiencia tan vívida y lúcida, era casi como una epifanía.

Volvió a hurgar en los detalles. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué podía ver? ¿Era eso… el reloj de Hudson? Recordó lo que dijo, lo rompería una vez que se desvinculase de Cronos. Según sus propias palabras eso era muy difícil, quienes aceptaban el rol de líder solían vincularse casi de por vida. ¿Verdad? No recordaba lo que hizo con él, hubiese querido seguir el deseo de su amigo. Era la primera vez que pensaba en él de ese modo. ¿Podía verlo como su amigo? Había arriesgado su vida varias veces por él y por Judy, pero por alguna razón sentía algo raro respecto a él.

Escuchó el despertador de Judy y salió del trance. Cerró la canilla, se secó y poco después salió para ver a Judy estirándose. _"¿Qué haces despierto, torpe zorro?"_ Simplemente le respondió que tuvo un mal sueño y le costó volver a dormir. Evitaría hablarle de su pesadilla, el resultado final no era algo que quería volver a evocar.

Preparó las cosas para el desayuno en medida que ella se duchaba, buscó en la heladera algo para acompañar su café matutino que ya estaba listo. Había olvidado su teléfono en la habitación y fue a por él, tropezó con la caja de los vecinos de Judy. Al final no habían usado prácticamente nada por la diferencia de tamaño, les devolverían todo en cuanto los viesen.

La coneja abandonó el baño y se acercó a la mesa, con su pelaje todavía un tanto húmedo. Desprendía esa fragancia que lo volvía loco, tenía que contenerse para no agitar su cola de un lado a otro como un perro. _"¿En serio estás bien, Nick?"_ , preguntó Judy que todavía lo notaba un tanto raro, había algo en su mirada que no era típico de él. _"Definitivamente, zanahorias"_ , incluso ahora que estaban formalizando lo suyo seguía con ese tonto apodo. Debía de advertirle que no la llamase así frente a sus padres.

Le envió un mensaje a Nancy diciendo que no hacía falta que la pase a buscar para llevarla a la ZPD, tomó su abrigo y sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Iba hablando con Nick, por lo que no se percató de que había alguien frente a ella, que estaba por tocar la puerta. Agradecía que Fawkes hubiese robado los collares y que Nick todavía no tuviese el suyo todavía, le habría dado un verdadero ataque al ver que frente a ellos tenían a su ex con un ramo de flores.

-¿Cómo estas, Judy?- la coneja retrocedió en cuanto él avanzó.- Tú has de ser Nick, supongo.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Ethan?- preguntó Judy cruzada de brazos y con una mirada en extrema seria.

-Tu padre me dijo que solías despertar temprano, así que pensé que podría pasar para que hablemos. Yo también suelo madrugar.

-No es un buen momento.

-Judy…

-Te ha dicho que no es un buen momento.- exclamó el zorro imponiéndose frente al conejo.- Toma esas flores y lárgate de aquí, no sé quién seas pero te quiero lejos.- como todo zorro Nick era territorial, pudiendo compartir lo suyo con sus allegados pero a la vez defendiéndose de los demás.

-Vengo en son de paz, no quiero problemas.- argumentó quien respondía al nombre de Ethan.- Les traje un par de cosas para probarlo.- le entregó a Judy un ramo de alstroemerias y claveles.- No sabía qué traerte y pensé en que te gustaría un dulce de uvas, a todos los zorros les gustan las uvas.- exclamó para después entregarle un pequeño frasco.- Lo hacemos en la granja de nuestra familia, espero que te guste.

-En serio Ethan, estamos apurados.- insistió Judy.- Tenemos una muy cita importante.

-Claro, comprendo. Te dejaré mi número, por si un día de estos necesitas algo.- le entregó una tarjeta con su nombre, dirección y celular.- No me hago una idea, pero sé que ha de ser difícil tener la prensa detrás de ustedes y todo eso. Si quieren hablar un día de estos, estaré para lo que necesiten.

-Tienes razón Ethan, no te haces una idea de lo difícil que es.- exclamó Nick. El conejo levantó su mano derecha en forma de saludo y desapareció después de bajar las escaleras.- No confío en él.

 _"_ _Nuestra ruptura no fue necesariamente fácil"_ , explicó Judy, mientras abría la puerta para dejar las flores adentro. Si bien eran de su ex, eran muy bellas y no por eso las despreciaría. Buscó un jarrón, le puso agua y las dejó allí, mientras el zorro la miraba con evidente molestia. Si tenía suerte, le regalaría un ramo mucho más grande.

-¿Y qué hay de eso de "a todos los zorros les gustan las uvas"? No porque en una tonta fábula un zorro quiera tomar un ramo de uvas significa que a todos nos gusten.- bufó con molestia.- Me gustan las uvas, lo admito, pero no porque sea un zorro.

-Es lo que yo pienso cada vez que me dices "zanahorias".

-Pero lo nuestro es especial.- la puerta de al lado se abrió y uno de los antílopes salió.- ¿Qué hay, Bucky?

-¿La pasaron bien anoche, Wilde? ¿Qué les parecieron nuestras cosas?- acentuó la palabra nuestras, se lo notaba un tanto molesto.

-Sí… lamento no haberles devuelto eso, pero apenas usamos un par de cosas. Los antílopes son un poco más grandes que los zorros y conejos, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Procuren avisar la próxima, nos quedamos esperándolos hasta que empezaron los gemidos.- Judy escuchaba todo desde dentro, evitó salir dado que se sentía avergonzada. ¿Por qué las paredes eran tan delgadas?

-Fue un error nuestro, en verdad lo lamentamos.- se le ocurrió una brillante idea para deshacerse del dulce de uvas, no quería nada de parte del ex de Judy.- Estaba por llevarles esto en forma de disculpas. Zanahorias lo trajo de su granja porque es su preferido, pero en verdad se siente apenada por dejarlos plantados y quería dárselos.

-¿Qué no se apellida Hopps?- preguntó al ver la etiqueta que decía _"Dulces Eyheralde"_.

-Tienen un convenio con los Eyheralde, los Hopps aportan las uvas y ellos hacen el dulce artesanal.- Judy sonrió al escuchar al zorro, en verdad sabía zafarse de cualquier situación incómoda.

-Está bien, aceptaré sus disculpas.- dijo mientras sonreía con malicia.- A Pronk le caen mal las uvas, pero tal vez le cambie la etiqueta por una de moras. Anoche no me dejó ver el partido porque quería ver esa estúpida novela.- exclamó totalmente indignado.- Esto le enseñará quién es el macho alfa de la casa.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-Todos los días, pero eso es lo que le da pasión a lo nuestro.- dicho esto se retiró, Judy salió de su apartamento y ambos bajaron hasta la planta baja completamente en silencio. Estallaron en carcajadas una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del apartamento de los antílopes.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . .**

Eso era lo único que le agradaba de salir tan temprano: el tránsito. ¿Qué mejor que poder recorrer las calles de Zootopia sin tener que atascarse a cada rato? _"¿Tienes idea de lo que le diremos?"_ , preguntó la coneja mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla. Dado que acusarían a Bellwether de varios delitos y de abuso del poder tenían que mínimamente tener una coartada. ¿Cómo consiguieron las pruebas? ¿Hasta dónde estaban sustentadas? ¿Habían obtenido la información de forma legal?

Llegaron hasta las oficinas de CorLeo, empresa inversora que era manejada por Lionheart hasta antes de morir. Ahora era su sobrino Lawrence quien la controlaba en la medida de lo posible. Con la muerte de su tío no sólo se tuvo que hacer cargo de la empresa, sino que además se vio obligado a acompañar a Foster como compañero de fórmula.

La nutria que respondía al nombre de Amelia Foster tenía su propio cargo en el concejo de la ciudad, pero desde el accidente de Lionheart sus asesores le recomendaron mantenerse segura. Es así como pasó a cumplir con sus tareas desde un lugar más vigilado y seguro.

Se estacionó frente a la entrada, había varios espacios libres. Al entrar, un mapache que ocupaba el puesto de recepcionista los atendió mientras terminaba su desayuno. _"El horario de atención al cliente comienza desde las siete treinta, tendrán que esperar aquí"_ , indicó el recepcionista. Después de ver su reloj, Judy le indicó a Nick que dentro de menos de dos minutos Foster estaría llegando.

-¿Amelia Foster?- preguntó el mapache con curiosidad.- Tiene una reunión ahora a las siete, dudo que pueda atenderlos.

-Sólo será un minuto, señor.

-¿Judy, verdad?- evidentemente el recepcionista había estado mirando las noticias.- Si vienen a pedir un favor político, como yo pienso, les aconsejo que se retiren y dejen de perder su tiempo. La señora Foster tiene una agenda muy apretada y no puede dedicarse a cuidar de cada animal que viene aquí. Vayan y hablen en algún programa de farándula, esas cosas quizás les sirvan más.

-Allí está, Nick.- el mapache bufó con molestia al ver que habían ignorado sus palabras. Tal y como dijo Fawkes, se encaminó directamente al ascensor. Estaba acelerada, caminaba mientras hablaba por celular sin importarle si había alguien frente a ella o no.- ¡Amelia! ¡Señora Foster!- estaba tan centrada en sus cosas que ni siquiera se inmutó.- Vamos, Nick.- dijo tomando al zorro de su brazo.

-El ascensor es sólo para los empleados.- dijo el mapache, en cuantos ambos se giraron para buscar las escaleras observaron que eran custodiadas por un lobo y un elefante.- Por cierto, las escaleras están habilitadas desde las siete treinta. Como les dije, es cuando se abre la atención al cliente.

Se alejaron del recepcionista, pero lejos estaban de darse por vencidos. Foster tenía una reunión a las siete, faltaban nueve minutos para eso. De no hablar con ella hasta entonces, posiblemente tuviesen que esperar hasta otro día. _"Yo los distraeré y tú irás con Foster"_ , exclamó el zorro. Judy se negó, pero él estaba convencido. _"Hoy llegará mi collar, esta será la última vez que pueda sentir una descarga de adrenalina sin preocuparme por quedar chamuscado"_.

Se acercó a las escaleras, aparte de los guardias había un caballo y un rinoceronte esperando. Miraba su teléfono de forma indiferente mientras Judy se mantenía expectante a la distancia. Entonces, el zorro comenzó a sonreír mientras lo miraba de reojo al rinoceronte. Pronto comenzó a emitir sonidos, no dejaba de dar vistazos rápidos al guardia que ya comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. Quienes estaban a su alrededor lo miraban como si estuvieran loco, pero él no les daba importancia. Estalló en carcajadas y uno de los guardias se le acercó.

 _"_ _Señor, por favor, mantenga la compostura."_ , exclamó el lobo después de acercarse a él. _"Tiene que ver esto, es igual a usted"_ , el guardia lo invitó a retirarse amablemente, pero Nick insistió en que sólo era un vídeo. Cuando el lobo se arrimó lo suficiente, el zorro salió corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitían sus patas. _"¡Mi billetera!"_ , gritó desesperado el guardia, que fue tras los pasos del ladrón. Su compañero lo siguió y las escaleras quedaron descubiertas para que Judy avance con tranquilidad.

La vieron pasar pero no le dijeron nada, dada la naturalidad con la que pasó. Dentro de siete minutos Foster se iría a su reunión, aligeró su andar. Llegó al piso dos, el cual estaba lleno de gente yendo y viniendo. _"Tiene una cebra como secretaria"_ , le había dicho Fawkes la noche previa. Rápidamente la localizó y fue hacia ella.

-Buen día, señorita Hopps.- se le hacía molesto que ahora todos la reconocieran por su relación con Nick. En cuanto resolvió el caso de los depredadores la mitad de la ciudad no la conocía y ahora todos sabían su nombre.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Necesito hablar con Amelia Foster, es urgente.- respondió la coneja ante la amable pregunta de la secretaria.

-La señora Foster está muy ocupada, pero si quiere puedo darle una cita para… ¿Le parece bien el seis de diciembre?

-¿¡Seis de diciembre!? ¡Este fic ya terminará para ese entonces!

-Tal y como le dije, es una nutria muy ocupada.

-No serán más de cinco minutos, tengo que darle información muy importante para su campaña.- mostró el pendrive de Fawkes.- Le pido por lo que más quiera que me deje pasar.

-Si me lo permite, se lo daré cuando salga de su reunión.- extendió su mano, pero Judy no se lo daría.

-Disculpe, pero no puedo dejarle esto a cualquiera. Sólo puedo dárselo a ella en mano.

-Entiendo su situación, pero…

-¡Usted no entiende nada! ¿¡Va a dejarme pasar o tengo que entrar a la fuerza!?- una enorme figura se posó detrás de la coneja.

-¿Algún problema, señorita Hopps?- preguntó una voz profunda desde sus espaldas.

-Necesito hablar con Foster y su secretaria…- al girar se percató de que el león que tenía detrás de ella era el mismo Lawrence Lionheart, compañero de la candidata para la alcaldía.

-Su secretaria sólo cumple con su trabajo, y lo hace de manera muy eficiente si me pregunta. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- no sabía si confiar en él, había algo en los Lionheart que nunca le agradó.

-Debo hablar con Foster, tengo algo que puede ayudarla en su campaña.- el león sonrió.- Pero sólo hablaré con ella.

-Soy su compañero de fórmula y hablamos sobre todo lo relacionado a la campaña electoral, de algún modo terminaré sabiendo lo que le dijo. Tengo tiempo libre si quiere mostrarme lo que tiene… Judy.- el teléfono de la coneja comenzó a vibrar.

-Disculpe…- atendió la llamada.- ¿Nick? ¿Estás bien?

-Dime por favor que ya estás con Foster.

-No todavía, pero estoy con Lionheart. ¿Pasó algo?

-¿Podrías pedirle que le diga a sus guardias que me dejen ir con vida? Están un poco… enojados. Parece ser que robar billeteras está mal visto hoy en día.

-Hablaré con los guardias si me acompaña.- no le gustaba la curiosidad del león, pero asintió. No quería que dañaran a su torpe zorro preferido.- Déjenlo ir, muchachos, vuelvan a sus puestos.- dijo una vez que le pasó el celular. Le señaló el camino a su oficina con un gesto y lo acompañó.

Era la habitación veintiocho, tenía todavía una inscripción con el nombre de su tío en la puerta. Abrió la puerta y de forma gentil le dejó paso para que ingrese primero. _"Ha sabido causar revuelos, señorita Hopps"_. Sentía que explotaría si le decían "señorita Hopps" una vez más. A pedido de Judy, el león encendió su computadora. Se sentó y le ofreció asiento para hablar cómodamente, después de un salto logró subirse a la silla.

-No le mentiré, Lionheart, no le dejaré esto gratis.

-Lo supuse desde un inicio, no me esperaba menos de "la mujer del momento". Puede tutearme si quiere, además de llamarme por mi nombre.

-Lo que le pediré es algo obvio a estas alturas, quiero que se limpie mi imagen y la prensa deje de molestar. Si sigue teniendo los contactos de su tío eso no tendría que ser algo difícil.

-Sí, es algo que puedo hacer por usted y por ese zorro… ¿Rick?

-Se llama Nick, pero ahí no termina la cosa. Quiero protección, un grupo de coyotes entró a su casa hace unos días y no eran para nada amistosos.

-Protección y alivianar a la prensa, bien. Ahora vayamos a lo interesante, quiero oír lo que tiene para nosotros.- sacó su pendrive.

-Aquí, en esta memoria, tengo información sobre varios delitos de Bellwether. Malversación de fondos, contactos con mafias locales, enriquecimiento ilícito y más.

-Son acusaciones muy serias.- la puerta se abrió de golpe y Foster entró enérgicamente.

-Me hubieras llamado Lawrence, sabes que andamos necesitados de recursos.- dijo la nutria en forma de reto, era alguien bastante temperamental.- Cualquier cosa con la que puede contribuir será aceptada, Hopps. Si es lo que pienso, hablar con los medios para que la dejen en paz no será problema alguno.

-Espera, Amelia, primero tenemos que ver qué es lo que tiene para darnos. Su oferta no es algo tan simple como parece.

-Sólo tienen que hacer un par de llamados y ya está.- dijo Judy indignada, sabido era el control de los Lionheart sobre los medios.

-Estaríamos apoyándola a usted y su relación, perderíamos votos de los sectores más conservadores.- explicó el león.- Sólo le daré lo que pide si esto nos da más votos de los que perderemos.

-¿Y qué es lo que tiene para darnos?- preguntó Judy, pero no tuvo que responder. La nutria observó lo que había en la pantalla y Lionheart comenzó a bajar lentamente.- Lo tomaremos, tenemos un trato Hopps.- dijo poco después de un intervalo silencioso.

-Espera, Amelia, no sabemos de dónde lo sacó. Además no creo que podamos apoyar lo suyo con ese zorro.- se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.- Sólo le seguí el juego para ver lo que tenía.

-La han atacado a ella y a su novio, así que supondré que la información es verídica. Además tu tío supo ganar después de aprobar el matrimonio igualitario, pese a lo que pensaban los sectores más conservadores. Ahora también contamos con la información de Bellwether, debería de ser pan comido.

-En primer punto, no me gusta hacer campaña ensuciando a nuestros contrincantes, y en segundo lugar, esto no es lo mismo. Mi tío rompió con todos los esquemas, por eso ganó.

-Si apoyamos una pareja interespecie romperíamos los esquemas también, con el paso del tiempo dejará de ser un tabú y nosotros habremos sido quienes dieron el primer paso. ¿Recuerdas el slogan de tu tío? "Apoyamos a todos los ciudadanos de Zootopia por igual".

-Veo que no vas a escucharme, así que si me disculpas voy a retirarme. Te aconsejaría ir a esa reunión que tenías, llegarás tarde.- habiéndose ido de su propia oficina, dio un fuerte portazo y se encaminó para seguir con sus obligaciones.

-No se preocupe Hopps, usted y Wilde dejarán de ser perseguidos por la prensa.- si bien sería su deber estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en la ciudad, sabía bastante de su caso particular.- Esto que nos ha dejado nos servirá para derrumbar a Bellwether, no importará si perdemos unos pocos votos de esos idiotas conservadores.

-En verdad le agradezco, Foster, no se imagina cuánto. Apenas pasó un día y las llamadas ya comienzan a volverme loca, ni que hablar cuando entro o salgo de mi apartamento.

-Tengo que irme a una reunión sobre los collares Winkler, pero estaremos en contacto de hacer falta. Me quedaré con el pendrive para ver dónde golpear, si no le molesta.

-Está bien, tengo un copia de seguridad.- indicó la coneja mientras la nutria se iba tan acelerada como cuando entró por la mañana. Nick la estaría esperando afuera, en el lugar donde estacionaron. Le comentó lo acontecido y se sorprendió un tanto de la actitud de Foster, no creyó que hubiese aceptado con tanta facilidad. _"Parece ser que quedan animales coherentes en Zootopia."_ , dijo el zorro por lo bajo mientras ponía primera.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Ya se había hecho tarde para cuando llegó a su refugio. La luna ya estaba por todo lo alto y todavía tenía que seguir trabajando con los collares. Pasó previamente por el lugar donde escondió el camión y tomó media docena de ellos, sabiendo que pronto tendría que abandonar su escondite y buscar otro, dejó el camión a unas calles del lugar. Ya no era seguro estar allí, si los habían seguido a Nick y Judy para fotografiarlos podrían haberlo ubicado a él también. Definitivamente sería su última noche allí, no se arriesgaría demás.

Lanzó los collares sobre un enorme escritorio, se quitó la bufanda y buscó unas cosas en su botiquín. Tomó una pequeña dosis de morfina y se la inyectó en su brazo izquierdo, el derecho estaba lleno de heridas de tanto usar jeringas. Pensó en tomarse un descanso desde mañana, tantas dosis de morfina terminarían por volverlo adicto nuevamente.

Respiró profundamente mientras retiraba la aguja de su brazo. Soportaría más el dolor mientras la morfina actuara, pero debía avanzar con cuidado. Una vez que pasa la analgesia de la droga, el dolor acumulado de las quemaduras que dejan los collares es insoportable. El único modo de calmarlo era con más morfina, pero la abstinencia con el tiempo se volvía peor que el dolor.

Se miró frente a un espejo para guiarse, tuvo que pasar su mano para ver si estaba bien ajustado, dado que no sentía nada. Acto seguido, tomó sus herramientas y levantó su cabeza para ver mejor. Como acostumbraba, tomó el collar de su cierre y tiró de él para ver si funcionaba. La luz roja le marcó que sería electrocutado en caso de seguir tirando, el collar estaba en buen estado.

Probaría con algo básico esa noche, algo que no intentó por verlo demasiado obvio. Tomó una tarjeta de crédito y la cortó de modo tal que entrara en la hendidura donde la hebilla, como si tratara de falsear una cerradura. Comenzó a sentir olor a pelo quemado, definitivamente no podía ser algo tan fácil. Se sentía estúpido al intentarlo, pero cuanto menos se quitó la duda.

 _"_ _Quien descubriera como quitarlos se haría rico"_ , dijo para sus adentros, cuando entonces una idea se le vino a la mente. ¿Cuánto dinero ganarían quienes creaban los collares? Los Winkler eran más caros, pero tenían sus motivos para serlo… Los collares Winkler serían una buena fuente de ingreso para sus creadores, para el mismísimo Winkler. Dejó los collares por un rato, una loca teoría cruzó su cabeza.

Buscó información sobre la propuesta de los collares Winkler. ¿Quiénes invertían en ellos? ¿Quiénes los producían? Cuando se juntó por la tarde con Nick, le afirmó que Lionheart no parecía muy entusiasmado por defenderlos, no quería arriesgarse a perder voto alguno. Además por alguna razón no quería sacar a relucir los trapos sucios de la alcaldesa. Era inevitable pensar en él, después de todo estaba a cargo de CorLeo, la principal inversora de los collares Winkler. _"Se llenará los bolsillos a medida que se distribuyan"_ , dijo pensando en voz alta.

Intentó armar el rompecabezas. Por un lado tenía a Bellwether, que sometió a todos los depredadores. Por el otro lado tenía a Foster, que era acompañada por Lionheart, quien se beneficiaría con los collares Winkler en caso de ganar. De no ser por la muerte de su tío, Lawrence Lionheart, no recibiría un centavo, pero si ganaba Bellwether tampoco lo haría porque los Winkler nunca saldrían al mercado. Pensó en Bellwether, su imagen pública cayó bastante desde que llegaron los nuevos collares. ¿Y si fuera todo un mismo bando? Bellwether instaura el terror a través de los collares, aparece Foster como salvadora y Lionheart se llena los bolsillos con ello. Era descabellado, pero tenía cierta lógica.

Pensó en Winkler, los collares llevaban su nombre. Si era dueño de la licencia también se llevaría una buena parte. Buscó sus datos, pero rápidamente lo descartó. Estaba en un asilo, un accidente lo dejó en silla de ruedas y un ACV lo dejó bastante perdido. _"Cobrará millones y ni siquiera lo debe saber"_.

Tanto Winkler como Foster eran de la misma especie, dos pequeñas y tiernas nutrias. ¿Habría algún parentesco? Recordó no revisar sus lazos familiares, sólo se había fijado en todo lo relacionado al trabajo de ambos. _"Hija biológica de Anne Marshall y Michael Foster"._ Winkler por su parte no tuvo pareja, hijos ni hermanos, no parecía haber vínculo alguno.

La rival de Bellwether era el último factor a analizar. ¿Qué rol tomaba en todo esto? ¿Era partícipe? Layó por enésima vez su historial político. Fue parte de los concejales de Lionheart, cuando este se fue apoyó a Bellwether pero la abandonó cuando se implementaron los collares y decidió volver con Lionheart, con quien compartía una muy buena amistad. Al parecer propuso los collares Winkler a Bellwether pero esta los rechazó por los gastos que implicaban. No parecía vincularse, pero la mantendría vigilada por si acaso. Sabía perfectamente que no había de confiar en políticos.

Una pequeña alarma llamó su atención, reconocía el sonido. Era el día y la hora en que esto solía suceder. Buscó la computadora donde podía verlo y confirmó lo que pensaba, Malcolm estaba visitando a Grace, pero a diferencia de otras veces llevaba algo consigo. Era una pequeña caja, la cual dejó en la entrada para después apartarse. Antes de que el koala tocara timbre el zorro ya comenzó a correr, en cinco minutos estaría ahí.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 _"_ _Hopps y Wilde hablaron con Foster y Lionheart"_ , indicó Doug en cuanto Bellwether entró. Estaba jugando a las cartas con Malcolm para cuando ella llegó, siempre se preguntó cómo lograban mantener la calma en estos casos. Si algo de la información de Fawkes se revelaba, no sólo su candidatura estaría en riesgo.

Se acercó a ellos y violentamente tomó el mazo de cartas para lanzarlo bien lejos. _"¡Quiero que se deshagan de Fawkes de una vez por todas!"_ , gritó la oveja, pero no le dieron gran importancia a su histeria. El koala se puso de pie y tomó su abrigo. _"Ya nos estamos encargando de eso, mientras tú sólo dejas caer tu imagen política nosotros estamos haciendo el verdadero trabajo"_.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el carnero al ver que su compañero se retiraba.

-Tengo un compromiso pendiente.- buscó entre sus cosas y tomó una pequeña caja.

-No harás lo que yo pienso, Malcolm.

-Yo no te juzgo por lo que sientes, Doug, no lo hagas conmigo.- avanzó hacia Bellwether.- Mi amigo te dirá nuestras próximas estrategias, me da igual lo que pase contigo pero él quiere ayudarte para salir adelante.

-Antes de que te vayas, koala.- se quedó parado frente a la puerta, mirándola de reojo.- Te pedí que no atacaras a Hopps, es un ícono de Zootopia y podíamos usarla políticamente.

-Fawkes tiene que sufrir por sus errores y la participación de Hopps es uno de ellos, búscate otro ícono para manipular la opinión pública.

-No vuelvas a desobedecerme.- sonrió ante la advertencia de Bellwether.

-Eres tú quien debe temerme, Dawn, no yo a ti. De la noche a la mañana puedo derrumbarte haciendo sólo un par de llamadas.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró suavemente, se encaminaría a la casa de su vieja amiga. Miró la caja con detenimiento y comenzó a caminar. Serían veinte minutos a pie si tomaba un par de atajos. _"Es una hermosa noche"_ , pensó mientras daba el primer paso para efectuar su rutinaria visita a Grace.

Saludó cordialmente a un elefante que pasó a la par de él y giró a la derecha. Revisó la hora en su teléfono, llegaría para cuando Grace miraba esa novela suya. Le gustaba observarla a través de su ventana, inmóvil en su sofá, frente a la televisión. No era muy fanático de las historias románticas, pero le seguía el ritmo al programa mientras la veía detenidamente a ella. Esta noche sería diferente, no le gustaba interrumpirla, pero era por una buena causa.

Ya frente a su puerta, dejó en el suelo la pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo. _"Espero que sepas sacarle provecho"_ , pensó en cuanto tocaba el timbre. Se alejó al trote y seis segundos después la zorra abrió la puerta, se vio sorprendida al ver el presente que le habían dejado. Primero observó a ambos lados de la calle, pero no podía verlo porque se escondía detrás de ese robusto árbol.

 _"_ _Vamos Grace, ábrelo"_ , se decía una y otra vez al ver que la zorra tomó la caja en sus manos. Sonrió al verla confundida. Volvió al interior de su casa rápidamente, como si se sintiera en peligro. _"Tarde o temprano me lo vas a agradecer"_. Clic. El sonido del seguro que se quita para después disparar. Volteó lentamente, Fawkes estaba detrás de él.

-¿Qué es lo que le dejaste, Malcolm?

-Supuse que se sentiría mal con todo esto de los collares, así que le di un pequeño regalo.- el zorro frunció el ceño.- Baja el arma, por favor.

-Quiero que te alejes de ella.

-Yo también quiero que te alejes de ella, pero a diferencia de ti tengo con qué amenazarte.- bajó su pistola.- Te tengo agarrado de la cola, zorrito, tus secretos siguen estando en mis manos y en las de Doug. Lo único que puedes hacer para salvarte es decirle la verdad a tu primo, pero ambos sabremos lo que pasará entonces. Artículo once bis, el contrato de un agente se reiniciará en caso de que…

-Ya me sé el maldito reglamento.- el koala se alejó de él y se encaminó hacia la casa de Grace, Fawkes lo siguió.

-Has tenido mucha suerte mi amigo, ella no aceptaba a cualquiera.- dijo con cierta nostalgia.- Nunca supe qué fue lo que vio en ti, más allá del hecho de que ambos eran de la misma especie.

-¿En serio la sigues amando? ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

-Siempre.- desde el primer día en que se toparon hasta ahí mismo, en todo momento se sintió atraído por ella, por su forma de ser, por el modo en que lo trató, por ser sincera y amable con él a diferencia de los demás.

-Si en serio sientes ese amor por ella, no sé cómo pudiste ser capaz de mostrarle al mundo lo de Nick y Judy. Hiciste que Zootopia los rechace por eso mismo que tú vives día a día.

-Te dije que te haría sufrir, a ti y a los tuyos. Era cuestión de tiempo para que dieran un paso en falso, yo siempre estuve allí esperando. Aun entre nosotros las presas puede haber hábiles cazadores.- sonrió de sólo pensar en ello.- Aun así sé que no tiene justificación, soy un ser vil y desalmado que sólo se preocupa por sí mismo, como tú.- ambos estaban de pie, observando a Grace en su sofá, leyendo la carta de Malcolm.

-Lo nuestro no tendría que haber terminado así.- cruzaron miradas por primera vez de que se acercaron al hogar de la zorra.- Estábamos destinados a ser algo más que enemigos.

-Lejos está de terminar, amigo mío. A menos que te quieras rendir ahora, claro está.- sonrió ante la provocación, sabían que ninguno de los dos aflojaría hasta el final.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos por primera vez? Era mi primera semana en Cronos y nadie me quería por el modo en que entré a la organización, pero tú estuviste ahí y me acompañaste.

-En su momento fue un gran día, pero ahora no es más que un simple recuerdo, una anécdota entre tantas.- se alejó de él a paso lento.- Tú fuiste quien rompió nuestra amistad al estar con ella, aun sabiendo que la amaba. No me hables como si en verdad te importase lo que pasó conmigo después.

-Yo nunca quise que te fueras de Cronos, tampoco Doug. Fueron ustedes quienes decidieron dar un paso al costado y convertirse en renegados. ¿Qué culpa tengo de que Oswald se empecinara tanto conmigo?

-No voy a culparte de mi paso por Cronos, pero seguiré odiándote hasta el final de los días por quitarme a Grace. Lo nuestro era especial y tú tuviste que entrometerte.

-Ella me eligió a mí.- sus palabras fueron como un puñal por la espalda.

-Sólo te eligió porque eras de su misma especie, pero yo podría haberla hecho mucho más feliz.

-Está lejos de Cronos, a salvo, llevando una vida normal junto con Scott. Hace tiempo que no sé nada de la felicidad, pero ella se ve feliz con lo que le tocó.

Segundos de silencio después, el koala se alejó y siguió su camino. Fawkes hizo lo propio luego de quedarse viendo por un momento a Grace, no entendía el motivo de su sonrisa pero debía de ser por lo que le dio Malcolm. Se quedaría con la intriga de saber qué le dio.

Pensó en sus siguientes pasos, todavía no sabía cómo desactivar los collares y no tenía siquiera una pista de por qué los depredadores se volvían salvaje. Ahora con los collares Winkler, y con la información que le hizo llegar a Foster, las elecciones estarían más reñidas. Además estaba su teoría. Si en verdad tenía razón no importaba quién ganara, Bellwether seguiría sometiendo a los depredadores y Lionheart llenaría sus bolsillos mientras la calidad de vida bajaba para suplir el gasto de los collares. _"Que gane Lionheart sería lo menos peor"_. Lo menos peor… parecía increíble pero no se votaría al mejor candidato sino a quien menos daño hiciera.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, un número desconocido lo llamaba. Se sorprendió en cuanto escuchó que decían su nombre, pero se sorprendió más todavía cuando escuchó quién era el que lo llamaba. _"¿Hudson Fawkes? Soy Martin Van Loo, necesito tu ayuda."_ Vincent Van Loo había muerto, pero su sobrino habría logrado sobrevivir. _"Tengo pruebas de los vínculos de mi tío con Bellwether, pero necesito protección. Estoy con mi padre."_ Se encaminó a su encuentro con los Van Loo, sería esa misma noche y no quería llegar tarde.

No sabía si confiar en los coyotes, pero tenía que ver qué es lo que tenían. Si bien era tarde, comenzó a marcar el número de Nick. El zorro no contestaba, debía de estar dormido. Judy solía contestar rápido, la llamó también. No había caso. _"Deberían de darse un mínimo descanso"_ , pensó mientras sonreía. A diferencia de otras veces no se sentía preocupado, de seguro estaban juntos.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota del autor: no suelo subir capítulos los fin de semanas, pero dado que lo terminé de escribir hoy decidí publicarlo. Posiblemente el próximo llegue esta misma semana, tengo muchas ganas de escribir lo que está por venir. De seguir este ritmo terminaré antes de lo estipulado, no quedan tantos capítulos por delante aunque no quiero decir cuantos porque puedo llegar a ser impreciso.**

 **Finalmente Foster decidió ayudar a Judy, pese a que su compañero no estaba de acuerdo con ello. La coneja llegó lista para luchar por su apoyo, pero no hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para conseguirlo. Parece ser que la candidata para la alcaldía tiene sus metas claras.**

 **A su vez vuelve a aparecer Malcolm, quien ya llevaba un rato ausente. ¿Qué creen que le haya dejado a Grace? Es algo que cuanto menos la hizo sonreír. Respecto al koala, se aclara el motivo final de su enemistad con Fawkes, cosa que insinué previamente pero que ya queda sobreentendido a estas alturas. Lo suyo es un amor interespecie, como el de Nick y Judy, pero aun así no le tembló el pulso al momento de atacarlos. Es bastante frío en ese sentido.**

 **Otro personaje que aparece es el sobrino de Van Loo, quien parece estar acompañado de su padre. Demanda protección a cambio de información, algo similar algo que Nick y Judy quisieron pedirle a Foster. Por el resto no tengo mucho más que decir. Tengo un par de sorpresas para el próximo capítulo y como vengo haciendo evitaré anticiparles nada, sólo diré que estoy ansioso por escribirlo. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, hasta pronto compañeros.**


	18. 17-Soledad

Decidieron pasar una noche tranquila, a diferencia de las anteriores. Ahora que Nick tenía su collar pensaban avanzar de a poco, los grandes subidones de adrenalina y los cambios emocionales extremos lo llevarían a sufrir una descarga. Experimentó un par a lo largo del día y eran mucho más fuertes que los pequeños shocks que sufría cada tanto por los cortocircuitos de su viejo collar.

Le había comprado unas películas a Duke, se sentía un poco cansado pero se esforzaría por verlas junto con Judy. _"Cuatro por diez dólares"_ , le dijo la comadreja después de regatear un largo rato, era una oferta que no podía desperdiciar. Empezarían viendo una romántica por la cual Judy se estaba volviendo loca. Había prometido llevarla al cine el fin de semana, pero esto era mucho más barato. _"Principios perdidos"_ , era el nombre de lo que parecía ser la típica cursilería barata.

Pasaban los minutos y sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle, en verdad se le hacía tediosa. Observaba a Judy, la coneja no apenas pestañaba, prestaba mucha atención a todo lo que sucedía. _"No puedo creerlo"_ , al parecer algo interesante pasó, pero él ya no seguía la película. _"¿Viste lo que hizo?"_ , le preguntó sorprendida. Simuló sorprenderse también para seguirle la corriente. Buscó al fondo del recipiente y ya no quedaban más palomitas de maíz, lo único bueno de la noche se había terminado.

 _"_ _Por lo menos el resto de las películas parecen buenas"_ , pensó mientras las miraba las portadas. Una era policial, donde un tipo que se hacía llamar "la quimera" elegía a nueve personas al azar y las obligaba a cometer crímenes por él. Las otras dos eran más de acción. _"Cuanto desearía poder ver algo de acción"_ , pensó el zorro, su deseo estaba pronto a cumplirse.

A través de las delgadas paredes, pudieron sentir gritos del lado de los antílopes. Judy se acercó a la pared, golpeó un par de veces y les pidió que se calmaran. _"¡Ayúdame coneja! ¡No sé lo que le pasa!"_ , gritó Bucky desesperado. Pensando que sería una broma, la coneja le restó importancia. Nick sin embargo aprovecharía el momento para dejar de ver ese bodrio de película. _"Ya estoy yendo, Bucky."_. El zorro abrió la puerta y antes de irse le dijo a Judy que siguiera viendo la película y que no lo espere, se quedaría hablando con los antílopes mientras fingía ayudarlos. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ahí.

Golpeó la puerta, pero nadie atendió. Volvió a golpear y, ante la nula respuesta, él mismo se adentró en el apartamento. _"¿Qué pasa Bucky? ¿Le cayó mal el dulce de uvas?"_ , preguntó Nick entre risas. Un grito del antílope lo alarmó. Corrió al lugar de origen del grito y vio a Pronk, con la mirada vacía y espuma saliendo de su boca. _"¿Bucky?"_ , el antílope gritó desde dentro del baño, parecía estar herido. En cuanto el endemoniado animal se abalanzó sobre él, Nick comenzó a correr por su vida.

 _"_ _¡Judy! ¡Ven zanahorias, maldita sea!"_ , cuando estuvo por llegar a la salida, el antílope le bloqueó el paso y saltó hacia él una vez más. Le recordó a Manchas, aquella alocada noche en que se volvió salvaje. ¿Y si las presas también pudieran convertirse en salvajes? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Corrió hacia la cocina y lo esquivó en cuanto saltó sobre la mesa. Giró rápidamente y se fue a la sala de estar, Judy se estaba tardando demasiado. Lo esquivó una vez más, pero cuando estaba por comenzar a correr nuevamente su collar le dio un shock y trastabilló. El antílope cargó contra él y lo embistió lanzándolo contra un mueble. Cuando quiso ponerse de pie, Pronk saltó hacia él. Cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor, pero por suerte para él Bucky lo interceptó a tiempo.

 _"_ _¡Tienes que tranquilizarte, Pronk!"_ gritó el antílope que lo sostenía como era posible. Había sangre emanando de su brazo izquierdo, posiblemente lo hubiese mordido. No pudo más llegado el momento y Pronk se abalanzó sobre él con un instinto asesino. Un dardo de Judy lo dejó fuera de combate justo a tiempo.

-¡Por qué rayos tardaste tanto!- gritó el zorro en cuanto vio a la coneja.

-Quise traer mi pistola de dardos, me asusté por tus gritos.- argumentó la coneja en su defensa.- ¿Qué cuernos acaba de pasar?

-Se volvió loco, nunca lo vi así.- exclamó Bucky todavía en shock.- Le di el dulce de uvas para molestarlo, le suele dar acidez. Después de la nada comenzó a gemir y a gritar, pensé que era una broma pero luego tenía esa mirada… Dios, esa mirada, nunca vi algo así.

-Entonces se volvió salvaje al comer del dulce de uvas.- indicó Nick, pensando en voz alta.- ¿Tú comiste, Bucky?- negó con la cabeza. Se acercó al frasco que todavía estaba tirado en el piso y lo examinó con cuidado.- ¿Crees que tu ex haya querido que me vuelva salvaje comiendo esto? Yo te ataco, tú te asustas y me dejas, parece un buen plan.

-Ethan a saboteado a mucha gente, no me sorprendería en absoluto pero… esto no tiene lógica.- meditó Judy, que se puso a pensar por unos segundos.- ¿Cómo es que sabe con qué se vuelven salvajes los depredadores?

-No lo sé, pero podría ayudarnos a nosotros y a Hudson a descubrirlo. Tenemos que ir a por él cuanto antes, no sabemos si seguirá estando en la ciudad por mucho más tiempo.

-¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? ¿Y quiénes son Ethan y Hudson?- preguntó Bucky confundido.

-Llama una ambulancia para Pronk y cuéntales lo sucedido a los médicos.- dijo Judy, que luego se percató de la herida en su brazo.- ¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí, me arde un poco pero estaré bien. Vayan y encuentren al maldito hijo de perra que nos hizo esto.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche. Judy todavía agradecía haber tomado también el arma tranquilizadora, los tiempos desesperados en los que vivían llevaron a que se tomaran medidas desesperadas, como las armas de fuego. La mayoría descartaban la pistola de dardos, pero ella tomó ambas, por si acaso. Su sabiduría le rindió sus frutos.

Tomó sus llaves, su arma de fuego y su teléfono. Revisó y tenía una llamada perdida de Hudson. Al percatarse de esto, Nick le confirmó que el zorro también lo había llamado. _"¿Crees que haya pasado algo?"_ , preguntó la coneja preocupada al ver que Fawkes no devolvía la llamada, raro en él. Nick sugirió ir a por él primero, después irían a la casa del ex de Judy. Si bien era tarde, no podían esperar por las respuestas.

Conducía extrañamente rápido, por lo general cuidaba su auto lo más posible y evitaba forzarlo innecesariamente. Tenía un mal presentimiento, no podía dejar de pensar en su sueño. _"No podemos dejarlo atrás"_. La frase resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras la luz de su collar se ponía en amarillo. Debía relajarse y calmar la tensión, pero le era difícil.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Condujo tan rápido como pudo, quería llegar antes que ellos, si no es que ya lo estaban esperando. Si bien le ofrecían ayuda los coyotes no eran de fiar, mucho menos si tenía en cuenta que estaría sólo, de noche y en un callejón apenas iluminado. Tenía su arma y dieciséis balas, pero estaría en desventaja numérica de al menos dos contra uno. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación de este tipo, pero no por eso bajaría la guardia.

El callejón se encontraba sobre la calle Liawar, entre los apartamentos Lyneth y una lavandería. Antes de adentrarse, vio a ambos lados de la calle, no había nada más que un silencio sepulcral. Inspiró profundamente, revisó su arma una vez más y la acomodó en uno de los bolsillos internos de su saco.

Un pie delante del otro, paso a paso se introdujo en el angosto lugar. Olía fatal, toda la basura de los apartamentos era lanzada por ahí. Había varias botellas vacías, seguramente mendigos y borrachos concurrieran al lugar con frecuencia, pero esta noche era una excepción. Estaba sólo, frente a ellos dos. Padre e hijo, ambos indiferentes, ambos expectantes.

Dejó de lado formalismo alguno y preguntó qué es lo que tenían. En cuanto intentaron avanzar hacia él les gritó para que se quedaran ahí mismo, prefería guardar las distancias. Los divisó de pies a cabeza, no observaba heridas significativas por lo que dedujo que no estuvieron en su base cuando ésta explotó. Tampoco tenían los collares nuevos, debían de haber estado ocultos. El olor a basura no le permitía olfatear más enemigos, pero sus oídos tampoco registraban movimiento alguno. Algo estaba mal allí, lo sentía, mas no sabía qué. No parecía haber nadie más que ellos tres, pero parecía una trampa, era la situación perfecta.

Pensándolo mejor, se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos. Foster ya tenía información de Bellwether y los coyotes, si bien podían tener buena data, sólo harían que la alcaldesa cayera más bajo. No quería eso, no le importaba cuánto se hundía en la miseria, con verla lejos del poder le alcanzaba. _"Sepan disculpar, pero no haré uso de sus servicios"_ , dijo el zorro, dándoles la espalda pero levantando las orejas.

Sintió un sonido familiar, apenas audible. Era el tambor de un arma, los Van Loo estarían apuntándole. Esperó una amenaza pero nunca llegaría, simplemente le dispararon. El zorro era astuto, no demostró darse cuenta de que le apuntaban hasta que pusieron el dedo en el gatillo. Saltó a su derecha y se cubrió con un contenedor de basura, ya tenía su arma en mano.

No escuchó pasos, seguramente seguirían en la misma posición, apuntándole. No podía asomarse a ver, pero disparó a ciegas para ver si respondían. Un intercambio de disparos y un par de pasos. Dejó su cobertura y comenzó a correr, pero se vio interceptado. Una figura salió de entre las sombras, sabía que no estaban solos. Lo único que le sorprendía en cierto modo era el acompañante de los coyotes, un carnero al que bien conocía.

El tacle fue a la altura de la cintura, pegó el hocico al pecho para evitar que su cabeza golpee contra el suelo y quedar aturdido. Giró sobre su cuerpo, se levantó rápido y disparó al lugar donde estaban los coyotes, le daría a Viktor Van Loo, hermano de Vincent. Su pierna se tornó carmesí al rozar la bala, el coyote gritó por el dolor pero no por eso retrocedió.

Una vez más, Doug se abalanzó sobre él, cosa rara en el carnero. Por lo general prefería las armas de fuego, pero ahora intentaba luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Al caer nuevamente soltó su arma, logró quitárselo de encima con dificultad pero cuando se puso de pie lo tomaron desde las espaldas. Martin Van Loo era bastante fuerte, pero el zorro logró conectar un cabezazo bastante potente y se liberó una vez más, les era difícil inmovilizarlo.

Fue un sonido metálico, no pudo verlo venir. En cuanto se liberó de Martin y estudió a Doug, su tercer oponente lo golpeó en el costado derecho de su cabeza. Quedó unos segundos aturdido, sólo unos segundos, pero fue suficiente. El carnero sacó algo que reconoció con facilidad, pese a que el golpe lo dejó un tanto mareado. Sólo estaban haciendo tiempo para ponerle un collar.

Ambos coyotes lo tomaron, luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero le era imposible escapar de ellos. Doug quiso acercarse de frente pero le lanzó una patada en su rodilla, aun inmovilizado seguía combatiendo. _"Sigues sin saber rendirte"_ , exclamó con una diabólica sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y desde sus espaldas cerró el collar alrededor de su cuello. La luz verde se encendió y marcó que en verdad funcionaba.

Lo soltaron y se abrieron mientras Hudson se ponía en pie, se recuperaba como podía del golpe que le propinó Viktor con un caño que había encontrado por ahí. Una vez más, el zorro levantó la guardia mientras el carnero se le acercaba. Doug lanzó un par de golpes de puño, pero los evadió con su típica velocidad. Una patada rasa, un puñetazo a la cara, otro al hígado. No lograba conectarlo.

Si bien se lo veía tranquilo, todos los presentes sabían que Fawkes comenzaba a sentir el aumento de adrenalina. La luz amarilla de su collar le indicaba que debía tranquilizarse, pero le era imposible mientras peleaba. _"Son unos cobardes"_ , dijo mientras esquivó nuevamente a Doug con una finta hacia su izquierda, un rodillazo en su estómago hizo que el carnero retrocediera.

A sus espaldas, oyó a uno de los Van Loo acercarse. No tendría tiempo para darse vuelta, pero sí para agacharse. Saltó hacia su derecha y rodó sobre su espalda, Martin se sorprendió ante los reflejos del zorro, era como si tuviera ojos en la espalda. Se volteó hacia él y por primera vez desde que tenía puesto el collar, Hudson le lanzó un golpe al hijo de Viktor. La palma de su mano, rígida como una pared, impactó en su nariz. Instintivamente el coyote lanzó un par de lágrimas que disminuyeron su campo de visión. Le dio tiempo a Fawkes para reposicionarse.

Viktor y Doug lo atacarían en simultáneo, sabía que en cualquier momento el collar le daría la primera descarga por lo que simplemente corrió. No podía pelear estando con esa cosa puesta, lo mejor sería huir mientras soportaba el shock. Después de un par de días tras constantes descargas su cuerpo se acostumbró un poco. Un disparó quebró la armonía de la noche nuevamente, Fawkes gimió de dolor. Trastabilló y cayó cuando además fue electrocutado, la bala y el collar al mismo tiempo fueron demasiado para él.

Se puso de pie y rengueó para seguir huyendo, pero ya no era tan rápido. Viktor lo alcanzó con facilidad y lo embistió haciéndolo caer. Intentaba golpearlo, pero el zorro juntó sus antebrazos y creó un escudo para proteger su rostro. Debía girar o esperar el momento justo para golpearlo en la quijada. En su afán por acabar con él, el coyote bajó la guardia. Sintió los nudillos de Fawkes en su mandíbula y cayó de espaldas. Un nuevo shock, más fuerte que el anterior.

Martin lo tomó y lo lanzó contra una pared, esquivó el golpe que iba contra su rostro pero no pudo con el que dio en su estómago. Lo dejó sin aire, pero pudo responder golpeando en su hígado. Cometió el mismo error que su padre y sufrió un golpe en la sien derecha, retrocedió y dejó paso al carnero.

Ahora que estaba cansado y golpeado, le fue más fácil atacar al zorro. Apenas llegaba a cubrirse la mitad de las veces, ya no esquivaba tan rápido y sus golpes eran débiles. Fawkes no podía hacer pie por el disparo recibido, su andar estaba entorpecido. Debía de ser más ofensivo si quería salir de ahí, pero el collar no se lo permitía. Fue electrocutado por tercera y última vez, un golpe de Doug en su hocico lo hizo caer.

Quiso ponerse de pie pero no le fue posible. Había dado todo de sí, aun en la adversidad cayó dignamente. Escuchó cómo su teléfono, que en algún momento cayó al piso, comenzaba a sonar. Por el tono supo que era Judy quien lo llamaba. _"Espero que mis secretos no te pesen."_ , dijo en lo que sus oponentes pensaron que era un delirio. El alegre tono desapareció en cuanto un pisotón de Doug destruyó por completo el celular.

Sintió que lo tomaban de sus hombros y lo acomodaban contra un contenedor de basura. Sabía a la perfección lo que se venía, el carnero eran tan mal perdedor como ganador. Doug lo golpeó una vez, y otra, y otra. Cada vez sentía menos los golpes y cada vez que podía levantaba la cabeza para observarlo con su penetrante mirada.

-He aquí el adalid de Oswald, el impresionante Hudson Fawkes.- volvió a conectar otro golpe, los coyotes se acercaron.- ¿Ven a este tipo?- ahora un rodillazo en su abdomen.- Me arruinó la vida sólo para terminar así.- se desquitó por última vez, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas en el mismo lugar donde Viktor Van Loo impactase con el caño para dejarlo mareado.- Tarde o temprano caerías, ambos lo sabíamos. Has batallado sólo para ser humillado de este modo, zorro estúpido.- comenzó a sonreír y a reír tanto como el dolor en su pecho se lo permitía.

-Disfruta de esta victoria, Doug, es la primera que consigues en años.- siguió riendo para provocarlo, no podía verlo pero apretaba sus puños en señal de enojo.- Mejor no me hagas caso, ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera es tu victoria, el collar logró hacerme más daño que tú.- aun previo a su final seguía tan arrogante como siempre.- Querías ser el adalid pero ni siquiera sabes cómo golpear, cómo ganar dignamente, cómo dirigir a tu equipo.

-Di lo que quieras, te derroté y al final de la noche yo seguiré vivo y tú no.- le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia Van Loo padre.- Tienen cinco minutos para divertirse, luego lleven su cadáver y sigan con el plan.

-Has tomado la misma mala decisión que tu hermano, Viktor. Te has aliado con quien quiere verlos muertos.

-Sé lo que ha hecho, pero nos ha ofrecido una tregua a cambio de tu vida.- se despidió con la mirada del carnero, que siguió su camino y los dejó solos con el zorro.- Has sido un digno adversario, Hudson Fawkes, te has ganado el respeto de los Van Loo.- buscó su arma, la cargó y comenzó a apuntarle.

-Padre, tenemos tiempo para hacer lo que queramos.- Viktor lo miró sobre sus hombros.- Por su culpa hemos perdido todo por lo que tú y el tío Vincent trabajaron, démosle un poco más de lo que se merece.

-Mi hermano cometió el error de guiarnos hacia nuestra perdición. En todo caso este zorro ha sido un buen rival y morirá como tal.- quitó el seguro e inspiró profundamente.- Como acabas de decir, le daremos lo que se merece. Buen viaje, mi estimado.

Levantó la vista para ver a Van Loo, le ofrecía una muerte rápida pese a su reciente combate, sus principios diferían a los de Vincent por lo que podía apreciar. Si hubiera tratado con él en lugar de su hermano las cosas podrían haber resultado diferentes, pero ya no lo sabría. Sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y cerró los ojos para esperar su final. Un disparo, un segundo, un tercero. Terminó por vaciar su cargador mientras las calles de Zootopia volvían a mancharse de sangre una vez más. La mismísima muerte había llegado al callejón que se encontraba entre el hotel Lyneth y la lavandería, por la calle Liawar.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Seguían yendo a toda velocidad a su escondite. _"Me da directamente el contestador, es como si lo hubiera apagado."_ , indicó la coneja, pero Nick estaba demasiado concentrado en el camino como para prestarle atención. La aguja de su velocímetro no paraba de subir lentamente, en cuestión de minutos llegaron al refugio de Fawkes.

 _"_ _Ten lista tu arma"_ , dijo Nick mientras cerraba la puerta de su auto, pero ninguno de los dos entraría al lugar. Una enorme explosión hizo volar el lugar en pedazos, la onda expansiva los hizo caer. Se quedaron perplejos ante el escenario, una segunda explosión se erigió mientras se ponían de pie.

Comenzó a gritar su nombre desaforada mientras Nick la sostenía. Si en verdad el zorro blanco estaba allí, ya nada podían hacer. Quería soltarse de él y salir corriendo en lo que era una imprudencia, pero el agarre del vulpino no se lo permitía. _"Ya no podemos hacer nada, Judy"_. Sus palabras la hicieron reflexionar, simplemente se dejó caer en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

Intentó mantenerse fuerte por ella, pero le era imposible contener sus lágrimas. Recordó las palabras de Judy, las mismas que escuchó en sus sueños a principios de ese día nefasto. _"No podemos dejarlo atrás."_ Debían seguir luchando, eso es lo que significaban esas palabras, era lo que significaban al menos para él. No pararían ahora, esa no era una opción.

-Judy, zanahorias.- la tomó de los brazos y le dirigió una mirada que la tranquilizó.- No conseguiremos nada si sólo lloramos, tenemos que seguir luchando.

-No sé si soy tan fuerte para seguir, Nick.- hundió su rostro en su pecho.- Esto no tendría que haber sido así, no es justo, no merecíamos esto.

-Lo sé, pelusa, lo sé. Aun así debemos seguir, tenemos que hablar con Ethan.- levantó la cabeza y se sumergió en sus ojos verdes como la pradera.- Yo llamaré a la policía y a los bomberos, les diré que estaba camino a la casa de Finnick, vive a unas calles de aquí. Tú tienes que tomar un taxi e ir a lo de tu ex. Enfréntalo y sacarle toda la información que puedas, podemos salvar a Zootopia con lo que él nos dé.- le sorprendió su fortaleza, su decisión. Ella no podía ser menos, no podía quedarse atrás, no podía rehusarse. Se apartó un poco de él y secó sus lágrimas.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que terminar con esto cuanto antes.- tomó su teléfono, marcó el número y se despidió de él con un abrazo. Pediría un taxi a un par de calles del lugar mientras Nick esperaba a la policía.

Un par de minutos más tarde subió al vehículo e indicó su destino, el ocelote que la llevaba se sorprendió al verla sola a esa hora. Las sirenas comenzarían a acabar con el silencio de la noche, podía escucharlas con sus potentes oídos. _"¿Le importa si vamos más rápido?"_ , el ocelote aceleró.

Pagó lo debido y siguió intentando llamar a Fawkes, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo. Un tono y a la contestadora. No pudo evitar pensar en su secreto, tendría que decírselo a Nick tarde o temprano. No sabía si este sería el momento correcto, pero en un par de días tal vez se lo dijera, no es algo que su conciencia soportara.

Revisó la tarjeta que le dio Ethan, supuestamente vivía en el cuarto piso, en la habitación dos. Subió por el ascensor y golpeó la puerta con el número cuarenta y dos. Cuando estaba por volver a golpear, sintió cómo desde el interior quitaban la traba. El conejo abrió la puerta un par de centímetros y se sorprendió al verla en el pasillo, rápidamente la hizo entrar.

Le ofreció algo para tomar, pero Judy rechazó de forma tajante su propuesta. Se dejaba ver enojada, Ethan tomó asiento frente a ella y mientras tomaba un poco de agua le preguntó qué la había llevado hasta su apartamento a esas horas. Se cruzó de brazos y permaneció en silencio, pero de nada serviría la incomodidad del momento. Ethan no hablaría por sí mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que tenía ese dulce de uvas, Ethan?

-Azúcar, uvas, conservantes, lo que tienen todos los dulces.

-No me tomes por idiota.- se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, no recordaba verla enojada de ese modo.- Tú querías que Nick lo comiera y se volviera salvaje. ¿Qué harías después de eso? ¿Te convertirías en héroe y me volverías a conquistar?

-No quiero insultarte, pero no entiendo de qué me hablas. Si Nick se volvió salvaje al comer el dulce que le di es una completa desgracia, pero son cosas que pasan. Es un depredador como todo zorro, podía haberle pasado en cualquier momento.

-A Nick no le pasó nada, nuestro vecino comió de él.

-Pues, es un alivio que esté bien, aunque lamento lo de tu vecino.- lo detestaba cuando era políticamente correcto, era tan falso que le daba asco.- Los depredadores…

-No era un depredador, Ethan, era un maldito antílope. Un antílope, que atacó a su novio y atacó a Nick.

-¿Una pareja gay de antílopes y Nick en el medio? Yo que tú me lo pienso dos veces.- se acercó a él, ya estaba harta.

-Tenía espuma saliendo de su boca, las pupilas dilatadas y la mirada perdida, actuaba como loco. He visto antes y sé lo que es, así que si me tomas por estúpida una vez más juro que…

-¿Juras qué? ¿Me harás daño por darle un dulce de uvas a tu novio?- le apuntó con su arma.- Entiendo, no tentaré mi suerte. ¿Puedes bajar eso?

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más y quiero que me des la respuesta que quiero.- quitó el seguro.- ¿Qué es lo que le pusiste al dulce de uvas para que Nick se volviera salvaje?

-Es una planta, se llama Midnicampum holicithias. Oí a tu padre hablar una vez de ellas, dicen que cuando las comes te pones agresivo. Pensé que si lograba simular el efecto de salvajismo en ese zorro te alejarías de él.

-No soy como mi padre, dime un nombre que pueda pronunciar.

-Creo que les dicen aulladores, al menos mi tío habla de ellas así.- retrocedió y bajó el arma. Después de dos años comprendió el error que condenó a la ciudad. Los aulladores no eran los lobos, eran flores que usaban para sintetizar algo que volvía salvajes a los depredadores.- ¿Estás bien? Es como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

-Mi tío Terry mordió a mi madre después de tragarse una, estaba como loco.- escuchó la historia una y mil veces.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y alivió la tensión del ambiente. _"¿Tu novio venía de camino?"_ , preguntó con arrogancia el conejo. Fue a atender mientras Judy tomaba asiento, se sentía tan ciega y tonta. Usan las flores a por montones para alejar a las plagas, era un recurso bastante común en granjas y plantaciones.

Escuchó como si un saco de papas cayera al suelo, llamó a Ethan pero no hubo respuesta. Al acercarse a la entrada, pudo ver el cuerpo del conejo con la sangre que brotaba de su pecho. La puerta estaba abierta y a la par de ella una figura que supo reconocer. El koala le apuntó pero salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

 _"_ _No quiero hacerte daño, Judy, sólo quiero que me acompañes."_ , dijo el koala mientras avanzaba lentamente. Sabía que podía llegar a estar armada. _"Vamos coneja, no tengo toda la noche."_ , un par de disparos pasaron cerca de él pero llegó a cubrirse. _"¿Así les enseñan en la academia? Es verdaderamente decepcionante."_

Usó el marcado rápido de su teléfono y llamó a Nick, que ya debía de estar con la policía. Lo dejó detrás de una tostadora y se alejó, evitaría que Malcolm lo viera. Si algo le llegaba a pasar, todos en Zootopia debían de saber la verdad sobre los aulladores. Extrañaba su lapicera con forma de zanahoria, pero se las arreglaría.

Al ver que el koala se asomaba, tomó cobertura detrás de la mesa. _"Me da igual arrastrar el cadáver de una coneja o ser acompañado por una que esté viva, así que te recomiendo bajar el arma."_ Tomó la ofensiva e intentó dispararle, pero el koala llevaba en esto mucho más tiempo que ella y previó el ataque. En un cruce de disparos, una bala impactó en el hombro de Judy. Malcolm se acercó con una sonrisa triunfante y comenzó a apuntarle. Ella se puso de pie y levantó su mano izquierda en señal de rendición.

-Antes de que hagas lo que tengas que haces quiero preguntarte algo.- al bajar el arma, Judy lo observó con la guardia baja. De todos modos no atacaría, ella estaba herida y no podría luchar.- ¿Los depredadores se vuelven salvajes por los aulladores? Me refiero a las flores violáceas que se usan para las plagas de insectos.

-¿Dónde está tu celular?- no lograría tomarlo por tonto, ni siquiera diría nada. La coneja fue a por él y se lo entregó, el koala lo lanzó al suelo y lo destrozó en varias partes.- Eres astuta, pero no lo suficiente, Hopps. Aun así estás en lo cierto, no sé cómo lo descubriste, pero te compensaré por ello.

-¿Compensarme? Creí que me matarías por saber la verdad.

-Mis planes y los de Bellwether no van de la mano, yo quería acabar con Hudson y ella hacerse con el poder. Ya conseguí mi objetivo, por lo que intentaré que su meta final no se cumpla.

-¿Y cuál es esa meta?

-Enriquecerse a costa del sufrimiento de los depredadores.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Mientras Judy se alejaba y llamaba un taxi, él se quedó apreciando el triste escenario a la espera de los bomberos y la ZPD. La espera se hizo eterna, pero pasados unos ocho minutos llegaron los bomberos para apagar el incendio ocasionado por la explosión y le dieron asistencia. Momentos más tarde llegaron algunas patrullas, Bogo estaba a la cabeza. Al ver al zorro se dirigió directamente a él.

-¿Wilde, verdad?- Nick lo miró y asintió. El búfalo lo miraba un tanto desconcertado y se preguntaba qué rayos hacía ahí, pero dado que posiblemente siguiese en shock decidió avanzar despacio.- Sé que puedes no estar bien, pero…

-Estaba yendo de un amigo, Finnick. Tuvimos una discusión con Judy y yo quise dar una vuelta y darme tiempo para pensar, mi amigo Finnick es bueno escuchando y vive cerca. Creí que ir con él sería una buena idea.

-¿Has visto a alguien cerca o de camino hacia este lugar? ¿Alguien sospechoso?

-No señor, sólo me acerqué para ver si alguien necesitaba ayuda.

-Dado que no hay otro testigo tendré que llevarte y hacerte unas preguntas, Wilde.- se puso de pie y se encaminó a un patrullero. Después de dar un par de órdenes le indicó al zorro que subiera, irían a la ZPD para que testifique.

Pensó en llamar a Judy, pero lo mejor sería no interrumpirla mientras estaba con Ethan. Ese maldito conejo, por poco y se volvía salvaje por su culpa. De todos modos, en su afán por hacerles daño terminaría por darles una pista importante, pero aun así se vengaría en cuanto lo viera. Nadie le hacía algo así a Nicholas Wilde y salía ileso.

Bajaron del vehículo y se encaminaron a la oficina de Bogo, Nick restó importancia al lugar donde sería interrogado pero todo tenía un porqué. Tomó asiento delante de Bogo mientras el búfalo leía un par de reportes. Le entregó un papel para que firmara, recalcando su rol como testigo, no era más que burocracia y formalismo. Acto seguido, tomó la iniciativa.

-No me trago tu historia, Wilde.- el zorro sonrió ante las sorpresivas palabras de Bogo.- ¿Qué hacías ahí?

-Ya le dije, iba camino a la casa de un amigo…

-¿Sabes lo que hay ahí? ¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo que pasaba en ese lugar?

-Según las leyendas urbanas, ahí vivía el viejo Moody.

-Ayer robaron un camión de collares en frente de tu casa, lo sé porque tú fuiste el último en firmar la solicitud, pero no recibiste tu collar. Desde entonces no paran de llegar señales desde el lugar de la explosión, como si alguien se volviera salvaje a cada rato, con ataques bastante prolongados. Los collares envían una señal y luego desaparecen. Luego otro collar envía una señal desde el mismo lugar y desaparece también.

-¿Los collares envían señales?

-¿Has prestado atención a la nueva antena que hay en el centro de la ciudad? Esa que está frente al centro comercial.- asintió.- Representa el centro de Zootopia, desde allí monitoreamos la actividad de los collares. Si alguien se vuelve salvaje lo sabremos.

-¿Y en el lugar de la explosión había animales salvajes?- se hacía el tonto pero comprendía a la perfección lo que quería decir. Al activar los collares para experimentar, Hudson activaba las alarmas desde el complejo de seguridad.

-No lo sé, pero tal vez tú lo sepas.- puso un expediente sobre la mesa.- Tu primo ya jugó a ser el héroe una vez, me quiero imaginar que no sigues sus pasos.

-¿Me está acusando de algo?

-Sólo digo que eres el tipo de persona que podría experimentar con los collares para saber cómo quitárselos a los depredadores. Eres inteligente, astuto, incluso estuviste en el momento en que roban el camión y en el momento de la explosión. Lo único que necesito saber es quién es tu secuaz.- el teléfono de Nick comenzó a sonar, pero por el modo en que Bogo lo observó decidió dejarlo en su bolsillo.

-Creí que venía a testificar lo de la explosión, pero veo que no es así por lo que procederé a retirarme.- un fuerte golpe en el escritorio hizo que se diera la vuelta. Se quedó donde estaba y se cruzó de brazos, escucharía lo que tenía para decir.

-Es un buen plan, tengo que admitirlo. Sales con una oficial para tener acceso a la ZPD y sacas todo a la luz para hacerte famoso, así podrás evitar ser un blanco fácil. Si eliminan al depredador que salía con una presa Bellwether saldría perdiendo votos, por lo que si sabían de tus planes no podían tocarte. Te llevas los collares con tu secuaz y juntos buscan un modo de liberar a Zootopia. Eres verdaderamente astuto, Wilde.

-Agradezco el halago y toda esta… teoría conspirativa que ideó a mí alrededor, pero está errado búfalo mala cara. Salgo con Judy porque la amo y porque ella me ama a mí. ¿Si quiero que desaparezcan los collares? Pues sí, como todo depredador, pero no por eso orquesté el robo del camión y comencé a hacer experimentos locos. Ni siquiera puedo arreglar la gotera de mi casa, sabotear los collares suena como algo imposible para mí.

-Puede que tú no, pero tu secuaz…

-¿Secuaz? No por ser un zorro estoy metido en negocios sucios.- Bogo levantó su ceja derecha.- Bien, estuve metido en negocios sucios, pero cambié. Ya no me dedico a estafar a las personas.

-Ahora las ayudas a hacer de su existencia un poco menos miserable.- su teléfono comenzó a sonar.- ¿Hola? ¿Homicidio? Lo tengo, apartamentos Cain, habitación cuarenta y dos.- para Nick fue un baldazo de agua fría. Revisó su teléfono y su peor temor se hizo verdad, tenía una llamada perdida de Judy. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

-Iré contigo Bogo.- el búfalo se mostró sorprendido ante la actitud del zorro. ¿Qué tenía que ver con el conejo muerto?

-¿Sabes algo de la víctima?

-Judy estaba por ir a verlo la última vez que la vi, podría estar en peligro.

-No puedo llevar civiles a una escena del crimen.

-Por favor, haré lo que sea.

-¿Lo que sea?- su pedido era obvio.

-Está bien, te diré lo que sé sobre lo que sea que me preguntes, pero necesito que me lleves allí por favor. La coneja a la cual amo, que además es tu mejor oficial, puede estar en peligro.

Ambos corrieron y se subieron al primer vehículo que encontraron. Mientras Bogo encendía la sirena y conducía a toda prisa, Nick revisaba el buzón de voz. Reconoció la voz de Judy. ¿Los aulladores eran flores? Por lo visto Ethan abrió la boca. La otra voz… no podía ser cierto. Observó al búfalo en silencio, quien al darse cuenta de esto supo que algo andaba mal. No hacía falta que preguntará, Wilde le comentó lo acontecido. _"Bogo, Judy fue secuestrada después de descubrir por qué los depredadores se vuelven salvajes."_

Meditó la situación por un momento, pero sólo podía tener una visión pesimista de lo que estaba viviendo. Su socio parecía estar muerto y la coneja a la cual amaba había sido secuestrada por un psicópata. Sentía varias cosas en ese momento, demasiadas como para sólo describirlas. Odio, dolor, tristeza, angustia, soledad. Esa última palabra quizás era la más acertada, estaba solo otra vez. Acompañado de Bogo, sí, pero de momento. De pasarle algo a Judy lo perdería todo, ya estaba cansado de enterrar a sus seres queridos. Primero su padre, después Drew, su madre, ahora Hudson y posiblemente Judy. Le aterraba la idea de que pudiera pasarle algo, no quería volver a ser abrazado por la soledad.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota del autor: bien, esta ha de ser la nota más difícil que me ha tocado escribir de momento. Pasan muchas, muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas. Al fin ha llegado el momento en que se sabe la verdad sobre los aulladores, pero el precio de la verdad podría ser muy alto. Le he dicho a varios a través de mensajes privados que este sería un capítulo de alto impacto emocional y no he mentido.**

 **Para los que no lo saben estudio una ciencia médica, licenciatura en kinesiología y fisiatría para ser más exacto (fisioterapia en algunos lugares). Una de las cosas que tengo presente es que llegado el momento tendré que enfrentar a la muerte, dado que haré las prácticas en terapia intensiva, y por ello es algo que con el tiempo he asumido como algo normal. Sé que es doloroso, pero es algo a lo que tenemos que saber enfrentar sea cual sea la circunstancia. ¿Es injusto? Posiblemente ¿Sufrimos por ello? Por supuesto ¿Quería escribir estas líneas? Definitivamente no, pero era necesario. Con el tiempo comprenderán, la historia está en sus últimos capítulos y nada sucede en vano. Varios me han manifestado cariño hacia Hudson, yo mismo como su creador siento un gran afecto hacia él, pero se podría decir que está en un mejor lugar al fin y al cabo. Estas palabras pueden no parecer suficientes, pero no puedo justificar mi accionar sin anticipar detalles importantes de la trama. Sólo restará esperar.**

 **Antes dije que los antílopes serían indirectamente importantes, he aquí la razón. Como dije palabras más arriba, nada sucede en vano y la aparición de Bucky y Pronk tenía un objetivo claro desde el principio. No sólo Judy descubrió la verdad, sino que además dejó un mensaje para Nick. No hay pruebas de nada al menos por ahora, pero eso no importa de momento. La única certeza que tenemos es que el zorro no parará de mover cielo y tierra hasta encontrar a su amada coneja.**

 **Inicialmente pensé en acompañar este capítulo con música, pero haría todo más desgarrador aun. Tenía dos canciones en mente, una para la pelea de Hudson y otra para cuando Nick y Judy llegan para observar la explosión.** **Posiblemente los capítulos se acorten un tanto, pero insisto en que es sólo una posibilidad, necesito distribuir bien los arcos argumentales para aumentar la tensión capítulo tras capítulo. En vez de seis mil palabras, promedio que últimamente supero, quizás sean unas cuatro mil. Por último quiero aclarar que estoy subiendo esto desde mi teléfono, dado que mi internet se cayó. Notifiquenme ante el mínimo problema. Como de costumbre, esperaré sus impresiones a través de los comentarios y mensajes. Hasta pronto lectores, espero que estén preparados para lo que se viene.**


	19. 18-El dolor de una madre

Se vistió con su uniforme, tomó su placa y buscó su pistola. No le esperaba un día más de trabajo, desde que Judy desapareció cada minuto tomaba vital importancia. Era su compañera y como tal era una de las principales responsables de su búsqueda. Ya había hablado con sus padres, con Wilde y con Bogo, tratar con el zorro fue lo más complicado pese a que los conejos estaban peor anímicamente. _"A veces es como si se encerrara en una burbuja emocional"_ , supo decirle Judy una vez y en verdad era así. La gran mayoría de los depredadores le caían mal, pero había algo diferente en Nick. Lo veía débil, angustiado y asustado, sentir empatía por un zorro no era algo típico en ella.

Se acercó al regordete felino y lo movió un poco para despertarlo, finalmente decidió dormir en el sofá. _"Despierta Ben, ya tengo que irme"_. Mientras se estiraba con pereza, la cerda buscó sus llaves y se dispuso a irse. Ben la llamó antes de que se fuera, había cierta preocupación en su rostro. _"¿Qué crees que pase si alguien se entera de nuestro secreto?"_ , preguntó de forma temerosa. De todos los cheetah que podría haber encontrado tuvo que toparse con el más miedoso. _"Todo estará bien, puedes quedarte aquí por hoy si quieres"_ , dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, no tenía mucho más tiempo como para hablar.

Subió a su auto y antes de darle marcha atendió su teléfono, que no paraba de sonar. Su madre, como todos los días, la llamaba para ver cómo iba todo. _"Estoy apurada mamá, te llamo más tarde"_ , dijo para luego colgar. Desde que entró en la ZPD la notaba un tanto sobreprotectora, cosa que asumió como algo normal pero a lo que nunca se terminó de acostumbrar. Ella también trabajaba en la fuerza y sabía a lo que se enfrentaba día a día, sin embargo no paraba de molestarla.

Ya había ido a la ZPD conduciendo sola otras veces, pero ahora las cosas cambiaron. No podía dejar de pensar en Judy, en sus padres, en Nick. Tal vez compenetrarse tanto con su trabajo no fuera lo mejor pero le era imposible no hacerlo. Siempre fue un tanto susceptible y esas cosas la impactaban de lleno.

Como fue normal en los últimos dos días, Wilde estaba sentado en recepción a la espera de cualquier noticia. Cada tanto hablaba con Bogo, pero Nancy nunca supo que temas tocaban. Corrían rumores de que Judy descubrió algo importante y por eso fueron tras ella. Sólo había dos animales que parecían saber la verdad tras esto, uno era su jefe y otro el zorro al cual le alcanzó un café con bastante azúcar.

-Necesitas mantenerte fuerte, Nick.- dijo mientras se sentaba a la par de él.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

-No lo sé.- ella se cruzó de brazos frente a él y lo vio como una madre mira a su hijo cuando no quiere comer algo que no le gusta.- Ayer al mediodía Stewart me dio un poco de pan con queso.

-Son casi veinticuatro horas, podrías desmayarte en cualquier momento.

-Me vendría bien, no duermo desde el secuestro.- posó su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, pero él ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

-Sé que nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mejor, pero estoy para lo que necesites.- dicho esto se puso de pie y se encaminó a la sala de reuniones. Ya sabía que tenía que seguir trabajando en el caso de la desaparición de Judy, pero aun así debía asistir.

Mientras Nancy se alejaba para continuar con su trabajo, Nick cerró los ojos para ver si podía descansar. Había recorrido toda la ciudad junto con Finnick y con algunos de los hermanos de Judy, tenía bastante cansancio acumulado pero su mente se rehusaba a descansar. Abrió los ojos al ver que Bogo lo llamaba, apenas había pestañeado y pasaron quince minutos.

Acompañó al búfalo a su oficina, caminando con pesar. Cerró la puerta al pasar y se sentó frente a Bogo, que le entregó un expediente con fotos. Por un momento pensó lo peor, pero lejos estuvo de aliviarse al darse cuenta de que no eran fotos relacionadas a Judy.

-La explosión fue generada por un detonador a distancia, todo lo que había en el interior quedó carbonizado. De estar ahí dentro, Fawkes no habría sobrevivido.

-¿Ya encontraron su cuerpo?

-Todavía están removiendo escombros, pero encontraron el cadáver de lo que parece ser un coyote. ¿Fawkes trabajaba con alguien más aparte de ustedes?

-Tenía varios contactos, pero nunca conocimos a nadie en particular.

-Quiero que repasemos las cosas una vez más.- exclamó el búfalo mientras Nick no emitía respuesta alguna.- Conocen a Hudson Fawkes la noche del ataque contra la hija de Big, tú eras el chofer que la llevaba a ella y a Hopps.

-Judy corrió con Fru Fru en manos mientras yo hacía tiempo, Hudson apareció y me salvó la vida.

-Después les deja un pendrive y aparece en el apartamento de Hopps pidiéndoles ayuda. Afirma que Bellwether está detrás del salvajismo de los depredadores, pero no sabe el modo en que enferman.

-Quería frenar su carrera política antes de continuar buscando la razón por la cual los depredadores se volvían salvajes, si se hacía con el poder de forma definitiva borraría sus huellas del todo.

-Después los coyotes envían algunos hombres a tu casa, Fawkes los intercepta y acuerda encontrarse con ellos.

-Sí, así es.- sonrió por primera vez en el día, recordó la broma que le jugaron a Judy. Bogo chasqueó los dedos un par de veces.

-Necesito que te concentres.- asintió.- ¿En ese entonces Hopps decide entrar en la fuerza?

-Teníamos que hallar el modo de que la policía atrape a Van Loo. Sin él y con los Big tranquilos, la propuesta antimafias de Bellwether no serviría de nada.

-¿Qué hay del ataque a los coyotes? La explosión es similar a la del refugio de Fawkes.

-No sé mucho sobre eso, pero creemos que quien tiene a Judy fue quien lo hizo. Él y su compañero, un carnero llamado Doug.

-Por un par de días no pasa nada importante, pero con la llegada de los collares deciden robarlos.

-Fue idea de Hudson, yo no estaba al tanto. Me tomó de sorpresa a mí también, ni siquiera podía pedir ayuda para el conductor del camión de lo impactado que estaba.

-Después lo tuyo y lo de Hopps se hace público, por lo que buscan ayuda con Foster, quien acepta ayudarlos. Finalmente llegamos hasta aquí, Fawkes desaparece sin dejar rastro, su refugio explota y Hopps es secuestrada.

-Quieren borrar todas las huellas que dejaron.- nunca se detuvo a pensar por eso un momento.- ¿Crees que vengan a por mí?

-Es lo más probable, eres el último en saber lo que ocurre. Recibí un llamado del secretario de Foster y me preguntó si querías custodia, le ofrecieron protección a Hopps pero no llegaron a hacer nada que todo se fue al carajo.

-Supongo que me vendrá bien, tengo que seguir con vida si quiero encontrar a Judy y vengar a Hudson.

-La venganza ya es algo diferente, Wilde, es algo que no tiene que cruzarse por tu mente, te cegarás. Mejor piensa en Hopps… en Judy, salvarla debe ser nuestra prioridad.- se puso de pie y se paró a la par de él.- Si en verdad existe la cura para los depredadores, más te vale hallarla. No quiero presionarte, pero estuviste trabajando en las últimas semanas con un criminal y posiblemente tengan pruebas. Puedo proteger a Judy, pero tu caso será más difícil dado tu pasado.

-Lo sé, pero no me importa ahora. Sólo quiero encontrarla.- se paró también y le dio la espalda.

-Una última cosa Wilde: encontraron los cadáveres de los últimos Van Loo que seguían con vida.- Nick ni siquiera sabía que alguno de los miembros más importantes de la banda de los coyotes seguía con vida. Tal parecía ser que limpiaron todo rastro existente. Se retiraría para seguir buscando a lo largo y ancho de Zootopia.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero no por eso lograba distinguir nada. Todo estaba borroso, como la última vez que despertó. Sólo era capaz de reconocer una cosa: el lugar. Seguía en ese maldito galpón, seguramente el koala seguía ahí con ella. Todavía no le había dado explicaciones, sólo la drogaba para que se durmiera. ¿Qué quiso decir con que evitaría que la meta final de Bellwether se cumpliera? ¿Por qué no seguía con ella hasta el final? Un fuerte portazo la alertó, Malcolm volvió con ella.

 _"¿Dejarás de gritar?"_ , era eso o seguir siendo sedada, prometió que dejaría de pedir ayuda como una loca desaforada. Malcolm sonrió ante ello y le dejó un plato de comida frente a ella. Sólo tenía una mano libre, puesto que la otra estaba atada a una columna, acercó el plato con zanahorias como pudo y comenzó a comer. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero juraría que llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin ingerir alimento alguno. Malcolm por su parte se sentó frente a ella y tomó una bolsa cuyo contenido impresionó a la coneja

-Eso es antinatural.- exclamó Judy al ver cómo el koala disfrutaba de una hamburguesa de insectos.

-Una coneja y un zorro haciendo pareja también lo es.- respondió sin inmutarse. La coneja dejó de comer para verlo con detenimiento. ¿Qué su dentadura no estaba adaptada para comer sólo eucalipto y otras hojas?- Son postizos, los uso para comer. ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme y concentrarte en tu comida?

-No puedo imaginarme a un koala entrando en un restaurante para depredadores y pidiendo una hamburguesa.

-¿Quieres imaginarme usando orejas de conejo como bufanda? Voy a arrancarte las tuyas si sigues molestando.- sería mejor quedarse en silencio, no quería volver a ser sedada. Si tenía una mínima posibilidad de escapar la perdería por completo si volvía a dormirla.

Su almuerzo continuó en silencio absoluto. Si bien era desagradable ver a un herbívoro comiendo comida para depredadores, observarlo chuparse los dedos era todavía peor. Apenas lo miraba de reojo para evitar que se enoje, de cooperar con él no le haría daño. Es de las primeras cosas que enseñan en la academia, cooperar con el captor para evitar que se ponga nervioso y cometa algún error fatal.

Agradeció por las zanahorias, las cuales ni siquiera estaban cocidas. Malcolm sin embargo apenas la vio sobre su hombro y no le dirigió palabra alguna. Había algo en ella que lo hacía ponerse incómodo, como si tuvieran puntos en común. Ambos sufrieron por lo mismo, y aunque no lo quisiera, sentía cierta empatía por ella.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Por qué te traje aquí? ¿Por qué trabajo con Bellwether? ¿Por qué odio a Fawkes?

-Sólo quería saber qué día y hora es.- el koala se dio la vuelta y buscó su teléfono, por alguna razón la coneja tenía algún poder sobre él para ponerlo nervioso.

-Es viernes, llevas aquí dos días.- se sentó frente a ella y la miró fijamente, pero mucho más calmado.- Nunca tuve la posibilidad de disculparme por lo que hice contigo y con Wilde, lamento mucho eso.- Judy quedó atónita, lo último que esperaba era una disculpa de Malcolm.- Sé que parezco un monstruo, pero yo también he sufrido por un amor no correspondido. Aprovecharme de su situación es algo que siento como una traición conmigo mismo, pero era necesario. Necesitaba golpear a Fawkes.

-Creí que querías hacernos sufrir a todos los que él quería, tú mismo lo dijiste cuando nos fuimos de aquel sitio con apuestas ilegales.

-Así era, pero mi conciencia no para de gritarme todas las noches. Mi guerra era exclusivamente con él y no tendría que haber sido de este modo. Supongo que simplemente me dejé llevar por el odio, pero ahora que él ha muerto el dolor que les ocasioné a ti y a Wilde como pareja carece de sentido.- fue como un baldazo de agua fría, tenía una mínima esperanza de que el zorro estuviera bien.

-Si tu guerra con Hudson ya terminó…

-No, no voy a liberarte. Será el último paso de mi redención.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas?

-Llamaré la atención de toda Zootopia, después daré a conocer los planes de Bellwether y la verdad detrás de los collares y el salvajismo de los depredadores.

-Podrías simplemente ir a la policía y declarar como cualquiera lo haría, no hace falta que pasemos por esto.

-Hay gente dentro de la ZPD que me silenciaría si me entrego, este es el único modo. Atraeré a las cámaras, te mataré para alterar al público y luego diré la verdad sobre todo. No existe revolución si no hay sangre de por medio.

Estaba alterada, yendo de un lado a otro. Su despacho le era pequeño a estas alturas, necesitaba salir corriendo. No podía con la ansiedad. Foster publicó cosas que la harían perder votos, pero nada demasiado grave. Si el maldito koala se salía con la suya y revelaba todo lo que sabía de ella podría terminar en prisión, esa no era una opción. Sus planes no podrían finalizarse de ir a la cárcel, tendría que matarlo antes de que hablara.

Problemas, problemas y más problemas. Cuando todo parecía ir bien, apareció Fawkes para molestarla. Ahora que se deshizo de él, Malcolm era el imbécil de turno que intentaría hacerla caer. Ya estaba harta de todo esto, cuando terminaran las elecciones usaría el dinero que le quedase para matar a cada uno de los idiotas que alguna vez estorbaran. Los collares dejarían mucho dinero en sus arcas si todo marchaba correctamente.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y el carnero se introdujo. Había sorteado las cámaras de seguridad como siempre solía hacerlo. Le gustaba verla así de ansiosa pero no le diría nada, cuando estaba histérica era mejor cuidar cada palabra. Simplemente la besó y la saludó.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene así, Dawn?- ahora que no estaba Fawkes pensó que la vería más tranquila, pero apenas pudo mantener contacto con ella desde entonces. Parecía estar diez veces más loca.

-Tu amigo, eso es lo que pasa. Arruinará nuestros planes, me arruinará por completo a mí.- Doug entendía poco y nada. No lograba contactar al koala desde la desaparición de la coneja, pero nunca sospechó de sus planes.- Si le llega a hacer algo a Hopps y a hablar frente a las cámaras será mi perdición, perderé todo apoyo y terminaré en prisión.

-¿Cómo sabes que quiere hablar frente a las cámaras?

-La noche en que mataron a ese zorro estúpido me envió un mensaje diciéndome literalmente: "sólo espera a que el mundo se entere de todo".

-¿Hiciste algo para provocarlo?- preguntó intentando analizar la situación.- Él no suele actuar así sin razón.

¿Quieres que te diga la razón? ¡Esa maldita zorra es la razón! ¡Incluso le dio una llave para liberarse del collar y pasar inadvertida!- le dio la espalda e inspiró profundamente para calmarse.- Buscará acabar con los collares para que ella pueda vivir en paz, será su última "gran ofrenda de amor".- dijo con tono burlón.

-En ese caso no queda otra opción, iré a por él.- dijo con total convencimiento. Eran amigos desde hacía muchos años, pero negocios eran negocios.- Cuando salga en público perforaré su pecho de un disparo, no podrá declarar nada que te vincule a él.

-Tienes que estar atento entonces, apenas Malcolm decida aparecer tú tendrás que estar listo. Habla con tu contacto de la ZPD, ese maldito koala no puede siquiera pronunciar mi nombre.

Recorrieron Tundratown en su totalidad pero nadie sabía nada. Los Big le enviaron algunos hombres para ayudarlos a revisar la zona, no había nadie que no estuviese buscando a esa torpe coneja. _"Hay unos galpones detrás del estacionamiento de los Big"_ , fue el último lugar en el que buscarían de momento. El no hallar nada era una constante a esas alturas, pero no por eso era menos frustrante. _"Volvamos a mi casa"_ , indicó el zorro mientras los conejos subían a su auto.

Bonnie y Stu iban en los asientos de atrás con sus hijos Fred y Austin, delante con Nick iba el segundo hermano mayor de los Hopps, Marcus. Tanto ellos como otros de sus hermanos y primos se habían hospedado en la casa del zorro, que corrió los muebles para que ellos se pudieran acostar con sus bolsas de dormir en el suelo. Dado que no había lugar para todos, los conejos se dividieron en dos turnos. Mientras la primera mitad buscaba, la segunda mitad dormía, después cambiaban. Es así como en una casa no tan grande como la de Nick se hospedaban noventa y cuatro conejos.

Mientras conducía repasaba todos los lugares que tanto ellos como la ZPD revisaron. Los conejos eran una fuerza numerosa y ya habían recorrido casi toda la ciudad, pero no había siquiera rastro. Tal vez Malcolm se movilizó en algún momento dado, tal vez tuvieran que dividirse en grupos más pequeños para abarcar más espacio. El no tener respuesta alguna lo estaba enloqueciendo, tenían que hallar la forma, no podían… sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Bonnie lo ayudó a tranquilizarse, su collar ya estaba en amarrillo. Sonrió para darle las gracias y continuó el camino con la mente en blanco, de sólo pensar se angustiaba y lo último que quería era recibir un shock.

Bonnie, Stu, Fred, Austin y Marcus bajaron del auto de Nick, ahora el turno de ir con Sarah, Viviane, John, Gus y Dan. _"Necesitas descansar un poco, Nick"_ , le dijo Bonnie, pero él declinó la oferta, le era imposible descansar en esos momentos. No necesitaba dormir, necesitaba respuestas, y cuanto antes mejor. Stu se acercó a Gus y le susurró algo al oído, tomaría su lugar en esta nueva búsqueda.

Revisarían ahora el Barrio Forestal de punta a punta, al ver que le quedaba poco combustible paró en la primer gasolinera que encontró. Esta nueva jornada sería larga y tenía que estar listo para aguantar todo el viaje. Compró un par de bebidas energizantes mientras uno de los empleados llenaba su tanque, Stu también se pidió uno para él aunque nunca hubiera tomado nada de eso.

Con los primeros sorbos pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a dar palpitaciones a lo loco, como si intentara salir de su pecho. Estaba listo para correr una carrera como en los viejos tiempos, esa cosa en verdad era buena, o al menos eso pensó. Dirigió su mirada al zorro que ya iba por la segunda y no parecía surgirle efecto alguno.

-Tómelo despacio, Stu, media lata tendría que ser suficiente para mantenerlo despierto.- tal vez fuera por la edad, pero no había llegado a la mitad y estaba mucho más que despierto.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuántas necesitas para mantenerte despierto?- preguntó mientras el zorro tiraba la segunda lata a la basura.

-A estas alturas, no creo que me surjan efecto.- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto deprimente.- No quiero apurarlo, pero tenemos que irnos. Tome lo que quede dentro del auto.- aceptó su propuesta y ambos se encaminaron hacia el vehículo.- Por cierto, gracias por acompañarme. Sé que no le caigo bien, pero Gus me lo hace notar constantemente. Al menos usted no me dice nada.

-Tendrías que haberte quedado en tu casa descansando, mi sobrina Sarah podría conducir tu auto sin problemas mientras tú te duchas y duermes.

-¿Así que ahora además de ser una torpe zorro apesto como un zorrillo?

-Tampoco estás tan mal.- dijo el conejo entre risas ante su comentario, a lo largo de los últimos días le fue imposible no empatizar con él. Era quien más se esforzaba por hallar a su hija, además de que había gastado todo un dineral en combustible y comida para todos los conejos que pisaran su casa.- Bonnie sí que está bastante mal, anímicamente quiero decir, no es que apeste. El dolor de una madre es algo que golpea a todos de lleno, en cierto modo hay quienes están más preocupados por ella que por mi hija. Sabemos que Judy estará bien.

-Lo sé, debe de ser difícil para una madre ver cómo su hija pequeña está en peligro. De algún modo son quienes más se conectan con sus hijos cuando algo les pasa.

-Los conejos somos bastante sentimentales, aunque no lo creas.- lo sabía a la perfección.-Yo también estoy bastante afligido pero intento mantenerme fuerte por ella.- al ver que Nick estaba por pagar, sacó su billetera y extendió un fajo de billetes.- Déjame pagar esta vez.

-Gracias, supongo…- no esperaba ese gesto de él, algo había cambiado entre ellos.

-Estás haciendo mucho por nosotros, no te preocupes por el dinero desde ahora. Vivimos en conejeras pero eso no significa que no podamos pagar.- entraron y se abrocharon sus cinturones, Stu iría delante con él.- Volvamos para tu casa Nick, haznos un favor a todos y date un baño. Quiero que te quedes con Bonnie y que la cuides mientras buscamos a Judy.

-Me daré una ducha pero luego seguiré buscando, Stu, con todo respeto pero hay al menos cuarenta conejos en mi casa que la están cuidando.

-Sí que eres persistente.- exclamó con una sonrisa. De existir prueba alguna, el zorro ya la había pasado. Sólo alguien tan terco y perseverante podría estar con su hija, la coneja más terca y perseverante que conocía.

Nancy le había dejado una copia de llaves extra, por lo que abandonó el apartamento un rato para ir a comprar rosquillas en la panadería que estaba a un par de calles. Si en verdad iba a caminar dos calles, esa podía ser la única razón para semejante esfuerzo. Teniendo en cuenta que tenía turno nocturno en su trabajo, aprovecharía la mañana para seguir viendo esa serie online que tanto le gustaba.

Subió las escaleras, puso la llave y abrió la puerta, dejó las rosquillas suavemente sobre la mesa y comenzó a preparar café. _"Siéntete como en casa"_ , le supo decir la cerda, por lo que se manejaba a gusto. Si mal no recordaba, guardaba su laptop en el dormitorio. Entró a oscuras y buscó en el escritorio que tenía apenas pasaba la puerta.

Le faltaban sólo tres capítulos para el final de temporada, la siguiente tenía un total de once por lo que difícilmente la terminase de ver ese día. Se sirvió café en una taza y buscó una rosquilla entre las tantas que había para elegir, pero algo no estaba bien. _"Tonta panadera, le pedí una docena y tengo once"_ , decía para sus adentros mientras la laptop se encendía. Sólo era una rosquilla, pero para él era cuestión de vida o muerte. ¿Cómo aguantaría el hambre si no comía su dosis diaria de tan dulce manjar? Maldita sea, la computadora tenía contraseña.

 _"Prueba con el nombre de su sobrina, Annabel."_ , exclamó una voz conocida desde sus espaldas, que resultó ser quien le robó la dona faltante. Del susto dejó caer su rosquilla, pero no por eso la tiraría. _"Me asustaste"_ , indicó a su compañero de habitación, mientras limpiaba y se llevaba a la boca la dona caída. Al probar, confirmó su predicción. En verdad era la contraseña.

-No sé cómo lo supiste, pero gracias, creí que tendría que esperar para ver la declaración de amor de Lindsay para George.- dio un grito agudo típico de él.- Se ven tan bien juntos.

-Al final se casan, pero Lindsay pierde su embarazo. No te recomiendo ver la temporada que sigue, es un fiasco sentimentaloide.

-Me robas una de mis rosquillas, me asustas y ahora me das un spoiler. Podría aprovechar para golpearte.

-Estaré con una herida de bala, golpeado y tuerto, pero aun así te devolveré mi mejor golpe.- exclamó el zorro mientras se sentaba a la par de él.

-¿En serio crees haber perdido el ojo derecho?

-Por sí sólo no puedo abrirlo, pero al hacerlo con mis dedos tampoco tengo respuesta. Dudo que vuelva a funcionar.- lo decía con tanta normalidad que en cierto modo lo atemorizaba.- ¿Te molesta si tomo otra?

-No, adelante, sólo jugaba contigo.- respondió el cheetah pasándole la bandeja con donas.- ¿En serio te sientes bien?

-Dentro de lo que cabe, sí, estoy bien. La primera vez que terminé en prisión estaba mucho peor, créeme.- dijo con la boca llena.- ¿Tu nombre era Benjamin, verdad?

-Benjamin Clawhauser, mi estimado zorro apaleado.

-¿Qué no eras Garraza en la película?

-El autor prefiere usar los nombres en inglés por alguna razón.

-Sí, es un tanto torpe en ese sentido.- dijo mientras terminaba su rosquilla.- ¿En serio conocías a Doug?

-Siempre que voy al trabajo lo veo saliendo de la estación de subterráneo que está frente al museo de bellas artes, está abandonado pero por alguna razón no hay día que no pase por ahí. Algo me decía que no era un tipo de fiar, pero nunca me esperé que fuera capaz de matar.

-Supongo que tuve suerte de que tú y Nancy escucharan los disparos de nuestra pelea.- tomó un largo sorbo de café.- Los coyotes nunca la vieron venir, definitivamente tiene futuro como policía.

-Según me dijo ella, tú le perdonaste la vida antes. Fue una devolución de favores.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Benjamin sonrió y asintió.- ¿Tú y ella…?

-O, no, nada de eso. Sólo somos vecinos, la llamé porque lo vi pasar al carnero y después hubo disparos. Supuse que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Si no te molesta iré a descansar, cuarenta y ocho horas de sueño se me hicieron poco.- dijo entre risas.- ¿Te molestaría prestarme antes tu teléfono? Quisiera hacer un par de llamadas.

-Nancy me dijo que no te diera acceso a nada, lo siento.

-Sí, entiendo… pero en verdad necesito llamar a alguien. Además ni siquiera tengo una televisión y la única computadora la tienes tú, no tengo nada para hacer.

-Si estás aburrido puedes sentarte sobre mi regazo y acompañarme para ver tan bella historia de amor.

-¿Se supone que debo vomitar ahora o cuando dijiste que me siente sobre tu regazo?- Clawhauser volvió a lanzar una sonrisa picarona.- ¿En serio no confían en mí?

-Eres uno de los tipos más buscados de Zootopia, te acusan de hackear y robar información entre tantas otras cosas. No es desconfianza, es precaución, de no quererte no te habríamos salvado la vida.

El estar desinformado no era propio de él, se sentía como si estuviera desnudo al no saber qué fue lo que pasó durante los últimos dos días. Seguramente Nick y Judy estarían preocupados por él, tenía que hallar el modo de contactarlos. Quería desmantelar su refugio para resguardar sus cosas y buscar algo más seguro.

Cerró la puerta después de observar los ojos vidriosos del cheetah que lloraba mientras veía su serie, en otras circunstancias podría haberlo noqueado y escapar. Esta vez, sin embargo, no recurriría a ese tipo de tácticas, le habían salvado la vida después de todo y no quería ser agresivo. Además, quizás más tarde Clawhauser le sirviera. Trabajaba como conserje en el centro donde Winkler se hospedaba, podía hacerlo entrar y ponerlo en contacto con el creador de los collares. Eso sí, todo dependía de si podía recordar algo cuanto menos, no sabía qué tipo de trastorno padecía la nutria.

Se acostó sobre la cómoda almohada y sus párpados cayeron. Todavía podía ver las balas de la pistola de Nancy atravesando las cabezas de los coyotes. Se regodeaba de pensarlo, la sangre salpicando y los cuerpos cayendo inertes como si fueran marionetas cuyos hilos cortaban. En verdad creyó que era su final.

Alguien lo movió, sintió cómo le chasqueaban los dedos. Para cuando volvió en sí, Nancy Rogers estaba sentada frente a él. Se durmió algunas horas, la pelea todavía le pasaba factura. Quiso salir de la cama pero no pudo, una de sus manos estaba esposada en el respaldar. Observó a la cerda y después miró a través de la ventana, seguía siendo de día.

-Buenas tardes mi querida salvadora.- la veía seria, pero de forma forzada. Posiblemente le regañase o pidiese algún favor.- Me alegro de que hayas visto lo nuestro como una deuda, ahora estamos a mano por suerte.

-Te dije que las cosas entre nosotros no quedarían así.- aun habiendo perdido su ojo y entre tantas cicatrices, el zorro le seguía dando esa mirada pícara que le dio en su último encuentro.- Si en verdad velas por la seguridad de los habitantes en Zootopia, tengo que pedirte un favor. Necesitaré tus habilidades.

-No me importa tener que mancharme las manos, tú sólo pídelo.

-Mi compañera fue secuestrada hace un par de días, cuando te atacaron a ti. Quiero que uses todos tus recursos para encontrarla.- su corazón se detuvo. ¿Secuestraron a Judy?

-¿Hay alguna idea de quién fue? ¿Nick está bien?

-¿Conoces a Nick?- casi se iba de boca, pero por suerte la cerda no fue lo suficientemente astuta como para seguirle el juego.

-Hablé con ellos hace un tiempo porque trabajaron en el caso de los animales desaparecidos que se volvieron salvajes, necesitaba información.- tenía en entrar en contacto con él ya mismo.- Necesito llamarlo, tal vez pueda darme información importante.

-Él no estaba en el lugar, además de que no quiero que uses mi teléfono. Te entregaré a la policía y trabajarás en equipo con la ZPD.

-¿Vas a entregarme?

-Ya hablé con mi jefe, por ahora es un secreto. Está aquí afuera.- Bogo arrimó la puerta de la habitación y entró tan imponente como siempre.

Mientras Nancy salía de su dormitorio, el búfalo le lanzó las llaves de las esposas. Sólo había silencio y tensión entre ellos, habían vivido varios episodios juntos pero ahora tendrían que trabajar en equipo. Una vez que Hudson se liberó, Bogo tomó la palabra.

-Me gustaría haber sido yo quien te dejara así.

-Yo también te quiero, Bogo.- el búfalo no sonreía, es como si en verdad lo dijera en serio.- Necesito hablar con Wilde.

-Ya estoy al tanto de todo, de tus encuentros con él y con Hopps, de tu participación en el robo de los collares y de la conspiración que hay alrededor de Bellwether.

-En ese caso todo será más fácil, pero en verdad necesito hablar con Nick.

-Él está a salvo, lo custodian los guardaespaldas de Foster. En la medida de lo posible, quiero que no te acerques a él.- no comprendía esto último, se cruzó de brazos a la espera de una explicación.- Ya todos creen que estás muerto y será mejor que lo sigan pensando. Según entendí tu principal objetivo era descubrir la razón por la cual los depredadores se vuelven salvajes, lo cual ya conocemos pero por ahora mantenemos en secreto.- Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, definitivamente habían pasado muchas cosas desde que murió. Se preguntaba el cómo, pero lo averiguaría después, lo importante es que ya sabían el modo en que se transmitía el salvajismo.- Ahora que lo sabemos, lo mejor será que te retires en cuanto encontremos a Hopps.

-No entiendo esto último. ¿No quieres que Nick y Judy sepan que estoy vivo?

-Si los llegan a vincular contigo ambos podrían ir a prisión por encubrimiento.

-Puedes protegerlos, también podemos pedir protección política.

-Teniendo la causa del salvajismo tu objetivo se verá cumplido y ellos podrán volver a tener una vida normal, si les tienes el mínimo aprecio estarás de acuerdo en que es lo mejor.

Tenía razón, después de todo Bogo le estaba haciendo un favor. Con la existencia de un posible antídoto cumpliría su contrato y ya no estaría ligado a Cronos nunca más. Hudson Fawkes definitivamente estaría muerto, pero Andrew Wilde podría volver a la vida, bajo otro nombre obviamente.

Aceptó su trato sin rechistar, le proveería recursos para buscar a Judy y después desaparecería por completo. Habiendo hecho un par de llamadas, solicitó un vehículo de la ZPD que llevó bastante equipo al apartamento de Nancy. Ahora los presentes lo observaban a él, se sentó y comenzó a hacer lo que mejor sabía.

Sabía que el crimen fue en el apartamento de Ethan, por lo que accedió a las cámaras del hotel después de introducirse al sistema, hackeando el sitio web. El sitio era controlado desde el mismo edificio, por lo que accedió a la dirección ip y desde allí podía moverse cómodamente a través de toda la red del hotel. Pudo ver a Malcolm completamente solo subiendo por las escaleras, pero no usaría el ascensor para bajar con su víctima. Dedujo que Judy seguía consciente para ese entonces, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando los vio bajando por las escaleras nuevamente. Al koala le habría sido imposible cargarla.

Las cámaras de la calle no funcionaban, así que comenzó a registrar las grabaciones de los lugares cercanos. _"Tráiganme un poco de café"_ , exclamó el zorro mientras observaba varias grabaciones a la vez. Era de noche, por lo que había pocos vehículos circulando por esa zona. La calle iba en un solo sentido, por lo que tenía que revisar las calles anteriores y las siguientes. Los pocos vehículos que circulaban aparecían en una grabación y después en la otra segundos más tarde, todos a excepción de tres.

Tenía una moto, un auto rojo y una camioneta blanca que en algún momento pararon y después siguieron su camino. Descartó la moto por razones lógicas, pero tuvo que usar algunas neuronas demás para descartar el auto o la camioneta. Acercó la cámara lo más que pudo y revisó ambas patentes, buscó ambas después de infiltrarse en el sistema de la ZPD. _"¿En serio nos hackeas cuando te estamos observando?"_ , preguntó Bogo molesto, pero el zorro no lo oyó. En su mente sólo había un objetivo, encontrar a Judy.

La camioneta pertenecía a un mapache anciano y el auto a lobo joven. Ninguno tenía cargos y ambos pagaban sus impuestos, no parecían ser sospechosos. _"Revisen en los crímenes de los últimos dos días, busquen asaltos a mano armada y robo de vehículos."_ Nancy le confirmó un minuto después que había un lobo en la morgue, muerto por herida de bala a la altura del estómago tras el robo de su auto. _"Típico del buen Malcolm"_ , dijo para sus adentros, seguirían el rastro del auto rojo.

Lo vieron dos calles más adelante, siguieron su rastro hasta que se fue hasta las afueras de la ciudad y llegó a un viejo galpón abandonado. Estuvieron allí unas doce horas y después Malcolm la cargó estando inconsciente y volvieron… ¿de nuevo hacia la ciudad? Si fueron a un escondite temporal y rápidamente lo dejaron es porque estaban huyendo, lo cual carecía de sentido. ¿Si él supuestamente estaba muerto, de quién huía? ¿De la ZPD? Podría haber cambiado de vehículo por uno que le prestase Doug o Bellwether de ser así pero… ¡Eso era! ¡Huía de Doug y Bellwether! El koala y la oveja nunca se llevaron bien. Ahora que Doug supuestamente lo mató a él junto con los coyotes, su objetivo se cumplió y terminaron por romper su relación.

Un segundo vehículo llegaba al lugar y un mapache bajó de él, saludó a Malcolm y cambiaron de auto. Las grabaciones estaban cortadas desde entonces, al parecer seguía teniendo ciertos recursos como para desaparecer. Tal vez si encontraban al mapache tenían una oportunidad, pero no haría falta. _"El koala llamó a los medios, ya sabemos dónde está."_

Se quedaron esperando dentro de una de las tantas patrullas. Desde allí podía ver el movimiento que se generaba alrededor de la ZPD, pero poco le importaba esto. Con una última laptop que le dejaron veía el interior del edificio a través de las cámaras, Nick estaba junto con Finnick, sus suegros y cuñados. Era curioso verlos a ambos metidos entre tantos conejos.

Si bien Nancy estaba junto con él, custodiándolo, decidió hacer la vista gorda para ver por última vez a los suyos. En cuanto Bogo decidió ponerla al tanto no pudo evitar sorprenderse al saber que Judy trabajó junto con Fawkes las últimas semanas. Se sintió engañada y estafada, pero no podía enojarse. Lo habían hecho por un bien mayor.

 _"Entre más te quedes mirando más difícil será tu partida"_ , exclamó la oficial que entendía de despedidas. En los informes oficiales, Bogo ya había confirmado su muerte. Nick posiblemente ya estuviese al tanto y en cuestión de un rato Judy también. Era curioso pensar en su nacimiento y caída como Hudson Fawkes, en ambos casos fingió su muerte con una explosión de por medio. Su muerte… nunca pensó que estaría tan feliz con algo así, pero todavía no cantaba victoria. Las cosas no terminarían hasta que Judy estuviese a salvo.

-Es sólo cuestión de minutos para que nos vayamos, Hud.- desde que tomó confianza con él no paraba de llamarlo de ese modo.- Quizás no debería decir esto ahora, pero desde que lo de Judy y Nick ha salido a luz siento un poco de… curiosidad.

-Mi corazón ya le pertenece a una mujer, lo siento.- dijo sin despegar la vista de lo que le ofrecían las cámaras, quería evitar su mirada después de lo que sus orejas acababan de escuchar.

-¿En serio existe una señora Fawkes?

-Existió en su momento, pero eso quedó atrás hace ya algunos años.- pensó haber metido la pata hasta el fondo, tal vez fuera una fibra sensible.- Aunque quizás ahora pueda luchar por ella.- a medida que pasaba más tiempo con él, se daba cuenta de que tenía que dejar de prejuzgar a los demás. Nunca se habría imaginado que uno de los más buscados fuese un héroe anónimo con el corazón roto.

-Todo esto que ha pasado alrededor de Judy nos ha conmovido bastante a todos. ¿No crees?- una imagen se le pasó por la cabeza.- ¿Puedes ver a su madre a través de las cámaras?- giró un poco y se enfocó en Bonnie Hopps.- El dolor de una madre, en vivo y en directo.

-Por el modo en que lo dices es como si ya lo hubieras visto antes.

-Perdí a mi hermano hace unos años, mi madre estaba igual que Bonnie. Ella también pertenece a la fuerza, quizás esta noche pueda acompañarnos.- una lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras sonreía.- No me interesaba ser policía, pero desde lo que pasó en aquel tiroteo… no podía quedarme de patas cruzadas. A veces siento que no encajo con todo esto, pero recuerdo aquel día y siento que necesito luchar, mi madre no puede hacerlo sola.

-Todos necesitamos un motivo por el cual luchar, Nancy, y los tuyos son muy nobles.

-Sólo quiero evitar que Bonnie llore como mi madre cuando perdimos a mi hermano. Quiero evitar que sus hermanos lloren como yo también lo hice.- las lágrimas iban en aumento, el zorro cerró la laptop y se acercó a ella para contenerla.- Ni siquiera sé por qué hablo de esto, todo saldrá bien después de todo… ¿Verdad?

Lo observó pasar con varios cables y alargues, estaba preparando un proyector y una cámara. Tenía un viejo amigo que lo ayudaba desde afuera, un mapache llamado Charles que también le prestó su auto según entendió. Si su idea no era errada, proyectaría su imagen para que todos vieran y escucharan lo que pasaba en el interior.

Tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre colgando de su nariz y una bolsa cuyo contenido pudo identificar fácilmente. Le ofreció un poco de ese polvo blanco y a decir verdad sintió cierta curiosidad, pero rechazó la oferta. _"Sólo la uso porque aumenta las sensaciones visuales y auditivas"_ , en pocas palabras, se preparaba para lo que venía.

-¿Sabes quién fue el que me introdujo en las drogas?- preguntó con una perturbadora sonrisa, los efectos comenzaban a aparecer y se sentía eufórico.- Tu amigo, Hudson. Piensa en una droga, cualquiera, la peor de ellas. Ten por asegurado que la hemos usado, probamos de todo. Es curioso, pero miro mis errores y ese maldito zorro aparece una y otra vez como acompañante.

-No puedes culparlo por todo lo que ha pasado, al fin y al cabo todas tus decisiones son tuyas y sólo tuyas.

-Hudson siempre fue débil, muy débil, demasiado. Necesitaba pequeñas dosis todos los días para funcionar, su depresión era como un agujero negro que tomaba todo lo que había a su alrededor y con el tiempo me atrapó a mí también. El trabajo en Cronos es estresante, tienes poder ilimitado pero sólo puedes usarlo por momentos, lo cual te vuelve loco con el tiempo. Lo malo llega cuando compartes tu locura con otros, se supone que cada uno debe disfrutar su propia locura, no esparcirla.

-¿Entonces por esto odias a Hudson? ¿Por haberte acompañado cada vez que fallaste? ¿Por "atraparte" con su depresión?

-¡Claro que sí coneja estúpida! ¡Pero no es lo único!- pasó de la euforia a la ira en un segundo, se balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás volvió a sonreír.- ¿Sabes quién nos rescató de eso? Fue Grace, además de ser una cara bonita era muy inteligente y ruda. Me apuntó en la entrepierna cuando me vio fumando, me dijo que si no lo dejaba me castraba. Con Hudson fue incluso más dura.

-¿Fuiste amigo de Grace?

-Fuimos más que eso, mucho más. Antes de que llegue Hudson, claro. Después el la absorbió a ella también, le gustaba arruinarme y dejarme sin nada. Tendrías que haberla visto en sus días más gloriosos, me volvía loco. ¡Muy loco!- gritó mientras reía.- Pero Hudson, él tenía que ir a por ella, es parte de su estúpido instinto natural. _"Soy una zorra y tú un koala, no podemos ser más que amigos. No siento lo mismo que tú."_ \- decía en tono burlón.- Yo podría haberla hecho más feliz que nadie.

Recibió un llamado y atendió rápidamente, su sonrisa enferma se dibujaba y desdibujaba una y otra vez cada vez que el mapache le decía algo. Después de cortar se dirigió hacia ella y comenzó a apuntarle con su arma. _"Espero que estés lista, la función está por comenzar."_ Encendió la cámara y en las afueras del lugar proyectó la imagen de Judy, las sirenas comenzaban a sonar y él estaba listo para emular aquella vieja entrevista del día en que todo se fue al carajo.

 **Nota del autor: tenía este capítulo escrito desde hace un par de días, pero decidí guardarlo hasta hoy porque el próximo tardará un poco más en llegar. Podría haberlo publicado hace al menos una hora pero agregué la búsqueda de Nick, quien hasta entonces había aparecido poco, y su diálogo con Stu para dar cierre a su relación, la cual parece ir bien encaminada.**

 **Finalmente Hudson está vivo y quizás se pregunten por qué los hice sufrir tanto. En primer lugar, al estar muerto sus enemigos prescindieron de él y al finalizar su contrato con Cronos podría llevar una vida normal, y en segundo lugar, simplemente quería ver qué es lo que opinaban ante una eventual partida del zorro. Está dañado, tuerto y adolorido, pero sin embargo sigue en pie y eso es lo que importa.**

 **Por si alguno se preguntaba qué rayos hacía Nancy en esta historia, pues, su objetivo ya está cumplido. Salvó a Hudson y ahora luchará por Judy, espero que así como Fawkes ella también se haya podido ganar un mínimo de respeto. En lo personal, siempre la vi como una personaje secundaria que de desarrollarse más podría enriquecer la historia.**

 **Este capítulo, pese a su longitud, ha sido cortado como verán en el último arco argumental. La estructura que tenía preprogramada se alteró un poco debido a una pequeña ola de inspiración, por lo que si les dije que quedaba X cantidad de capítulos la cosa podría haber cambiado.** **Se me viene una semana compleja, por lo que como anticipé el próximo capítulo tardará en llegar. Esta nota de autor es un tanto corta siendo que el capítulo es de los más largos que escribí, pero alguien me está apurando para subirlo por lo que estoy acelerando las cosas.**

 **Antes de irme, quiero agradecerle a Seth Liawar, quien dibujó mi nueva imagen de perfil. Si tenían alguna duda de cómo se ve Hudson, Seth a logrado retratarlo a la perfección en su primer intento (y en lo personal me ha encantado). Como siempre, espero que dejen sus impresiones en la caja de comentarios, sus mensajes siempre son un apoyo vital. Hasta pronto compañeros, prepárense que se viene un capítulo bastante cargado de emociones.**


	20. 19-Mi última oportunidad

Se sentó en uno de los tantos bancos libres que había en la plaza, a la espera de su contacto. Hacía rato que no fumaba pero necesitaba aliviar la tensión, a esas alturas poco le importaba si volvía a recaer en lo que sea. A la distancia, un loba anciana se acercó a él con tanta calma que por un momento creyó que todo estaría bien. Sabía que no sería así.

Se sentó a la par de él, se llevó un cigarro a la boca y le pidió fuego. Después de un par de pitadas y de soltar el humo lentamente, le dejó unos documentos a pocos centímetros. No necesitaba leerlos para saber lo que decían, ya los había leído en otras ocasiones.

-Los Tejedores son impecables e implacables, su trabajo es algo que siempre me ha maravillado. Te persiguen hasta el infinito, vigilan cada uno de tus pasos, guardan registro de todo lo que haces y tú nunca los ves venir, aunque sabes que allí están.- una pitada, humo.- ¿Quieres que te haga un resumen rápido?

-Sólo dime cuánto.

-Usaron el artículo once bis, dado que un familiar…

-Dime cuanto.- exigió sin medias tintas. Una nueva pitada, humo.

-El trabajo en sí lo cumpliste, por lo que tu contrato quedaría anulado. Pero el once bis es un artículo jodido. Te darán un nuevo contrato, es eso o irán a por los tuyos, como tú sabes.- antes de que volviera a preguntarle, le dirigió una mirada que en cierto modo logró tranquilizarlo.- Serán cuarenta años, Fawkes, como si recién entraras en Cronos, más una penalización. Perderás tu poder como adalid pero serás el segundo al mando desde ahora. El más negativo de los puntos es que tus próximos trabajos te dejarán la sólo la mitad de las recompensas.

-Como si de por sí las recompensas fueran medianamente buenas… No puedo soportar un día más dentro de Cronos, Kate, ya no quiero volver. Llevo quince años dentro, me quedaban como mucho ocho o nueve si trabajaba muy duro, pero cuarenta es una locura a la cual no me quiero enfrentar.- tiró su cigarro al suelo y lo pisó para apagarlo.- Esta era mi última oportunidad de escapar y se me escurrió entre las patas.- se llevó otro a la boca, pitada, humo.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Dado que los medios habían infestado el lugar, se vería obligado a actuar desde las sombras. Estaba en una van negra desde donde hacían trabajos inteligencia, custodiado por Nancy y acompañado por Paul Campbell, un carnero de la ZIA que supo ser compañero de Bogo, y por Anne Powell, madre de la agente Rogers, que era quien condujo hasta el lugar.

Campbell habló con Bogo a través de su intercomunicador a la espera de sus órdenes, pero de momento sólo tenían que esperar. Podían ver a través de una pequeña pantalla aquella imagen que aparecía en todos los canales de noticias. En una de las paredes del edificio que estaba frente galpón, se proyectaba la imagen de la oficial Hopps, maniatada y con los ojos vendados. Tenía un cartel colgando de su cuello con el cual Malcolm dejó las cosas claras desde un primer momento. _"No intenten entrar en el galpón."_.

El lugar había sido un taller mecánico un par de décadas atrás, pero como varios lugares de Zootopia estaba abandonado y ya nadie le daba importancia, hasta ahora. Se erigía sobre dos pisos y su extensión no ocupaba mucho más que la de un mini-mercado. Era desde el segundo piso que, a través de una pequeña rendija, asomaba el haz del proyector para mostrar a la coneja.

Sacarla de allí sería difícil, intentarían enviar un equipo de infiltración, pero era todo un riesgo. Bogo ya había movilizado un par de escuadrones y un par de francotiradores, el público y los periodistas fueron apartados del lugar. El galpón donde el koala y la coneja estaban tenía vallas metálicas que estaban bajas para mantener alejados a los equipos de la ZPD. Tenían que buscar el modo de forzar las cerraduras desde fuera, pero Malcolm se percataría de ello rápidamente.

 _"_ _Tú lo conoces mejor que todos nosotros. ¿Alguna idea?"_ , las palabras de Nancy no llegaron a él. Lo llamó un par de veces por su nombre pero no respondió, su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla. Campbell le advirtió de no hacer nada sin autorización pero, al igual que con la cerda, el zorro ignoró todo lo que le dijeron. Si algo sabía de Malcolm, es que cualquier cosa, por simple que sea, puede no ser lo que todos piensan.

-¿Rastrearon la llamada?

-Claro que sí, no somos novatos.- respondió el carnero mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¿Por quién los tomaba?

-¿Hay algo en las cámaras de video de esta zona que nos ayuden?

-Nada relevante, Fawkes.- mientras le hablaba, el zorro seguía sin despegar la mirada de la computadora que le dieron previamente.- Si tienes algo que decir dilo ahora, en cualquier momento el captor comenzará con su "espectáculo".- al ver que nuevamente hacía oídos sordos, se arrimó a él y bajó la tapa de su laptop. Después de observarlo por un par de segundos, levantó la pantalla y siguió trabajando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Déjalo, Campbell, él sabe lo que hace.- exclamó Nancy antes de que el ambiente se pusiera peor.- Antes de que se anunciara en los medios Hud ya estaba por encontrar a Judy.

-No me molesta que sepa lo que hace, me molesta no saberlo yo. Le estamos dando recursos a un criminal que parece jugar con nosotros.- le dio la espalda a Nancy y volvió a dirigirse hacia él.- Sólo entraremos si forzamos las vallas metálicas, es el único modo de sacar a Hopps con vida.

-Tiene razón en lo primero, pero se equivoca radicalmente en lo segundo.- retrocedió y por su gesto y el de Nancy, Fawkes comprendió que los suyos no terminaban de comprender la situación. No los culpaba, después de todo no tenían el gusto de conocer a Malcolm.- El captor de Judy está peleado con la alcaldesa, su objetivo es hundirla más allá de la política.

-Explícate, Fawkes.

-Es demasiado obvio, Campbell, llamó a todos los medios, puso un proyector gigante y permite que veamos lo que hace. Esto no será una negociación o un rescate, lo que hará Malcolm es usar a Judy para destapar los trapos sucios de Bellwether y conmocionar al público.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con conmocionar?- Nancy tampoco le seguía el juego, pero tenía sospechas de lo que ocurriría y no eran las mejores.

-¿Recuerdan el caso del archimago? Su muerte llevó a que se produjera una revolución, Zootopia se levantó tomando su figura como símbolo. Judy pronto será igual, se convertirá en mártir para que todos se levanten contra Bellwether y se termine de una vez por todas su distopía anti-depredadores.

-¿Una mártir? ¿Él va a….?

-No le haga caso, Rogers, he leído el caso del archimago una y otra vez, fue un ataque de las mafias.- indicó el carnero, quien antes de entrar en la ZIA fue parte de la ZPD y le tocó trabajar dentro del caso.- Nada tiene que ver con esto, lo que tenemos aquí es un escenario completamente diferente.

-Es igual, créame, yo estuve ahí. Andrew Wilde murió en manos del tipo de animales que tienen a Judy. Ahora déjenme hacer mi trabajo como yo sé hacerlo y no me molesten.- Anne, la madre de Nancy, dejó la cabina del conductor y fue junto con ellos. Un silencio sepulcral invadía el lugar, pero al preguntar qué es lo que pasaba no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Siguió rastreando el auto que le dio el mapache a Malcolm, le preocupaba que todavía pudiera tener contactos que lo ayudasen. Todas las cámaras en unas cuatro calles a la redonda fueron inhabilitadas de algún modo, al no verlo salir por ningún lugar del perímetro supuso que seguía dentro de dicho radio. _"¿Habrá usado algún programa de supresión?"_ , se preguntaba intentando recabar todas las pistas posibles. A todo esto, se le hacía extraño que estando allí dentro anulara las cámaras de seguridad de todo el barrio. ¿Sería para escapar sin que lo rastreen?

A través del proyector, se podía escuchar una voz que no era la de Judy. _"¿Siente miedo, oficial Hopps?"_ , la respuesta de la coneja era obvia para quienes la conocían, definitivamente no estaba asustada. Según las palabras del koala, simularían la vieja entrevista en la cual Judy dio a conocer que sólo los depredadores se volvían salvajes. Él preguntaba, ella respondía, sería puntual y sin explayarse demasiado. _"Haznos entrar, Fawkes"_ , ordenó Bogo, pese a cuan riesgosa era la situación. Judy podría morir en público, pero no la sacarían de ahí quedándose de brazos cruzados.

" _Zootopia te está oyendo, supongo que estás al tanto de eso"_ , asintió. " _¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos? ¿Algo relacionado a los depredadores tal vez?"_ , Judy respiró profundamente, a diferencia de aquella entrevista ahora meditaría sus palabras antes de que estas salieran de su boca. " _Hallé la causa por la cual los depredadores se vuelven salvajes."_ Los murmullos comenzaban a levantarse alrededor del galpón.

Algo no estaba bien, cayó en la cuenta rápidamente de los planes del koala. Él mismo podía escuchar a los periodistas y a la gente del lugar gritando pese a que estaba bastante lejos, pero en la grabación no se sentía ningún ruido de fondo, no había ecos. El galpón estaba sellado, pero no por eso era a prueba de sonido. Las órdenes de Bogo no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. _"¡Haznos entrar maldita sea!"_. Campbell que hasta ahora no había sido más que una molestia también le daba órdenes, lo ahogaba de tanto que hablaba. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, tomarse un respiro, reiniciarse… Eso podría resultar.

-Bogo, tienen que reiniciar la cerradura.- indicó Fawkes después de quitarle el intercomunicador a Nancy. Los haría entrar, pero además de eso confirmaría sus sospechas.- Cortaremos la electricidad en diez calles a la redonda, para que se activen los sistemas de seguridad.

-Dejaremos sin electricidad a media Zootopia. ¿No podemos hacerlo sólo en el edificio?

-Eso no serviría, necesitamos un golpe de tensión fuerte pero corto que abra la puerta para entrar, hay un sistema de emergencias que funciona por retroalimentación en estos mecanismos. Si por cuestiones externas el sistema se apaga momentos después de prenderse, las vallas se abrirán de forma automática.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de que esto funcionará?

-Definitivamente, ya lo he hecho antes.

-McHorn, Perez, busquen una caja de luz municipal que cubra la zona. Revisen en calles transcurridas.- un minuto después, sus hombres le enviaron un mensaje. Ya habían encontrado una.- ¿Cuántos kilovatios?

-Con quinientos mil debería bastar para saturar el perímetro.- indicó como si fuera una cantidad pequeña.- Haz que uno de tus técnicos reinicie la cerradura e inmediatamente después tus oficiales tienen que cortar la electricidad.- siguieron sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, un par de minutos más tarde todo sería oscuridad.

-Eres un hijo de perra muy inteligente, Fawkes.- el halago de Bogo lo tomó por sorpresa. Su plan efectivamente funcionó, ahora los equipos delta y omega entrarían al lugar para rescatar a Judy, aunque bien él sabía que era en vano.

En tan sólo un segundo todos quedaron a oscuras y las vallas comenzaron a levantarse. Cada equipo entró y tomó una alineación similar, dispersándose y cubriendo cada sector del viejo galpón. Había restos de comida, algunas bolsas y muchos cables, pero ni el koala ni la coneja estaban allí. En el segundo piso, lograron hallar una computadora conectada al proyector que se asomaba y mostraba la imagen de Judy que hasta hacía poco todos veían. _"No hay nada, jefe."_ , Bogo gritó enfurecido, pero tenía que conservar la calma. Intentó llamar a Fawkes pero no hubo respuesta alguna, sólo estática. Cedió el poder a uno de sus hombres y comenzó a correr, posiblemente estuviesen en peligro.

La luz volvió volvería minutos después, sin previo aviso. El corte, tal y como había dicho Fawkes, había sido fuerte pero corto. Al volver a activarse las vallas metálicas, estas volvieron a bajar a un ritmo lento que terminaría por dejar a dos de los mejores equipos de Bogo dentro del galpón. Malcolm controlaba el lugar a la distancia, sin mucho esfuerzo logró reducir a la ZPD y sus posibilidades ahora se veían disminuidas.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Su plan efectivamente funcionó, ahora los equipos delta y omega entrarían al lugar para rescatar a Judy, aunque bien él sabía que era en vano. La van donde estaban trabajaba con un generador propio, por lo que su ordenador todavía funcionaba pese al corte. Es así como pudo rastrear todas las redes con acceso a internet a lo largo y ancho del perímetro donde cortaron la luz. Sólo había una, aquella cuya existencia siempre intuyó.

Sonrió al adivinar sus planes. Creó un servidor privado en alguna plataforma de vídeo y sólo podían acceder a la grabación, que se hacía en vivo y en directo, aquellos que él decidiera que podían entrar. Programó algún dispositivo, lo más probable es que fuera una computadora, y desde ahí podía reproducir lo que estaba haciendo a una distancia lo suficientemente segura. Sólo tuvo que conectar esa computadora a un proyector, llamar a los medios y dejar que la magia fluyera por sí misma. Todos creyeron que estaba ahí, pero en realidad estaba a un par de calles. Tenía que llamar a Bogo para decirle dónde estaba Malcolm, pero alguien se lo impedía.

Campbell sostenía su arma y le apuntaba a los tres, mientras con su otra mano les arrebataba todo medio de comunicación, no podrían pedir ayuda. _"Lo lamento mucho por ti y tus amigas, Fawkes, pero Doug paga mucho mejor que la ZIA."_ , señaló a Nancy para que se arrimara a él, llevó el cañón de su arma a su cabeza. _"¿Ese punto que encontraste es Malcolm?"_. Ante la respuesta afirmativa, comenzó a efectuar una videollamada, Doug era quien atendía. Le mostró el lugar donde Malcolm estaba escondido, haciendo uso del mapa digital que había en la computadora de Fawkes. Se dirigiría al lugar para acabar con el koala.

 _"_ _¿Qué hago con ellos?"_ , preguntó el carnero traidor, que en respuesta le dijeron _haz lo que quieras con ellas, pero tráenos a Fawkes._ Guardó su teléfono, enrolló su brazo alrededor de Nancy y comenzó a apuntarle al zorro. Les ordenó salir de la van para poder escapar cuanto antes. _"Tengo un vehículo en camino, me acompañarás para que Bellwether me recompense por llevarte vivo ante ella."_ , se acercó a Nancy y le susurró algo al oído que Fawkes no llegó a escuchar. La tomaría de rehén para evitar que el zorro y su madre hicieran nada.

 _"_ _¡Baja el arma, Paul!"_ , ordenó una voz sonora desde sus espaldas. Bogo se hizo presente contra todo pronóstico y comenzó a apuntar a quien tiempo atrás había sido su compañero. _"No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero."_ , gritó el búfalo, que se cubría con Nancy a la espera del vehículo que lo sacaría de allí. Antes de que el carnero llegara a decir nada, el jefe de la ZPD dio un par de pasos y le dio su última advertencia. _"Si no la sueltas en cinco segundos, ten por asegurado que estarás muerto."_ , no había caso no la dejaría ir.

Estaban perdiendo el tiempo, a la distancia podían escuchar cómo las masas se levantaban al ver que el proyector volvía a funcionar. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Malcolm acabara con Judy y lo sabía. _"Mamá…"_ , Anne dirigió la mirada hacia su hija, sabía lo que estaba por hacer. Sus ojos lo evidenciaban, estaba por cometer una locura, era algo que simplemente no podía disimular. Era como un libro abierto, denotando un posible final que se hacía cada vez más próximo. _"Siempre me gustaron las cambrias, esas que comprabas al inicio de cada primavera. Entre más amarillas mejor, como las que me diste cuando me gradué en la academia."_. Campbell exigió silencio, pero la cerda ya había tomado una decisión. _"Tienen que rescatar a Judy"_.

Su sonrisa permanecería intacta de principio a fin. Forcejeó con Campbell, lo pisó e hizo todo lo posible para alejarse de él, pero sabía que le era casi imposible lograrlo y salir intacta. Los disparos de Bogo dieron en el pecho del carnero mientras Anne corría hacia el cuerpo de su hija, que caía inerte al suelo después de que un proyectil atravesase su temporal izquierdo y saliera con su alma y vida por el derecho. Como si el tiempo se detuviese, las palabras que le dijo un rato atrás volvieron a su mente mientras el escenario se congelaba frente a él. _"Todo saldrá bien después de todo esto… ¿Verdad?"_ No supo qué decir en su momento, no quiso pensar en una posible respuesta porque sabía que podrían quedar expuestos a ese tipo de riesgo. Finalmente fue la mismísima Nancy quien respondió a su propia incógnita, la respuesta era negativa. _"El dolor de una madre, en vivo y en directo"_.

El llanto de Anne lo obligó a reaccionar, Bogo gritaba mientras veía cómo un vehículo se aproximaba a alta velocidad. Junto al búfalo apartaron a la cerda del cuerpo de su hija para tomar cobertura, Fawkes tomó el arma de Campbell, que seguía con vida, y se preparó junto a Bogo para un nuevo enfrentamiento.

Les dispararon mientras se cubrían con la van, Anne seguía en shock por lo que no podían exigirle demasiado. " _Tú a la derecha, yo a la izquierda",_ bastaron sólo unos pocos disparos para deshacerse de sus dos enemigos. Sólo quedaba un aliado de Doug con vida en ese lugar. _"No te rebajes a su nivel"_ , gritó Bogo al ver que Fawkes se acercó a un moribundo Campbell, que respiraba con dificultad. _"¡No por favor!"_ , gimió el carnero, pero sus súplicas de nada le servirían. Jaló del gatillo con tanta frialdad que se habría sorprendido a sí mismo de no estar tan cegado por la ira.

Se acercó a Anne y la abrazó tan fuerte como le era posible, le prometió que acabaría con cada uno de los culpables de su tragedia y nuevamente se puso de pie. _"Iré a buscar a Judy, vuelve con tus hombres e intenta sacarlos del galpón. Malcolm es lo suficientemente cruel como para matarlos a todos."_. Le dio la espalda e intentó avanzar, pero el búfalo lo detuvo. Ya tenía gente trabajando en el galpón, pero él estaba solo. Lo acompañaría hasta el final, una vez que se asegurara de que Anne podría volverse conduciendo la van.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

" _Zootopia te está oyendo, supongo que estás al tanto de eso"_ , asintió. " _¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos? ¿Algo relacionado a los depredadores tal vez?"_ , Judy respiró profundamente, a diferencia de aquella entrevista ahora meditaría sus palabras antes de que estas salieran de su boca. " _Hallé la causa por la cual los depredadores se vuelven salvajes."_ Los murmullos comenzaban a levantarse alrededor del galpón, sintió cierto regocijo al imaginarse a todos los presentes preguntándose por él.

-¿Esa causa es genética, así como dijo antes?- bebió un poco de agua y aclaró su voz.

-No, no hay un factor biológico de por medio.- ahora Malcolm se tomó algunos segundos para formular su siguiente pregunta.

-Ya que no hay un factor biológico, como se ha creído hasta ahora, uno pensaría que hay algo en particular que lo causa, algo que en cierto modo se puede manipular.- Judy asentía ante cada afirmación que el koala decía. Si bien estaba vendada de ojos sabía que le estaba apuntando y si tenía alguna esperanza de salir viva de ahí tenía que cooperar para hacer tiempo, sabía que la ZPD podía rescatarla.- ¿Es algo que se pone en la comida? ¿Es algo que hay en el agua? ¿Tal vez en vacunas o medicamentos?

-No, nada de eso…- iba a decir algo más pero la siguiente pregunta de Malcolm la interrumpió.

-¿Pero cómo puede estar tan segura?

-Si fuera como tú dices las presas también podríamos contraer el salvajismo, no tengo pruebas de esto pero he visto cómo un antílope sufría todos los síntomas.

-Pero… de ser así alguien estaría decidiendo quiénes enferman y quiénes no, si es que eso es posible.- lo detestaba, pero definitivamente sabía lo que hacía. Paso a paso llevaba al público a pensar por sí mismo y los encaminaba para que lleguen a las mismas conclusiones, usándola a ella como timón.- ¿Usan algún tipo de sustancia? ¿Algún químico tal vez?

-Hay unas plantas, conocidas como "aulladores". No sé si las usan directamente o las pasan por algún proceso químico, pero son lo en sí vuelven a los animales en salvajes.

-¿Y sabes cómo atacan a los depredadores?- negó con la cabeza, Malcolm le tenía bastante fe en un inicio pero se conformaba con lo que descubrió.- ¿Sabes quién está detrás de todo esto?

-Sí, el animal que orquesta todo esto es ni más ni menos que…- sus siguientes palabras no serían oídas por el público, un bajón de luz en general terminaría por cortar la transmisión.

 _"_ _¡No es posible maldita sea!"_ , mientras el koala maldecía ella se quedaba inmóvil, ahora que no podía seguir hablando su futuro era incierto. Le quitó la venda de sus ojos y la miró fijamente. _"¿Te haces una idea de lo que acaba de pasar?"_ Respondió lo obvio, era un corte de luz, pero él negó con la cabeza mientras tecleaba en su computadora, la cual funcionaba con un generador que él mismo llevó. _"Grabaremos el resto de la entrevista y luego pasaré la transmisión completa, no podemos perder el tiempo, tu amigo está en camino"_. No comprendía eso último. ¿Quién iba a por ella? ¿Nick? ¿Bogo?

La luz volvió pero fue sólo en la habitación, forzaría el generador al máximo posible para poder continuar con su espectáculo. _"En los últimos años Doug se fue haciendo cada vez más ineficiente, pero esto es una locura. ¡Lo tenía en sus propias manos!"_ , una pequeña esperanza se adentró en lo más profundo de su corazón. ¿Sería posible que…?

 _"_ _Les advertí que no entraran al galpón, pero no, siempre tienes que hacer las cosas a tu modo maldito, idiota."_ , exclamó mientras programaba algo en su computadora, según sus propias palabras los encerraría allí usando la red que vinculaba su computadora con la laptop que dejó en el galpón. Apenas volviera la luz, se ejecutaría un comando para que las vallas bajaran automáticamente.

Le dio una indicación y repitió la afirmación que dijo antes de que se cortara la luz. _"El animal que orquesta todo esto es ni más ni menos que la alcaldesa Bellwether"_. Preguntó por pruebas que la vinculasen, por socios y gente cercana a ella. _"Tú eres uno de sus socios, por lo que no entiendo por qué haces esto, pero no conozco al resto en persona. Sé que también hay un carnero llamado Doug."_. Volvió a preguntar sobre las pruebas y admitió haberle dejado varios documentos a Amelia Foster, quien en las últimas horas había revelado parcialmente la información que se le dio.

Ya con todo lo que le dio le bastaba, ahora sólo tenía que efectuar el último paso. Tenía que acabar con Judy Hopps para que todos en Zootopia se sintieran indignados, impotentes y furiosos, tal vez así lograse despertar a una ciudad que, como hacía varios años atrás, yacía dormida y amansada por líderes y grupos que sólo le hacían daño.

 _"_ _Lamento mucho esto, Judy, pero ya no eres necesaria"_ , le quitó la venda de los ojos mientras le daba la espalda a la cámara. Después de esto, buscó su arma y se postró ante ella, le dio un beso de despedida en la frente y comenzó a apuntarle, dejando entrever su rostro por primera vez desde que comenzó la transmisión. Un sonido en el pasillo lo hizo contenerse, tal vez Judy le sirviera para algo más.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Tenía que coordinarse bien con los suyos, sólo llamó a los pocos que le eran más allegados y útiles. Campbell era uno de ellos, necesitaba estar al tanto de lo que hacía la ZPD y sabía de la buena relación que su aliado mantenía con el ingenuo de Bogo. Le pasaría información y por si acaso prepararía un escuadrón que lo ayudase a escapar en caso de que las cosas se complicaran un poco. Sumado a esto, le puso el precio más elevado que pudo a la cabeza de Malcolm, había muchos animales a lo largo y ancho de Zootopia que ya estaban buscándolo. Ahora sólo le restaba prepararse para cuando el koala decidiera aparecer.

Se dio una larga ducha para relajarse, lo hacía cada vez que tenía un trabajo complejo. Malcolm y él habían sido amigos desde hacía varios años, pero había traicionado a Dawn de forma descarada. Le sería difícil enfrentarlo, pero si tenía que elegir entre uno de los dos, fuera del dinero, siempre elegiría a la oveja. Después de todo, no podía llevarse a Malcolm a la cama.

No llevaban mucho tiempo como pareja, apenas llevaban poco menos de un año comprometidos como tal, pero además de su relación tenía esa jugosa cuenta bancaria. Los fondos de Zootopia eran algo que Dawn sabía aprovechar y algo que su viejo amigo nunca podría darle. Era cuestión de prioridades.

Revisó su teléfono, no había novedades. Encendió la televisión para que hiciera un poco de ruido, detestaba el silencio absoluto. Buscó un par de pistolas, munición extra, una granada de humo y, por si acaso, su rifle. Su teléfono vibró mientras de fondo estaba la repetición de un partido del fin de semana pasado.

-¿Qué pasa, Campbell?- preguntó tan seco como de costumbre.

-Es Fawkes, sigue vivo y está aquí, trabajando con la ZPD.- retrocedió un par de pasos, casi pierde el equilibrio ante lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿Qué hay de los que se encargaron de volar su refugio?

-Cobraron y desaparecieron, parece ser que los coyotes nunca llegaron.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Voy a matarlos a todos apenas los vea! ¡Ni siquiera se podía poner de pie! ¿¡Cómo rayos es que sigue vivo!?

-Se rumorea que encontraron los cuerpos de ambos Van Loo, pero también confirman desde la ZPD que Fawkes está muerto. Alguien lo salvó y lo está protegiendo desde aquí, pero dudo que haya sido nuestro querido búfalo.

-¿Qué tanto puedes acercarte a él?- preguntó después de inspirar profundamente, necesitaba calmarse.

-Estaremos dentro del mismo equipo haciendo trabajos de inteligencia, seremos sólo cuatro en una van alejada del galpón donde parece estar Malcolm.- sonrió ante lo que el otro carnero le dijo, al fin y al cabo ese zorro estúpido les serviría para encontrar al koala traidor.- Te mantendré informado, Doug.

-Gracias Paul.- después de colgar tomó el control remoto y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Al ver que Malcolm ya había llamado a todos los medios, lanzó el control contra la televisión y su pantalla plana de casi cincuenta pulgadas se rompió en montones de pedazos. Ahora que de algún modo evadió la muerte lo tenía en su cabeza, era como si lo tuviera a la par de él sonriendo con su clásica arrogancia. _"Vaya modo de apagar la televisión"_ , típico comentario del zorro que una vez más volvía a burlar la muerte y burlarlo a él.

Si algo sabía de Malcolm es que le temía mucho a la muerte, no le haría daño a Hopps de saber que estaba rodeado, más bien la tomaría como rehén. Tenía que tomar la iniciativa si quería ganarle, además de que si Fawkes seguía vivo iría también a por la coneja y podría cruzárselo. Las cosas se tornarían más complicadas, pero se le ocurrió algo para mantener a raya al zorro.

Envió un par de mensajes y recibió la información que esperaba, Wilde seguía dentro de la ZPD junto a todos los familiares de Hopps. Foster había enviado gente a protegerlo, por lo que tenía que buscar algún modo de apartarlo de ellos. Se sentó en su auto a las afueras de la ZPD, tendría que atraerlo hacia él y por suerte había varios conejos que iban de un lado para otro.

Bajó de su vehículo con suma tranquilidad y se acercó a una mujer que estaba sentada en las afueras del edificio en las escaleras, intentando tomar aire. _"¿Disculpe, usted tiene alguna relación con Judy Hopps?"_ , preguntó después de acercarse amablemente. Según sus propias palabras, la coneja afirmó ser su madre. _"Mejor imposible"_ , se dijo para sí mismo mientras se sentó a la par de ella, estaba junto a un par de conejos jóvenes que habrían de ser sus hijos.

Explicó ser un viejo amigo de Nick e intentó entablar una corta conversación con la coneja de nombre Bonnie y sus hijos. Afirmó conocerlo desde hacía años, pero que en el último tiempo se habían distanciado y que, para su pesar, el zorro no quería verlo. _"Sé que está pasando por un momento de debilidad y creí que lo mejor sería venir y zanjar nuestros problemas como adultos que somos. No vendrá a verme si yo lo llamo, por lo que pensé que si tal vez usted…"_ , la coneja lo interrumpió. _"No se diga más"_ , fueron sus palabras, enviaría a uno de sus hijos a buscar al zorro. Si bien ella quería lo mejor para su nuevo yerno, sólo lo guiaba a una trampa de la que ella también sería parte.

Eran una pantera y un lobo quienes salieron con el zorro y el hijo de Bonnie, ninguno lo reconoció a primera vista. _"¿Y tú quién eres?"_ , preguntó Nick una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del carnero que no paraba de sonreír. En un rápido movimiento, llevó a la coneja consigo mismo y levantó su pistola. _"Corre hacia aquel auto ahora mismo si no quieres enterrar dos conejas en el mismo día, usarás el asiento del conductor"_ , no tuvo más opción que seguir sus indicaciones. Los guardaespaldas bajaron sus armas ante el pedido de Nick que corrió tan rápido como pudo.

Se llevó consigo a la coneja al ver que varios policías comenzaron a salir de la estación, pero sabía que no le harían daño. La gran mayoría eran novatos, todos los pesos pesados de la ZPD estaban con Hopps. A paso ligero se aproximó a su vehículo, dentro del cual ya estaba Wilde. Soltó a la coneja, le apuntó al zorro y este aceleró para que ambos se alejasen lo más rápido posible del lugar. Irían en silencio hasta un punto en específico, cambiarían el vehículo y se encaminarían hacia el lugar donde estaba el koala.

Le envió un mensaje a Campbell para ver cómo iba la situación, el zorro no le daría ningún problema dado que él iba sentado en la parte de atrás y no podía quitarle el arma. Recibió un mensaje de audio, el cual escuchó en el mínimo de volumen permitido. No podía creer semejante descuido, era como un regalo caído del cielo, o un arma que le dieron desde el mismísimo infierno. No le serviría de mucho hasta llegado el final de la noche, pero pensaba usarlo de un modo u otro. Recibió un nuevo mensaje, en cuanto las calles de Zootopia quedaban sumergidas en la oscuridad. _"Ya lo encontró, ahora te envío la dirección"_ , la cosa no podía ir más encaminada. _"Iremos a los apartamentos que están en la calle Acacia."_.

Si bien estaban a un par de calles, podían escuchar a las multitudes agrupadas en el lugar donde supuestamente estaba el koala. _"Venimos a buscar a tu novia"_ , respondió el carnero en cuanto el zorro le preguntó qué es lo que hacían ahí. Después de esto Nick comenzó a hacer una pregunta tras otra, a lo que el carnero lo tomó del pelaje de su nuca y lo jaló hacia atrás exigiendo silencio.

Los apartamentos de la calle Acacia se caracterizaban por ser relativamente baratos pese a su gran tamaño, compensando en cierto modo los constantes problemas de gas, plomería y servicios en general. El recepcionista no les dio mayor importancia al verlos, yendo acorde a la fama del lugar, o al menos eso creyó Nick al ver que el mapache en lugar de atenderlos se quedó leyendo una revista. En cuanto se dirigían a las escaleras, el mapache levantó su arma pero Doug fue más rápido y disparó primero. _"No tendrías que haber ayudado a Malcolm, o al menos no deberías haber tardado tanto en apuntar."_ , exclamó para luego rematarlo, lo había reconocido por los videos que le pasó Campbell. El mapache había ayudado a Malcolm dándole un vehículo y ayudándolo a huir en los días previos.

Subieron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, no podrían usar el ascensor puesto que no había vuelto la luz. Mientras apuntaba con su mano derecha, Doug también alumbraba con su teléfono usando la mano izquierda, Nick hacía lo propio con el suyo. No se detuvieron mucho tiempo allí y subieron hasta el tercero, donde hallaron una habitación que despedía un ligero haz de luz a través de la cerradura. Se arrimaron lentamente y lo más cuidadosamente posible para no hacer ruido alguno, Nick entraría primero a la habitación. Si algo sabía de su viejo amigo, es que le temía mucho a la muerte, no mataría a la coneja así porque sí. Si veía entrar al zorro como rehén tal vez pudiera negociar algo y tomarlo desprevenido.

Sus planes se verían frustrados, tal y como pensó Fawkes se haría presente. Lo más probable a todo esto es que Campbell estuviera muerto. Lo peor del asunto además era que no estaba solo, el enorme búfalo lo acompañaba. Antes de que hicieran ruido alguno, Doug llevó su dedo índice a sus labios para pedir silencio pero sería en vano. Al ver que Hudson seguía con vida, Nick no pude evitar trastabillar después de pronunciar su nombre, el carnero maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar movimiento desde el interior de la habitación y tomó al zorro de rehén, como había pensado en un inicio. _"Derriba esta puerta, Bogo"_ , ordenó el carnero a lo que rápidamente el búfalo cumplió con lo pedido.

Los cuatro entraron y se toparon con el koala que usaría a Judy para intentar escapar, sumado a que Doug usaba a Nick de escudo. Es así como Malcolm le apuntaba a Judy, Doug se alejó de Fawkes y Bogo para apuntarle a Malcolm mientras sostenía a Nick, Bogo le apuntaba al koala y Fawkes al carnero. _"Sabía que estabas vivo"_ , exclamó Judy al ver al zorro blanco, que respondió con una ligera sonrisa que pronto se borró. La luz volvió y el koala sonrió, sabía que mínimamente la mitad de oficiales presentes se habrían quedado encerrados en el galpón mientras buscaban pruebas.

Malcolm retrocedió un par de pasos para acercarse al pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, Doug se abrió un poco hacia el lado del baño, Bogo avanzó hacia el koala y Fawkes se quedó quieto para evaluar la situación. Si Malcolm estaba allí es porque sabía que la muerte de Judy, y quizás también la de Nick, terminarían por derrumbar la imagen pública de Bellwether. Por su parte el koala no le haría daño a Judy siempre y cuando pudiera usarla como seguro de vida. Siendo este el caso, ninguno le haría daño a su respectivo rehén de momento, pero tarde o temprano podría haber fuego cruzado.

El koala le disparó a Bogo que era el objetivo más grande y quien más avanzaba hacia él, Doug por su parte disparó a Hudson que evitó el disparó al salir por la puerta que Bogo había derribado momentos atrás. _"¡No me ataques a mí, idiota! ¡Ambos queremos salvar a Judy!"_ , recibió una carcajada en respuesta, lo único que había logrado el carnero era darle tiempo a Malcolm para que se atrincherase en la cocina. Un disparo y el grito de Nick hicieron que el corazón de la mayoría de los presentes se paralizara, pero lo único que hizo el carnero fue dispararle en una de sus piernas para que estorbase lo menos posible.

Al percatarse de que Malcolm estaba lejos de ellos, pero que a su vez no podía salir de allí, fueron a por Doug. La puerta del baño al que entraron estaba abierta, en cuanto el carnero quisiera disparar Nick podría luchar con él y hacer tiempo. Ahora sólo restaba que el zorro comprendiese lo que estaba por hacer: Hudson corrió hacia la cocina y Bogo hacia la salida, Doug intentó darle a uno de los dos pero en el momento en que dudó Nick le lanzó un jabón que encontró por ahí. El golpe lo desconcertó y Bogo lo embistió para dejarlo fuera de combate luego de dar su cabeza contra la pared, sólo restaba el koala.

-¡No dudaré en matarla si no me dejan ir!

-¡Sabes que si lo haces estás muerto!- respondió Bogo ante a la amenaza de Malcolm.- No sé quién eres, no sé qué quieres, pero si le haces daño a uno de los míos ten por asegurado que no te dejaré ir con vida.

-Doug está fuera de combate, Malcolm, sólo quedas tú contra nosotros tres. Bogo te llevará a la ZPD si te rindes, él mismo te escoltará.

-No seas tonto, Hudson, sabes que no llegaré vivo a la ZPD.

-Si quieres salir vivo de aquí y hacer caer a Bellwether al mismo tiempo, esta es tu única opción.

Mientras los suyos efectuaban una negociación con el koala, Nick vigilaba a Doug. Tomó su teléfono para asegurarse de que no hubiera hablado con nadie que pudiese llegar de improvisto y atacarlo. Tenía mensajes sin ver y llamadas perdidas, pero al único al que le había respondido era a un tan Paul Campbell, creyó haber escuchado su nombre dentro de la ZPD antes de que todos los escuadrones de rescate partieran. Al parecer el tal Campbell estuvo infiltrado dentro de las fuerzas de Bogo, era quien le dijo al carnero donde encontrar a Malcolm. Además de esto, había enviado un auto de unos pocos segundos. _"De complicarse las cosas, esto quizás te sirva"_ , era el mensaje previo al audio, que Nick decidió escuchar.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el búfalo.- ¿Tengo que ir y arrancarte la cabeza o vendrás aquí por ti mismo?

-Adoro tu sutileza, Bogo.- dijo el zorro mientras se adentraba de a poco en la cocina.- ¿Puedo entrar, Malcolm?

-Ven, Hudson, no me hará daño.- exclamó Judy desde la habitación, cuyo interior no llegaban a ver.

Al entrar, el koala estaba sentado y su arma estaba tirada en el suelo. La derrota se evidenciaba en su rostro al ver como la coneja caminó hacia sus aliados. Se puso de pie y Bogo le acomodó las esposas mientras le recordaba sus derechos. De modo fugaz, un disparo sobrevoló el apartamento y dio en la frente de Malcolm, cuya cabeza haría el efecto látigo en cuanto su cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo. Doug salió corriendo, Judy estaba por hacer lo propio pero Hudson la detuvo, no tenían por qué librar una nueva guerra.

-¡Wilde! ¿¡Qué carajo pasó!?- gritó Bogo mientras se acercaba al baño y veía al zorro de rodillas en el suelo.- ¿¡Estás bien!?

-Él sólo… me golpeó. Me distraje por un momento, revisé su teléfono para asegurarme que no tuviera aliados viniendo.

-Tienes suerte de estar vivo, Nick, Malcolm podría haberte matado. De hecho, no entiendo por qué no lo hizo.

-Supongo que no soy el único que tiene suerte de estar vivo.- reprodujo el audio una vez más. En él podía escuchar a Campbell hablando del caso de su primo y la respuesta de Hudson. _Es igual, créame, yo estuve ahí. Andrew Wilde murió en manos del tipo de animales que tienen a Judy. Ahora déjenme hacer mi trabajo como yo sé hacerlo y no me molesten._ \- ¿Qué es lo que no me dijiste de mi primo?

-No sé qué es lo que piensas Nick, pero…

-¡Cállate!- ordenó mientras levantó el arma que Doug dejase caer al ser embestido por Bogo.- Juré que mataría a los infelices que acabaron con Drew.- las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.- ¿Tú tuviste algo que ver? ¿¡Qué mierda hacías ahí!? ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!?

-Baja el arma, puedo explicártelo perfectamente pero necesito que entiendas…

-¿¡Qué tengo que entender!? ¿Qué mataste a mi primo y me usaste a mí y a Judy para cumplir con tu trabajo? ¿Es eso? ¡Tú mataste a Drew!- quitó el seguro y Judy comenzó a gritar su nombre para hacerlo entrar en razón, así como Bogo intentó acercarse.

-¡Yo soy Drew maldita sea!

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Hacía ya unos minutos que habían dejado el banco de la plaza y que comenzaron a dar vueltas. Si bien la loba ya había leído todos los informes sobre Fawkes, necesitaba su propio testimonio si es que de algún modo quería defenderlo y ver si podía reducir la cantidad de años de su contrato.

-¿En serio le gritaste que eras su primo?

-Era eso o que me dispare, estaba cegado y no tenía forma de hacerlo entrar en razón.- lanzó un nuevo cigarro al suelo y se llevó un cuarto a la boca.

-Me prometiste que dejarías de fumar, Hudson, a este paso terminarás peor que yo.- dijo quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca y guardándoselo en su bolsillo, a él no le gustó dicho gesto pero de todos modos no dijo nada.- Sé que es muy pronto para pensar en esto, pero tengo trabajos para ti si quieres.

-Quiero terminar con un par de cuentas pendientes que me quedan aquí.

-La venganza no es buena, Hudson, ya has perdido más de lo que has ganado con este trabajo y no quiero que pierdas más todavía.

-Los aulladores son la clave detrás del salvajismo, pero si los políticos siguen encubriendo la cura podría llevar años hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Tengo que encontrar el laboratorio donde producen el refinamiento de los aulladores y creo saber dónde hallarlo.- la mirada de curiosidad de la loba lo obligó a responder sin que ella le preguntase.- Ya sé dónde se esconde Doug, tengo que ir a por él. Si allí es donde tienen el laboratorio le ahorraría a los animales de Zootopia varios años de sufrimiento.

-Posiblemente, pero si no está allí quiero que desistas, ya no tienes que seguir arriesgándote aquí. Si en tu último enfrentamiento perdiste tu ojo derecho y casi mueres, ahora que no te has terminado de recuperar podrías terminar mucho peor.

-Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, Kate, pero no tienes que actuar como si fueras mi madre. Sé cómo cuidarme solo, además de que necesito una revancha.

-Pues bien, que así sea zorro cabeza dura.- exclamó con esa sonrisa que de algún modo lo tranquilizaba, siempre que lo llamaba así terminaba ayudándolo pese a cuanto le desagradase la idea.- Hablaré dentro de Cronos para posponer tu llegada, pero lo más probable es que no te den más de una semana. Tengo un par de amigos de mi hermano que me deben favores, tal vez pueda luchar desde ahí.

-Y una última cosa, no puedo creer que casi lo olvido. Después de pelearme con Nick fui a lo de Grace, necesito que me hagas un par de copias de esto.- le tendió una llave que ella rápidamente asoció a los collares.- Es sólo por si acaso.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con mis técnicos para que hagan una exactamente igual.- se abrazaron a modo de despedida, era momento de que se separaran.- ¿Te veo al terminar la semana?

-Lo dudo, ya no quiero volver a Cronos.

-¿Es una decisión tomada? Recuerda que no hay vuelta atrás, son muy duros en estos casos.

-¿Puedo pedirte que protejas a mi familia, Kate? No puedo confiar en nadie más.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, Hudson. Espero que las cosas se resuelvan del mejor modo posible.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota del autor: posiblemente les llegue más de una notificación, no sé bien que pasó pero en lugar de subir este capítulo "resubí" el capítulo anterior. Tuve la suerte de que un usuario me alertase de ello (gracias Byakko), pero para cuando fui a Doc Manager para ver que había pasado con el capítulo en sí mi borrador ya no estaba. Generalmente escribo en Word y después lo paso a la página, donde hago las correcciones finales y escribo la nota del autor, pero es realmente frustrante que pase algo así.**

 **Dos de mis OC se despiden de Dystopia, Nancy para evitar que Campbell ganara más tiempo y Malcolm en una arremetida de Doug, que logró zafarse de Nick en cuanto este quedó shockeado al escuchar que Hudson "estuvo ahí". Inicialmente iba a incluir la discusión de Nick y Hudson en este capítulo, pero mientras escribía anoche pasada la medianoche la inspiración que desapareció a lo largo de la semana se volvió a hacer presente y alargué el capítulo más de lo esperado, por lo que tendrán que esperar para ver su reacción.**

 **A partir de ahora las notas del autor se irán haciendo más cortas, aunque no por ello desaparecerán. Las usaré como vínculo para comunicarme con ustedes, pero de a poco hablaré menos de la historia en sí. ¿Razón? Quedan tres o cuatro capítulos como mucho, sin contar el epílogo, y estas notas se irán haciendo cada vez más innecesarias.**

 **No tengo mucho más para decir, lamento esto que acaba de pasar pero por suerte el capítulo ha llegado (cruzo los dedos para que no vuelva a pasar nada). Si bien ahora Nick conoce el secreto de Hudson/Drew, todavía quedan un par de secretos más sin desvelar, uno de los cuales seguro no se lo verán venir. Hasta pronto lectores, espero sus mensajes y críticas como siempre, saludos y buena suerte.**


	21. 20-Noventa por ciento

¿Alegría? ¿Dolor? ¿Angustia? ¿Enojo? ¿Confusión? No sabía cuál de todas sentir, todas las emociones habidas y por haber se hicieron presentes en él al escuchar sus palabras. _"¡Yo soy Drew maldita sea!"_. ¿Era posible? Lo vio morir, lo vio siendo enterrado, lo veía ahora. Confusión, tal vez la más exacta de las palabras. ¿Debía golpearlo o abrazarlo? ¿Insultarlo quizás? Un pitido se hacía presente, pero lo ignoraba de forma inconsciente. Había jugado con él, tanto como cuando murió como cuando se presentó bajo la identidad de Hudson Fawkes. No sólo eso, saludó a su padre días atrás y lo acompañó a él en el aniversario de su propia muerte con total frialdad. Su propia muerte… no parecía posible. Lo daban por muerto y por alguna razón apareció con Bogo, lo dio por muerto quince años atrás y ahora lo tenía frente a él. Quince años, década y media riéndose de él a sus espaldas, riéndose de su dolor, de su familia y amigos. El pitido se hizo más fuerte, debía tranquilizarse un poco si no quería sufrir una descarga de su collar. Se mantuvo tranquilo durante la pelea, podía hacerlo ahora.

Se negó a que fuera él, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente y lo primero que dijo en un acto reflejo. _"Tú no puedes ser Drew"_. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y todo su pelaje se había erizado para cuando comenzó a darle pruebas. La reacción que tuvo en su octavo cumpleaños cuando su vecina Jenny lo besó en su mejilla, la primera vez que fueron a un recital junto con Finnick, sus incontables peleas y desventuras, sus debilidades y fortalezas, todo lo sabía. Había jurado en su tumba que acabaría con quien mató a su primo, ahora estaba con un arma en mano y frente al asesino. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Dio un par de pasos extendiendo su mano, quería quitarle el arma. Después de todo sólo se preocupaba por él, siempre fue así. Sin pensarlo dos veces se la lanzó y se abalanzó sobre él. Si bien estaba entrenado no lo esquivó por alguna razón, ambos cayeron al piso y Nick comenzó a tirar golpes al azar. Su par no se defendía, simplemente amortiguaba los golpes con sus antebrazos unidos en forma de escudo. Tampoco decía nada, no había disculpas ni explicaciones de por medio, sólo gritos y llantos que él vociferaba con cada golpe que lanzaba sobre su cuerpo. Pronto entendió una de las razones de su tranquilidad, en cuanto sintió un fuerte shock que recorrió todo su cuerpo. La luz de su collar pasó de rojo a amarillo después de esto.

Alguien lo tomó y lo apartó de él, no necesitaba voltear para ver que era Bogo quien lo detenía en medio de su ataque de ira. Judy por su parte lo ayudó a ponerse de pie a… ¿Hudson? ¿Drew? ¿Cómo debía llamarlo? _"¡Hijo de perra! ¡Maldito mentiroso!"_ , eran algunas de las formas que encontró de dirigirse hacia él.

-Te cagaste en nosotros todo este tiempo.- dejó de luchar contra Bogo sabiendo que no podría liberarse, pero seguiría lanzando golpes de un modo u otro.- Hiciste que mi madre te llorara como un hijo mientras te ibas y te reías de nosotros. ¿Fue divertido? ¿Te gustó vernos derramando lágrimas por ti, grandísimo hijo de perra?- estaba parado a la par de él, completamente mudo y expectante. No reflejaba emoción alguna y eso era lo que más lo enloquecía.- ¡Di algo al menos! ¡No te quedes callado Hudson! ¡O Drew! ¿¡Cómo carajos quiere que te llame!?- en respuesta a su enojo, una nueva descarga eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo.

-Andrew Jefferson Wilde es el nombre de un joven libre, con sueños y metas, con una familia y amigos que lo querían. Yo no escogí esto y nunca lo quise, pero es en lo que me convertí.- observó a Judy y le dirigió una sonrisa, luego se separó de ella para avanzar hacia Nick.- Soy Hudson Fawkes, esto que tienes en frente. Un ser que sólo hace daño ahí donde va, un emisario de los seres más ambiciosos del mundo y, por sobre todo, un miserable condenado que sólo quería volver a sentir el calor de los suyos.

-¿Es así entonces? ¿Tú no querías pero te convertiste en esto?- Judy lo llamó por su nombre, pero todo en la habitación se resumía a ellos dos.- Siempre hay opciones, siempre tenemos oportunidad, Hudson.- pronunció de forma sonora cada sílaba de su nombre, no le servía de nada su relato.

-¿Opciones? Déjame ver, podía… unirme a Cronos y evitar que le dieran mi identidad a las mafias locales para que no vayan a por los míos… o podía quedarme. Sí, quedarme, viendo cómo todos morían de formas inimaginables.- Nick sonrió y bufó ante su respuesta.

-El archimago de plata… No sé ni me importa qué te llevó a hacer eso, pero estoy seguro de que si no lo hubieras hecho no estaríamos aquí.

-¿En serio vas a echarme eso en cara?- preguntó molesto, ambos collares estaban en amarillo.- ¿Quieres que te recuerde en qué usaste el dinero que te llegó?

-Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, no tienes derecho a hablar de ella.

-Tu madre…

-¡Cállate!- un tercer shock que lo hizo gritar.- ¡Te dije que no hables de ella!

-… tenía cáncer.

-¡Así es! ¡Tenía cáncer y murió de cáncer pese al dinero que dejaste!- nadie respiraba siquiera, el silencio se apoderó del lugar mientras sus lágrimas caían al suelo.- No, no es así. No murió de cáncer, fue la tristeza lo que la mató, el haberte perdido la volvió loca. ¡Podríamos haber buscado otro modo! Podrías… no sé… llevarte la cantidad justa y evitar que todos posaran sus ojos en ti.

-Sabes que no había otro modo y también sabes que de no ser por lo que hice hoy Zootopia sería un caos.

-¿Zootopia? ¿La ciudad que te persigue y te persiguió en tu mejor momento, Hudson?

-La misma Zootopia en la que vives, la misma Zootopia en la que hallaste el amor y la misma Zootopia por la que has estado luchando junto a mí a lo largo de las últimas semanas.- le dirigió la mirada a Bogo y este soltó a Nick, que se dejó caer de rodillas. Le extendió su mano, pero este la rechazó.- Hay ciertas reglas dentro de Cronos, no podía hablarte de mi pasado.

-Entonces no deberías de haberte acercado.

-No podía confiar en nadie más que en ustedes, Cronos siempre me perjudica y la policía tiene infiltrados por todas partes. Ustedes habían resuelto parte del caso y eran mi mejor opción.

-¿Desapareciste para protegernos? Bien. ¿Hiciste todo ese circo por mi madre? Bien.- avanzó hacia la puerta mientras le daba la espalda.- Pero también te acercaste aunque no podías y me mentiste, es eso lo que más me duele. No, me equivoco. Lo que más me duele es saber que mi primo decidió apartarse y volvió sólo para dejarme esta… horrenda imagen. Antes pensaba en ti como si fueras mi hermano del alma, ahora sólo te veo y me das asco. Deberías haberte quedado bajo tierra.

-¡Nick! ¡Ya basta!

-¿En serio lo defiendes a él?- sonrió ante la idea que cruzó su mente.- ¿Tú sabías algo de esto? ¿Tú también me mentiste, Judy?

-Nadie sabía de esto, Nick. De saber algo lo sabrá por Malcolm, pero no debes enojarte con nadie más que conmigo.- en lo más profundo de su alma, agradeció que la interrumpiese antes de hablar. De decirle que le ocultó la verdad volvería a apartarse de todos, ya había terminado muy mal la última vez.

-Ya no creeré en nada de lo que digas, rata inmunda.- la observó a ella fijamente, a la espera de una respuesta.- ¿Y bien, zanahorias? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?- no sabía que responder, sólo bajó la mirada a la espera de que el tiempo se detuviera. Su silencio sólo la incriminaría, si en verdad quería seguir a la par del zorro sólo podía darle una única respuesta, aquella que él quería.

-Malcolm me lo dijo al traerme aquí, no quise creerle en un principio pero terminé por asumirlo.- Fawkes asintió levemente e intentó acercarse a su primo.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones…

-Vete a la mierda.- esas palabras lo resumían todo, ya no lo quería cerca. El collar de Hudson comenzaba a emitir pitidos, un poco más y su castigo lo esperaba.

-Supongo que así será… ¿Verdad? Renuncio a todo por ti, me juego el pellejo por ti, pero cuando necesito que me escuches huyes como el cobarde que eres.- Nicholas Wilde se frenó en seco al oír estas palabras. No era el único molesto en ese horrible lugar y no sería el único en sufrir una descarga, pero a diferencia de él Hudson ya no las sufría tanto. Apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos mientras la electricidad recorría su cuerpo.- Todas esas noches que terminabas borracho o drogado, tirado en una zanja, era yo quien te cargaba en sus hombros y te llevaba a tu casa. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿El hada de los dientes? Supongo también que creías que el hada de los dientes reponía el dinero que le robabas a mi padre para que no se diera cuenta de lo que hacías. Sin duda merece un premio Nobel o algo así.

-Me estoy conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas para no matarte a golpes, es mi forma de agradecer de que salvaras a Judy después de ponerla en peligro. Aléjate de mí y no me provoques.

-¿Y a qué esperas? Mátame a golpes, mátame de un disparo, clávame un puñal o simplemente posa tus manos en mi cuello. Esta vez no le daré la espalda a la muerte, pero posiblemente sea el único modo de que entiendas que yo te di todo de mí y aún más, yo no soy el egoísta aquí. Eres lo que eres por todo lo que yo hice por ti.

-¿Y debo agradecerte por ello? Lo único bueno en mi vida es la coneja cuya mano estoy tomando y estoy seguro que tú no tuviste nada que ver con esto.- se equivocaba, se equivocaba rotundamente, pero no diría nada respecto a ello. La mirada temerosa de Judy lo llevó a calmarse y evitó que se fuera de boca, tal vez fuera sólo cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas con Nick se tranquilizaran un poco y pudiera explicarle absolutamente todo. Sólo era cuestión de esperar.

 _"_ _Quédate con ellos por favor"_ , Bogo asintió ante sus palabras, después de haberse mantenido en silencio para respetar ese doloroso momento que les tocaba vivir. _"Quizás no sea lo más adecuado hablar de esto ahora, pero el archimago ayudó a mi padre a entrar en rehabilitación. De no ser por ti…"_ , asintió y le dirigió su mejor sonrisa, pese a cuán difícil le fuera sonreír. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, sin mediar palabra alguna se retiraría de la habitación.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Ya no podía ir a la casa de Nick o de Judy, su refugio ya no existía y era muy peligro deambular solo por ahí. Si bien no le gustaba demasiado la idea, había un sitio en el cual podría pasar la noche. No se detendría a descansar sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para eso. Pronto Clawhauser entraría a trabajar en su turno nocturno, intentaría infiltrarse en el centro donde se hospedaba Winkler para hablar con él.

Haciendo uso de sus ganzúas, forzó la cerradura del apartamento de Nancy y se adentró en el mismo. Buscó algo en su heladera y comió algo decente por primera vez en días. Estaba profanando su casa en cierto modo pero no tenía otra opción, tenía que mantenerse fuerte. Pronto buscaría enfrentar a Doug en su escondite para buscar información.

Encendió la computadora de Nancy, se puso unos auriculares que encontró por ahí y comenzó a escuchar lo que decían diferentes noticieros en línea. De momento no había nada relevante, sólo se sabía que Judy estaba a salvo y protegida por la policía, así como que su secuestrador murió en un tiroteo. _"El jefe Bogo se ha enfrentado con éxito al koala conocido como Malcolm, quien parece ser que tenía cooperación de un carnero que secuestró a la pareja de la oficial Hopps, Nicholas Wilde. Bogo, como de costumbre, ha sabido salir adelante salvando a ambas víctimas y acabando con uno de los involucrados. Seguiremos ampliando en breve."_. Al parecer el búfalo se ganaría una nueva medalla o algo así, su icónica imagen se erigía de forma heroica una vez más mientras Zootopia entera lo aplaudía.

Sintió pasos en el pasillo, luego alguien golpeó la puerta. Se quitó sus auriculares y se acercó a la puerta, a través de la cerradura pudo ver al vecino de Nancy. _"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"_ , preguntó al no encontrarse con la cerda tal y como esperaba. Lo invitó a pasar dentro, si no sabía nada de la muerte de Nancy se lo mantendría oculto para que lo lleve de todos modos a ver a Winkler. Después de todo, era un experto en cuanto a mentiras.

Preguntó por el paradero de su vecina, pero Hudson negó saber nada respecto a ella. Benjamin afirmó haberla llamada innumerables veces pero ella no contestaba, se sentía preocupado y en el futuro próximo seguramente estaría devastado al conocer el trágico final de su amiga. _"Seguramente esté haciendo informes o algo así, estaba realizando trabajos de inteligencia"_ , sus palabras lo tranquilizaron, aunque él moría un poco más por dentro.

Recordaba todo lo que le increpó Nick, todo aquello que odiaba de sí mismo y a lo que sin embargo volvía a recurrir una vez más. _"Mantente tranquilo, recuerda que lo haces por el bien de Zootopia"_ , el fin justificaba los medios, esa era su filosofía. No le agradaba en absoluto, pero debió adaptarse a ello para en cierto modo mantener su conciencia mínimamente tranquila.

Tal y como le había dicho la última vez, necesitaría de su ayuda para hablar con Winkler. Si bien el cheetah era un tanto reacio a la idea de ayudarlo a entrar, terminó aceptando a cambio de una suscripción gratuita de por vida a canales y sitios como ZBO, ZBO plus y Zooflix.

Partieron media hora más tarde, antes de llegar al asilo en cuestión Fawkes se bajó para evitar que lo vinculasen con Clawhauser. Lo único que tenía que hacer el cheetah era olvidarse de cerrar la puerta para que minutos después el zorro pudiera adentrarse. _"Es la habitación once si mal no recuerdo."_ , para ese entonces la mayoría de ancianos estaba dormido y los empleados se quedaban fijos en sus puestos, era un sitio normal, aburrido y tranquilo después de todo.

Abrió la puerta y rápidamente se adentró en la habitación número once, la vieja nutria estaba dormida mientras la radio seguía encendida a un volumen mínimo. _"Tal vez lo ayude a dormirse"_ , pensó mientras se acercaba a Winkler. Le parecía un tanto irónico que el creador de los collares tuviera que usar uno pese a ser su creador. Se sentó a la par de él y chasqueó sus dedos un par de veces para despertarlo.

-¿Tú quién eres? ¿Ya es hora de la medicina?

-Soy yo, Martial. ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?- según su informe Winkler sufría de amnesia anterógrada y un poco de demencia, por lo que no podía fijar recuerdos de los últimos días, semanas y, en sus peores momentos, de los últimos años. Jugaría un poco con eso para ver si podía sacarle algo de información, dado que su pasado seguía parcialmente intacto y podría evocar recuerdos de los collares.- Soy Hudson, me dijiste que viniera esta noche por este tema.- dijo señalando su collar.

-No te recuerdo, Hudson, lo lamento mucho pero no podré ayudarte.

-Estuve aquí el otro día, cuando intentaron asaltar el asilo. ¿No lo recuerdas?- el pobre anciano cada vez entendía menos.- Vine a ver a mi tío John y esos lobos entraron a robar, pero pudimos espantarlos.

-Creo recordar a John.- frunció el ceño intentando recordar los hechos de los cuales le hablaba.- ¿Y qué te pasó en tu ojo? ¿Fue en la pelea?

-Sí, una de los lobos me golpeó con su manopla. Ahora uso este parche negro para que nadie vea la herida.

-¿Y por qué has venido aquí?

-Esta noche me encontraré con Grace para que ambos podamos huir juntos, pero no podré hacerlo si no me quitas el collar. Me prometiste que me ayudarías.- Winkler sonrió con malicia.

-¿Así que es eso? ¿Quieres que te quite el collar?- su sonrisa lo preocupaba, parecía haberlo descubierto.- No eres el primero en venir aquí, zorro estúpido. ¿Te piensas que puedes aprovecharte de un pobre anciano con problemas de memoria? Pues, ven y bésame el trasero primero, maldito imbécil. No eres el único que quiere que le quite su maldito collar.

-Supongo que las cosas se pondrán más interesantes entonces.- se puso de pie.- Necesito que me enseñes a desactivar los collares, quiero salvar a Zootopia de Bellwether y su gente.

-Y yo quiero el trasero de esa nueva enfermera en mi regazo, pero no todos podemos tener lo que queremos. Ahora vete de aquí o comenzaré a pedir ayuda, perderás tu otro ojo en cuanto den contigo y les diga que quieres desactivar los collares.

-Martial Winkler, eres tal y como te describen todos. Un viejo verde, demente y estúpido, que no puede ver más allá de su propia nariz. No me estás dando la espalda a mí sino a un montón de animales inocentes.

-Vuelve a llamarme viejo demente y yo mismo acabaré contigo.- exclamó sentándose en su cama.- Te reto a que lo hagas.

-Viejo verde… demente… y estúpido.- lanzó un par de golpes contra él pero no lograría hacerle daño alguno. Llevó la mano a su boca y evitó que gritara. Tal y como pensó, Winkler tenía un truco bajo la manga que podría usar en su contra.- La luz de tu collar no cambió de color, si no quieres que todos aquí se enteren de que lo manipulaste volverás a tu cama y evitarás llamar la atención.- asintió y volvió a su posición inicial.- Si pretendes seguir con tu aburrida vida en este asqueroso acilo, más te vale darme lo que quiero.

-Eres astuto, nunca nadie se dio cuenta desde que llegaron estos nuevos collares.- miró a través de su ventana e inspiró profundamente.- Vivir aquí es una mierda, pero hacerlo y tener uno de estos collares es mucho peor. No podría protestar por mi puré de manzanas de no haberlo manipulado, soy un viejo gruñón y tengo que quejarme de todo lo que me rodea para conseguir lo que quiero. El collar me habría domesticado y nadie le hace eso a Martial Winkler.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho entonces?

-Las ondas de alta frecuencia interfieren con el protocolo de seguridad de los collares, anulan la señal por alguna razón.

-¿Ondas como la de tu radio por ejemplo?

-Así es, si tienes una radio FM funcionando cerca de ti durante unos minutos puedes manipular los collares con la interferencia que se crea alrededor de ellos. Otra opción, más acorde a las generaciones actuales y mucho más rápida, es el uso de conexión 3G o 4G en celulares. Sólo tienes que ponerlos entre el collar y tu cuello.- le hizo un gesto con su mano para que se acerque.- Tú ya llevas un rato aquí, debería de funcionar.- segundos después, escuchó un pequeño clic y el collar se abrió.- Por tus quemaduras deduzco que has tenido varios intentos fallidos.

-¿Es así de fácil? ¿Sólo hay que estar cerca de una radio durante un par de minutos o usar un celular y listo?

-Si lo haces evitas que se active el protocolo de seguridad y te ahorras el shock. El cambio de color de las luces necesita mucho más tiempo, yo paso horas y horas con mi vieja radio a la par. Aun así, recuerda que enviarás señales que se censan desde el centro de la ciudad con esa antena gigante. De eso no estarás exento, sabrán lo que haces.

-¿Y qué hay del cierre? ¿Cómo lo fuerzas?

-Es un mecanismo de emergencia para animales que han sufrido descargas muy fuertes y no pueden esperar a que quiten su collar. Si intentas activar el mecanismo de emergencia por sí mismo tendrás una descarga, pero si primero anulas el sistema de seguridad podrás acceder a él. Sólo usa tus garras y mételas en esta ranura.- explicó usando uno de sus dedos en el collar del zorro.- Si vas hasta el fondo hay un interruptor muy pequeño, levántalo y tira del collar con todas tus fuerzas un par de veces. De ese modo activarás el sistema de emergencia.

-¿Envía señales en caso de activarse?

-Por supuesto, la señal es la misma que cuando alguien tiene un ataque de salvajismo. Después de eso tienes que bajar el interruptor todavía más debajo de donde estaba y volver a subirlo. Tira una última vez y tu collar saldrá.

Cerró su collar alrededor de su cuello nuevamente y volvió a intentarlo, ubicando ahora su teléfono en medio. Tal y como le dijo la nutria, después de subir el interruptor que se encontraba dentro de una de las ranuras tiró del collar un par de veces, bajó y volvió a subir el interruptor y jaló del collar una tercera vez. Clic, el collar salió nuevamente. Sonrió como si hubiese descubierto la pólvora.

 _"_ _Más te vale volver cuando termines con tus cosas, necesito que alguien me haga un par de favores"_ , exclamó el anciano en cuanto se volvió hacia la salida. _"Quiero fotos de mi enfermera preferida, ve buscándote una cámara"_ , sonrió ante el comentario del viejo mujeriego. De seguro que en el pasado, cuando estaba en mejor forma, supo arrasar con todo tipo de nutrias.

¿Sería posible? Leyó los informes una y otra vez, buscó en los expedientes todo tipo de relaciones, incluso hizo un par de llamadas, pero nadie lo había confirmado. Usó su teléfono y accedió a su servidor, si bien su refugio había volado por los aires todas sus cosas seguían intactas. _"Necesito preguntarle por alguien de su pasado."_ Su corazón dio un vuelvo al escuchar el nombre de Anne Marshall, al mostrarle la foto que tenía en su teléfono un par de lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro. Su sospecha resultó ser la auténtica verdad, las respuestas que le dio Winkler así lo corroboraron.

Llevaría puesto su collar para evitar levantar sospechas, se despidió finalmente del viejo y buscó la salida. ¿Sería buena idea llamar a Judy y a Nick? Debía avisarles en cuanto se alejara del asilo, podrían estar en peligro. Abrió la misma puerta por la que entró y se encontró con alguien que lo esperaba a las afueras y le apuntaba con su pistola. _"No quiero problemas, así que acompáñame"_ , indicó el individuo que respondía al nombre de Lawrence Lionheart. Se subieron a su vehículo y se alejaron del lugar.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Estaba muy debilitada por la forma en que pasó los últimos días, por lo que lo primero que hicieron fue ir al hospital en una ambulancia. Iría junto con Nick y con un psicólogo, que acostumbraba a acompañar a las víctimas de secuestro después de su liberación inmediata. Su único objetivo era ayudarla a estar bien, pero no serviría de nada dada la fortaleza de Judy. Si bien afirmó estar en perfectas condiciones, psicológicamente hablando, el psicólogo se quedaría con ellos para cumplir su trabajo.

Según Christopher Fick, el psicólogo que la acompañaba, sufriría de un estado ansioso generalizado, gran irritabilidad, sentimientos de despersonalización, desorientación temporo-espacial y somatizaciones como vía de expresión de la ansiedad. " _En algunos casos también se presenta el llamado "Síndrome del Sobreviviente" la tríada típica compuesta por cefaleas frecuentes, pesadillas recurrentes y estado de tristeza más o menos periódico."_. Palabras más, palabras menos, Fick seguía hablando y hablando desesperando a todos los presentes.

 _"_ _¿Podría callarse de una vez?"_ , preguntó el zorro de forma agresiva, ese tipo ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. En cuanto llegasen al hospital, Judy sería recibida por incontables periodistas y fotógrafos apenas bajara de la ambulancia. Había compañeros de la ZPD que la ayudaron a hacerse paso, mientras Nick la tomaba de su brazo y caminaban juntos. Si de por sí estaba un poco mareada y se sentía débil por lo poco que comió en los últimos días, los flashes y gritos le darían un gran dolor de cabeza más tarde.

Incluso en recepción hubo un par de presentadores y periodistas de los noticieros más importantes, pero no se detendrían a hablar con ellos. _"¿Cómo es posible que incluso en un momento así no me dejen en paz?"_ , se preguntaba la coneja recordando lo que fueron sus experiencias con los medios en cuanto su relación con Nick salió a la luz.

Sus padres y algunos de sus hermanos la esperaron junto con un castor, el doctor Meyer. Lo primero que hizo fue acostarse en una de las tantas habitaciones de internación, le harían pruebas de sangre y orina para revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Cuando explicó que la sedaron varias veces, pidieron a su vez un examen toxicológico, sólo para asegurarse de que el koala no había usado nada perjudicial para su salud.

Si bien se la notaba cansada, todos los presentes se tomaron un momento para hablar con ella. _"El apoyo de sus allegados es algo fundamental en estas primeras instancias"_ , argumentó el doctor Meyer, pero los Hopps se lo tomaron demasiado en serio. Hubo varias discusiones con las enfermeras que pedían a gritos que no entraran más de tres animales a la vez. Fue un individuo en especial el único que entró completamente solo, un enorme búfalo que intimidó a todos con su sola presencia.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Hopps?

-¿Aun incluso en estas circunstancias me llamas por mi apellido?- exclamó con una sonrisa, Bogo imitó el gesto al ver que su mejor oficial se encontraba en buen estado.

-Te dejaremos la próxima semana libre para que pases tiempo de calidad con tu familia y amigos. Si bien las normas dicen que son dos semanas, estoy seguro que no aguatarás tanto tiempo sin trabajar en la ZPD.

-Usted sí que me conoce, jefe.- tiempo de calidad con su familia y amigos, todos los que la habían visitado. Se preguntaba por alguien en especial, que le pareció raro que no estuviera allí.-Por cierto, Bogo, no he visto a Nancy desde que llegué. ¿Sabe algo de ella?

-Está haciendo informes sobre la operación, ella junto a McHorn.- lo mejor sería evitar que supiera de la muerte de su amiga, al menos en esta primera noche, necesitaba recuperarse.

-Voy a llamarla, necesito hablar con ella.

-Quizás no sea lo mejor, Judy, sabes que se distrae rápido y le cuesta volver al trabajo. Le diré que te llame mañana, apenas la vea.

Una vez que Bogo saliera de la habitación, el personal decidió terminar con el horario de visitas que se había sobreexcedido. Dado que se podía quedar un animal a la vez para cuidar a la coneja, algunos de los presentes se turnarían cada dos horas para estar con ella mientras intentaba descansar.

Nick decidió tomar la posta e ir en primer lugar. Estaba completamente agotado pero a su vez quería pasar un rato con ella, por lo que el primer turno le sentaría bien. Esperaba que a esas alturas Judy estuviera dormida, pero no fue necesariamente una sorpresa verla despierta y radiante pese a lo acontecido. _"Típico de ti, zanahorias."_ , pensó para sí mismo en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo se encuentra oficial Hopps? Mi nombre es Nicholas Wilde, vengo a hacerle un par de preguntas para el New Zoo Times, si es que me lo permite.

-¿Es cierto que ha estado sedada los últimos días?

-Así es señor Wilde, el criminal que todos conocemos bajo el nombre de Malcolm me dormía para que no le estorbase.

-¿Y en qué soñaba, oficial Hopps? Hay quienes dicen que está de pareja con un zorro astuto, maravilloso, sumamente apuesto. ¿Ha soñado con él mientras estuvo dormida?

-Ha sido mi estrella guía todo ese tiempo, ocupa un lugar más allá de todos mis sueños. Lo que sí, tendré que negar que es astuto, maravilloso y sumamente apuesto. Es demasiado torpe, ronca durante toda la noche y cuando despierta por las mañanas está lejos de verse bien, más bien parece que un camión lo pasó por encima.

-Creo que está siendo demasiado injusto con él, siendo que usted tiene gases casi todas las noches, no huele necesariamente a rosas.

-¡Nick! ¡No digas eso! ¿¡Qué pensarán los lectores de mí ahora!?

-Pensarán que eres muy tierna y afortunada por tener a alguien como yo en tu vida. Por las noches te conviertes en una conejita apestosa, pero sigues siendo tierna.

-Sabes que no me gustan que me digan que soy tierna.

-Creí que teníamos un pacto sobre eso, pelusa.

-Hagamos uno nuevo, porque ese ya quedó en el olvido.- se cruzó de brazos a la espera de su oferta.- En primer lugar, podrás decirme que soy tierna, pero a cambio yo te diré un apodo por cada vez que me lo digas, algo humillante y horrible.

-Me han llamado de muchas formas a lo largo de la vida, eso no será problema. ¿Qué hay en segundo lugar?

-Quiero que hables con Drew.- sus palabras cayeron como un baldazo de agua fría, se esperaba que se lo pidiera tarde o temprano pero no en ese momento. Se había vuelto más astuta, lo había llevado a su propio terreno.- Quizás no ahora, no mañana, pero tienes que hablar con él. Tienen que aclarar las cosas.

-Drew murió hace quince años, zanahorias.

-Drew está vivo y está sufriendo como tú, esto no es justo para ninguno de los dos.

-La vida no es justa y no pretendo que lo sea, sí él está sufriendo por sus errores es problema suyo.

-Sus intenciones no eran malas y más de una vez se jugó el cuello por nosotros.- giraba la cabeza, mirando hacia la puerta y cruzándose de brazos, no le agradaba hablar del tema.- Ahora que su misión terminó quizás vuelva a trabajar en Cronos, podrías perderlo otra vez si no vas a por él.- ambos bajaron la vista, si bien Judy analizó sus palabras antes de decirlo, le dolía que existiese la posibilidad de no volver a ver a quien en el último tiempo se convirtió en su amigo.- No sé tú, pero ahora que todo ha salido a luz no puedo disfrutar de nuestra pequeña victoria. Es poco probable que la gente vote a Bellwether, se sabe qué es lo que causa el salvajismo, sabemos que tarde o temprano los collares desaparecerán, pero hay algo que falta.

-Sé que tienes las mejores de las intenciones, Judy, pero simplemente no quiero hablar de esto ahora. Me sentí traicionado como nunca antes, no sé si podría perdonar algo así.

Golpearon la puerta un par de veces, después de eso Herbert, la pantera designada para proteger a Wilde y a Hopps, se adentró en la habitación. _"Espero no interrumpir nada"_ , dijo al ver sus rostros. En cuanto Nick preguntó para qué era la silla de ruedas que la pantera llevaba, Herbert le pidió a Judy que la acompañara, Foster quería hablar con ella. _"El médico me dijo que descanse, hablaré con ella por la mañana."_. Ante esto, la pantera frunce el ceño y comienza a apuntar con su arma. Sin mediar palabras, hicieron caso a los pedidos del enorme felino. _"Tienen que decirle a su amigo que deje de meterse donde no le incumbe."_

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

 _"_ _Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías, he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti"_ , exclamó Lawrence Lionheart al zorro que iba a su lado, ahora con mayor tranquilidad. _"Posiblemente seas mi única alternativa"_. Anteriormente había buscado información de los collares Winkler, Corleo era la principal inversora y Lionheart la manejaba. Aun así, las ganancias para el león y su empresa no serían notorias. Lionheart le entregó la copia de un contrato, donde afirmaba que el noventa y ocho por ciento del dinero sería devuelto a las arcas de Zootopia para seguir invirtiendo en la ciudad. Básicamente, casi todo el dinero que invertiría Corleo no volvería a la empresa sino que se usaría para mantener en alto a la metrópoli de mamíferos, toda una obra de bien.

Por un lado tenía a Bellwether, que sometió a todos los depredadores. Por el otro lado tenía a Foster, que era acompañada por Lionheart, quien creyó se beneficiaría con los collares Winkler en caso de ganar pero ahora sabía que no era así. Pensó en Bellwether, su imagen pública no paraba de caer. Ahora, con el testimonio de Winkler y la versión de Lionheart, sabía cómo estaba conformado el equipo y cuál era su estrategia.

Bellwether instauró el terror a través de los collares, aparece Foster como salvadora y Lionheart ayuda invirtiendo en las propuestas de Foster. Se suponía que el exalcalde tomaría las riendas políticas de Zootopia, pero su inesperada muerte dejó a Foster como cabeza de su partido político. Pensó en Winkler, los collares llevaban su nombre. Al ser dueño de la licencia también se llevaría una buena parte, pero había algo que todavía no encajaba. ¿Qué ganaba Foster con esto?

Tanto Winkler como Foster eran de la misma especie, dos pequeñas y tiernas nutrias. ¿Habría algún parentesco? Los registros eran difusos, al revisar sus archivos leyó que era hija biológica de Anne Marshall y Michael Foster. A su vez, Winkler no tuvo pareja, hijos ni hermanos, no parecía haber vínculo entre Foster y el creador de los nuevos collares. ¿Dónde estaba el truco? El viejo en su juventud supo ser un galán, un conquistador, un hombre codiciado. Sólo hizo falta una noche llena de errores para que él y Anne Marshall terminaran por engañar a todos. Si bien Michael Foster le daría a la actual candadita su apellido, sus venas contenían la sangre de Winkler. En cuanto el viejo decrépito desapareciera, Foster se haría con toda su herencia, siendo la única heredera por derecho. Millones y millones de billetes que tenía Winkler a su nombre por la licencia de los collares pasarían a llenar los bolsillos de Foster.

Antes no había sabido analizar el rol de la rival de Bellwether. ¿Era partícipe? Más bien artífice y posiblemente quien idease todo. Bellwether arruina su imagen y aterra a todos, pero sale impune al no poder comprobarse ningún delito. Por su parte Foster aparece de la nada, se hace con el poder y el dinero, para después compartirlo con su aliada. Era sencillamente brillante, crear un problema que afecte parte de la población y luego ganar dinero por el problema que ellos mismos crearon.

 _"_ _Lo descubrí poco después de la muerte de mi tío, quisieron hacerme partícipe."_ , Lawrence no había resultado ser ningún tonto. Su postura fue demasiado inteligente, aceptó la propuesta de ambas y comenzó a seguirles el juego. Sólo tenía que esperar para destapar una olla a presión que terminaría por dar vuelta las elecciones. ¿Qué ganaba él? Se haría con la alcaldía seguramente al acabar con las dos candidatas, Fawkes no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo, pero Foster y Bellwether no podían ganar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Para finalizar su encuentro, el zorro preguntó por el escepticismo del león en cuanto Judy le ofreció pruebas para incriminar a Bellwether. _"Hay rumores de que se buscará quitar de en medio a Bellwether por consenso político, usarán parte de la información de Hopps para hacerlo"_ , básicamente la oveja debería dejar su cargo, se adelantarían las elecciones, Bellwether no se presentaría después de que se le abriera un sumario y Foster aceleraría las cosas. Eso complicaba mucho más la situación, apenas tendría tiempo para actuar.

Lo dejó a unas cuadras de la casa de Grace, tenía que dejar constancia de lo que sabía y la zorra era la única animal a la que podía acercarse por ahora. Golpeó su puerta y ella salió con su pijama puesto. _"¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?"_ , sin responder a su pregunta el zorro se adentró en su casa. Preguntó por Scott y Grace afirmó que estaba durmiendo arriba, aprovecharía para explicarle todo lo que sabía.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?- preguntó Grace que no dejaba de salir de su asombro.

-Sólo hay una forma de vencer a Foster y Bellwether: tengo que hallar el químico que usan para contagiar el salvajismo y hacer que todos desactiven sus collares. Seré rápido, tiene que darse todo en simultáneo.

-¿No lo ha encontrado Judy Hopps?- era el tema del momento, la esperanza que parecía poner fin a uno de los momentos más oscuros de la ciudad.- Les dicen aulladores, escuché por los noticieros que ya están haciendo pruebas.

-El efecto de los aulladores dura cuanto mucho una hora, hay algo que le ponen que lo intensifica al punto que dura semanas o meses.

-Y supongo que ya sabes dónde está el lugar donde producen esta sustancia.

-Sé dónde se esconde Doug, si su laboratorio no está ahí lo haré hablar de un modo u otro.- se sentó sobre el sofá.- Pero antes de eso necesito que hagamos una última grabación, explicaré cómo desactivar los collares manualmente.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué tonta soy!- el zorro se mostró confundido, pero segundos después comprendió el actuar de Grace.- Malcolm dejó esto aquí, supuse que serías tú pero después me llamó para adjudicarse el crédito. No puedo creer que casi me lo olvido.

-Se la llevaré a Kate, quizás ella pueda ayudarme y crear más de estás, sólo por si acaso.

-¿Ya has hablado con ella?

-Mañana por la mañana lo haré, ella me ha llamado de hecho.

-¿Puedo preguntar para que la grabación sobre cómo desactivar los collares?

-Lionheart me habló del plan de Bellwether en caso de que no lleguen a concretar sus planes.- se puso su teléfono para después quitarse su collar.- Hay un diez por ciento de collares que son diferentes. No están conectados a la antena receptora, esa que está en el centro de la ciudad, fueron distribuidos en su mayor parte al azar.

-¿Qué hay con el noventa por ciento restante?

-Pueden ser manejados desde el edificio e incluso activarse. Es una función de seguridad, controlan a distancia a los depredadores que reinciden muchas veces en poco tiempo.- pudo notar que Grace no le seguía el hilo.- De no poder concretar sus planes, Bellwether y Foster activarán los collares para no apagarlos. Se llevarán consigo las vidas del noventa por ciento de depredadores de Zootopia.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota del autor: Vamos Chronicler, acaban de rescatar a Judy. ¿Por qué secuestrarla de nuevo? No me echen la culpa de lo que acaba de pasar, fue Hudson quien metió las narices donde no debía. Como dijo Herbert, alguien debería decirle que deje de meterse donde no le incumbe. Yo lo haría, pero desde que comenzó a traspasar la cuarta pared ya no me hace caso, es todo un rebelde.**

 **Bien, basta de tonterías, un nuevo capítulo y nos acercamos más al desenlace. Ahora ya no hay dudas de lo que planea Bellwether y su aliada (inesperada para algunos, no tanto para otros). Si no se pueden llevar el dinero, de un modo u otro se llevarán algo. ¿Creen que haga falta llegar tan lejos? ¿Podrán los personajes evitar que sus planes se concreten?**

 **Cuando Hudson aparece ante Winkler se da a entender que la nutria padece amnesia anterógrada. En estos casos, el problema no está en la memoria inmediata o a corto plazo (como Dory en Buscando a Nemo), sino en los recuerdos a largo plazo que no pueden fijarse. Cabe recalcar que lo sucedido antes del ACV que lo dejó en estas condiciones sí lo recuerda, es decir la memoria de largo plazo antes del accidente no está alterada pero sí la memoria de largo plazo a partir del accidente. Leí algo para la facultad hace poco y me pareció una buena idea incluir algo así, si les queda algún tipo de duda respecto a esto no duden en preguntar.**

 **Volviendo a la historia en sí, Winkler termina ayudando a Hudson y para su sorpresa los collares son bastante sencillos de desconectar. Las ondas de alta frecuencia interfieren con la señal de los collares y anulan el sistema de seguridad, permitiendo acceder a un sistema de emergencia para terminar por quitar los collares. Por otro lado, Nick parece sellar su opinión de Hudson, aunque Judy intenta convencerlo de lo contrario. Cuando todo parecía estar bien entre ambos, la pantera que cuidaba a Nick cumplió con las órdenes de Foster y se los llevó a ambos. ¿La razón? Cierto zorro blanco fue a hablar con el creador de los collares, ahora Foster tendrá algo con qué extorsionar a Hudson si es que intenta algo.**

 **No hay mucho más para agregar, sólo me resta advertirles que el próximo capítulo tardará en llegar. ¿Hay probabilidades de que llegue para la próxima semana? Definitivamente no, por desgracia. Tendrán que quedarse con la intriga de ver qué es lo que pasa por un tiempo indeterminado, mientras yo estudio algo de fisiología respiratoria, asma, inmunidad, cerebro y otras cosas no muy relevantes. Como siempre espero sus opiniones a través de mensajes y comentarios, buena suerte compañeros y hasta pronto.**


	22. 21-Un desayuno en familia

_"_ _¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto solo?"_ , preguntó nuevamente, con que se lo pidiese ella estaría dispuesta a seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo. Él sin embargo se negaba, no quería ponerla en riesgo, no nuevamente. Tenía una opción para no ir solo, pero no estaba del todo seguro de si su compañero aceptaría ayudarlo. Tampoco podía hablar con Nick y Judy, necesitaba dejarles espacio para que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco.

Con la grabación ya lista, aprovecharía para ir con Kate y entregarle la llave de Grace. Sus técnicos eran de los mejores en todo Cronos, tal vez pudieran hacerle copias en caso de emergencia. No tenía plan de respaldo, por lo que cualquier herramienta, por mínima que fuera, le sería de gran ayuda.

Su encuentro con la loba no fue de lo más gratificante, dadas las noticias que le dio. Su contrato se reiniciaría y perdería los pocos beneficios que tenía dentro de Cronos, siendo que además sus siguientes contratos le darían la mitad de las recompensas. Para terminar su encuentro le pidió que cuidara a los suyos, no podía confiar en nadie más. Se alejarían en silencio, pero llegado el momento Kate le gritó algo que lo haría sonreír. _"No sé por qué ya no usas la tintura, pero te queda bien tu aspecto al natural."_. Ahora que ya todos conocían su identidad, no tenía por qué seguir escondido.

No recordaba la última vez que caminó por la calle completamente despreocupado. Tal vez fuera porque era de noche y no había nadie, tal vez el hecho de que nadie lo reconocería lo ayudaba a mantenerse sereno, tal vez era el hecho de que no estaba trabajando por un contrato jugoso. Lo suyo ahora era una tarea que él mismo se autoimpuso, nada tenía que ver Cronos con su actuar y eso siempre era un alivio.

Tuvo un extraño presentimiento, como si algo malo hubiera pasado. Miró su teléfono, eran casi las siete treinta de la mañana. No volvería a llamar a Grace, tendría compromisos con Scott ese mismo día y no quería molestar. Pensó en Nick y en Judy, necesitaba mantenerse alejado de ellos durante algunos días, cuanto menos con su primo. Sabía que Judy lo comprendía, pero no quería comprometerla en caso de que Nick estuviera cerca de ella. _"No ha de ser nada"_ , se dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta de Bogo. Su instinto no andaba del todo bien últimamente.

El búfalo ya tenía puesto su uniforme y las llaves de su vehículo a mano. Lo observó detenidamente por unos segundos hasta que lo reconoció. _"¿Fawkes?"_ , el zorro asintió y se metió en su casa como si fuera la suya propia. Abrió su heladera en busca de algo para tomar, tal y como hizo cuando se topó por primera vez con Nick y Judy. Dicho gesto no agradó demasiado al búfalo que cerró la puerta con fuerza, mientras el zorro lo miraba fijamente.

-Tengo hambre, Bogo, necesito recargar energía para lo que se viene.

-Hackea algún banco y usa el dinero para comprarte una pizza o algo, no me vengas con tonterías que apenas me queda comida en la heladera.- el zorro se volvió a acercar a la heladera pero el búfalo dio un paso al frente.- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí y por qué no tienes tu pelaje de color blanco?

-Cuida tu lenguaje, vengo en son de paz y además esta historia tiene calificación T.

-Calificación T mis cuernos, tú tendrás serios problemas si no me dices qué haces aquí o si no te vas por donde viniste.

-Creo conocer el lugar donde sintetizan la droga del salvajismo, es una vieja estación abandonada frente al museo de bellas artes.

-¿Qué?- había logrado captar su atención.- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-El carnero que mató a Malcolm, Doug, sale de ahí casi todas las mañanas. No pasa demasiado tiempo allí pero va todos los días, estoy seguro que esconde algo importante. Quiero que me ayudes a entrar ahora mismo, a estas horas suele abandonar el lugar.

-Ya descubrimos que el salvajismo es causado por los aulladores además de que no tengo tiempo para corazonadas, veré si puedo enviar una patrulla a revisar la zona...

-Bogo, el efecto de los aulladores no dura más de una hora pero de algún modo el salvajismo tarda semanas en curarse. Podrían pasar años hasta que descubran la verdadera cura.

-Si quieres puedo enviar dos patrullas, enviaré a un par de mis mejores hombres.

-¿¡Es una broma!?

-Mira, Fawkes… Wilde, o como sea, sé que tienes buenas intenciones y que en el pasado hiciste mucho por la ciudad, pero no desperdiciaré mi tiempo ahora que tengo a todo el mundo encima después de lo que pasó con Hopps.

-No podemos entrar al lugar de forma legal y arrestar a los culpables, destruirían cualquier evidencia desde dentro de la ZPD.

-Si no puedes hacerlo de forma legal entonces no entres, caso cerrado.- abrió la puerta del frente de su casa y lo invitó a retirarse.- Te ganaste mi respeto con lo que pasó en los últimos días, no quiero tener que arrestarte.

-Anoche visité a Winkler, el creador de los collares. Me enseñó a quitarlos de forma segura.- salió de la casa del búfalo y cruzó su mirada con él.- Foster y Bellwether son aliadas, si doy a conocer el modo de apagar los collares para frustrar sus planes matarán a la gran mayoría de los depredadores de Zootopia.

-¿Y crees que encontrando este laboratorio les ganarás?

-Si difundo sólo el modo de desactivar los collares habrá múltiples ataques de salvajismo a lo largo y ancho de Zootopia, ya nadie discutirá los collares y Foster ganará junto con Bellwether. A su vez, si doy a conocer la sustancia que usan para contagiar el salvajismo millones de depredadores morirán por los mismísimos collares. Tengo que hacer ambas cosas en simultáneo, lo suficientemente rápido como para que no lo vean venir.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea esperar a que nuestros científicos encuentren la cura por sí mismos.

-No la hallarán jamás, no mientras todo esto siga dejando ganancias.- bajó la vista y luego miró al imponente búfalo.- En caso de fallar, me entregaré y todo funcionará de acuerdo a sus planes originales, se quedarán con todo el dinero de Zootopia pero ningún depredador morirá.

-No creerán en tu silencio, van a matarte.- no emitió respuesta alguna, simplemente se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Era obvio que ya conocía todos los escenarios posibles.- Llamaré para decir que iré más tarde, más te vale tener razón con esto.

-Por cierto… antes de irnos. ¿Te importa si llevamos algo para comer? Hace muchas horas que no como nada, en verdad tengo hambre.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Volvió en sí e infló su pecho intentando tomar aire, sus ojos se abrieron tanto como le era posible. Se sentó, quiso llevar la mano a su pecho para intentar apaciguar el dolor que sentía en su pecho pero le fue imposible, estaba esposado junto a alguien más. Al girar su cabeza, su peor temor se hizo realidad. _"¿Judy? ¿Zanahorias? ¿Estás bien?"_ , su amada coneja no emitía respuesta alguna. Forcejeó un poco pero no podría liberarse, sin embargo en su fallido intento Judy reaccionó. Al parecer también sentía ese pinchazo en el pecho, gimió de dolor al despertar. _"No otra vez"_ , dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible.

 _"_ _Quietos ahí"_ , rugió una voz que Nick conocía a la perfección. Era Herbert, la pantera que lo protegería junto a Judy, el traidor que los arrastró hasta ese lugar. ¿Trabajaría con Bellwether? Foster le había dicho que era uno de sus hombres de mayor confianza, evidentemente se había equivocado. O tal vez no, allí estaba la nutria, expectante. No comprendía qué es lo que pasaba, pero entonces la alcaldesa se asomó también.

-Ya era hora de que despertaran, la dosis era bastante pequeña.- indicó la oveja mientras se limpiaba sus lentes con un pañuelo.- Mientras no causen problemas no les haremos daño y toda esa bazofia que dicen siempre los secuestradores, así que ya están advertidos. Una mínima sospecha de que intenten algo y lo lamentarán.

-¿Vas a matarnos Dawn?- preguntó Judy mientras intentaba recuperarse.- ¿Después de hacer todo este lío para salvarme de Malcolm?

-Ninguno de nosotros va a matarte, preciosa, tu novio lo hará.- indicó Bellwether mostrando su extraña arma, para después apuntarle a Nick.- A los zorros les gustan demasiado los conejos, su carne más específicamente, no de esa forma retorcida que tienen ustedes.

-Sólo serán una propaganda más para hundir la campaña de Dawn y dar comienzo a mi reinado, pero no será ahora. Esperaremos a que Fawkes esté presente.- el zorro cayó en la cuenta de lo que sucedía. Sonrió al darse cuenta de la estrategia de ambas candidatas, pero su sonrisa rápidamente se borró al recordar la situación en la que estaban. Posiblemente no salieran vivos de esta.

-Entonces es así… Hacen mala publicidad contra Bellwether, quien se encarga de dejar que su imagen baje por los suelos. Con el terror de los collares y el salvajismo tú y Lionheart se harán millonarios.- Judy reaccionó ante lo que dijo Nick, no podría haberlo dicho de mejor modo. El zorro rápidamente les había sacado la ficha.

-¿Quién lo diría? El zorro resultó ser astuto.- el sarcasmo de Bellwether era exasperante.

-¿Todos estos años de dolor, disputas y sufrimiento sólo para esto?- Judy los miró a todos fijamente.- Me dan asco, hundieron a Zootopia, a sus habitantes y a sus principios por dinero.

-A Dawn le disgustan los depredadores y a mí me fascinan los billetes, es la fórmula perfecta para, después de años de trabajo, poder conseguir lo que ambas anhelamos de forma abrupta.

-¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?- preguntó Nick.- No me trago que seamos sólo parte de una mala publicidad contra esta oveja patética.- recibió un golpe de Herbert en el hocico que lo dejó aturdido, Judy gritó por él.

-No estarían aquí de no ser por su amigo, Fawkes.

-¿O tal vez debamos decirle Wilde?- dijo la alcaldesa para corregir a su aliada, ese golpe le dolió más a Nick que el que la pantera le propinase antes.- Tengo entendido que Doug hizo que escucharas parte del audio. ¿Ya sabes la verdad?- el zorro bajó la cabeza y la oveja sonrió.- ¿Qué hiciste con él? ¿Lo insultaste por ser un bastardo mentiroso o lo perdonaste como el zorro estúpido que eres?

-Cállate Dawn, esto no se trata sobre Nick y Drew.- a oveja le dio un cachetazo que la sorprendió.

-No me interrumpas mientras hablo, Judy.- ordenó la alcaldesa.- Me caías bien, es una lástima que me haya visto obligada a tenerte en estas condiciones.

-¿Qué planean hacer con nosotros?

-¿Por qué ustedes los zorros siempre hacen tantas preguntas?- preguntó la oveja de forma despectiva.- Preguntas, preguntas, preguntas, tú y tu primo resultaron ser iguales. Zorros curiosos y entrometidos que no hacen más que molestar.

-Los usaremos de intercambio para atrapar a tu primo, Wilde. Ha ido a por Winkler y tememos que siga avanzando.- Foster parecía ser mucho más tranquila y razonable que Bellwether, pero en el fondo era aún más cruel. Siendo parte de la familia de los depredadores, usaría los collares para aprovecharse de los suyos.- Ustedes a diferencia de él tienen mucho que perder, sería una lástima que porque una conejita vuelva a salir en los medios más de un centenar de sus hermanos fueran acribillados a quemarropa.

-Vuelve a suministrarles el sedante, Herbert, que sea una dosis más pequeña que la anterior.- la pantera se alejó y volvió segundos después para cumplir con la orden de la alcaldesa.- Necesito que estén despiertos para cuando Doug haga el intercambio, será un espectáculo digno de admirar.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

No sabían a que se enfrentaban, ni siquiera sabían dónde estaba el laboratorio. Según los planos que Bogo pudo extraer de la base de datos de la ZPD, la estación abandonada de la calle Higuera estaba cerrada desde hacía dos décadas, aunque los trenes seguían pasando. _"Podrían tener cámaras"_ , indicó Bogo mientras se ponía una máscara de payaso. Ante las bromas del zorro simplemente argumentó que no había encontrado nada mejor para esconder su identidad.

La entrada estaba cerrada con un candado que fácilmente forzaron con un par de ganzúas. Había varios escombros, producto del derrumbe que llevó a que la estación se cerrara hacía ya un buen tiempo. Un vagón de tono rojizo estaba varado en medio de unas vías alternativas, los trenes que pasaban nunca se le acercaban demasiado. Era el lugar ideal para buscar.

Una luz violácea se asomaba por una rendija. _"Deben de usar luz ultravioleta para cultivar los aulladores"_. Al acercarse a la puerta trasera se toparon con que esta estaba cerrada desde dentro, el zorro no tendría más opción que entrar por la ventanilla y abrir la puerta para dejarle paso al búfalo. Bogo le alcanzó su pistola tranquilizadora en caso de emergencia, su arma de fuego no tenía silenciador y podría alertar a todo el mundo.

Escuchaba un par de voces murmurando desde la cabina del tren, primero le abriría a Bogo sin hacer mucho ruido… maldita sea, la puerta estaba demasiado oxidada y rechinaba. La abrió de forma brusca y esperó lo peor, pero nada pasó. Tal vez al estar hablando no los escucharon entrar, ambos suspiraron de alivio.

A lo largo y ancho del vagón, una par de enormes bases contenían tierra y pequeñas flores que ambos identificaron al primer vistazo. El resto del lugar estaba decorado por fotos, mapas, objetivos y notas, una pequeña mesa de trabajo y varios tubos de ensayo con químicos de todo tipo. Sobre dicha mesa había un maletín con lo que parecía ser un arma, sus municiones eran pequeñas bolas de vidrió con una sustancia en su interior. _"Su toxicidad debe ser tan alta que al mero contacto con la piel te infecta"_. El zorro estaba en lo cierto, no había otro modo. Sus efectos podrían variar al ser ingerida o inyectada, quizás de ahí venía la diferencia de tiempo que había entre los pacientes al momento de curarse. Un modo más de entorpecer los diagnósticos de todo tipo.

Por un momento su corazón se pausó, sintió algo en su pierna que le puso los pelos de punta. Metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho y sacó su teléfono para cortar la llamada al instante. La curiosidad lo invadió en cuanto vio quien era el animal que lo llamaba. Tomó un par de las esferas violáceas y le indicó a Bogo que debían abandonar el lugar cuanto antes. Sin discutir el búfalo aceptó, aunque lo hizo de muy mala gana. Tenían frente a ellos el laboratorio donde plantaban los aulladores y no se llevaron más que un par de balas.

Abandonaron la estación, subieron al auto de Bogo que estaba un par de calles atrás y se alejaron. _"No sé qué carajo te pasa, era nuestra gran oportunidad."_ , gritó el búfalo, pero Hudson no hizo caso a su reprimenda, seguía pensando en su llamada perdida. Conocía bien a Nick, no lo llamaría así porque sí, mucho menos a esa hora. Observó a Bogo, denotando su preocupación, y devolvió la llamada. Sonaron un par de tonos, hubiese deseado que fuera una coincidencia pero Cronos le había enseñado que las coincidencias no existían. La voz al otro lado le dio a entender la razón detrás de la llamada.

-¿Eres tú, zorro bobo?- llevó su dedo índice a los labios para pedirle a Bogo que hiciera silencio. Este estacionó y sacó su teléfono en un momento de lucidez.

-Dawn Bellwether, más te vale no haberles hecho nada a Nick y Judy.- el búfalo le guiñó el ojo, aprovecharía a grabar la conversación en lo que fue un gran descuido de la alcaldesa.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Te quiero a ti, obviamente. Nos veremos en tres horas en Tundratown, en el cruce entre Colinas Nevadas y Calle Ventisca. Quiero que vengas solo, a menos claro que quieras ver como cierto zorro se vuelve salvaje y le arranca la cabeza a su amada.- Bogo le hizo una seña para que la hiciera hablar.

-Escucha, sé que trabajas con Foster y que ambas están comprometidas con lo de los aulladores. No voy a parar hasta acabar con ambas, ya tengo pruebas para inculparlas.

-No sé de qué hablas, Foster es mi competencia, pero si la quieres hundir por mí bien.- después de esto la oveja cortó, tenía sus metas claras.

-Nos emocionamos por nada, si damos a conocer esta llamada sólo las estaríamos ayudando. Bellwether se hunde más y Foster gana.

-Estuve pensando, Fawkes…- mientras guardaba su teléfono lo miraba de reojo.- Sólo hay dos candidatas y una de ellas va a ganar, no podemos hacer mucho políticamente.

-Lionheart no se dejó corromper en su momento, quizás sea un buen alcalde.

-¿Qué hay de Foster y Bellwether? ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellas para que no ganen?

-Sus cráneos piden a gritos mis balas.- el búfalo giró la cabeza, la violencia no era algo con lo que estuviera de acuerdo. Su profesión lo llevaba a creer en la justicia, debía de haber otro modo.- Lionheart me dijo que podrían destituir a Bellwether por consenso político, están acelerando las cosas. Si nuestros planes no resultan no habrá otra opción que mancharnos las patas con sangre.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó desconcertado el líder de la ZPD.- Es obvio que te llevan a una trampa, sin ti será difícil avanzar.

-Ya dejé constancia de todo lo que sé, de aquí en adelante pueden seguir solos.- miró su teléfono, pensó en llamar a Grace.- Iré a intentar salvar a Nick y Judy, tú te encargarás de tu laboratorio.

-Creí que no confiabas en mis hombres.

-No lo hago, pero es nuestra mejor opción. Busca a tus diez mejores hombres, o tus diez más confiables, haz que te den sus teléfonos y evita cualquier tipo de comunicación. No vayas al laboratorio directamente, diles que harán una redada a unas calles de ahí y explícales lo que pasa cuando estén frente a la estación. Si hay algún traidor, no tendrá tiempo de avisar a la gente de Bellwether.

-Yo mismo montaré guardia en ese vagón con algunos de mis hombres de ahí en más, los especialistas que se encarguen de sintetizar una cura serán custodiados por quienes yo decida. Evitaremos mover cualquier tipo de evidencia para que no se pierda.

-Hasta entonces tienen que emitir un comunicado oficial, nadie podrá salir de sus casas hasta nuevo aviso. No sabemos si sintetizan el veneno en algún otro lugar, podría haber varios ataques de salvajismo.

-¿Qué pasará con los collares? Nos estaríamos arriesgando a que casi la totalidad de los depredadores muera electrocutada.

-Usaremos un comunicado oficial momentos antes para que todos desactiven sus collares, ya grabé un video explicando cómo hacerlo.

-¿Crees que la gente confíe en ti?

-Lo harán, estoy seguro de ello. No confían en Hudson Fawkes, pero sí en el archimago de plata.

-Supongo que todo se reduce a esto, actuar rápido y esperar a que los daños sean mínimos.

-Lo mejor será que vuelvas a la ZPD, si alguien pregunta estabas di que estabas descompuesto y no podías salir del baño.- sonrió al escuchar la excusa del zorro, quien volvió a tomar su teléfono. Comenzó a escribir un mensaje a un número que Bogo no supo identificar.- ¿Puedo pedirte que me dejes en un lugar?

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Le dejó un par de indicaciones más a Bogo, quien lo observó con curiosidad en cuanto lo vio adentrarse en el edificio. _"Espera a que sean las nueve para ir al laboratorio, a esa hora la gente suele estar en su casa. Necesitamos tiempo para dar a conocer cómo desactivar los collares."_ Avanzó por los pasillos haciendo preguntas a algún que otro conserje o profesor que daba vueltas mientras organizaban el evento. Llegado el momento giró hacia la izquierda y se topó con un gran cúmulo de animales que entraban y salían en lo que parecía ser el gimnasio.

Torpemente daba pasos hacia adelante, buscando a Grace con la mirada. La zorra había jurado guardarle un asiento al llegar, por lo que comenzó a buscar en la zona media de los asientos, sabía que no le gustaba estar ni muy lejos ni muy cerca. Muchos animales de gran tamaño tomaban los primeros lugares evitando que quienes estuvieran detrás de ellos pudieran ver con comodidad. Resignó su idea previa, Grace estaría en las primeras filas sin duda.

Sin dirigirle palabra ni mirada alguna se sentó a su par, mientras ella lo observaba con detenimiento él se hacía el distraído y revisaba su teléfono. _"¿Hudson?"_ , sonrió al escuchar su tono de voz, una mezcla de sorpresa y asombro. Después de que se saludaran las luces se apagaron en todo el gimnasio, a excepción de unas pocas que apuntaban a un estrado donde había un elefante portando un micrófono.

-Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de verte sin tintura.- exclamó la zorra mientras alguien la mandó a callar desde atrás, el director Tenembaum le daba la bienvenida a todos los presentes.- Supongo que tendremos que susurrar.

-Ya no tengo que huir más, las cosas terminarán pronto, esta misma noche quizás todo termine por explotar.

-Espero que así sea, no podré aguantar esto mucho más.- indicó mientras señalaba su collar.- Dado que Bellwether perderá su cargo dentro de poco podrían haber omitido todo este circo, es demasiado cruel.

-¿Qué parte? ¿El que les pongan los collares o el que los quieran convencer de que los collares son buenos?

-Tenembaum es un idiota, está hablando como si fuera una especie de ritual de iniciación.- pudo sentir la mano del zorro posándose sobre la suya, su mirada la tranquilizaba. Sonrió y comenzó a hacerle burla al director. Desde atrás alguien volvió a pedir silencio en cuanto el zorro lanzó una breve risa.

-Es la primera vez que asisto a la escuela y ya me estás haciendo quedar mal con los padres de los alumnos.- las cortinas detrás de Tenembaum se abrieron y varios niños dieron un par de pasos al frente, temerosos ante lo que se avecinaba.- Lo único que consiguió con su discurso fue asustarlos.

-¿Y qué es esa cosa de "Zootopia los acepta"? Suena a una especie de utopía barata sacada de una mala película.- un ligero brillo surcó sus ojos.- Allí está Scott, daría lo que fuera por sacarlo de ahí.

-¿Lo que fuera?- la retórica del zorro no le sentó bien.

-Creí que ya habías tomado una decisión… ¿Qué pasó?

-Foster y Bellwether tienen a Nick y Judy, es mi vida por la de ellos. Ya hablé con Kate, pero necesitaré tu ayuda también.

-¿Qué pasará contigo una vez que te entregues?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es lo que pasará en Zootopia. Tal y como pensé el laboratorio de Doug está en esa vieja estación, la ZPD allanará el lugar dentro de poco.

-Buscarán contraatacar con los collares, nos matarán a todos.

-No si lo evitamos, tienen mi grabación y al final de la semana podrían desarrollar una cura.- lo observó sorprendida, eso era algo demasiado rápido. Tenembaum comenzaba a poner los collares a los niños que estaban en el escenario. Varios destellos amarillos surcaron el gimnasio mientras la tensión aumentaba.- Kate tomará parte de las muestras y desde Cronos buscarán acabar con esto cuanto antes.

-No dejarás nada al azar.- sonrió ante el comentario de la zorra, ambos sabían cuánto odiaba dejar cabos sueltos.- No importa cuánto odies a Cronos, sigues su filosofía al pie de la letra. Lucha hasta la muerte, reivindica el destino…

-Si lo dejas a la suerte, puedes darte por vencido.- apretó sus puños, su collar por primera vez emitió un pitido. El director llegó frente a Scott, el resultado era inminente. Supo contenerse mientras una leve descarga lo obligaba a tranquilizarse.- No me quiero dar por vencido, Grace, no con tanto en juego.

Un discurso de cierre del elefante al cual todos los presentes se dirigían como director Tenembaum, unas breves palabras de uno de los concejales de Bellwether, Mark Stephens, y todos los alumnos y profesores volvieron a sus clases. Todos a excepción de cierto zorro al cual su madre tomó de la mano y, después de hablar con la tutora de su curso, se retiró de la escuela. Los motivos no estaban muy claros, pero al no haber exámenes la tutora no se opuso.

El pequeño zorro se percató de cómo su madre miraba el teléfono una y otra vez, no acostumbraba a verla recibiendo tantos mensajes. A su vez, tampoco acostumbraba a verla acompañada por zorros de ningún tipo, apostaría su colección de Lego a que ese tipo y la mujer que lo arrastraba del brazo se conocían de algún lado.

Grace por su parte leía las indicaciones de Hudson, quien había creado una conversación junto con Kate. Dejaría a Scott junto con Shelby, su niñera, para después ayudar a ese tonto zorro que solo sabía meterse en problemas. _"¿Quién era él?"_ , preguntó el pequeño vulpino mientras ella saludaba a una joven de casi veinte años a través de su teléfono. _"¿Quién era ese zorro con el que hablabas?"_ , si algo había heredado de Hudson, era su insistencia. Grace afirmó que era sólo un viejo amigo que estaba de visita por Zootopia, mientras a la vez le agradecía a Shelby por tomarse su tiempo libre para cuidar a Scott.

Dudaba si debía decirle la verdad, no podía hablarle de su padre sabiendo que Cronos haría todo lo posible para retenerlo, no quería que cargue con ese dolor. Antes de abandonar Cronos se prometió junto con Hudson que Scott nunca sabría nada de su pasado, el mejor modo de mantenerlo lejos de ese mundo era aislarlo en una realidad más dócil. Pese a sus deseos y buenas intenciones, las cosas se tornaron más complicadas con el correr de los días, meses y años, ni que hablar ahora que Hudson tenía la posibilidad de huir de Cronos. _"Sólo un día más y despertarás junto a tu hijo y a su padre, nos sentaremos a desayunar juntos y seremos una familia por fin."_ , la simpleza con la que pensó la llevó a sonreír, se le hacía curioso lo poco que necesitaba para poder ser feliz, de haber oportunidad. Sólo tenían que hacer su trabajo mientras Kate luchaba para que acepten la liberación de su tan amado zorro. Si bien la loba argumentó que era difícil, de liberar a Zootopia tal vez Hudson podría recibir su libertad por fin.

Argumentó que sólo sería un rato, dado que le surgió una urgencia de último momento. La loba niñera terminó por aceptar de mala gana, el dinero extra le venía bien para costear la cuota de su universidad. Además de esto, Scott solía entretenerse solo y no le causaba problema alguno, era un niño bastante tranquilo a diferencia de otros que solía cuidar.

Kate ya estaba en posición, Grace se aproximaba tan rápido como las leyes de tránsito se lo permitían y Hudson esperaba a unas calles del lugar. No había un plan, todo sería espontáneo de acuerdo a como se desarrollaran las cosas. El principal objetivo era sacar a Nick y a Judy de ahí a como dé lugar, el resto se vería en el momento. _"Comenzaré a avanzar."_ , exclamó el zorro apenas Grace confirmó que ya estaba en donde habían acordado. Kate cubriría las espaldas de Hudson con su rifle y la zorra los haría huir. No habría micrófonos de por medio, por lo que la experimentada loba actuaría por instinto.

Acomodó su sacó y su sombrero, pasó la palma de su mano por el parche que tapaba su ya inútil ojo derecho e inspiró tan profundo como pudo. A paso tranquilo se aproximó a la esquina donde se le indicó que debía esperar. No pasaron más de diez segundos que una voz llamó su atención, un carnero lo guiaría hasta un callejón. Frente a él había un rinoceronte, la pantera que había custodiado a Nick y seis carneros, su líder era un viejo conocido suyo.

-¿Están en aquel vehículo?- preguntó en referencia a una van negra que estaba al fondo, uno de los carneros se acercó y abrió la puerta. Efectivamente Nick y Judy estaban ahí, esposados el uno al otro.- Pues aquí me tienen, libéralos de una vez, Doug.

-¿Tan rápido quieres acabar con nuestra diversión?- dio un par de pasos al frente y comenzó a respirar frente a su parche.- Déjame ver el resultado de nuestra última pelea, no puedes esconder tu humillación detrás de un simple pedazo de tela.- hizo caso a sus órdenes y dejó ver su cicatriz. Un fuerte golpe que vio venir pero decidió no esquivar lo hizo caer, mientras un collar se cerraba alrededor de su cuello.- Ponte de pie, Hudson.

-¿Del uno al diez, qué tanto lo disfrutas?- respondió con una sonrisa, su rostro ya de por sí manifestaba la respuesta.

-¿Qué tan sensible te quedó la zona, zorro?- mientras el rinoceronte lo sostenía a Fawkes, el carnero hundió su dedo en lo más profundo de su cicatriz. Los gritos de dolor sacudieron a la mayoría de los presentes. Un golpe al hígado y uno más a su rostro.

-¿Por qué no simplemente me matas y te sacas las ganas?- preguntó mientras sus rodillas temblaban y su voz se quebraba por el dolor.- Sé cuánto lo quieres, sé cuánto has esperado este momento.

-No le temes a la muerte, más bien le das la bienvenida.- apretó con su dedo otra vez mientras todos miraban hacia otro lado. Después de que Doug le hiciera una seña, el rinoceronte lo dejó caer.- Tú mereces algo mejor, mis deseos por matarte son los mismos que me impulsan a dejarte con vida ahora mismo. Yo era el mejor, sigo siendo mejor que tú y lo seguiré siendo siempre, no me importa si te eligieron a ti.

-Muchas veces no gana el mejor, sino quien sabe dar lo máximo de sí mismo en el momento ideal. Adelante, sigue golpeándome y haciendo lo que tú quieras. No derrumbarás mi ímpetu, no quebrarás mi alma así como tú mismo lo hiciste con la tuya.

-Disfrutaré ver como sufres mientras todo lo que amas se desvanece frente a ti, así como me pasó con todos mis sueños y metas. Pronto verás a tú ciudad ser presa del pánico y el dolor, hundiéndose en las cenizas, pero primero comenzarás viendo como los tuyos se matan entre sí.

Uno de los presentes le pasó un arma que fácilmente reconoció, no tenía que ver la munición para saber qué es lo que le deparaba al pobre a quien apuntaba. _"¿Te llamas Nick, verdad?"_ , quitó el seguro, mientras observaba a su rival de rodillas en el suelo. _"¿Alguna vez se te pasó por la cabeza la idea de hacerle daño a esa tierna conejita?"_ , cargó una bala y tomó a Hudson de su mandíbula para obligarlo a ver, uno de los carneros lo sostenía. _"Dudo que puedas evitar hacerle daño en este preciso momento, algún desalmado te esposó a quien será tu almuerzo."_.

Una lágrima cayó de su rostro mientras observaba sus ojos color amatista, la veía serena pese a lo que le deparaba. Tal y como le dijeron antes, sería él mismo quien terminaría por dañar a su querida Judy, su zanahorias, su pelusa. _"No te preocupes, estarás bien."_ , susurró de forma apenas audible mientras con su mano libre acariciaba el rostro del zorro.

No llevó más que un par de segundos. Un disparo cursando los aires, un grito ahogado por su sangre, la vida de su víctima escurriéndose entre sus propios colmillos mientras sus ropas se teñían de un tono carmesí. La cosa no terminaría ahí sin embargo, el shock eléctrico que recorrió su cuerpo no evitaría que dejase de pelear, ya estaba un tanto acostumbrado después de todo.

Kate volvió a disparar su rifle nuevamente, como un momento atrás, cuando acabó con el guardia que sostenía a Fawkes para dejarle vía libre y que pudiese atacar a Doug. Otro carnero menos, sólo tenía que cubrir a Hudson mientras este tomaba el arma de las frías manos de su enemigo y aprovechaba la dosis de Aulladores para que el rinoceronte que acompañaba a Doug se volviera salvaje. Tardó pocos segundos en hacer efecto, en cuanto comenzó a atacar a los suyos el zorro aprovechó la confusión y fue a donde se encontraban Nick y Judy, todavía absortos.

Un vehículo pasó frente al callejón, siendo conducido por una zorra a la cual no conocían. _"¿¡Qué carajo esperan!?"_ , gritó Fawkes mientras un nuevo carnero caía, producto de la puntería de una loba más que experimentada. La pantera luchaba por contener al rinoceronte mientras los cuatro carneros comenzaron a perseguirlos. La prioridad no eran Nick y Judy, más bien el tercero en discordia.

Estaba a escasos metros del vehículo, Nick y Judy lograron subir pero Fawkes había sido atrapado. Seguía maltrecho de la pelea de hacía unos días, pero intentaría luchar para liberarse. _"Lo siento amigo"_ , un sonoro disparo de Herbert, la pantera, se llevó la vida del rinoceronte que se resistía pese a todos los intentos de dejarlo inconsciente.

 _"_ _No puedo apuntar con Hudson en el medio."_ , indicó Kate quien observaba a través de la mira de su rifle. Las constantes fintas del zorro lo dejaban expuesto a todo riesgo. Herbert disparó contra el auto después de tomar cobertura, había localizado la ubicación de la francotiradora y sabía cómo cubrirse. _"¡Salgan de aquí!"_ , en el momento en que el zorro gritó a todo pulmón a los suyos un fuerte golpe lo hizo tambalearse. Un nuevo golpe lo hizo caer. Herbert nuevamente arremetió contra el vehículo, Grace no tuvo más opción que acelerar mientras Kate derribaba a un último carnero. El resto metió a un aturdido Hudson a la van y rápidamente salieron de allí.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Después de dar la vuelta a la manzana, Grace recogió a Kate, que se adentró en el asiento del acompañante con su rifle. _"No puedo creer se hayan llevado a Hudson, soy una maldita inútil."_ , golpeó con fuerza la puerta, pero después pidió disculpas a la dueña del mismo. Si bien su objetivo primordial se había cumplido, uno de los suyos se quedó atrás. Tanto Nick como Judy estaban mudos, así como Grace estaba a punto de quebrarse.

Estacionaron frente a la casa de Shelby, la niñera de Scott. El pequeño vulpino subió a los asientos traseros y le dio vistazo de orejas a pies a Nick, era muy parecido al zorro que había visto junto con su madre en la escuela. Percibía en cierto modo la tensión del momento, a diferencia de otras veces no haría preguntas hasta llegar a su casa.

Apagó el motor y todos bajaron, Scott abrió con las llaves de su madre y todos se adentraron. El niño se puso a ver televisión en la sala de estar mientras Grace subía a su habitación y bajaba con un pendrive. _"Hudson nunca nos dijo que él…"_ , Judy no podía dejar de mirar a quien resultó ser el sobrino de Nick.

-No sé si Hudson les explicó cómo funciona Cronos, pero cumplimos con un contrato que liberaba a dos miembros de la entidad.- Kate apartó la mirada a sabiendas de lo ocurrido, fue rumbo a la heladera en busca de algo para tomar.

-Nos dijo que tú y él trabajaron juntos pero alguien más tomó su lugar.- Nick tomó la palabra por primera vez en lo que iba del encuentro.- Creo entender quien fue el que lo reemplazó.

-Por ley, cualquier niño que nazca dentro de Cronos ha de ser parte de la organización, es un modo de prevalecer a través del tiempo. Toman a cualquiera que puedan y lo aferran a esa vida, quieran o no.

-Scott no había nacido hasta ese entonces, los seguidores de mi hermano fueron en contra de las leyes para obligar a Hudson a quedarse, querían retenerlo tanto como les fuera posible. Tendría más motivos para luchar, por lo que esperaban que trabajase más duro.

-¿A qué te refieres con "los seguidores de tu hermano"?- preguntó Nick dando un paso al frente.

-Mi hermano, Oswald, fue quien introdujo a Drew a esta vida y fue quien lo obligó a convertirse en Hudson.- el zorro apretó sus puños con fuerza, Judy se le acercó para tranquilizarlo apenas vio que su collar cambió de color.- Es por eso que estoy aquí, es el modo que tengo de compensar los errores de mi hermano.

-Hudson grabó un video antes de irse hoy por la mañana, explica el modo en que se pueden desactivar los collares.- el zorro y la coneja la observaron sorprendidos.- Es más fácil de lo que parece, su idea es que antes de la noche todos sepan cómo hacerlo.

-¿Pasará algo esta noche?- Judy siempre supo hacer las preguntas correctas.

-De no poder concretar sus planes, Bellwether y Foster matarán a todo aquel que tenga un collar.- la coneja se sintió devastada. ¿Qué tan lejos estaban dispuestas a llegar?- Bogo allanará el laboratorio donde producen los químicos que enferman a los depredadores, por lo que nuestros enemigos buscarán contraatacar rápidamente.

-Entonces nosotros prevenimos a todos del contraataque.- Nick se percató de todo rápidamente, caminó de un lado a otro y se le ocurrió una brillante idea.- Tengo un ejército de conejos viviendo en mi casa, podemos recurrir al boca a boca antes de transmitir las instrucciones de Hudson. Cada animal que se entere puede hablar con sus parientes y amigos y cooperar.

-Bogo allanará al anochecer, tenemos cinco horas para avisar a todos sin que la gente de Bellwether se entere de esto.- la loba mantenía fija la mirada en su vaso con agua.- Cualquier error, por mínimo que sea, terminará por condenarnos a todos. Eviten andar en grupos grandes, esto no debe virilizarse o advertiremos a nuestros enemigos.

-Hudson me dijo que los collares envían una señal al desactivarse, varias señales en simultáneo terminarían por alertarlos.

-Entonces que todos lo hagan a la vez, a una hora estipulada.- indicó Nick después del comentario de Grace, su idea sería la estrategia a tomar.

Con su plan listo y la grabación preparada, todos subieron nuevamente al vehículo de Grace después de quitarle el collar a Nick. Dejarían a Scott con su niñera otra vez y de paso le advertirían, ella y sus seis hermanos podrían serles de gran ayuda. _"Tendremos que cambiar de vehículo pronto."_ , indicó la loba mientras la zorra asentía. Para ese entonces ya sabrían su patente y por lo tanto toda la información de Grace. Era cuestión de tiempo para que los encuentren.

Como si del destino se tratase, un auto comenzó a seguirlos durante un par de calles. _"Es la misma van de hoy"_ , indicó Grace al ver que también había un vehículo de frente que iba directo hacia ellos. _"Peguen sus mentones al pecho y cubran sus rostros con los antebrazos"_ , segundos después de los dichos de Kate, el auto de Grace fue tocado de atrás y perdió la estabilidad, fue un blanco fácil para la van que no tuvo piedad al impactar contra ellos.

Varias figuras se acercaron hacia ellos, Nick no podía observar bien y al igual que Judy tenía la mirada borrosa. Kate parecía estar inconsciente y Grace tomaba la mano de Scott, que parecía haber sido quien más barata la sacó. Una de las puertas traseras se abrió y Judy, que estaba apoyada sobre la misma, terminó por caer al suelo. Una enorme pantera la miraba fijamente, pero no le haría daño, no era su objetivo.

 _"_ _Ven con el tío Herbert, pequeño zorro."_ , Scott se resistía al agarre de la pantera pero no podía enfrentarse a su fuerza. Judy se puso de pie e intentó lanzarse contra el felino, pero no le hacía más que cosquillas. La derribó de un solo empujón, mientras hizo una seña a sus hombres. Cuatro figuras se acercaron al vehículo mientras el joven vulpino gritaba en busca de auxilio.

Un par de disparos invadieron el ambiente, Kate estaba todavía mareada pero logró hacer retroceder a sus enemigos. Una figura se erigió por sobre todas, una zorra que veloz como el viento fue en busca de su cría. Mientras la loba logró acabar con uno de sus enemigos, Nick y Judy lograron distraer a otros dos. La loba rápidamente se quedó sin balas y tuvo que recurrir a sus puños, que hacía años no usaba.

 _"_ _¡Deja a mi hijo!"_ , gritaba una y otra vez la zorra, Herbert lo encerró en la parte de atrás de la van y no podía escapar. Siendo que tendría que pasar sobre él, Grace comenzó a atacarlo, se focalizaría en sus rodillas teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de tamaños. Sus golpes eran certeros y en verdad le dolían a su rival, pero él a su vez tenía una velocidad letal. Nick se acercó para ayudar en cuanto le fue posible pero llegaría tarde, en un rápido movimiento el felino metió un fuerte zarpazo a la altura de su estómago. Corrió hacia ella mientras Herbert escapaba en la van, Kate y Judy se acercaron en cuanto los otros secuaces fueron reducidos.

-Grace, escúchame Grace. No cierres los ojos. ¿De acuerdo? Todo estará bien, te pondrás bien.

-Nick… tienes que traer de nuevo a Scott, a Hudson.- Judy tomó su mano mientras Kate intentaba detener la hemorragia, las garras de la pantera habían calado hondo.- Todos los días, durante los ocho años que trabajé junto a él, todos los malditos días grababa videos. Para su padre, tu madre, para ti, nunca dejó de pensar en ustedes, tienes que perdonarlo a como dé lugar.- se esforzaba por sonreír mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.- Estuve durmiendo con culpa desde el momento en que entró en Cronos, desde que tuvimos que separarnos…

-Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, fuimos nosotros los que lo condenamos a esto.- Judy podía sentir como apretaba su mano con cada vez menos fuerza, le dirigió una mirada a los dos restantes sabiendo lo que pasaría.- Ya no tienes por qué luchar Grace, relájate y déjate llevar, estarás bien.

-Iremos a por Scott, estará a salvo y durmiendo en su cama para antes de las doce.- Judy dejó la mano de la zorra en su pecho.- Has defendido a tu hijo como una madre feroz, estará orgulloso de ti.- una pequeña risa se transformó en tos acompañada de sangre, negó con la cabeza mientras su visión se nublaba.

-Quería que todo terminara esta noche, mañana tendríamos un desayuno en familia, el primero de muchos desayunos aburridos de una familia aburrida y normal. Era tonto y simple, no quería más…- una última sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras sus ojos se cerraban para no volver a abrirse.- Sólo un desayuno en familia...

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota del autor: pues bien, todo se definirá en el próximo capítulo, el último de Dystopia. Antes que nada quiero disculparme por haberme tardado en subir, pero fueron días muy complicados en la universidad. Para cuando este capítulo se termine por publicar el último estará parcialmente escrito, evitaré cualquier retraso publicando este capítulo un par de días después de ser escrito, dado que tengo un mínimo de tiempo libre por ahora.**

 **Un par de OC más se van, no sé si lo recuerdan pero las últimas muertes significativas también fueron dos OC en el mismo capítulo (Nancy y Malcolm). La escena de la muerte de Doug es un tanto confusa apropósito, Hudson salta sobre su cuello una vez que el carnero que lo tenía sujetado muere por un disparo de Kate. Nick y Judy logran salvarse, sí, pero Hudson ha quedado atrás. El final hace pensar que lo extorsionarán de algún modo, por lo que podrán deducir que sigue con vida, al menos de momento.**

 **Lo último que quiero destacar es la presencia de Scott, seguramente más de uno nunca habría sospechado de la existencia del hijo de Grace y Hudson, me he encargado de que así sea y creo haber cumplido lo suficientemente bien. Ya no tengo más secretos guardados, este era el último de ellos por desgracia.** **Por cierto, por si alguno no lo vio y le interesa publiqué un Oneshot hace unos días, el cual espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Así como he hecho otras veces, quiero recomendarles hoy un par de fics de un par de amigos míos. En primer lugar Cabos Sueltos, de Barnywiller, un compañero escritor que está dando sus primeros pasos en FF pero sin embargo tiene una historia muy interesante. Por el otro lado, Juntos hasta el final, de EduTllz6, uno de mis amigos de Wattpad que tiene un par de OC que seguro les caerán más que bien. Me despido de momento, espero su típica buena onda a través de los mensajes y comentarios. Hasta pronto y buena suerte ;)**


	23. 22-Operación Dystopia

**Nota del autor: ha pasado más tiempo del que hubiese deseado, pero aquí está el capítulo final. Antes de que sigan leyendo, les advierto que les llevará el doble de tiempo terminarlo. La extensión de este capítulo es del doble a lo que venía escribiendo, no me pregunten cómo se alargó tanto porque ni siquiera yo lo sé. Si se preguntan la razón por la cual esta nota está al inicio, pues... siempre tuve ganas de incluir música de algún tipo y esta era la última posibilidad que tenía, por lo que pensé en un par de canciones para ambientar. Pondré el nombre de las canciones en negrita y cursiva en el momento en que pueden escucharlas, si es que quieren. Sólo serán un par de canciones como para ver que tal queda, no más que eso.**

 **Antes de avanzar con el capítulo, les comentaré de que hay bastantes posibilidades de que escriba un epílogo, todo dependerá de los tiempos que pueda manejar. Estas últimas semanas se están tornando bastante difíciles, por lo que les recomendaría que no esperaran nada de mi parte en los próximos días. Sin más nada que decir, espero sus reviews y mensajes como siempre. Gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de este camino, a lo largo de todo este proyecto, si he llegado hasta aquí es sólo por ustedes, espero que puedan disfrutar lo que es el final de Dystopia.**

Acomodaron el cuerpo de Grace en uno de los asientos delanteros, así como los de los carneros que los atacaron y no sobrevivieron al encuentro. Nick y Judy seguirían su camino mientras Kate se deshacía de los cadáveres de sus enemigos y dejaba el cuerpo de la zorra en un lugar seguro. La dejaría reposando en algún refugio y después se reuniría con la particular coneja y el astuto zorro para seguir ayudando como le fuera posible.

La loba se alejó conduciendo el auto que anteriormente perteneció a sus víctimas, mientras Nick conducía el de Grace, teniendo a Judy de copiloto. _"¿Qué crees que pase con Scott después de todo esto?"_ , la coneja mantenía fija la vista a través de la ventana mientras Nick bajaba sus orejas. No quería tener que pensar en eso en ese preciso momento, sabía perfectamente la respuesta a su pregunta. Con Hudson volviendo de forma obligada a Cronos, el pequeño quedaría en un orfanato a la espera de alguien que decidiera integrarlo en su familia. _"Tú eres algo así como su tío, tal vez puedas…"_ , giró su cabeza nuevamente hacia la ventana. Lo mejor sería no pensar en el futuro siendo que el presente mismo era incierto.

Había un par de conejos jóvenes fumando en la acera y uno un tanto mayor hablando con ellos, cuando un auto estacionó a la par del de Nick. _"¿Judy Dudy?"_ , Stu comenzó a correr pese a que sus rodillas le dolieran como si una bala las hubiera atravesado, su hija había vuelto sana y salva. El zorro se quedó viendo la escena a un par de metros, cuando sintió que alguien lo tomó por la espalda. Sintió como el individuo lloraba mientras lo abrazaba desde atrás, al igual que Judy su madre también era muy sentimental.

 _"¡No, espera!"_ , Judy se acercó a su hermano Luke y le quitó el teléfono. _"Nadie tiene que saber que estamos aquí"_ , los medios se abalanzarían en pocos minutos y entorpecerían su misión. Entraron a la casa de Nick y buscaron una laptop para reproducir el video donde Hudson explicaba todo. Mientras el ordenador se encendía Judy narró todo lo acontecido desde que desaparecieron hasta que llegaron hasta ese punto. Las preguntas llovieron a cántaros, pero rápidamente cesaron cuando Nick reprodujo la grabación.

 _"¿Ya estás grabando?"_ , se escuchaba una risa y la voz de Grace de fondo. _"¿Por qué siempre preguntas lo mismo si sabes que sí está grabando?"_ , se quitó el sombrero y desabrochó su saco mientras se presentaba. _"Seguramente ya sepan quién soy, o al menos eso creen saber. En los últimos años me hice llamar Hudson Fawkes, pero ese no es mi verdadero nombre."_ , la grabación se corta y en lugar del zorro ártico hay uno anaranjado de aspecto idéntico.

 _"Antes de morir mis conocidos me conocían como Andrew Jefferson Wilde, pero mi apodo trascendió más allá que mi propio nombre: yo soy el archimago de plata."_ Bebió un vaso de un líquido transparente que definitivamente no era agua, su serenidad no era propia de la situación. _"En un nuevo truco, he abandonado mi tumba para ayudarlos a evadir la muerte como yo hice anteriormente."_ , puso su teléfono entre su cuello y su collar. _"Las ondas de alta frecuencia crean una interferencia que anula el sistema de seguridad, tienen que poner su teléfonos con datos móviles, ya sea 3G o 4G, del mismo modo que yo"_ , levantó su cuello y dejó entrever una pequeña ranura, el zoom de la cámara se acercó. _"Hay una palanca que está en posición neutra, tienen que subirla y tirar del collar un par de veces"_ , él mismo lo hizo para demostrar que en verdad no había riesgo de shock. _"Después de eso bajen la palanca lo más que puedan, vuelvan a subirla al máximo y jalen por tercera vez"_ , la luz de su collar se apagó y la ranura se abrió con facilidad. _"Por su bien espero que sigan mis instrucciones, todo aquel que tenga un collar puesto, para después de que este video termine, pondrá en riesgo su vida"._

-Tal vez podamos cortar la parte en que Drew habla con Grace.- exclamó el zorro.- Cada segundo valdrá demasiado.

-¿Lo vuelves a llamar Drew?- la pregunta de Judy lo tomó por sorpresa, sonrió levemente pero le dio la espalda para que no lo vea.

-¡Atención todo el mundo! ¡Formaremos equipos de cinco, pero habrá uno de cuatro!- algunos conejos comenzaron a agruparse entre sí después de las indicaciones de Nick, los más grandes evitaban juntarse entre sí para poder distribuirse mejor y vigilar a los más jóvenes.- Irán tres grupos por barrio, el de cuatro irá a Savannah Central. Habrá dos barrios en los que habrá solo dos grupos, uno al Distrito de los Canales, el otro a las Praderas.

-Si no les creen digan que a las nueve se emitirá un comunicado oficial, donde se le pedirá a los depredadores que se quiten los collares.

-Pero, Judy… ¿Cómo harán para emitir ese comunicado?

-La loba que nos ayudó, Kate, ella tiene un par de contactos que van a ayudarnos.

-También podemos hablar con Lionheart, Judy.- Nick tenía razón, si Hudson afirmaba que el león estaba en contra de Foster y Bellwether podrían convertirlo en un poderoso aliado.

-¿Alguna duda antes de comenzar?

-¿Qué hay de los depredadores que están en Bunnyburrow, Judy?

-Buena pregunta papá, tendremos que hablar con Gideon para que pase los rumores, así como tenemos que decirle a todos los Hopps que podamos.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué van a hacer, Judy?

-Reclutaremos animales que nos ayuden, tenemos que hallar el modo de rescatar a Hudson.

Irían en primer lugar a la casa de Judy, buscaría cambiar las ropas que llevaba puestas desde que Malcolm la secuestró hacía algunos días, así como darse una breve ducha antes de seguir. Nick por su parte golpeó la puerta de Bucky y Pronk, el primero de estos abrió la puerta y lo invitó a entrar. _"Vimos las noticias, ustedes habían desaparecido. ¿Qué rayos pasó?"_ , el zorro tomó asiento y le explicó al antílope todo lo acontecido, de la traición de Foster y la conspiración tras los collares. Los ojos de Bucky se agrandaron como platos al escuchar la travesía de su vecina de las últimas semanas.

Apoyándose sobre un par de muletas, Pronk salió de su habitación y saludó a Nick. Por lo visto tuvo un golpe muy fuerte en su rodilla derecha cuando Bucky lo embistió para salvar al zorro, después de haberse vuelto salvaje. _"Estoy acostumbrado de todas formas, no es la primera vez que se me lanza de ese modo"_ , indicó con cierta picardía que le sacó una sonrisa a los otros dos presentes.

Los antílopes accedieron a colaborar con la causa, pero irían más allá del boca a boca. _"El primo de Bucky trabaja en la antena desde donde censan los collares, tal vez pueda darles acceso de algún tipo."_ , el teléfono de Nick comenzó a vibrar, Judy estaba lista. Le envió un mensaje para que fuera al apartamento de sus vecinos, quizás pudieran tener un infiltrado desde dentro de la antena. Obviaron los saludos cuando la coneja se adentró en el lugar.

-¿Dónde trabaja tu primo exactamente?- seca y directa al grano, no tenían tiempo para formalidades.

-Es uno de los tantos supervisores, en su pantalla aparece cuando algunos collares se activan, o al menos creo que así funciona.- de contactar con él podrían liberar toda una zona antes de la hora estipulada, si es que accedía a no informar de ninguna anomalía, era perfecto.

-¿Puedes pasarnos su teléfono Bucky?

-Por supuesto, zorro.- después de pasarle la secuencia de números, Nick se puso de pie y fue junto con Judy a la puerta.- Tenemos un par de conocidos que detestan a Bellwether, intentaremos ayudar pasando los rumores.

-Gracias chicos, les debemos una muy grande.

-Nosotros te debíamos otra de cuando me dormiste con tu pistola de dardos, haz de cuenta que estamos a mano Hopps.- dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y se despidieron cordialmente.

A continuación se reencontrarían con Kate, la loba pactó con ellos el lugar de reunión antes de que se separaran. Tenía que ser un lugar donde no circulara mucha gente, donde al llegar nadie los molestase. Circularon por las calles de Tundratown y frenaron frente a una enorme mansión, al tocar el timbre Kevin respondió y les abrió el portón. _"Los estábamos esperando"_ , dijo el oso polar conocido como Koslov, quien los esperó en la entrada de la mansión de los Big.

Les indicó por donde avanzar, irían al despacho de Mr. Big para hablar con él y con la loba, que al parecer se hizo presente minutos atrás para explicar todo al que muchos consideraban uno de los animales más poderosos y peligrosos de Zootopia. Subieron las escaleras que estaban en el vestíbulo, en la bifurcación giraron hacia la derecha y continuaron subiendo. Conocían bien el camino, pero Koslov aun así los acompañaba.

 _"¡Nicky! ¡Judy! ¡Hijos míos!"_ , como de costumbre el zorro besó su diminuto anillo, mientras Judy besó cada una de sus mejillas. En medio del saludo un nuevo oso polar ingresó al despacho de Big, trayendo a otra pequeña musaraña, que con vos chillona le dio la bienvenida a ambos. Fru Fru se hizo presente para saludar a su amiga, después de semanas sin verse.

Big fue el primero en tomar la palabra, afirmando que estaba al tanto de todo, así como anticipando que hablaría con sus hombres para que los acompañaran. _"Le tengo un gran aprecio a tu primo, Nicky, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlo, es algo que le debo."_ , el zorro recordó cómo Big ascendió a la cima después de la caída de los Giesler y Dalton, he ahí otra cosa que sería diferente de no haber actuado.

 _"Hemos discutido con el señor Alphonse, cambiaremos un par de cosas en cuanto a nuestras tácticas."_ , indicó Kate mientras los observaba a ambos, su charla con Big al parecer fue demasiado positiva, nunca habían oído a nadie referirse a él por su nombre. _"Avisaremos a los medios que están bien"_ , las palabras de Big los confundieron, se suponía que debían actuar de forma silenciosa, pero todo tenía su lógica. Al no recibir noticias de ellos, Foster y Bellwether podrían sospechar de un posible golpe, lo último que necesitaban es que sus rivales fueran todavía más precavidas. _"Tienen que llamar a Bogo para que dé el anuncio, afirmaremos que están protegidos en un lugar confidencial. Los medios anunciarán que ustedes están bien y tanto Foster como Bellwether bajarán la guardia."_ , ambos asintieron ante los dichos de la loba.

A continuación Kate sacó algo de su bolsillo izquierdo, algo que Hudson le dio y anteriormente perteneció a Grace. _"Esta tarjeta sirve como llave para abrir los collares, quiero que la tengan en caso de emergencia"_. Según lo que entendieron, la llave podía usarse innumerables veces pero solo con dos collares diferentes. Dado que los técnicos de Kate no pudieron replicarla en tan poco tiempo, simplemente limpiaron su memoria para que funcione como si nunca antes hubiese sido usada.

Antes de dar sus próximos pasos, Nick y Judy hablaron sobre el primo de Bucky, llamado Edward. Por primera vez desde que conocieron a Kate les dirigió una sonrisa, su contacto podría servir para algo más que para hacer la vista gorda en un barrio. _"Tenemos que entrar en contacto con él, le daremos un pendrive para que nos ayude a meternos en el sistema"_ , hackearían la central para revisar todos los movimientos que se producían dentro gracias a las cámaras. Nick preguntó si era posible hackear las terminales para que nadie notase las señales de los collares desactivándose, pero la loba negó con la cabeza. _"Mis conocimientos son más limitados que los de Hudson, un paso en falso y podría alertarlos a todos, es mejor avanzar a lo seguro."_

-Por lo pronto prepararé el virus para meternos en el sistema de seguridad de la antena, tal vez así consigamos alguna pista del paradero de Hudson.- Koslov le dio un teléfono a Judy y otro a Nick.

-Sabemos que perdieron sus teléfonos cuando los secuestraron, les daremos nuevos para estar comunicados todo el tiempo.- Big no se andaba con cosas pequeñas, el teléfono que le dieron a ambos era algo que Judy no podría pagar con el sueldo de un mes.- Mis hombres los acompañarán a donde sea que vayan, de haber problemas no duden en llamar por refuerzos, estaremos listos para lo que venga.

-Hay algo más que estuvimos hablando con Judy.- la voz de Nick se hizo presente mientras todavía mantenía la vista fija en su nuevo y lujoso teléfono.- Lionheart ayudó a Drew, tal vez pueda ayudarnos de nuevo de algún modo. Él debe saber dónde lo esconden, así como también quizás pueda ayudarnos a emitir el comunicado por todas las cadenas de televisión posibles.

-Entonces ya tenemos nuestras cartas sobre la mesa, por lo visto.- exclamó Mr. Big en cuanto todas las miradas de la sala comenzaban a dirigirse hacia él.- En cuanto tengamos el virus preparado alguien se lo tendrá que llevar al antílope.

-Hablaremos con Bucky y Pronk para que se lo lleven, tal vez incluso podamos pedirle que se encarguen de vigilar..- Judy tomó la palabra.- Teniendo acceso al lugar tendremos que buscar a Lionheart de inmediato.

-Si uno de nosotros se le acerca sospecharán de su traición, podríamos decirle a Bogo que lo llame a su oficina y hablar con él desde ahí.- pudo leer los labios de Judy diciéndole "zorro astuto", le guiñó el ojo derecho en respuesta.- Una vez que Lionheart esté al tanto tendremos que movernos rápido.

-Lo mejor sería dividirnos en dos grupos, una mitad se encargará de hacer público el video de Hudson y la otra mitad irá a por él.- todos asintieron ante la afirmación de la loba, ella por su parte inspiró profundamente, hacía años de no sentía ese cosquilleo, esa tensión, esa emoción previa a una buena batalla.

-Cada generación de Zootopia suele presenciar una batalla y esta noche, ustedes amigos míos, además de presenciarla serán parte de ella.- Mr. Big, que estaba sentado sobre su diminuta silla, apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas y se puso de pie.- Los Giesler y los Dalton, la corrupción de Morgan y su partido, la guerra civil del cuarenta y dos, las marchas contra las medidas de Ramirez.- levantaba sus dedos a medida que enumeraba los hechos.- Esta ciudad es una mugre, mucha sangre ha sido derramada antes y hoy les tocará pelear para que no suceda nuevamente. No sólo nos jugaremos la vida, no sólo dejaremos animales nobles atrás, no sólo lucharemos por lo que nos corresponde. Hoy es el futuro el que nos clama, son nuestros hijos y nuestros nietos por quienes luchamos y, si quieren que ellos vivan conforme a nuestros ideales, tendrán que estar dispuestos morir por ello.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 _"Gira en la siguiente calle, tengo que pasar primero por la ZPD"_ , exclamó el león después de cortar la llamada y discutir un poco. Su chofer, un joven tigre que respondía al nombre de Leonard, preguntó si todo estaba en orden para después observar a Lionheart, a través del espejo retrovisor, quien negaba con la cabeza. _"Me están haciendo perder el tiempo, malditos ingenuos…"_

Estacionó frente a la central de la ZPD, por lo que Leonard entendía Bogo necesitaba una declaración de Lionheart, siendo que los guardaespaldas que designaron parecían estar detrás del secuestro de Hopps y Wilde. _"Espérame aquí"_ , indicó el candidato a vicealcalde, mientras se alejó para adentrarse en el lugar. Se acercó al castor que ocupaba el puesto de recepcionista y pidió ayuda para hallar la oficina de Bogo, Jeremy hizo un par de indicaciones y momentos más tarde el león golpeó la puerta.

Se adentró en el despacho del búfalo y dejó evidenciar que se encontraba molesto dando un fuerte portazo. _"Me está haciendo perder tiempo valioso Jefe Bogo, podría haber llamado a alguien más."_ , un brillo amarillento y un par de pitidos lo obligaron a calmarse, simplemente se sentó a la espera de una respuesta del búfalo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?- preguntó sin rodeos el león, a quien la calma de Bogo parecía molestarlo.

-Sé que no le di muchos detalles cuando lo llamé, pero necesitaba que viniese aquí cuanto antes y lo de Hopps y Wilde era una buena excusa.- Bogo terminó por confundirlo, si usó al zorro y a la coneja para atraerlo debería de ser muy importante. Se cruzó de brazos a la espera de una explicación.- Sé de los planes de Bellwether y Foster, así como sé que hablaste con Fawkes.

-Tendría que haber supuesto que de ahí venía la cosa… nuestro amigo vulpino tiene contactos por todos lados por lo visto.

-Quiero saber dónde lo tienen, qué van a hacer con él y el modo en que puedo sacarlo de ahí.- la leve sonrisa que tenía Lionheart se borró al escuchar al búfalo.- Dime todo lo que sepas, cualquier cosa por mínima que sea puede ayudar.

-Si tuviese que apostar diría que lo tienen encerrado en la antena, hay un subsuelo en el cual dejan a todo aquel que quieran hacer desaparecer. Es donde estuvieron Hopps y Wilde en su momento, así como varios otros…- se detuvo en seco.- Quisiera creer que no tendré problemas legales de ningún tipo por esto que estoy diciendo.

-Te estoy dando inmunidad ahora mismo.- Lawrence suspiró.- Háblame de ese subsuelo, de cómo entrar, qué es lo que tienen, si hay guardias…

-Es donde los aliados de Bellwether hacían la mayor parte de su trabajo, Doug y ese koala… Malcolm.- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar a dicho individuo, su relación no había sido la mejor.- Era su… cómo le llamaban… centro de operaciones. Allí hicieron las primeras pruebas con los nuevos collares y desde allí mismo…- no estaba al tanto de hasta donde sabía Bogo.- ¿Sabe que los collares…?

-Estoy perfectamente al tanto que la gran mayoría de los collares matarán a los depredadores que los porten en cualquier momento.- el león asintió y después de volver a tomar continuó.

-Para llegar al subsuelo tienen que ir por la planta baja hasta el ascensor que se encuentra al final de recepción, tienen que tocar los botones uno, ocho y dos, es un código para que los lleve hasta lo más profundo del lugar.

-¿Hay guardias en el subsuelo?

-Suele haber un par, están armados con pistolas creo.

-¿Hay cámaras en el lugar?

-En todo el edificio.- Bogo sonrió ante el comentario. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la salida.

-Quizás sus servicios sean necesarios más adelante, aliviane su agenda lo más posible.- abrió la puerta para invitarlo a retirarse.- Gracias por ayudarnos, Lawrence.- el león sonrió y en silencio se dirigió nuevamente hacia su vehículo. El búfalo por su parte se quedó en su despacho, tomó asiento y comenzó a pensar en sus próximos pasos.

Tomó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Judy afirmándole que Lionheart aceptó ayudar, esta respondió al instante. _"Estoy con Nick, vamos de camino a la casa de Nancy para ver si está allí. No devuelve mis llamadas."_ Suspiró al leer dichas palabras, sabía que Judy estaría muy golpeada al saber la realidad. Se encaminaría él mismo para hablarle de lo ocurrido, él había tomado la decisión de ocultarle la verdad y él mismo tenía que ser quien se la dijera.

 _"Cancela mis citas de la mañana, Stewart"_ , el recepcionista preguntó si todo estaba en orden, pero Bogo negó con la cabeza. _"Cometí un error."_ Se subió a su vehículo y mientras conducía comenzó a llamar a un viejo contacto. El jefe de policía hablando por teléfono mientras manejaba... se dio cuenta de su imprudencia y se estacionó después de cortar.

 _"¿Benjamin? Soy yo, Bogo"_ , del otro lado de la llamada sólo sentía una respiración que de a poco se agitaba. Clawhauser preguntó qué es lo que quería de modo tajante, su relación hacía rato que se había cortado. El búfalo le explicó que Judy iba en camino y que tenía que contenerla hasta que él llegara, la coneja no sabía de la muerte de Nancy y él mismo tenía que decirle lo que ocurrió. _"¡Eres un monstruo! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser capaz de ocultar algo así!?"_ , intentó excusarse, pero el cheetah tenía razón, sus buenas intenciones terminarían por causar más dolor que el que quiso evitar en un inicio.

Mientras seguían discutiendo por teléfono, el regordete felino comenzó a escuchar pasos de alguien subiendo por la escalera. _"Más te vale que te apures, sólo te daré un par de minutos"_ , acto seguido colgó y se dirigió de brazos abiertos hacia la pareja, exclamando el nombre de la coneja a viva voz.

-¿Ben? ¡No puedo creer que seas tú!- la coneja se abrazó a él con una enorme sonrisa.- No tenía idea de que eras vecino de Nancy.

-Es un gusto verte otra vez coneja loca, me has tenido con el corazón en la boca todos estos días.- dirigió la vista al vulpino y sonrió.- Y tú haz de ser Nick, te vez mucho más apuesto que en la televisión.- el zorro le tendió la mano y tragó saliva.- Sí que hacen una muy linda pareja. ¿Gustan de pasar a tomar algo?

-Estamos un tanto apurados… ¿Benjamin, verdad?- el zorro se acercó al apartamento "2C", que según sabía correspondía a la compañera de Judy. Golpeó la puerta pero no hubo resultado.- Esto sí que es raro, no contesta llamadas, no atiende, no está en el trabajo.

-Quizás su madre sepa algo de ella.- Nick asintió a los dichos de su pareja.- Tenemos que irnos, Ben, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

-Los guardias de Big están abajo, no sé tú, zanahorias, pero yo prefiero no hacerlos esperar.- Judy se acercó a él después de despedirse del felino, pero volvió sobre sus pasos. El zorro rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error, estaba tan apurado por hacer todo que perdió el foco principal de su misión. Después de poner su teléfono entre su collar y su cuello, Judy siguió los pasos que aprendió de Hudson y quitó el aparato del collar de Clawhauser.- No puedo creer que casi lo olvidamos.

-Hay un modo de desactivar los collares, Ben, esta misma noche puede llegar a pasar algo realmente malo. Tu ayuda nos vendría más que bien.- Clawhauser seguía anonadado, frotaba su mano una y otra vez alrededor de su cuello.

\- Judy… es como si hubiera nacido otra vez, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.- nuevamente comenzaron a escucharse pasos desde las escaleras, la pareja se sorprendió al ver a Bogo y sus corazones dieron un brinco esperando malas noticias.- Tal vez quieran entrar.- esta vez sí hicieron caso al cheetah, le enviaron un mensaje a Koslov para que los espere.

Mientras el agua de la pava se calentaba, Clawhauser puso en la mesa las donas que pensaba llevarse al trabajo durante la noche. Pese a sus buenas intenciones, nadie era capaz de comer por la seriedad del momento. _"Hay una razón por la cual Nancy no contesta tus llamadas, sé que tendría que habértelo dicho en su momento pero estabas muy débil y necesitaba que descansaras. Desde entonces no hubo oportunidad de decirte la verdad hasta ahora"_. Nick pudo sentir cómo la coneja apretaba su mano con mucha fuerza, la forma de hablar que tenía Bogo era impropia de él.

El búfalo intentó ubicar a los presentes dentro del contexto, detallando lo acontecido durante el rescate de Judy. _"Nancy estaba junto con su madre, con Fawkes y con una agente de la ZIA, Campbell"_ , la situación no daba para mucho más, decidió sacar a luz lo acontecido antes de alargar el relato innecesariamente. _"Campbell resultó ser un traidor, él y su gente querían llevar a Fawkes con Doug. Tomó a Nancy de rehén, pero ella se resistió."_ Judy se llevó las manos al rostro y Nick la abrazó para contenerla, no hacía falta explicar el resultado final del encuentro con la gente de Doug.

Una llamada terminó por quebrar el ambiente, lentamente Nick se soltó de Judy mientras ella se contenía por no llorar más. _"¿Qué sucede, Kate?"_ , preguntó el zorro mientras le daba una mirada tranquilizadora a la coneja. _"De acuerdo, ahora en unos minutos te llamo."_ Parecía ser que la loba tenía listo el pendrive que usarían para adentrarse en los sistemas de la antena.

-Entiendo que no puedas perdonarme, Judy, pero tenemos que seguir adelante. Es lo que Nancy habría querido, ella querría que lucharas hasta el final

-¿Y usted que puede saber de eso? ¿Qué puede saber de Nancy o de mí? ¿¡Quién mierda se cree que es para ocultar algo así!?- contrario a lo que varios harían, nunca bajó la cabeza ni apartó la vista de ella.- ¿La velaron siquiera? ¿Qué pasó con su madre?

-La velarán en un par de días, en cuanto a su madre… le estamos dando toda la ayuda que sea necesaria, aunque ella todavía se rehúse a parar. Me acompañará al laboratorio esta noche, quiere vengar a su hija.

-¿Perdió a su hija y no le dan un descanso?- giró para verlo al zorro.

-Le ofrecimos un mes, pero no parará hasta acabar con esto. Le hablé después de mi encuentro con Fawkes y aceptó ayudarnos.- se puso de pie y se acercó a Judy.- Lamento todo esto, mis intenciones eran buenas pese a que el resultado fue nefasto. Tú siempre has sido fuerte y debí confiar en que sabrías llevarlo adelante.

-Pero no lo hizo… no confió en mí ahora así como no confió en mí con los mamíferos desaparecidos. En cuanto esto termine presentaré mi renuncia.- todos los presentes retrocedieron.- No quiero pertenecer a un lugar donde no confían en mí.

-¡Pero Judy!- Clawhauser se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.- ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Eres la mejor oficial de la ZPD!

-Ya lo decidí Ben, no cambiaré de opinión.- sintió como alguien detrás de ella posó la mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención. Nick estaba de brazos cruzados, sumamente serio.

-Te he apoyado en todas tus decisiones desde que volvimos a encontrarnos, pero esto… esto es una estupidez, una gran, gran estupidez.

-Pero Nick…

-Mírame hasta donde me trajeron mis malas decisiones, me pelee con Drew después de saber la verdad y me dejé cegar por lo que sentía en ese momento. Desde su supuesta muerte pensé que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera para estar con él sólo unos segundos, pero cuando tuve la oportunidad lo arruiné.

-Son cosas diferentes, Nick, no tiene punto de comparación.

-Nos mintieron y nos dolió, duele mucho y seguirá doliendo demasiado, pero no por eso tenemos que arruinarnos a nosotros mismos. Tienes que pensar con la cabeza fría, por más que Bogo hiciera algo terrible y sea un idiota.- el búfalo puso mala cara al escuchar el comentario.- Ya pospusiste tu sueño una vez, no lo vuelvas a hacer, podrías no tener una nueva oportunidad.- Judy bajó la cabeza, Nick en parte tenía razón pero seguía dolida.- Yo ya me equivoqué y estoy pagando por ello, créeme, no quieres pasar por lo mismo. No actúes sin pensar, podrías arrepentirte de por vida.

-Está bien, me lo pensaré.- le dirigió la mirada a Bogo.- Ya se la cobraré de algún modo.

-Puedes pedirle que les entregue los casos estando vestido de payaso durante toda una semana, sería un buen castigo.- la idea de Nick pareció agradarle a Judy, pero Bogo le dirigió una mirada asesina.- No se enoje conmigo, es usted el que metió la pata.

-Ahora que me disculpé y ya han planeado su venganza… ¿Podemos seguir con la salvación de la ciudad si no es mucha molestia?

-¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudar?- Nick y Judy se observaron entre sí, pensando en algo útil para Clawhauser. No podrían pedirle que recorriera toda la ciudad explicando cómo quitar los collares, apenas caminaría un par de calles hasta cansarse.

-Vamos a hackear las cámaras de la antena para ver a nuestros enemigos, podrías ayudar a mis vecinos a vigilar y a guiarnos.

-¡Me gusta la idea! Seré algo así como un agente especial, hurgando en cada rincón, revisando cada detalle, siguiendo a todo ruin enemigo que pueda haber.

-Tampoco creas que será muy divertido, sólo espiarás algunos animales.- exclamó Judy sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de Ben.

-Pues, yo soy todo un experto en espiar animales, cumpliré mi tarea con creces.

-Tal vez… sea mejor dejarlo ahí.- el zorro creyó que sería conveniente no saber más del origen de su afición por espiar a los demás. El cheetah era un animal bastante… particular.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 _"Si no están seguros pueden hacerse atrás en cualquier momento."_ , no tenían por qué estar ahí, no estaban obligados a hacer nada y nadie diría nada si retrocedían, pero aun así los antílopes estaban ahí para ayudar y se mantendrían con todas sus fuerzas. _"Deje de decir tonterías, señora, no le tememos a nada"_. La loba sólo asintió mientras una nueva discusión comenzaba. _"Cállate tonto, trátala con más respeto"_ , Pronk respondió a los dichos de Bucky gritándole que se callara, cosa que Bucky pidió a Pronk de forma poco amable, formando una discusión cíclica que finalizó en cuanto un antílope apareció frente a su vehículo.

 _"Tenga cuidado, por favor."_ , Edward, el primo de Bucky, replicó los dichos de la loba con una sonrisa. _"Sólo ponga el pendrive y abra el programa, tardará un minuto en darnos acceso."_ Rápidamente volvió sobre sus pasos mientras Pronk encendía la laptop que había llevado para dársela a Kate.

 _"¿¡Pueden callarse de una vez!?"_ , las constantes discusiones de los antílopes terminaban por desesperarla, Kate no entendía como hacía Judy para aguantarlos todos los días. Su pedido no duró mucho más que unos segundos, pero ambos se quedaron en silencio al escucharla. _"Funcionó… enciende el auto y vayámonos de aquí, podremos vigilar el lugar sin importar la distancia a la cual nos encontremos."_

Después de confirmar la exitosa incursión en el sistema de vigilancia, Bucky condujo hasta una dirección que Kate recibió en un mensaje. _"Apartamentos Lyneth sobre la calle Liawar, es el 2D"_. Hasta donde sabía Kate, el callejón entre los apartamentos Lyneth, y una lavandería que se encontraba a la par, había sido donde Hudson perdió con Doug después de una emboscada. Parecía ser que los civiles que lo ayudaron en su momento ayudarían nuevamente.

 _"Por aquí"_ , un felino de baja estatura los llamó a los tres, al adentrarse en el apartamento 2D se encontraron con Nick, Judy y Bogo. Obviaron saludos y la loba puso la laptop en la mesa, sólo podían requisar una cámara a la vez por lo que les llevaría tiempo buscar el subsuelo del que les comentó Lionheart. _"Aquí está"_ , encadenado y herido, con los ojos vendados y posiblemente inconsciente, el zorro se encontraba dentro de una pequeña habitación anexa a otra similar, donde se hallaba su cachorro dormido contra la pared.

-¿Alguna idea para entrar?- las miradas se posaron en Nick.- Hay sólo un par de guardias, pero dudo que podamos bajar todos por el ascensor.

-Wilde tiene razón, posiblemente aguante hasta a tres de los nuestros.- la voz de Bogo se hizo presente.- Le daré indicaciones a Anne, la madre de Nancy, ella dirigirá el operativo hacia el laboratorio. Yo iré a por ese zorro malnacido y su hijo.

-¿Está seguro de esto?- Kate lo miró con desconfianza, asegurar el laboratorio era una de las claves y Bogo era el mejor para ello. El búfalo, sin embargo, estaba más que confiado al respecto.- Yo tendré que hacerme presente en el concejo para exigir una transmisión de emergencia, pondré la grabación de Drew para que todos en Zootopia lo oigan.

-Yo iré con Bogo, quizás Koslov pueda acompañarnos también. Estoy segura que el ascensor nos aguantará.

-Espera, Judy, tal vez sea mejor que vayas con Kate. Si los concejales no confían en ella tú podrías convencerlos, dudo que haya un solo animal en toda Zootopia que no confíe en ti.

-¿Pero quién irá con Bogo y Koslov? El ascensor no aguantará otro oso polar.- Nick sonrió al comentario de Judy.- Ni hablar, tú no irás a ningún lado torpe zorro.

-¿Dudas de mí? ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte que en los primeros capítulos te salvé a ti y a Fru Fru?

-Hudson tuvo que aparecer y salvarte el pellejo, además de que ahora no son sólo los coyotes. Tú viste a Herbert, sabes de lo que es capaz.

-¿Y crees que una tierna conejita como tú tendrá muchas más posibilidades?

-Eso sí que es un golpe bajo.- Bucky golpeó en el brazo a Pronk después de su comentario, este le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Esta tierna conejita a diferencia de ti es una policía entrenada, que además fue la mejor de su clase.

-Recuérdame felicitarte por ello una vez que saque a Drew de ese maldito lugar.

-Ni siquiera sabes si saldrás con vida de ahí, Nick. ¡No seas terco! ¡Déjame ir a mí!

-¿Y arriesgarme a perderte a ti también? ¡Ni loco!

-¡Nick! ¡Judy! ¡Ya basta!- el grito de la loba los hizo calmarse.- Nick no tiene un entrenamiento como el tuyo, Judy, pero sabe defenderse solo, no por nada es el chofer de los Big. Además yo puedo convencer a algunos de los concejales para que aprueben la transmisión, pero podría pasar que no todos me hagan caso.

-Odio admitirlo, pero Wilde tiene razón. Todo el mundo confía en ti, Judy, incluso podrías hablar antes de que pasen el video para que los ciudadanos de Zootopia confíen ciegamente en Fawkes.

-Hasta Bogo me da la razón, Judy. Eso ya es prueba suficiente de que es un buen plan.- el zorro sonrió mientras miraba al búfalo, Bogo bufó y Nick rápidamente miró para otro lado.

-Pues bien… te dejaré ir, pero sólo con una condición.- sonrió de solo imaginárselo.- Si vas en mi lugar es porque eres casi tan bueno como yo…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, zanahorias?

-Si eres casi tan bueno como yo… podrías enlistarte en la ZPD para ayudarme a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Seríamos un dúo fenomenal.- la boca de Nick cayó, Clawhauser gritó de la emoción, Bucky y Pronk rieron a carcajadas y Bogo le dio una mirada llena de malicia que atemorizaría a cualquiera.- Es mi única oferta, tómalo o déjalo.

-Me pones entre la espada y la pared.

-Es una treta, tesoro.- por suerte para él Finnick no estaba presente, podía imaginar su risa persiguiéndolo hasta el final de los días.

-De acuerdo, me enlistaré para ser tu compañero, pero lo lamentarás más de lo que te imaginas.

-Estoy que tiemblo de miedo, un zorro bobo haciendo chistes malos durante todo el turno.

-Solo espero que mientras montemos guardias no tengas gases como cuando duermes.

-Y este asalto es para Wilde.- al comentario de Bucky lo siguieron sonidos de Pronk, quien emulaba tocar la campana para dar fin al round.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, Anne ya debe de haber reclutado a quienes le dije. El asalto al laboratorio está al caer.

-¿Quiénes irán Bogo?- preguntó la coneja con curiosidad, no era una tarea con la que pudiesen lidiar los novatos que quedaron en la ZPD.

-Colmillar, Osorio, Delgato, McHorn, Francine, Wolford, Rinowitz, Marshall, enviaremos a los mejores oficiales de los últimos tiempos, junto a algunos de los mejores novatos. Después de eso Anne enviará un comunicado llamando a todas las unidades habidas y por haber, rodearán la antena en cuanto les demos la señal.

La mayoría del grupo se retiró mientras Ben les servía algo de comida a los antílopes, que con gusto aceptaron la oferta. _"Esto es muy emocionante"_ , decía una y otra vez el cheetah, pero los antílopes pensaban lo contrario. Tendrían que estar por tiempo indefinido mirando a través de las cámaras, rotando entre una habitación y otra para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada extraño.

 _"Mi teléfono no está agarrando señal, iré a fijarme en el pasillo"_ , dicho esto, Pronk salió haciendo uso de sus muletas. Aprovechando que el más temperamental de los dos salió, comenzó a repetirle una y otra vez a Bucky que hacían una hermosa pareja. Después de escuchar los golpes provenientes de la puerta, Bucky fue a atender, el idiota de Pronk se habría olvidado de algo.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Sintió algo en su brazo y acto seguido abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, inspiró profundamente ante la sensación de falta de aire. Herbert estaba frente a él, por lo visto le inyectó algo para contrarrestar el sedante y obligarlo a despertar. Sentía la boca reseca y un dolor de cabeza inaguantable, sumado al hecho de que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

 _"¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?"_ , exclamó el zorro mientras intentaba recomponerse, la pantera sonrió con malicia para después extenderle una imagen. Estando todavía aturdido, pudo notar que era una imagen de Grace, la de la foto de su licencia de conducir si mal no recordaba. _"¿La conoces?"_ , no quiso responder, no quería seguirle el juego, pero le fue imposible no preguntar por ella.

-¿Qué le hicieron?- Herbert se acercó hacia él, poniendo su mano derecha frente a su rostro y mostrándole todos sus dedos menos el pulgar, que estaba apoyado sobre la palma de su mano.

-Este dedito pasó por su bazo.- bajó el dedo índice.- Estos dos por su estómago.- bajó el medio y el anular.- Y el menique por su hígado.- al tener el puño, volvió a abrir su mano dejando ver sus garras.- Sólo hizo falta un zarpazo para arrebatártela.

-Mientes, ellos lograron escapar después de la pelea.

-Por lo visto no tenían otro vehículo, fue fácil rastrearlos y dar con ellos.- el zorro se rehusaba a creer en lo que decía, pero la angustia comenzó a invadirlo rápidamente.

-Ya déjalo, Herbert.- Foster hizo retroceder al felino mientras aparecía a la par de Bellwether, quien se veía claramente enfurecida.- Ahora que toda Zootopia sabe de los aulladores, tú vas a ayudarnos, Fawkes.

-No tengo particular interés en tomar el trabajo, tendré que declinar la oferta.- un golpe de Herbert lo tomó desprevenido, lo hizo ver las estrellas.

-No es una maldita oferta, Fawkes.- Bellwether se acercó a él.- O lo tomas, o termino por hacer de tu miserable existencia algo todavía más miserable.

-Acércate más, Dawn, no muerdo… espera, ahora que lo pienso cada tanto me pongo un tanto salvaje. Mejor guarda distancias si no quieres…- no terminó la oración, Herbert conectó un nuevo golpe en su hocico.- Creí que era lo que querías después de todo, que los depredadores se vuelvan salvajes.- un golpe más fuerte que el anterior, y uno más.- Puedo seguir con esto todo lo que haga falta.

-No estoy tan segura de ello, zorro idiota.- Bellwether volvió sobre sus pasos para volver arrastrando a alguien consigo. El cachorro tenía un bozal y se resistía, pero entre la oveja y Foster lograron llevarlo frente a Fawkes.- ¿Lo reconoces de algún lado?

-Esto ya es pasarse de la raya.

-Saltarle a alguien a la yugular es pasarse de la raya.- tomó al niño y lo empujó contra su padre.- Tú y yo estamos a mano, cada uno le arrebató al otro lo que más amaba. Si no quieres que incline la balanza a mi favor harás lo que diga, porque de lo contrario…- Herbert dio un paso al frente y alzó al cachorro, con sumo cuidado inyecto una pequeña dosis del sedante mientras el ajustado bozal contenía sus gritos.-…tu pequeña abominación no despertará jamás.

-¿Qué quieren que haga?- preguntó completamente vencido y abatido. Tenía una mínima esperanza de que Grace todavía estuviera con vida, pero el que hubiese la gran posibilidad de que no fuese así terminaba por destrozarlo. Sólo seguía adelante porque lo último que le quedaba reposaba en brazos de una peligrosa pantera, después de eso ya no tenía motivo alguno para seguir luchando.

-Por ahora nada, hace poco se anunció que Hopps y tu primo están a salvo. Cuando comiencen a hacerse pruebas con los aulladores para encontrar un antídoto tú serás el encargado de sabotearlas.- las intenciones de Foster eran obvias, alargar su negocio lo más posible.- Creo que Lawrence ya te dijo lo que pasaría en caso de que nuestros planes no resulten tal y como esperamos.- le llamó la atención que supieran de su encuentro con Lionheart. O el león era un traidor, o más bien cayó también bajo las fauces de Bellwether y Foster, ningún resultado era alentador.

Las puertas del ascensor que eran la única vía de acceso al subsuelo donde se hallaban se abrieron. Con evidente preocupación, un alce se acercó a la pantera para decirle algo al oído. _"Tengo que retirarme.",_ exclamó Herbert de mala gana. Tomó al zorro de su rostro y lo llevó hacia él. _"Tú y yo todavía no terminamos."_ Dicho esto, cargó al cachorro que yacía dormido a la par de él y lo llevó para dejarlo en la habitación que se encontraba a la par. Se retiraría del lugar junto con el alce para ir camino al estacionamiento, aludiendo que tenían trabajo que hacer.

 ** _-.-.-.-_** ** _"Hell is for heroes - Goran Dragas"_** ** _-.-.-.-_**

-Por alguna razón no hay buena señal en el subsuelo, no pude ver tus mensajes. ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?

-Uno de nuestros empleados salió por un momento y segundos después mis técnicos me informaron que alguien se metió en nuestro sistema, creemos que él está implicado.- indicó el alce, que era el encargado de supervisar la vigilancia de la antena.

-¿Estás seguro de que no nos ven ahora mismo?

-Estamos en un punto ciego, no tendremos problemas.- suspiró evidentemente molesto, el antílope era uno de los mejores empleados.- En la grabación pudimos ver a Edward Antlerson acercarse a un vehículo y tomar una bolsa con comida. Seguramente allí tenía algún dispositivo que le permitió ayudar al hacker.

-¿Estás seguro de tus acusaciones? Estoy demasiado ocupado como para mancharme las patas por gusto.

-Revisé a sus parientes y su primo resultó vivir en el apartamento vecino al de Judith Hopps.- la pantera sonrió ante lo dicho, los suyos supieron hacer un gran trabajo.- Rastreamos el vehículo a través de cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad, establecer puente con el hacker fue imposible y tuvimos que ir a lo difícil.

-Si estás aquí hablando conmigo, supongo que hallaron el vehículo y saben dónde está ahora mismo.

-En los apartamentos Lyneth, sobre la calle Liawar. La fallecida compañera de Hopps vivía en el 2C y un excompañero suyo de la ZPD en el 2D, estarán en una de esas habitaciones de seguro.

-Buen trabajo George, vuelve a tu puesto tranquilo. Yo me encargo desde aquí.

Se acercó a su auto y puso en el GPS la dirección que el alce le dio, según escuchó de Doug ese era el lugar donde venció a Fawkes. Quizás las personas que vivieran allí fueron quienes lograron salvarle la vida, tenía cierta lógica. _"Maldito zorro"_ , pensaba una y otra vez, al fin y al cabo acabar con él no había sido tan difícil como todos suponían. De no ser por el hecho de que Malcolm protegió a la zorra durante todo ese tiempo, las cosas se habrían solucionado mucho más rápido.

Estacionó su vehículo frente a los departamentos, tomó su pistola y el silenciador de la cajuela. Al adentrarse en el establecimiento obvió los saludos del recepcionista y subió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Antes de asomarse por el pasillo pudo escuchar a alguien maldecir por lo bajo, era un antílope en muletas que parecía tener un problema con su teléfono. Había salido del 2D hasta donde pudo ver, tenía que acabar con él y con quienes estaban dentro, el hacker podría ser cualquiera.

Caminó con naturalidad y se acercó hacia él, saludando amablemente. Al asegurarse de que el antílope no le prestaba atención posó su arma en su nuca y le indicó que hiciera silencio. _"Golpea a la puerta y llama al interior, o te mataré a ti y a quienes se encuentran dentro"_ , no tuvo más opción que seguir sus órdenes. Llamó a la puerta y pudo sentir los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, cuando la puerta se arrimó la pateó e hizo caer a quien estaba por abrir. A su vez empujó al antílope que estaba con la pierna lastimada, adentrándose en el 2D después de eso.

 _"Se metieron con los animales equivocados, estimados."_ , cerró la puerta, pisó la rodilla herida de Pronk, que dio un fuerte alarido, y le dio un culatazo a Bucky mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. _"Acércate, gordito, no te dolerá… demasiado."_ , Clawhauser sabía que debía de proteger la laptop a toda costa, de lo contrario Bogo, Nick y Koslov estarían ciegos al momento de adentrarse.

Tomó la comida que había sobre la mesa y comenzó a lanzársela, lo cual lo hizo enfurecer a la pantera. Levantó su arma pero el disparo saldría desviado, uno de los antílopes lo embistió y logró salvar a Ben. Dando un rápido giro pudo levantarse y reacomodarse para observar a sus oponentes. Los dos antílopes se habían recuperado y el cheetah pese a estar aterrado parecía ser capaz de hacerle frente.

El tiempo se detuvo por un segundo y todos tuvieron tiempo para evaluar sus siguientes movimientos. Pronk lanzó una de sus muletas y mientras Herbert se cubría Bucky aprovechó a saltar sobre él. Al tiempo que caía al suelo, la pantera apuntó y disparó de forma certera hacia su objetivo, las dos balas dieron en el blanco.

La pantalla de la laptop estaba rota y los presentes quedaron sorprendidos ante la estrategia del hombre de Foster, pese a que estaban en medio de una pelea logró asegurar su meta principal: evitar que siguieran espiando. Mientras Ben y Pronk intentaban acercarse, Bucky golpeó tan fuerte como podía, pero girando sobre su espalda la pantera se lo quitó de encima y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo. Pronk tenía dificultad para mantenerse en pie, por lo que se lanzó contra Ben e impactó de lleno con él, derribándolo sin contemplación. Levantó su puño y lo golpeó una vez, pero antes de hacerlo nuevamente Bucky usó la muleta de Pronk para golpearlo en su cabeza.

Estando Clawhauser fuera del agarre de Herbert, le propinó un golpe de puño y se puso de pie. Desde el suelo, Herbert pateó a Bucky en una de sus piernas y lo hizo caer, sacó su arma e intentó dispararle apenas se puso de pie, pero nuevamente los disparos no dieron en su objetivo inicial. Pronk se interpuso saltando sobre su par, cubriéndolo de daño alguno y arriesgando su propia vida.

Al ver que Pronk ya no reaccionaba, Bucky estalló en lágrimas y cegado por la ira se puso de pie para ir a por la pantera, que con dos disparos terminó por acabar con él. Ben saltó sobre sus espaldas, pero de un simple codazo logró quitárselo de encima. Le apuntó con su arma mientras el cheetah esperaba su muerte, pero el sonido de su pistola le indicó que ya no tenía balas.

Era su última oportunidad para salir vivo de esa. En el segundo de confusión de la pantera, lo pateó en sus partes íntimas y corrió hacia la cocina. Lanzando un rugido de furia, Herbert sacó sus garras y comenzó a correr detrás de él para dar un enorme salto y hundir sus garras sobre él así como lo hizo con Grace. La pelea terminó y sus patas estaban manchadas de sangre, así como todo el apartamento 2D, el felino gritó y dejó liberar toda la furia acumulada.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Mantenía fija la vista en el camino y cada tanto la observaba de reojo, era un manojo de nervios y un cúmulo de emociones que se contenía para no explotar. " _Él estará bien"_ , Judy sonrió pero no volteó la cabeza hacia la loba, su mirada seguía fija en su teléfono. Tenía esa foto de Nick con su típica sonrisa burlona, mas no tenía una de los dos juntos. Habían hecho montones de cosas estando juntos, pero nunca se detuvieron a inmortalizar un momento a través de una fotografía.

 _"Nick siempre se saca fotos con su teléfono, cuando comenzamos oficialmente con lo nuestro me empezó a enviar fotos de él haciendo caras chistosas."_ , era como una pequeña droga, una inyección de felicidad que le llegaba cada vez que encendía su teléfono y tenía una nueva foto de aquel torpe zorro. _"Está con el líder de la ZPD y con la mano derecha de los Big, tienes que confiar en que todo saldrá bien"_ , le costaba hacer caso a los dichos de Kate, el miedo de que algo malo pasara podía con ella. La tranquilidad le sería esquiva durante toda la noche.

Estando ya frente a la alcaldía, llamaron a Bogo para que se preparase. _"Los hombres de Big harán una distracción mientras vamos a por Fawkes."_ Todo se resumiría a eso, tres lugares, tres grupos de animales y tres misiones que se realizaban en simultáneo, esperando que los daños fueran mínimos.

Bajaron del vehículo y se adentraron en la alcaldía, Judy mostró su placa e indicó que se encontraban allí por una emergencia y necesitaban hablar con los concejales. Una vaca que cumplía con el trabajo de secretaria escuchó lo acontecido y guio a Judy y a Kate a la sala de trabajo del concejo.

Al abrir las puertas todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellas, agradecieron a la secretaria que volvería sobre sus pasos. _"Señores, posiblemente su jornada de trabajo esté por terminar, pero la noche recién comienza"_ , Kate miró de reojo a tres de los presentes, había favores que debían cumplirle. _"Necesito que todos me den sus teléfonos"_ , la presencia que imponía la loba evitó que cualquiera se negara, dejaba entrever su arma para que nadie se pasara de listo. _"Es sólo una medida de seguridad, no queremos que lo que aquí se diga llegue a oídos de la alcaldesa y los suyos."_ En cuanto uno de los concejales pidió explicaciones, Kate dio un paso al frente para explicar las cosas.

 _"Bellwether piensa matar a todo aquel que porte un collar, esta misma noche podemos pararla."_ , seca y directa al grano, la loba expuso el problema principal para después dar la explicar la solución. _"Tenemos un video donde se explica cómo desactivarlos, necesitaremos emitir una transmisión de emergencia para que todos lo vean."_ , esto último hizo que varios dieran marcha atrás con lo que proponía Kate. ¿Qué los depredadores se quitaran sus collares? Era peligroso para la integridad de todas las presas, de todos los ciudadanos de Zootopia en general

 _"Los aulladores afectan tanto a depredadores como presas, será indistinto si los depredadores portamos collares o no"_ , dirigió la mirada a uno de sus conocidos, que inmediatamente la apoyó. Le dio una palmada a Judy para que cumpliera con su trabajo y la coneja hizo que todos posaran la vista en ella. _"Sabemos dónde fabrican la droga que induce al salvajismo, tendremos que fabricar un antídoto a través de ella pero hasta entonces hay que mantener a salvo a los ciudadanos."_ Varios más asintieron, aunque unos últimos seguían reacios a la idea.

 _"Se trata de Hopps, señores, ya demasiadas pruebas nos ha dado"_ , un lobo se hizo paso entre todos y se paró a la par de Judy, posando su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. _"No podemos seguir ignorando lo que nos dice, ya la mal juzgamos por cosas de su vida privada y ella siguió adelante, demostrando que nos equivocamos. No sé ustedes pero yo no quiero tener la sangre de miles de ciudadanos en mis patas"._ Las palabras del concejal Daniel Todd ayudaron a que los presentes recapacitaran, tenían que ponerse manos a la obra.

 _"La mayoría ya está de acuerdo, preparen la emisión"_ , se dirigieron al recinto de Bellwether, se supone que en casos normales la única capaz de dirigirse a los ciudadanos de Zootopia era la alcaldesa, pero activado el protocolo de emergencia sería Judy la encargada de explicar lo acontecido antes de transmitir el video.

 _"Ya le dije a Bogo que tuvimos éxito, se están encaminando al ascensor"_ , después de las palabras de la loba, Judy sonrió y se encaminó a la silla de Bellwether para comenzar con la transmisión. Estaban haciendo los últimos ajustes, cuando sintió que su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Pidió que le dieran un minuto, se trataba del teléfono de Ben, debía de ser algo de las cámaras, no podía ignorarlo.

-¿Qué sucede, Ben?- el felino no respondía a la pregunta, pero se sentía la respiración agitada de alguien.- ¿Pasó algo, Ben?- el resultado era el mismo.- Me estás asustando.

-Está muerto…- Judy dejó escapar su alma por un segundo, esas palabras hicieron que su corazón se detuviera en seco.- Lo maté… y le clavé el cuchillo una y otra vez… maldita sea, estoy bañado en sangre.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vino una pantera al apartamento y comenzó a pelear con nosotros, la computadora ya no sirve y Bucky y Pronk están…- el cheetah dejó escapar un gemido, su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que decía.- Me siento muy mal, Judy, necesito… necesito ayuda de alguien, quien sea.

-Hablaré con mis padres y hermanos para que te ayuden. ¿Crees poder aguantar un poco más?

-Esa bala era para mí, iba a matarme.

-Hiciste lo correcto, Ben, te defendiste.

-No sé si se quedó sin balas o si su arma se trabó, pero… yo sólo corrí sin saber qué hacer. Cuando me di vuelta ya había saltado sobre mí… él mismo terminó por clavarse el cuchillo que tomé, yo no lo maté.- Judy hizo una señales a Kate para que se acerque y lo contuviera. Pese a cuanto quería ayudarlo, la emisión estaba por comenzar. Secó sus lágrimas e intentó despejar todo sentimiento de culpa, nunca pensó que pudieran rastrearlos, esa era la razón por la cual le asignó la tarea de vigilancia a sus vecinos y a Ben. Secó sus lágrimas y aclaró su voz, la cámara estaba encendida y, en cuanto le dieran la orden, comenzaría a hablar.

-¿Me escuchas, Ben? Soy yo, Kate, puedes hablarme si quieres hasta que los Hopps vayan a tu apartamento a ayudarte.

-¿Qué pasó con Judy?

-Está por emitir el comunicado, ha llegado el momento de salvar a los depredadores.- mientras hablaba con él, envió un mensaje a Nick y a Bogo, estarían completamente ciegos a partir de ese punto. A su vez, Nick respondió indicando que Anne ya había dado inicio al operativo dentro del laboratorio. Llegado el momento comenzó a hablar con Ben en un tono de voz cada vez más bajo, Judy ya estaba al aire en todos los canales.

 _"Buenas noches, ciudadanos de Zootopia. Soy la oficial Judy Hopps y tengo una importante advertencia que hacerles."_

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

La tensión se apoderaba de ellos mientras esperaban, en cualquier momento la situación terminaría por definirse y tanto el mejor, como el peor resultado, era una posibilidad más que latente. Ya ni Koslov ni Nick tenían sus collares, por lo que al verlos alguien podría acercarse y estorbar, debían moverse con velocidad.

 _"Tendríamos que darle un nombre a nuestra misión."_ , el oso y el búfalo lo observaron de mala gana, a lo que Nick argumentó querer aliviar la presión mientras esperaban recibir el mensaje de Kate que daría inicio a su trabajo. _"En la ZPD nombramos los operativos según lo que acontece cada situación. Puede ser con el nombre de una de las víctimas, con el nombre del lugar o con el apodo que le ponemos al criminal"_

-¿Cómo le decían a mi primo?- preguntó el zorro sintiendo curiosidad.

-Yo en lo personal lo llamaba hijo de perra.- Koslov y Nick sonrieron, no tanto por lo dicho en sí, más bien por ver a Bogo hacer una broma. Era un claro síntoma de que se acercaba el fin.- Una vez nos topamos con él, estábamos siguiendo a una comadreja que estaba detrás del robo de un banco, pero si había problemas Fawkes tenía que estar presente. Hice que más de la mitad de la ZPD lo persiguiera, pero se nos terminó por escapar como casi siempre lo hacía.

-¿Es posible que un solo animal escape de media ZPD?- preguntó el oso polar sorprendido.

-Fue una de las primeras veces que nos encontramos, la tercera si mal no recuerdo. No lo conocíamos bien, por lo que no tomé decisiones del todo buenas. La cuestión es que llegamos hasta un edificio abandonado y él pasaba de un lugar hacia otro, como si hubiera… pasadizos o algo así. Nos dimos cuenta de que conocía muy bien el lugar, por lo que comenzamos a revisarlo de punta a punta.

-Supongo que era uno de sus escondites.

-Así es, Wilde, encontramos varias notas de voz y documentos, fue ahí cuando supimos su nombre. Lo de los apodos es algo que hacemos para guiarnos entre los criminales más importantes, circulan cientos de nombres al día y es imposible recordarlos todos.- antes de que le preguntaran por su apodo, siguió con su historia.- Entre sus cosas había varios documentos escritos como si fueran crónicas. Entre eso, y la enorme cantidad de veces que repetía la palabra Cronos, terminamos bautizándolo como "el Cronista".

El teléfono de Bogo comenzó a vibrar, no hacía falta leer el mensaje para saber que era el momento. Koslov llamó a los suyos y, en cuestión de segundos, varios de los hombres de Big entraron en el lugar para crear la distracción. Bogo salió del vehículo y abrió el baúl del auto, para después pasarle a Nick y a Koslov los chalecos antibalas. _"Acostúmbrate a él, Wilde, cuando estés en la ZPD los tendrás que usar casi todas las semanas."_

Los hombres de Big disparaban al aire mientras montones de guardias se acercaban para enfrentarlos. Los empleados salían despavoridos, pero el caos rápidamente cesó. Al darse cuenta de que el trío subió por las escaleras, los hombres de Big hicieron un alto al fuego y se retiraron tan rápido como ingresaron.

Antes de subir al ascensor intentaron llamar a Clawhauser para ver cómo era la situación en el subsuelo. _"Da ocupado maldita sea."_ , el búfalo estaba furioso, se suponía que el cheetah debía de estar atento para cuando lo llamaran. Mientras maldecía al regordete felino, Nick recibió un mensaje de parte de Kate, donde explicaba que ya no podían ver lo que pasaba en el subsuelo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los ingresaron después de cruzar miradas. En cuanto comenzaron a descender, Nick volvió a tomar la palabra como lo hizo en el vehículo, como para sobrellevar el momento. _"Cronista no es un buen nombre para una operación."_ , Koslov sonrió ante la insistencia del zorro por nombrar la misión emprendida, pero Bogo parecía ignorarlo. Le indicó que se quedara detrás de él y del oso polar, seguramente los estarían esperando.

-No, ese tampoco suena bien.- exclamó Koslov intentando hallar un buen nombre, terminó por caer en el juego del zorro.- ¿Qué piensas de Operación Nuevo Génesis?

-Estamos aquí a punto de luchar contra un par de locas y su gente, para que nuestra utópica ciudad sigo siendo eso mismo… una utopía feliz donde los depredadores y presas viven en una armonía relativa. ¿¡Podrían dejar de lado el maldito nombre y concentrarse!?

-No hace falta gritar, hermano.

-¡Esperen! ¡Eso podría ser!- el zorro tenía la palabra en la punta de la lengua.- Estamos intentando salvar a la ciudad para que siga siendo una utopía… ¿Cuál es el maldito antónimo?

-Distopía…- el oso polar sonrió.- Eso podría ser… "Operación Distopía", próximamente, en su cine más cercano.- chocaron patas.

-Tal vez sea mejor Dystopia…- giraron a ver al búfalo.- Operación Dystopia quedaría mejor.- el zorro sonrió y preparó su arma. El ascensor se frenó en seco, era el momento de la verdad.

Tiraron del interruptor de apagado del ascensor para evitar que lleguen refuerzos a través del mismo. Acto seguido, quitaron el seguro de sus armas y apenas las puertas se abrieron las levantaron a la espera de algún enemigo. No había nadie esperando por ellos a simple vista, tenían que avanzar un par de metros por un pequeño pasillo y girar en un codo hacia la derecha para ver lo que vieron en su momento a través de las cámaras.

Antes de girar y enfrentar a sus enemigos cruzaron miradas por una última vez. Koslov sería el primero en asomarse, buscaría una cobertura para ir ganando terreno. Después de eso Bogo lo seguiría y de ser posible Nick iría detrás de ello. Contaron hasta tres y el oso polar giró para dar comienzo a su sencilla estrategia.

Comenzaron a resonar los primeros disparos, pero Koslov consiguió su cometido al ponerse a salvo detrás de una columna. _"¡Son solo tres guardias!"_ , no tenía sentido, pero no se detuvieron mucho a pensar. Bogo giró sobre el pasillo y disparó un par de veces, pudo reconocer que eran dos carneros y un lobo. _"Es el maldito compañero de Herbert"_ , dijo en cuanto volvió a su posición inicial.

 _"Correré hacia ellos y tú los atacarás mientras salen de su cobertura para dispararme."_ , el zorro no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero, antes de poder reclamarle algo, el búfalo salió de su cobertura y comenzó a correr en sentido contrario al lugar donde Koslov se encontraba.

El oso polar estaba por ser flanqueado por los carneros, pero uno de ellos cayó después de que Bogo disparara en su cabeza. Nick por su parte se concentró en el lobo, al tiempo que Koslov acabó con el carnero restante. Solo hizo falta un estallido para que el tercer y último hombre de Bellwether cayera con una bala entre sus ojos.

Sin riesgo aparente, comenzaron a observar el lugar por completo. Había dos puertas, que si Nick mal no recordaba servían de acceso a las pequeñas habitaciones donde Bellwether y Foster dejaban a sus prisioneros. A su vez, había estantes y escritorios llenos de papeles y archivos, sumado a un par de computadoras que estaban encendidas.

 _"¡Espera, Koslov!"_ , Bogo lo detuvo antes de que abriera una de las puertas. No sabían que es lo que sucedería entonces, era mejor que los tres estuvieran preparados. Si Fawkes seguía en una de esas habitaciones, seguramente Foster y Bellwether estarían con él y con Scott. La toma de rehenes era un hecho, debían actuar con cuidado.

Debían de abrir en simultáneo ambas puertas, Bogo y Koslov se encargarían de ello mientras Nick se ubicaba en medio de ambos, auxiliaría a quien más lo necesitase. _"Uno, dos… ¡tres!"_ , en cuanto el zorro contó hasta el final ambas puertas se abrieron en simultáneo, un solo disparo se hizo presente.

Koslov cayó al suelo y Lionheart salió de la habitación. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bogo rápidamente dejó de lado la habitación que parecía vacía y apuntó al león. Dos disparos se hicieron presentes, Lionheart, que estaba desarmado y no era más que un rehén que fue usado a modo de distracción, cayó al suelo tomando su brazo mientras Bogo gritó de dolor en cuanto un disparo le dio en su rodilla.

 _"Te apuraste demasiado, Bogo"_ , exclamó el enemigo que el búfalo no llegó a ver cuando le dio un primer vistazo a la habitación. Al encontrarse contra una de las paredes, el pequeño mamífero de pelaje amarronado nunca sería percibido a simple vista por quien abriera la puerta.

Nick se vio obligado a soltar su arma al ver a su primo maniatado y con los ojos vendados siendo llevado por Bellwether, que cargaba la pistola bajo la cual murió Koslov. Estaba en una diferencia de tres a uno, con Bogo vencido y Drew de rehén todo parecía indicar que morirían ahí mismo, pero su hora todavía no llegaba.

-Por qué rayos… tú… maldito traidor.- Bogo jadeaba, el dolor en su rodilla lo estaba matando.

-El señor Stewart es uno de los mayores contribuyentes a nuestra causa, jefe Bogo, agradecería que lo trate con respeto.- indicó Foster mientras se acercaba a quien solía ocupar el puesto de recepcionista de la ZPD.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo con semejante mujer?- dijo el castor tomando a Foster de su cintura.- ¿Sabes cuántas veces esperé para poder hacer esto?- se acercó a él sonriendo.- Te diría que tienes que ser más amable con tu gente, Bogo, pero no pasarás de esta noche por desgracia.- había sido muy inteligente de su parte, siempre esperaron que el topo que se encontraba dentro de la ZPD fuera uno de los oficiales. El castor estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría, hablaba con todos y tenía acceso a todas las oficinas, era el animal perfecto para recabar información.

-¿Por qué simplemente no nos matas?- preguntó Nick mientras observaba a Lionheart intentando sentarse y quejándose del dolor.

-Porque quiero que vean como todos los depredadores mueren mientras ustedes están aquí, sin poder hacer nada. Es su castigo por haber intentado arruinarnos.- Bellwether empujó a Drew contra Nick, quien quitó la venda de sus ojos. Después de esto entró a la habitación y tomó a Scott, todavía sedado, para posteriormente apuntarle.- Levántate, Lawrence, no seas marica, ve donde están los Wilde.

-Ya quisiera verte a ti después de que te disparen.- exclamó el león en cuanto se acercó al par de zorros, Bogo hizo lo propio con mucha dificultad.

El castor se acercó a una de las computadoras y tecleó un comando para dar inicio a un programa. A su vez, Foster se acercó al otro ordenador mientras Bellwether apuntaba al cachorro para mantener a todos al margen. _"Su amiga se ve muy bien en el sillón de alcaldesa"_ , exclamó la nutria sonriendo, evidentemente el castor había hecho un gran trabajo al espiar a Bogo.

 _"Lo haré ahora."_ , exclamó el castor mientras observaba a sus aliadas. Cuando comenzó a emitirse la grabación de Drew, todos posaron la vista sobre Stewart a la espera de lo que iba a hacer. Después de darles una perversa sonrisa, todos quedaron a oscuras. Un extraño sonido comenzó a reproducirse en el subsuelo y las luces volvieron en cuestión de segundos, en la pantalla ya no podían ver la explicación de cómo desactivar los collares, sólo había estática.

-Lo que sucedió cuando Malcolm secuestró a Hopps nos dio una que otra idea.- indicó Foster.- Ahora mismo Zootopia está sin electricidad, mientras nuestros propios generadores nos dan suficiente energía como para llevar a cabo el plan de emergencia del cual Lawrence les habló.

-Sabíamos que Hopps intentaría emitir una transmisión de emergencia, así como sabíamos que ustedes vendrían, siempre estuvimos un paso por delante de ustedes. Ahora ya nadie verá tu maldita grabación, seguramente ahora mismo el pánico se está apoderando de todos los depredadores.- Bellwether se regodeaba de solo imaginarlo.

-El rumor se esparció entre varios depredadores, no te saldrás con la tuya.

-Creo que no lo entiendes, Wilde, hay algo que se te escapa.- Nick miró confundido a Bellwether.- El apagón lleva a que se reinicien los servidores de las centrales telefónicas, es un proceso que no tarda más que unos pocos minutos, pero no llegarán a hacerlo a tiempo. Ahora mismo no hay una sola funcionando en toda la ciudad, nadie podrá usar su teléfono para quitarse el collar en los próximos minutos.

-Ya activé el programa, Dawn.- el castor se puso de pie y se alejó de la computadora.- Serán dos minutos para que los generadores estén listos y los depredadores sucumban ante los collares.

-¿Escuchaste, Fawkes? A ti y a tu hijo les quedan dos minutos de vida, un poco menos de hecho.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto, Jeremy. Entraste a la ZPD para proteger a todos los animales por igual.- las palabras de Bogo evitaron que el zorro le replicase a Bellwether por su comentario.- Recuerda el juramento que hiciste, puedes evitar que suceda una catástrofe.

-Ya cállate, Bogo, no quiero tener que dispararte.

-No estoy hablando contigo Bellwether.- volvió a dirigirse al castor.- Mira a ese pequeño cachorro de zorro… ¿En serio eres capaz de matarlo?

-Amelia me pidió que la ayudase y eso es lo que voy a hacer, cueste lo que cueste, es la mujer de mi vida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?- un disparo dio en el brazo de Bogo, el arma de Bellwether desprendía un hilo de humo.

-Para tu información, llevamos casi dos años de intenso amor.

-Te está usando, idiota.- Drew hizo uso de su voz por primera vez.- Bellwether lleva dos años y tres meses de gobierno, para ese entonces sus planes ya estaban en movimiento. No eres más que un patético peón.

-Eso no es cierto, yo lo amo.- Foster le dirigió una sonrisa que el castor replicaría.

-¿En serio vas a matar a miles de animales inocentes por una mujer que no te ama?- ahora era Nick quien intentaba confundir al castor.

-¡Déjenme en paz!

-¡Todavía queda un minuto y medio!- Bogo lo vio flaquear, era el momento.- ¡Perteneces a la ZPD maldita sea! ¡Cumple con tu deber! ¡Estás a tiempo para salvarlos a todos!

-Yo… no…- un disparo cursó los aires, dándole en el pecho.

-¡Jeremy!- Foster se acercó al castor, que desprendía sangre de su boca. Intentó hacerlo reaccionar pero no hubo caso.- ¿¡Qué mierda acabas de hacer!?

-No me arriesgaré a que tu novio fastidie nuestros planes, he batallado demasiado para que lleguemos hasta aquí.- le apuntó con el arma ahora a ella también.- Ahora aléjate de él y ve con los demás.- lentamente Foster se puso de pie, pero seguía estática en el lugar. La alcaldesa perdía la paciencia rápidamente- ¿¡Qué no me oyes, Amelia!?

Foster giró rápidamente y, con el arma de Stewart, arremetió contra Bellwether. La alcaldesa sin embargo esperaba su reacción, apenas vio el movimiento de su rival dio un paso a su derecha y disparó dos veces. Con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, Foster se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Miró por sobre su hombro el cadáver del castor por una última vez y terminó por desplomarse en el suelo.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse notablemente, miró al reloj en la pantalla y quedaba poco más de un minuto. _"¿Saben qué? ¡Estoy harta de todo esto! ¡Pueden irse al infierno ahora mismo!"_ , levantó el arma y comenzó a apuntar hacia los cuatro. No había un objetivo en sí, caerían en el orden que eligiesen las balas. Pese a que la perdición era inminente, nadie bajó la vista, todos estaban dispuestos a morir con la frente en alto.

Dejó escapar un alarido, el dolor ascendió por su columna después de efectuar un fallido disparo. Al girarse golpeó al cachorro de zorro con la culata para quitárselo de encima. Tomó su mano izquierda, la mordida en verdad la había lastimado. _"Pequeño hijo de…"_ , un golpe en su cabeza la hizo caer. Drew tomó a su hijo en brazos mientras Bogo y Nick sostenían a la aturdida alcaldesa.

 ** _-.-.-.-_** ** _"Together we will live forever - Clint Mansell"-.-.-.-_**

 _¿Scott? ¿Scott?"_ , el golpe lo había dejado inconsciente, pero parecía estar bien. Al ver que Nick se acercaba a él, ahora que Bogo tenía a Bellwether, dejó a su hijo reposar y comenzó a correr hacia la computadora. Analizó el programa tanto como pudo, sus dedos bailaban sobre el teclado, pero en ningún momento recibió una respuesta positiva.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo pararlo!- golpeó con sus puños el escritorio.- La tarjeta… En su momento le di a Kate una tarjeta que podía desactivar los collares, dime que te dio una copia.

-No pudo hacer una copia, pero la reinició.- los ojos de Drew brillaron al ver que Nick tenía el mecanismo de apertura.

-Tienes dos intentos, úsala sobre Scott y Lionheart.- volvió a centrarse en lo que le mostraba la pantalla, pero el reloj no pararía hasta llegar a cero.

-¿Pero qué hay de ti?- Nick lo miró confundido, al ver que no respondió su pregunta lo jaló del hombro.

-Estamos hablando de mi hijo y del próximo alcalde, mi vida no es nada a la par de la de ellos.- sacó la tarjeta y la pasó por el collar de Scott, la luz se apagó y pudo quitarlo con facilidad. Se la lanzó a Lionheart para que hiciera lo mismo.- ¡Lawrence! ¿Hay algo que sepas que pueda ayudarme?

-Ni la más mínima idea, Fawkes.

-¿Hay algún modo de saber hasta dónde llegará la señal que activará los collares?- la pregunta de Bogo le dio una idea.- Tal vez no abarque Zootopia entera.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso es maldita sea! ¡Al fin usaste el cerebro en vez de los cuernos!- su sonrisa solo se agigantó al ver lo que quería.- Tal vez pueda reprogramar el rango de la señal, haré que abarque el menor radio posible.

-¿Cómo rayos puedes hacerlo?- Nick se acercó a él después de dejar suavemente a su sobrino en el suelo, sin embargo nada entendía de lo que veía, sólo había números y patrones.

-Los generadores se fueron cargando conforme al rango que estableció el castor para que la onda de la señal se envíe de forma uniforme, si puedo encontrar las variables… ¡Bingo!

-¿Le pondrás rango cero?- Drew negaba una y otra vez desesperado.

-Eso es imposible, Nick, no me deja.- se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.- Programaré la señal para que sólo se distribuya en el rango del edificio, todo el que esté fuera de él y no tenga un collar estará a salvo.- inspiró profundamente.

-Tú no cumples con esos requisitos…- los ojos de Nick comenzaron a inundarse al toparse con la realidad.

-Sé que puede ser mucho lo que te voy a pedir, pero yo necesito… yo… quiero que cuides de Scott mientras no estoy.

-Claro, me haré cargo de él junto con Judy.

-¿Herbert en verdad…?- Nick asintió mientras intentaba contenerse, pero su primo no hacía más que sonreír.- Por un momento creí que sería capaz de renunciar a todo con tal de no volver a Cronos, pero al ver a Scott otra vez me dije a mí mismo que no importaba el tiempo que pasara, me reuniría con Grace de un modo u otro… No creí que fuese a ser tan pronto.

-Mándale un saludo de mi parte, de Judy también.- fue donde estaba Scott y lo cargó sobre sus brazos.- Más te vale no fingir tu muerte otra vez, esta vez sí que no te lo perdonaré.

-¡Ha sido un verdadero placer señores!- gritó para despedirse de Bogo y Lionheart, quienes levantaron el puño en respuesta.

-Acompáñeme, Lionheart.- el búfalo y león se encaminaron al ascensor para dejarles un último momento a solas. Junto con ellos, Bogo se llevó a Bellwether sujetando uno de sus brazos con su mano derecha y tapándole la boca para que no hablara con la mano izquierda.

-Has que se acueste temprano y que coma sus vegetales, Grace siempre me dijo que tuvo problemas para eso.- Nick sonrió ante los dichos de Drew, dieron un último vistazo a la pantalla, faltaban pocos segundos.- También tiene que cepillarse los dientes tres veces al día y evitar comer mucha azúcar, créeme, no querrás verlo cuando se pone hiperactivo.

-No hablará con extraños, dirá por favor y gracias, hará muchos amigos, su tío Finnick lo malcriará y le transmitirá sus gustos por el heavy metal.

-Dile que baile, que ría, que sea feliz con cosas simples, que aprenda a valorarlo todo…- ya no podía contener sus lágrimas.- Tiene que vivir por todo lo que yo no pude, por todo lo que Grace sacrificó, por todo lo que dejamos atrás.- lo abrazó por una última vez, mientras Nick sostenía a Scott y apoyaba su hocico sobre uno de sus hombros.- Mantenlo lejos de Cronos sin importar lo que pase, miéntele si hace falta, tienes que protegerlo a toda costa de ellos.

-No dejaré que nada ni nadie le haga daño, te lo prometo por mi madre, por Judy, por ti, por todo lo que más quiero.

-En serio lamento que esto termine así, lamento haberte arrastrado a ti y a todos.- lo abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza.- No estaba en mi derecho a meterte aquí, a ponerlos en peligro a ti y a Judy y a todos.

-Pero lo hiciste, y en verdad agradezco que hayas vuelto aunque sea solo por unas pocas semanas, aunque no hayas sido tú, aunque hallamos cometido tantos errores. Sin importar lo que pase ahora, seguiremos estando juntos por siempre.

Pasaron los últimos segundos completamente callados, a la espera de su último aliento. Un pitido final sería lo último en escucharse en el subsuelo, en la antena, en la ciudad. La luz que se tornaba alrededor de él fue de lo más brillante que verían jamás, la oscuridad que atormentó a Zootopia durante tanto tiempo acababa de disiparse para siempre.


	24. 23-Epílogo

Despertó entre timbrazos y golpes en su puerta. Con lo que le costaba alquilar esa pequeña casa tendría que reparar la entrada a este paso, por poco y le tiraban la puerta abajo. _"¡Ya voy!"_ , gritó un par de veces, pero no por eso los golpes cesaron. Con su uniforme listo y sin haberse tomado el tiempo de cepillarse los dientes, se encaminó a abrirle la puerta a su compañera. _"Ya es la segunda vez esta semana, zorro tonto"_ , sonrió y se disculpó pero, como solía pasarle cuando se quedaba dormido, ella no le dirigió la palabra durante todo el viaje de ida.

Entró corriendo, al no ver a otros oficiales se acercó al recepcionista. _"¿Ya entraron, Ben?",_ preguntó preocupada, aligeró el paso en cuanto el cheetah asintió, el zorro lo saludó levantando su mano y fue tras ella. _"Si nos dejan en parquímetros otra vez, juro que te mato"_ , sonrió pero evitó decir nada o lo mataría ahí mismo.

Se sentaron junto a Rinowitz, como siempre acostumbraban. Ya habían explicado los objetivos del día y de la próxima semana, pero los pondrían al tanto después de repartir las tareas de ese día. Llegado el momento en que les darían su trabajo, ella cruzó los dedos deseando algo bueno y el reía de sólo ver su expresión. _"Registros"_ , le dio una mirada a ese torpe zorro que asustaría al mismísimo Bogo. _"Lamento haberme quedado dormido…"_ , no pudo terminar de disculparse que ella se alejó de él, quiso ir a por su compañera, pero alguien lo frenó.

-¿Otra vez tarde, oficial Wilde?- sabía que cuando lo llamaba por su apellido se le venía algo malo.- La única razón por la que no los mandé a parquímetros hoy es porque ella no para de esforzarse mientras tú no dejas de cagarla.

-Lo sé, tía Judy, no es apropósito, tengo problemas de sueño con mis nuevas pastillas para dormir.- la coneja, jefa absoluta de la ZPD, bajó la vista al escuchar al zorro sólo para que no la vea sonreír. Tiempo atrás reprendía a Nick por lo mismo, el llegar tarde y las excusas era algo que estaba en los genes de todos los Wilde.- Hablaré con Annabel y me disculparé, quizás me quede un poco más para que se vaya antes.

-Podemos hacer un trato si quieres, Scott.- sus tíos no solían dejarle muchas opciones en estos casos, por lo que asintió sin saber lo que se le venía.- Si la semana que viene llegas una hora antes todos los días, sacaré a Annabel de registros y la pondré por hoy con Stephen.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estaré solo en registros?- Judy asintió y sonrió.- ¿Qué pasa si algún día tengo un pequeño… retraso?

-Tendrás que ir a parquímetros un mes, mientras Nick te supervisa.- sabía que eso implicaba que Finnick también iría, esos dos malditos viejos no pararían de molestarlo.

-No veo recompensa alguna para mí, me quedo sólo en registros y comienzo a madrugar mientras mi compañera se la pasa genial con Stephen.

-Eres tú el que se queda dormido, no ella.- no podía creer lo que hacía por su compañera.- Si quieres alguna recompensa, tal vez pueda pedirle a Nick que esta noche prepare pizza.

-Eso es algo a lo que no puedo negarme.- sonrió y estrecharon sus manos.- Antes de irme… ¿Te molesto si paso por tu oficina y te quito el cargador? Mi teléfono está por morir y en el apuro olvidé el mío.

-Claro, toma.- le estrechó su llave.- Tengo que irme a una reunión a la central del ZBI, déjale la llave a Ben cuando termines.

-¿Llevo algo para acompañar las pizzas esta noche?

-¿Te molestaría preparar esa tarta de arándanos que tanto le gusta a tus primos?

-Lo que sea por Mike y Gwen.

Entró al despacho de su tía Judy, buscó el cargador, que en verdad necesitaba, y encendió su PC. Cerró con llave desde dentro para evitar que cualquier intruso entrase mientras él buscaba información, introdujo su pendrive y comenzó a descargar todos los archivos relacionados a los casos de corrupción dentro del partido de Shawcross.

Salió con la misma naturalidad con la que entró y se encaminó a registros. _"Ya hablé con Annabel, Judy me dijo de tu trato. Más te vale explotar esta noche de tanto comer."_ En los últimos años Nick perdió el gusto por la cocina, pero aun así cada tanto les daba el gusto a su sobrino y a sus seis hijos, las pizzas caseras eran lo más solicitado. A diferencia de Judy no lo reprendió por llegar tarde, no tenía sentido que él le dijera nada.

La enorme pila de papeles le dio dolor de cabeza de solo verla, pero de un modo u otro tendría que seguir con su trabajo dentro de la ZPD por lo que se puso manos a la obra. Su tía Judy no le había dicho nada de cuánto tendría que trabajar dentro de registros, por lo que haría uso de su fama de vago. Dejaría un poco su responsabilidad de lado para concentrarse en revisar los documentos que copió de la computadora de la jefa de la ZPD.

" _Deberías esforzarte más. Tienes grandes dotes y los estás desperdiciando. A este paso nunca llegarás a nada. Estás aquí por tu familia. Eres de los peores oficiales que han pisado la ZPD. Lo arruinas todo siempre."_ , las palabras que solía oír día tras día sólo hacían que siguiera del mismo modo, sus planes avanzaban conforme a lo que él quería. Lo único que tenía que hacer era agachar la cabeza y hacer oídos sordos, sabía cuán lejos estaban todos de saber quién era en realidad.

Pasaron las horas, la pila de documentos bajó considerablemente pero lejos estaba de terminar. Le pidió a Clawhauster que le convidara parte de su almuerzo, cosa que el cheetah siempre realizaba a cambio de una caja de donas al inicio de cada semana. Llegado el final de su turno, abandonó la habitación donde estaba recluido y se dirigió hacia la salida del establecimiento. Cruzó miradas con Annabel, quien hacía poco había llegado, y le guiñó el ojo. Ella por su parte pronunció algo que, después de leer sus labios, entendió eran las gracias por lo que hizo por ella.

 _"_ _Sólo un poco más."_ , se decía cada vez que llegaba a su pequeña casucha y tiraba su uniforme a la cama. Se sentó en la pc y comenzó a comparar la información que tenía la ZPD con lo que él había conseguido después de infiltrarse en las cuentas de Shawcross y su gente. No le fue para nada sencillo hackear sus mails e interceptar algunas de sus llamadas, pero después de algunos meses terminaría por sacar todo a la luz. Las pruebas estaban en su haber y sólo le restaba hacer una cosa.

Llamó un taxi, tomó su mochila y se vistió para después ir a lo de sus tíos. La tarta de arándanos que tanto les gustaba a sus primos solía comprarla en una pastelería de Tundratown, pero se llevaba todos los créditos como si él mismo la preparase. Revisó su reloj, no tendría más que unos pocos minutos. Pagó lo que correspondía y saludó cordialmente al taxista, este le sonreiría y se alejaría en la penumbra de la noche.

Se sentó debajo del roble que en los más calurosos días le daba sombra durante sus visitas, era de los pocos árboles que había en el cementerio y estaba justo frente a sus restos. _"Dentro de un par de días podré hacer que te sientas orgulloso de mí de una vez por todas, he estado trabajando bastante duro estos últimos meses."_ , abrió la mochila y sacó una bebida que nunca le gustó. Según su tío Nick, su padre la adoraba y podría tomar de ella en cualquier momento, posiblemente fuera el único animal sobre la tierra al que le gustase esa porquería.

 _"_ _Nadie está al tanto de lo que hago, posiblemente jamás nadie lo esté, pero podré seguir tus pasos de un modo u otro"_ , después de un largo sorbo pudo sentir cómo su garganta le quemaba. _"Por cierto, mamá, hace poco me crucé con una anciana que decía conocerte. Era una vieja loba cuyo nombre no recuerdo, estaba casi ciega y tuve que ayudarla a llegar hasta su casa."_

Tosió después de un nuevo trago, después de tanto tiempo bebiendo nunca se acostumbró a su sabor. Tenía el nombre en la punta de la lengua, pero se le escapaba. _"Carol… Cath… Keyla…"_ , tiraba nombres que sonaban similar, pero sabían que ninguno de esos era. _"Kate es mi nombre."_ , dijo una voz demasiado familiar. Nunca sintió llegar a la loba, que se sentó a la par de él.

-Supongo que tanto trabajo te tiene a mal traer.- dijo señalando su bebida.- Yo nunca pude acostumbrarme a tomar esa basura, se me revuelve el estómago de sólo pensar en ella.

-¿Me estás siguiendo?

-Sólo quería hablar un rato contigo. Es algo que hacemos las viejas chismosas, la mayoría habla de sus hijos o nietos, pero yo prefiero hablar de viejas amistades. - se quitó sus lentes de contacto, el zorro se percató de que en verdad no era ciega.- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez cuánto te pareces a tu padre?

-Mi tío y su amigo, Finnick, me lo recuerdan a cada rato.- bufó con aire molesto.

-¿Te molesta eso? ¿Qué te comparen?

-No, de hecho se siente bien que lo hagan, pero no creo ser la mitad de lo que él fue.- sonrió al pensarlo, era la primera vez que hablaba de alguien sobre el tema y dicho alguien resultó ser una completa desconocida.- Me molesta no poder equipararlo, ya a mi edad acabó con los fondos de dos familias mafiosas e ingresó en Cronos. Yo con suerte puedo pagar mi alquiler, apenas llego a fin de mes y es sólo por el sustento que me dan mis tíos.

-Entonces ha de ser por eso que estás a punto de cometer un gran error.- la voz de un zorro que estaba a unos metros del lugar hizo que se le helara la sangre.- ¿Cómo estás, Kate?

-Me mantengo como puedo, tú por suerte te ves bien.

-¿Pueden decirme que rayos pasa aquí?- Scott ahora aparte de confuso se sentía molesto, se suponía que sería un momento a solas con sus padres.

-Sé que no fuiste a la oficina de tu tía a buscar sólo su cargador.- el joven zorro se preguntaba cómo hizo para saber eso.- Digamos que… tengo un par de cámaras para mantener vigilada a Judy, sólo por si acaso. No le digas nada o se hará una bufanda con mi cola.

-Ambos le prometimos a tu padre que te cuidaríamos, cosa que estamos haciendo ahora mismo.- Nick se sentó a la par de ellos, mientras la loba hablaba.- Si sigues adelante con esto posiblemente llames la atención de la gente equivocada. De hecho, ya cuentas con su atención, sólo están esperando para ver si eres capaz de hacer las cosas como Drew lo hizo.

-No solo soy capaz de imitar a mi padre, también estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Él fue un héroe y si tengo que entrar en Cronos para ser como él, es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar.

-Héroe… es una palabra que he escuchado muchas veces en mi estadía en Cronos, pero estar allí no te hace un héroe, Scott, sólo eres un títere que defiende los intereses de otros mientras el miedo te gobierna.- al ver que tenía la atención del zorro, comenzó a mirarlo fijamente.- Nos han llamado héroes montones de veces, pero no lo éramos… íconos sangrientos, eso es en lo que nos convertimos. El término no calificaba con nosotros, matamos a cientos de héroes junto a tus padres, miles quizás. Los héroes no velan por su propia supervivencia, no portan armas contra los inocentes, pero nosotros… Nosotros éramos íconos sangrientos, coexistíamos como la cara de la falsa esperanza y la atrocidad de unos ideales que hace tiempo dejaron de existir.

-Pero salvaron Zootopia, salvaron miles de vidas, hicieron cosas que nadie jamás podría haber hecho.

-Fue la última posibilidad de redimirnos que teníamos, la única creo yo. Eran las últimas gotas de esperanza que yacían en nuestras almas, sólo gracias a ellas nos liberamos de nuestras ataduras. Trascendimos toda existencia posible y sólo cuando entendimos que más que luchar contra aquello que nos atormentaba debíamos de luchar contra nosotros mismos, sólo en ese entonces nos convertimos en héroes. Luchamos por lo que estábamos convencidos y no por lo que otros nos imponían.

-Tus padres dieron su vida para que tú pudieras seguir con la tuya, Scott.- ahora era Nick quien tomaba la iniciativa.- Estás bajando tu rendimiento en el trabajo, de a poco te alejas de tu familia y amigos. ¿Todo para qué? ¿Para continuar con el legado de alguien?

-Ese alguien era mi padre, ese alguien murió protegiendo esta ciudad y es algo que estoy dispuesto a hacer si llega el momento.

-Ese alguien quería que vivieras tu vida y no la suya, quería que fueras feliz.- Nick agachó la cabeza, después dirigió la mirada al retrato de su primo.- Si lo que tienes pensado hacer lo haces por ti, porque en verdad lo consideras lo correcto, pues bien, ve y hazlo, pero hazlo por ti, no por él.

-Cronos irá a por ti al ver que eres como tu padre lo fue, nadie en estos años ha logrado equipararlo.- Kate se puso de pie.- Harán que te alejes de todo lo que te importa, los días serán eternos y al final, lo único que te quedará, serán las ganas de haber vivido como alguien normal.

-¿Ya te vas, Kate?

-Lo siento, Nick, pero tal vez otro día podamos juntarnos y hablar. Ya cumplí con mi rol aquí, ya le comenté a Scott lo que implica todo esto, ahora corre por tu cuenta y por la suya.- le extendió su mano al zorro más viejo y luego al más joven.- Espero que sepas decidir, ha sido un verdadero gusto, Scott.- después de caminar unos pocos metros, la figura de la loba terminó por desaparecer al girar en una esquina.

-Cuando tu padre logró modificar el programa para que los collares no le hicieran daño a los demás depredadores, supimos desde el primer instante lo que significaba para él. Créeme, fue poco menos de un minuto, pero lo vi tan feliz como nunca había visto a nadie. Era libre y consiguió que tú y yo lo fuéramos, fue su última voluntad y pudo cumplirse.

-¿En serio crees que Cronos esté detrás de mí?- la mirada de Nick fue de todo menos alentadora.- Mi madre me contaba historias antes de irme a dormir, decía que mi padre trabajaba ayudando a otros animales, que era algo así como un súper espía, por eso no podía venir con nosotros. Quizás fue sólo otro engaño de su parte, una mentira piadosa para protegerme, pero en verdad quería ser como él.

-Hay muchas cosas que puedes rescatar de tus padres, muchas de ellas buenas, pero está en ti lo que quieras tomar de cada uno.

-El amor de mi madre, la perseverancia de mi padre…

-Era terco como una mula y bastante atolondrado, recuerdo que una vez me dijo "Fawkes y precipitado son sinónimos". Después de eso mató unos coyotes y arruinó mi alfombra y un mantel con la sangre de esos pobres tipos, nunca supieron donde se metían.- sonrió al recordar la posterior broma que le jugaron a Judy, después de que la coneja despertara con una de las mayores resacas que tuvo jamás.- Pero era un buen tipo, nunca dejó de serlo. Eso es algo que veo en ti también, eres más parecido a él de lo que puedas creer.

-Me lo dices a cada rato.

-Porque tengo razón, como siempre.- su sonrisa ligeramente se borró, estaba más serio ahora.- El caso de Shawcross es algo en lo que llevamos un buen tiempo trabajando, tarde o temprano tendrá que caer.

-Sigo pensando que a veces el fin justifica los medios, teniendo todo lo que tengo podríamos hacer que cayera esta noche.

-Irías en contra de los valores de la ZPD y en contra de lo que tus padres querían para ti.- eso último caló hondo en él.- Si quieres que estén orgullosos de ti, sólo tienes que ser un zorro de bien, nada más que eso.- buscó algo en su bolsillo derecho, Scott lo miraba con curiosidad.- ¿Ves esto? Quiero que sea tuyo.- le extendió un antiguo reloj de bolsillo.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Era de mi padre?

-Según él, representaba todas sus ataduras con Cronos, dijo que quería destruirlo en cuanto se liberase por completo.

-¿Y por qué no lo destruyó antes de morir?

-Estaba demasiado concentrado hablándome de ti como para pensar en ello.- inspiró profundamente.- Una parte de él sigue viviendo en ti, Scott, él y tu madre viven a través de ti. Si te vinculas a Cronos…

-Estaría reafirmando sus ataduras.- Nick asintió mientras bajaba la vista. Se puso de pie, limpió sus pantalones y le dio una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse también.

-Sácale brillo en cuanto hundas a Shawcross, o lánzalo contra el piso y destrúyelo en mil pedazos si prefieres seguir con tu vida.- revisó la hora en su teléfono.- Yo ya me tengo que ir, esas pizzas no se harán solas.

-Si no voy a seguir los pasos de mis padres en Cronos, si no voy a suceder a mi padre como siempre creí que lo haría… ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? ¿Quién seré al elegir una cosa u otra?

-Scott Stanislas Wilde, eres hijo de una de las mujeres más valientes que conocí y de un tipo que supo velar por los suyos hasta el final, nada cambiará eso sin importar lo que elijas. Lo único que tienes que recordar es que, a diferencia de ellos, tú sí podrás elegir. Si me preguntas creo que es lo que más importa de su legado, al menos debe de ser lo más importante para ellos.

Le dirigió una última sonrisa y le dio la espalda para desaparecer como Kate lo hizo momentos atrás. Scott por su parte se sentó debajo del roble que en los más calurosos días le daba sombra durante sus visitas, era de los pocos árboles que había en el cementerio y estaba justo frente a sus restos.

Era como si las miradas que estaban impregnadas en sus retratos lo observaran a la espera de una respuesta. _"Un zorro de bien"_ , las palabras de su tío Nick se repetían en su cabeza mientras pensaba en todo lo que le habían dicho. Toda su vida había estado esperando ese momento, podría saber lo que sintió su padre al vencer a los Giesler y los Dalton, pero por alguna razón no podía avanzar ni retroceder.

Miró el reloj plateado con detenimiento, había múltiples rayones en toda su extensión. Era en verdad una auténtica reliquia, una muy hermosa. Observó su reflejo en el reloj, seguramente habría de tener montones de historias que contar, historias de su padre y de las personas que lo portaron antes que él, pero ya no habría más desde ahora. Lo tomó con todas sus fuerzas e hizo su elección.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota del autor: pues bien, ahora sí, Dystopia ha terminado de una vez por todas. Han pasado 156 días, 24 capítulos, 116490 palabras, varios personajes, incontables emociones y más. Por momentos ha sido muy difícil seguir, por los tiempos, por mi estado anímico, por las dificultades de la vida misma, pero de un modo u otro al fin pude terminar con mi historia y no puedo no decir que me alegro mucho con el resultado.**

 **Si venían aquí preguntándose que ha pasado después del capítulo final, les dejaré a continuación algunos detalles:**

 **-Sin Foster ni Bellwether de por medio, el salvajismo desapareció rápidamente. Los mercenarios contratados y los pocos hombres que les fueron fieles terminaron por alejarse de Bellwether en cuestión de días. La oveja psicótica estuvo hasta el fin de sus días en prisión.**

 **-La brecha entre depredadores y presas siguió persistiendo durante un tiempo, hasta que las cosas volvieron a ser como era antes del caso de los Aulladores. Los depredadores volvieron a ser admitidos en todo puesto de trabajo al que se presentasen, los oficiales que en su momento fueron injustamente despedidos volvieron a la ZPD, así como la mayoría de los trabajadores. Con la gran cantidad de oficiales, entre novatos y los que volvieron a la ZPD, Zootopia viviría uno de sus períodos más prósperos en cuanto a seguridad.**

 **-Nick se graduó con honores de la academia y fue el mejor de su clase. Su meta era superar a Judy, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. Dado que los novatos comenzaron a hacer pareja con los más experimentados, como para equiparar el nivel en algunas unidades, el zorro y la coneja serían compañeros desde un primer instante.**

 **-El disparo en la rodilla de Bogo terminó de dificultar su labor, pero aun así siguió al frente de la ZPD algunos años más evitando las misiones de campo. Anne, la madre de Nancy, lo sucedió durante un par de años hasta que después Judy tomó las riendas de la ZPD.**

 **-Kate cumplió con su contrato poco después de cumplir 72 años, con casi 60 años dentro. Sencillamente se cansó de que en Cronos todos desoigan su voz y se desvinculó al ver que la organización no tenía futuro alguno.**

 **-Siendo el único candidato en pie, Lionheart ganó las elecciones para la alcaldía. El vicealcalde sería el lobo que ayudó a Judy a que todos la oyeran previo a la transmisión de emergencia, Daniel Todd.**

 **-Clawhauster volvió a su puesto y, pese a que varias veces le ofrecieron algo mejor, siempre eligió quedarse como recepcionista. Aun después de varios años sigue escuchando Try Everything y comiendo donas a por montón, sin importar que su médico le pida que deje de hacerlo por su colesterol.**

 **-La mala administración de Bellwether condujo a una pequeña crisis financiera, pero Zootopia se levantó rápidamente.**

 **-Aun después de todo lo que hicieron Nick y Judy, la sociedad zootopiana siguió desaprobando las parejas interespecie durante algunos años más, los sectores conservadores terminaron por oponerse a la mayoría de medidas de Lionheart. La única razón por la cual pudieron adoptar a Scott fue por su lazo familiar con Nick. Pasarían algunos años para que se les permitiera adoptar hijos, Scott ya tenía unos catorce años para cuando sus primeros hermanos llegaron. Dos zorros (de once y diez años), un conejo (ocho años) y tres conejas (once, siete y cuatro años respectivamente) llegaron al hogar de los Wilde en un intervalo de un año, los primeros meses fueron una cosa de locos.**

 **-Los animales que cayeron mientras combatían a Bellwether y los suyos cuentan con un monumento en Plaza Sahara. Los nombres de Lionheart, Nancy, Bucky, Pronk, Koslov, Grace y Drew quedaron inmortalizados para la posteridad. Junto con ellos están también algunos de los oficiales que no lograron salir con vida después del asalto al laboratorio, Delgato y Osorio junto a un par de novatos dejaron atrás a sus familias esa misma noche, mientras Colmillar falleció días después en terapia intensiva.**

 **-Winkler fallecería dos años después de la caída de Bellwether y Foster por causas naturales, siguió siendo un viejo verde y quejoso hasta el final de sus días. Su colaboración con Drew en cuanto a los collares se refiere, fue recompensada con una mejor habitación y una dosis extra de puré de manzana en cada almuerzo.**

 **-Después de lo acontecido en el epílogo, Scott y Annabel se convirtieron en una de las mejores parejas de la ZPD, siendo comparados con Nick y Judy constantemente. Nunca nadie entendió el cambio en la mentalidad del zorro, que desde entonces nunca más volvió a los parquímetros. Si no recuerdan a Annabel, cosa difícil de hacer con tantos nombres a lo largo de la historia, les comentaré que su nombre es mencionado allá por el capítulo 18/19.**

 **Aprovecharé este apartado para mencionar a mi querido compañero, Byakko Yugure, que hizo una apuesta conmigo (y perdió como era de esperarse). Byakko aseguraba que el traidor sería Jeremy Stewart, cuando en un inicio sería Lawrence Lionheart. Decidí cambiarlo sobre el final porque sus teorías sobre el bueno de Jeremy me gustaron más de lo que tenía pensado en un inicio con Lionheart, además de que de paso me libré de poder cumplir con mi parte de la apuesta (digamos que tenía derecho a cobrarme una víctima más, una que Byakko siempre me pidió mantener a salvo, pero no le encontraba más sentido a estas alturas).**

 **En lo que a mi futuro respecta, seguiré en la página leyendo un poco más antes de aventurarme en otra historia. Tengo una que otra idea en mente, incluyendo mis OC incluso, y es una realidad que me gustaría seguir escribiendo, pero al menos por ahora no habrá nuevo contenido de mi parte, estoy en la última recta de mi cursada y la cosa pinta difícil. Sólo me queda despedirme por ahora, así como siempre lo hago al final de estas notas. Gracias eternas por haberme leído, por haber comentado, por haberme enviado mensajes y amenazas de muerte (te hablo a ti, Daniel), espero que nos podamos leer tan pronto como sea posible.**


End file.
